Mythal's Favour
by Rebe1Queen
Summary: Warden Ayu Mahariel has a secret power that even she doesn't fully understand. Will Ayu defeat the Blight or will she ultimately be Ferelden's undoing? Will Love save her from certain destruction? Mild language and smexiness!
1. Chapter 1

**Mythal's Favour**

Featuring: Ayu (eye-you) Mahariel and Zevran Arainai

*Bioware owes all (including my soul), Ayu belongs to me

*Aspects of Ayu's character are a nod to Stan Lee/Marvel. I'm not going to spoil the surprise, but I fell in love with this aspect in the '90s x-men cartoon and wanted to integrate it into my own character. I hope I do it justice!

This is a fan fic based on the events in the Dragon Age Origins game. Areas of the game time-line and characters have been altered to better fit my reality. I have incorporated some Elven into the story, much as they did in the game. Unless it was a term specifically used in game (I'm referencing the wiki), I have used David Salo's _A Gateway to __Sindarin _for reference of Elven language.

Some Legends tell a story. This story tells of a Legend . .

Enjoy :D

RQ

**Prologue**

Her body screamed at her. Every fiber of her being cried out for release, but she knew she had to return to the others. Her clan was waiting. She had to make it back to them. Tell them what had happened. She choked back a sob as she staggered back toward the entrance to the ruin. She gripped an outcrop on the wall as another lash of pain wracked her body. Grunting, she lost her grip and collapsed to the rock strewn floor. As she started to lose consciousness she heard a faint, soothing voice somewhere in the dark.

_Hush Child. Hush now. This is not the end of your journey. Be patient._

"Oh Tamlen. What have you done? Did . . . did I not say to leave that thing alone?" she muttered to herself as the darkness enclosed around her. She rolled onto her back and with one weary hand gripped her bow tighter to her. As she lay panting, a cold sweat breaking out over skin, she heard another voice. This one was deeper than the last and more substantial. She turned her head in the direction of the sounds, straining to hear with her delicately pointed ears. At the limit of her numbed senses, she heard someone speak to another.

"Ayu! She's here! Ayu's alive!"

"Quickly! We must return her to camp. Wrap her in this blanket and move quickly." The deep voice spoke again.

A dark figure approached her and as she lost consciousness she felt warm hands surround her. Her body became extremely light.

_Sleep now Child. You shall be well again. I am your protector. Your journey is not over . . ._

"Is she going to wake up Keeper Marethari?"

"I hope so child. I only wish there was more I could do for her. She is beyond the help of even my magic. Let us pray for Mythal to keep her safe."

"She has to leave with that Shemlen doesn't she? If she wakes up that is . ."

"Calm yourself Merrill. You and I both know that Mythal will never let this one die. Ayu is strong and the Warden has assured me that by joining with them she will live. Believe in him as you know Ayu would. I know she is your dearest friend Merrill, but don't cry over her just yet."

Ayu stirred on the bedroll near the Keeper and her First. Merrill let out a squeak of surprise and was immediately gripping Ayu's hand tightly.

"Ayu! My friend, you are finally awake! Oh Mythal be praised! You live!" Merrill dropped her head onto Ayu's chest and began to cry happy tears.

As Ayu's eyes adjusted to the brightness of the afternoon sun, she saw a tall dark figure approach them. _"This must be the Shemlen they were talking about"_ she thought. _"I wonder what a human is doing in the middle of a Dalish camp?"_

"Keeper Marethari, I see our friend has finally woken up. I'm glad to see that she is finally well enough to travel with me. Your magic is strong indeed Keeper."

The voice was deep and sounded very familiar to Ayu's ears. She turned her head toward him and noticed, indeed, that he was a human male. Ayu attempted to sit upright, but Merrill's sobbing torso stopped her from doing so.

"Merrill, please. Allow Ayu to sit up . . and fetch her some water. She's had naught to eat or drink for two days. Quickly child." Marethari chastised Merrill. At her command, Merrill immediately sprang to her feet and darted off to fetch water and some bread.

"Keeper . . what's going on? Oh I have such a headache . ." Ayu dropped her face into her hands and began to rub her temples. "Did you find Tamlen? Please tell me you found him . ."

"We have not seen him _da'len_." Marethari said soothingly, running her fingers over Ayu's hair. "He is lost to us."

Ayu looked up at the aged Keeper then. Her blue eyes large and pleading. "_No"_ she thought _"not Tamlen!"_

The Keeper sensing her thoughts, shook her head and said soothingly, "I'm sorry _da'len,_ I know he was your friend, but he is gone from us now."

Ayu's eyes started to tear up. Tamlen was gone and he wasn't coming back. The man knelt beside her and offered his hand to help her stand. She looked warily at him for a moment, but gripped his hand and he helped her to her feet. If the Keeper trusted him, then so would she.

"Ayu, this is Duncan. He is a Grey Warden." Marethari spoke as Merrill returned with water and bread. "He has an option that will save your life."

Ayu looked wildly from the Keeper to Duncan and back again, confusion riddled across her face. So she was to die after all.

"Ayu," it was Duncan this time, "the Taint is coursing through your body. You don't have long to live if you do not take the Joining and become a Grey Warden. I was here to see if there was anyone I could recruit for our order, when your clansman and I discovered you injured."

"There is only so much that I could do for you Ayu. You are in Mythal's hands now. Duncan, I believe, has the best option for you right now. I do not wish you to go, but it is Mythal's wish and it is not our place to deny her."

Marethari reached out and ran her fingers through Ayu's long, curling red hair. They had cleaned her up and combed her hair once she'd been returned to the clan, and Marethari was always surprised at how young she looked for her 23 years. This was no exception. Ayu never seemed to age a day above 20 and not even long hours in the sun had darkened her skin. It was still as clear and as fair as it had been when she was born. Marethari knew she was destined for great things, but it still hurt to have her leave the clan.

"You are to gather your weapons and armor Ayu, and then you are to leave with Duncan." When Ayu turned toward her, Marethari continued. "You must eat and drink first. One of the clan has readied a pack for you with supplies that will aid you in your journey. We truly are saddened to see you go _da'len_, but time is of the essence. Eat now. Gather your strength. You are still quite weak."

Merrill handed Ayu the water and she drank deeply. Tearing into the bread, Ayu ate ravenously, her stomach thankful for the food. She had to leave the clan! Her eyes misted over once more, but she refused to allow any tears to fall. If this was the only way . . then she had to go. And Duncan seemed nice enough for a Shemlen. Suddenly, the words she heard in the ruin came flooding back into her memory: _This is not the end of your journey. Your journey is not over. _ Was that to mean that this was her destined path? Perhaps, but perhaps not. She mulled over these ideas as she ripped into the chunk of bread that Merrill had brought her.

Once she had eaten her fill, she moved through the camp to gather her things. She stepped out of the tree line wearing her leather armor, her long bow in one hand and her quiver in the other. Her armor had been freshly cleaned and it gleamed black in the afternoon sunlight filtering into camp. Her armor was unlike anything else Duncan had seen. It matched nothing that he'd seen other rogues wearing. Her armor was a reinforced breast piece that covered her ample bosom and simple leather breeches. She wore long bracers on her wrists that covered the heel of her hands up to almost her elbows. On her feet she wore calf-high black boots and, Duncan noticed, each carried a dagger.

She moved silently toward the Keeper and Duncan, an unreadable expression on her face. Upon returning to the group, Marethari motioned for Merrill to bring something forward. Merrill stepped forward with a deep blue bundle in her arms.

"These are gifts to you Ayu. They belonged to your parents and I wish for you to have them." The Keeper pulled two twin daggers from the folds of the blue cloth and handed them to Ayu. "I know you don't have the blade skills that others in the clan do, but these were your father's daggers and you should have them. Perhaps you will find a partner who will teach you the necessary skills to use these better."

Ayu removed her own worn daggers and replaced her father's daggers into her boots.

"Now this," Marethari opened the blue cloth to reveal it was in fact a cloak "was your mother's. The deep blue colour will render the wearer invisible in the dark and in the shadow. The silver embroidery on the edges is an ancient Elvhen spell to protect from fire. You can put this in a bonfire and it will not burn. This above all will be your greatest asset Ayu. Protect it and it shall protect you."

Ayu took the cloak and threw it over her shoulders. As she did so her hair moved away from her back and Duncan caught a glimpse of some kind of tattoo between her shoulder blades. She moved too quickly to catch what the image was, but he was more shocked to find that her armor was backless. The straps that came up to her neck from either side of her bodice joined at the back of her neck and the rest of the bodice joined along her lower back.

_"Surely this cannot really be her armour? She is extremely vulnerable in it."_ Duncan thought to himself.

Ayu began to put her hair into one long braid down her back as Merrill grabbed her pack.

"Mythal keep you Ayu. And may She bless your footsteps on your journey." Keeper Marethari pulled Ayu into a fierce hug. "Your parents would be very proud of you and I know that they love you as much as I do. I know you are not my true daughter, but it was my pleasure to raise you as one."

Marethari released Ayu and Merrill stepped in to hug her friend. "Be well Ayu. Mythal guard your steps my friend, and may you always be in Her favour." Merrill released Ayu and wiped tears from her face. Ayu turned toward Duncan fighting back tears of her own.

"I'm ready. Let us be off. The forest is dangerous at night. I assume you have a horse?" Ayu shouldered her pack and began to walk through the camp. Duncan thanked the Keeper and her First, bowing respectfully to each in turn.

"She is very special Duncan. Very special. The survival of Ferelden depends on her. Keep her safe." Marethari said to Duncan earnestly.

"I will keep her safe Keeper Marethari. You have my word as a Grey Warden." He bowed low to the Keeper again and turned to follow Ayu out of the camp. The clansmen and women were all standing aside watching them as they passed, calling out words of praise and goodwill was they went. Soon Duncan and Ayu were out of the camp and making their way to the road to Ostagar.

**Chapter 1 - Ostagar **

Duncan had left his horse bound to a tree just off the road that they'd need to take to reach Ostagar. The density of the forest and the tangle of roots and hanging moss prevented the large animal from traveling any further to the camp. Duncan was worried about how weak Ayu still was, but she didn't complain and kept moving through the forest with the ease of someone who has been in the forest all their life. Within the half hour they arrived at Duncan's large brown horse. It looked up at them with large brown eyes and whickered softly to them as they approached.

"This is Ajax, Ayu. He will be taking us to Ostagar." Duncan motioned with one hand toward the animal. "He'll be able to carry the both of us most of the way, if not all. You are quite light as it is and your armor doesn't add any more bulk to you." Duncan eyed her armor obviously this time and Ayu noticed.

"My armor is custom made for me and my . . . abilities" she chose her words carefully.

_ "How much does he know? What has the Keeper told him?"_ She thought as she moved toward Ajax, Duncan following behind her. "I am extremely proficient with the bow. One of the best in my clan in fact. But I prefer not to be weighed down by clunky armor. I move quicker and quieter that way."

Duncan paused a moment and realized that the only sounds he heard beyond the ambient forest noises were his own footsteps and Ajax's excited pawing. Ayu was so silent that if he wasn't looking right at her he wouldn't have known she was there.

_ "Remarkable"_ he thought to himself _"absolutely remarkable."_

Ayu was now within Ajax's reach and he was attempting to stick his nose against the skin of her neck. She laughed quietly to herself and allowed Ajax to greet her. Duncan tied their bags onto the saddle and untied the animal. Looking at Ayu, Duncan could see that she was barely keeping her feet and she was leaning heavily on Ajax.

"Here." Duncan said "Let me help you up"

Ayu looked at him wearily and nodded slowly. She gathered her cloak up to get it out of the way and gripped the saddle. Duncan motioned for her to raise a foot off the ground and she complied. Grabbing her lifted leg, he hoisted her up into the saddle. Ajax whinnied in impatience. Moments after Ayu was settled, Duncan pulled himself into the saddle behind her. Picking up the reins, Duncan steered Ajax out of the remainder of the forest and onto the road.

They rode in silence for a time before Duncan noticed that Ayu was falling asleep. He gently woke her enough that he could turn her so she sat sideways in his lap as they rode. She pulled her hood up on her cloak and rested her head against Duncan's armored chest. Within moments, Duncan noticed she was asleep.

The afternoon waned into evening and Ajax kept his steady pace. Duncan was on the alert for any potential bandits, or worse Darkspawn, but he was relieved to find that the darkness descended without incident. They rode through the night toward Ostagar and the gates were in sight by the early morning light. It was then that Ayu woke.

"We're nearly there Ayu. Look you can see the gates up ahead. That's Ostagar."

Ayu turned her head and pulled off her hood. In the distance, through the misty gray of the morning, Ayu could make out a stone bridge and a large wall beyond it.

_Your journey is not over. This is merely the first step of many to come._

Ayu turned to sit facing forward again. "Duncan?" she softly asked "What is a Grey Warden? How will becoming one save me?"

He could pick up on her unspoken discomfort and simply replied in a gentle tone, "You will see Ayu. Once we reach Ostagar, there are two more recruits and you will be all told together what it is to become a Grey Warden. You are, however, a little more special a case than the other two. When I had last spoken to Alistair he was fetching them and they had not yet been exposed to the Taint as you have."

Ayu picked up on the word 'yet' and tried not to stiffen, though she knew Duncan picked up on it. He was nice enough at least not to mention her discomfort and just let the moment pass.

Ajax picked his way across the dilapidated bridge and by the time the sun had fully risen they were within the confines of Ostagar. Duncan pulled Ajax to a halt and dismounted. He held his arms out to help Ayu down and she allowed him to assist her. One of the stable boys who had seen them approach, ran up and took the reins from Duncan. They removed their packs from Ajax's saddle and he was led away to the stable area. Duncan began to lead Ayu toward the collapsing fortress. As they approached, another human man, this one obviously younger than Duncan, walked toward them. The man called out a greeting to them and Duncan waved in response.

"King Cailan" Duncan said, "it is good to see you."

"Duncan!" the King replied "I see you have a new recruit. She's a very pretty Elven woman. It is upsetting to know that the elves lost such a beauty, but it is very good for us, is it not?"

Cailan flashed a dazzling smile at Ayu, but all he got in return was her hood pulled over her head and she stood closer behind Duncan. She eyed him nervously from under the darkness of her hood and said nothing.

"Yes, well your majesty," Duncan cleared his throat "this is Ayu and she is in fact of the Dalish. I expect you'll give her all due kindness and space." Duncan eyed Cailan with a look that said 'back off'. Cailan just grinned again.

Turning to Ayu, Duncan placed a hand on her shoulder and said softly "Go into the camp and find Alistair. Once you've found him meet me at the central bonfire. I have some things to discuss with the King."

Duncan stepped aside and Ayu nodded once and moved passed the men into the camp proper.

As Ayu emerged into the camp, she paused and watched all the people moving about their business.

_"So many people are here"_ she thought to herself nervously. _"How am I to find one man among so many?"_

Duncan had given Ayu a description of Alistair as they had traveled, but she had no idea where to even start looking for him. She pulled her cloak tightly around her body, her pack and bow hanging from her shoulders, and began to move through the camp. Her eyes flicked from face to face as she moved silently through the crowd. It was not long before the men of the camp began to take notice of her. Some thought she was one of the elven workers, others had more lustful intentions in mind. Feeling overwhelmed, Ayu moved toward one side of the camp to come face to face with a pair of Templars. She stopped extremely suddenly, panic swelling in her throat. Moving away from them as quickly as she could, she kept glancing back to ensure they were not following her. In her desire to get away from the Templars, she walked into an elderly woman.

"My apologies!" Ayu quickly turned to face the woman, fear written all over her delicate features. "I wasn't looking . . I'm so sorry . ."

"You mustn't fret over these old bones dear" the kindly voice said to her. "You must be the new recruit that Duncan was bringing, aren't you? My name is Wynne."

"Yes, I'm the recruit, Ayu Mahariel from the Dalish. Duncan sent me to find Alistair. Do you happen to know where I can find him? This camp is far too large for my liking."

"I do happen to know the man you seek." Wynne chuckled "Though this camp is not as large as you might believe it to be. Come sit with me a moment over here." Wynne motioned for Ayu to follow her to a nearby bench.

Both women sat and Wynne openly looked Ayu over.

"So tell me my dear, what has you bothered so about this camp? Now don't pretend that you're not upset. I can see it all over your face." Wynne chuckled lightly again and patted Ayu's hand. "Please tell me what's bothering you. I'd be willing to bet that I can help."

Ayu sighed. It was no use trying to get away from this woman. Wynne knew where Alistair was and she had to find out.

"I don't like Templars, for reasons that I'm not inclined to discuss. I don't like crowds of men, especially the ones who have not seen a woman in ages, and I don't really care for being treated like a slave by the rest." Ayu paused for a breath and began again. "I apologize if I'm on edge and being a little short with you, but I've been flung into this situation that forces me out of hiding and I don't like it much. My life would be better served hidden away in the forests of Ferelden."

Ayu let out her breath in a rush and simply looked at Wynne. Wynne smiled back at her and grasped Ayu's hand in both of hers.

"My child, sometimes our fates are chosen for us from the moment of our births." Pausing momentarily, Wynne gave Ayu a knowing look and continued on. "You must realize that you are chosen for this path for a reason. The fate of Ferelden may very well be on your shoulders should the battle go poorly. You know deep in your heart that you could not hide in the forest forever. I know your path Ayu. Go boldly down it. You have the power inside of you to save yourself; to save us all."

Ayu looked at Wynne with wide pleading eyes. Holding onto those warm withered hands, she silently begged Wynne to tell her everything. Wynne smiled back at Ayu warmly and squeezed her hands tenderly.

"Duncan has given you a task and you should complete it." Wynne stood to leave and turning to face Ayu again, continued "You'll find your prey on the other side of camp. He has been sent to deliver a message to a mage there. Go across the camp and head up the stairs. That's where you'll find him."

"But Wynne, please, tell me what did you mean? Before I mean . . I have the fate of Ferelden on my shoulders?" Ayu stood to look at the older woman.

"We shall talk another time child. You need to find Alistair first." Wynne smiled again and saying "Goodbye" walked away from Ayu into the camp.

Ayu stood there following Wynne with her eyes until she disappeared behind the Templars Ayu had ran into earlier.

_She knows your past. I know your future._

Ayu hung her head for a moment before taking in a great breath and heading off in the direction Wynne had indicated.

_"I'm going to go crazy. I swear I'm losing my mind."_ Ayu thought to herself as she moved through the camp.

Ayu reached the stairs and cautiously climbed them. She could hear two men above her in the ruin, one speaking in a heated voice. Ayu reached the top of the stairs and caught the eye of the younger of the two men. Waiting patiently, Ayu stood by the stairs in awkward silence until the older man had walked off. Once he was gone Ayu approached the man that was her quarry.

"You must be the new recruit." He said to her. "Duncan said that he would send you to find me."

"I didn't mean to interrupt your . . conversation." Ayu replied. "One of the women told me where to find you. I suppose I could have waited . . . "

"Don't worry about it" he said simply. "The Maker has a sense of humor that I don't particularly find funny. Your timing was perfect."

Ayu looked at him quizzically, tilting her head to one side slightly.

"I'm Alistair. Grey Warden and trained Templar. Those in charge thought it would be funny for me to deliver a message to a mage. And a cranky one at that."

"T-Templar" Ayu stammered.

"Yes, though Duncan recruited me before I became a full-fledged Templar. I have the abilities to hunt mages, but haven't yet had the need to do so. You seem surprised that I'm a Templar."

"I . . just didn't realize that the Grey Wardens could recruit anyone." Ayu hastily answered.

Alistair simply gave her a sideways grin and motioned her to walk with him.

"We should get to Duncan. I bet he'll be ready for us now. The other recruits will be waiting for us too."

Ayu nodded once and walked with Alistair through the camp to the central fire where Duncan and two other men were waiting.

"Ah you found him Ayu. Good. We're all here so lets get down to your Joining shall we?" Duncan said over the din of the camp.

Duncan went on to tell the recruits that they needed to preform the Joining ritual quickly, but first they needed to gather vials of Darkspawn blood from the adjoining Korcari Wilds. The warriors were also told of ancient treaties that the Grey Warden's held in an old fortress in the forest. These treaties were needed to gather the aid of the humans, dwarves and elves during the coming Blight. Once the recruits had asked all their questions of Duncan, he told them to have a hearty lunch and head into the forest immediately afterward.

"You must be out of the Wilds before nightfall. The Korcari Wilds is not safe in the light, but it's worse once the sun sets. Good luck recruits." With that, Duncan walked off toward King Cailan's tent and left the four of them alone.

The group ate a quick meal and gathered their things to head off into the forest. They walked in mutual silence until they passed through the giant wooden gates leading to the Wilds.

"Any idea where to begin looking for these treaties?" the dual wielding rogue, Daveth asked Alistair.

"Well I believe the old fortress is on the other side of this section of the Wilds." Alistair answered truthfully.

"You don't have a better idea of where to go? Some leader you are." The other warrior, Sir Jory said snidely.

Ayu who had pressed ahead just a few steps, spoke to the men over her shoulder.

"This way." she said quietly as she began to walk away from them deeper into the Korcari Wilds.

Her sudden movement caused the men to stop and stare at her retreating form for a moment before they quickly caught up to her.

With Ayu's natural abilities to navigate the forest, the group quickly made their way through the Wilds on their way to the Warden fortress. Alistair was surprised at her ability to detect enemies, Darkspawn or otherwise, before the rest of them could. When he grew bold enough to ask her if elves had better senses than humans do, or if it was just her training, he was greeted with a curt "both" as an answer. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, and smiled at him in spite of herself at the look of apology on his face. Alistair grinned back at her as they traveled deeper into the Wilds. With the vials of Darkspawn blood for each of them collected, they finally arrived at the collapsed fortress. As the others walked slightly ahead, Ayu suddenly stopped.

_Watch out! Ahead of you!_

"Stop!" Ayu cried out. "Darkspawn!"

Ayu drew her bow and notched an arrow against the string. The men stopped and looked at her with surprise on their faces, but decided to ready their weapons. As the group turned to move forward cautiously, there was an angry cry from the bushes ahead as a group of Darkspawn descended upon them. Alistair brought his shield up in time to block a couple of arrows. Daveth and Sir Jory ran ahead into the fray and started attacking the hurlocks running at the companions. Ayu launched arrows into the air, picking of the genlocks one by one. Alistair stuck near Ayu, protecting her from incoming melee attackers. Once the team had picked off the Darkspawn from in front of them, a small group appeared from behind the party. Alistair quickly plunged his sword into the incoming attackers while Daveth and Jory ran from behind. Ayu remained trained on picking off the Darkspawn from the rear, piercing chinks in armor with her arrows.

The team, spattered in blood and breathing heavily, had finished off the last of the Darkspawn attackers and then moved to stand in a close circle again.

"How do you keep doing that?" Jory asked Ayu between deep breaths. "Every time we turn a corner, you know the monsters are hiding there, lying in wait. I mean I appreciate the fact that we're not dead, but . . ."

"I can't really say Sir." Ayu relied quietly. "I suppose I can smell them if the wind is right, plus if you listen carefully enough, they're not the quietest of creatures. I suppose I can somehow detect them at the periphery of my senses."

Daveth and Alistair looked at each other and then at the other two. Jory eyed up Ayu suspiciously, but at the cautionary look from Alistair, he didn't press the issue.

"Shall we?" Alistair casually said as he began to move up the path to the fortress.

Ayu shouldered her bow and with one final look at Sir Jory, turned and followed Alistair up the path. The other two men followed behind muttering amongst themselves.

Approaching the base of the fortress, Ayu could see how much damage time had inflicted on the stone. The roof was all but gone and most of the walls had collapsed in piles of rubble. There were cracks in the floor of the fortress and the group had to pick their way carefully through the debris. Making their way toward a collapsed set of stairs at the rear of the fortress, they came across a chest that had been partially crushed by fallen stone.

"Well that looks like the chest Duncan said the treaties would be kept in. Look," Alistair said pointing, "you can just make out the Grey Warden gryphon on the front. Ayu, you're smaller than the rest of us. Can you get close to the chest and see if the treaties are inside?"

Ayu nodded and dropping her bow and quiver, she moved toward the chest. She picked her way over fallen stone and once at the chest, pried a portion of the lid open. Looking inside, Ayu saw that the chest was empty. Turning on her heels, she looked over at Alistair and shook her head. The treaties were not there.

"Didn't find that which you seek, now did you? Why are you here? Can you not see that the forest has reclaimed this place?"

The party turned to see a dark haired woman standing off to the side. She was looking at them all as though they were intruding upon her home.

"She's a Witch of the Wilds!" Daveth exclaimed.

"Yes yes. I'm a witch of the Wilds set upon you to swoop in and steal your children while you sleep." the woman said disdainfully, throwing both hands in the air.

"Swooping is bad." Alistair muttered to himself.

"I ask again, why do you trespass here?"

"This is a Grey Warden fortress and we are here to collect Warden property. You stole the treaties in that chest didn't you? You, you sneaky Witch-Thief!" Alistair accused the strange woman.

"This is no longer a Warden fortress. The forest has reclaimed this place. And as for your treaties, why would I want them? I have no use for such trivial things." She retorted.

Sensing a never ending battle of wills, that Alistair was certainly not going to win, Ayu placed a hand on Alistair's chest silencing him. She stepped forward toward the woman pulling her hood down as she did so.

"Please do you know where the treaties are? It is important that we collect them and I wouldn't want to intrude on your hospitality further by searching this entire place."

The witch laughed to herself and a smile played across her lips. She took a few steps toward Ayu, closing the distance between them.

"Well, I see at least one of you has manners." She eyed Alistair and laughed again. "Yes, I do know where you're precious treaties are. My mother has them. She's been keeping them safe once the Warden's abandoned this place. Shall I lead you to her?"

"I would appreciate that very much, uh . . ." Ayu paused.

"Morrigan. My name is Morrigan."

"I would appreciate your help Morrigan. I am Ayu of the Dalish." Ayu gave Morrigan a small bow, but never lost eye contact in doing so. "If you are willing to lead, I shall follow you to your mother."

"Uh, Ayu are you sure about this?" Alistair asked standing at her elbow. "Can we trust her?"

Alistair looked at Ayu as she shook Morrigan's hand, and saw a strange golden flash in her eyes as she briefly looked at him.

"Yes. We can trust her. Now are we all getting these treaties or shall I go myself?"

"I'm not about to leave you alone Ayu." Alistair said with determination in his voice. "You know Duncan left you under my watch."

"I know Alistair. I know." Ayu said softly. "Now shall we go?"

"Oh yes, lets stand here and argue some more while the day fades away from us." Morrigan said coolly.

"Lead on Morrigan, please." Ayu motioned her forward and started to walk toward the witch.

The dark haired woman nodded and turned moving off into the forest. The party followed along behind her as Morrigan led them to her mother.

They walked along in silence, until the small hut came into view.

"This is my home. The woman standing by the fire there is my mother." Morrigan pointed out the figure of her mother in the front of the house.

The group made their way down to the hut and as the group approached, the old woman by the fire looked up. She looked curiously at her daughter, a small smile playing on her wrinkled lips.

"Morrigan!" the old woman approached her daughter and embraced her. "I see you have brought guests."

"Mother, I found this group skulking about the old Warden fortress. I believe you have what they seek" Morrigan moved to stand beside her mother and faced the party.

"I am Ayu of the Dalish my lady. We seek the Grey Warden treaties that were once in the fortress. Morrigan suggested that you may know where they are. Please, it is very important that we retrieve these treaties."

"I am pleased to meet you Ayu of the Dalish. They call me Flemeth. And before you ask, yes, I am the Witch of the Wilds. I indeed have your treaties here in my hut."

"See I knew they were thieves!" Alistair exclaimed. "Those are Grey Warden property and you had not right to take them!"

"My dear boy," Flemeth purred, "had it not been for me, your precious treaties would have been taken by the forest as your fortress has been. Where would you be then, hmmm? You wouldn't have the treaties at all."

"Alistair, see reason, she kept them for safe-keeping. Protected them until someone came to collect them." Ayu said persuasively to him.

"At least you see the sense in this world that few others do." Flemeth looked at Ayu, a pleased look on her face.

"Please Flemeth. May we have the treaties. Though I am not a full Grey Warden, I thank you for keeping them safe all these years. It is very important that we collect the treaties." Ayu returned Flemeth's smile, hoping that this woman would produce the treaties for them without any trouble.

"It's so nice to know that manners still exist in this world." Flemeth laughed, "though I expect it has more to do with your upbringing than anything else. You shall have your treaties, Ayu of the Dalish, soon to be of the Grey Wardens. Perhaps this world is not yet lost."

Flemeth turned and walked into the hut emerging a few minutes later, the Warden treaties in her hands.

"Here you are" Flemeth said handing Ayu the treaties. "I hope these help you in your journey. Morrigan, show our guests back to their camp. These woods are dangerous at night."

Morrigan gave her mother an incredulous look, but one look from Flemeth and Morrigan complied.

"Follow me. I'll take you back to the camp." Morrigan said coolly to the group of warriors as they began to follow her.

Arriving back at camp, the party found Duncan waiting by the central fire.

"Good you've returned." Duncan said as they approached. "You gathered the vials and the treaties?"

"Yep. Here are the vials Duncan." Alistair said handing them over.

"I have the rest of the ingredients for the Joining prepared. We should preform the ritual immediately. There is an old place of worship in the camp. Meet me there as soon as you are prepared."

Duncan moved off toward the location of the ritual, Jory and Daveth following him. Ayu hesitated for a moment and Alistair stopped, looking at her with concern on his face.

"Are you alright Ayu? You don't look well." He asked her.

"I'm alright, Alistair. Just . . nervous, I guess. What happens in the Joining Ritual?" She asked him, taking a deep breath.

"You know I can't tell you that yet Ayu. But, know this, I know that you'll be fine. You're strong. You can handle this."

"Thanks Alistair. That makes me feel a little better."

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Alistair led her toward the ritual location walking in silence. Ayu was not sure what was about to happen, but something inside her was very upset.

Once they arrived at the ruin, Duncan motioned Ayu and Alistair into their respective places. Ayu stood in line after Daveth, Sir Jory on his other side. They stood in an awkward silence as Duncan poured a dark liquid into a large silver goblet. He turned to face the recruits, the goblet held in front of him.

"Alistair, will you say the words please." Duncan asked calmly.

Alistair bent his head and began reciting the words of the Joining Ritual. Duncan offered the goblet to the recruits and Daveth stepped forward to take it.

"You must drink the blood of the Darkspawn in order for us to effectively fight them. Please Daveth drink."

Daveth looked down into the contents of the goblet, a look of trepidation on his face. After a moment, he took a deep breath and drank from the Joining Cup. Passing the cup back to Duncan, Daveth stood there a moment before he seemed to choke and collapsed to the floor of the ruin, dead. Alistair said words of blessing to Daveth's spirit. Sir Jory began to become agitated at Daveth's sudden death and started to refuse to take the Joining. Cornering him, Duncan approached Jory with a blade in his hand.

"You must undertake the Joining Sir Jory. You cannot back out now." Duncan said as calmly as he could.

"No!" Jory yelled. "I have a wife, a new baby! I will not join the Grey Wardens!"

"Then I truly am sorry Sir Jory." Duncan replied sadly, plunging his blade into Jory's abdomen.

As Jory's body slumped to the ground, Alistair again said a prayer for another lost spirit. Duncan approached Ayu with the goblet and offered it to her. She looked from Duncan to Alistair and back again. Alistair mouthed the words 'you can do this' as she looked at him.

She took a breath and grasped the goblet with both hands. Looking down into the goblet, she swallowed hard and licked her lips nervously. She slowly brought the cup to her lips and took a drink. Duncan took the cup from her and set it onto the nearby stone table. After a moment, Ayu felt dizzy and weak. She choked on the vile taste of the liquid and her world spun to black as she fell to the ground.

Duncan and Alistair moved forward to see if Ayu had survived the Joining. Before they had taken more than two steps toward her prone body, they were pushed back by waves of powerful magic. Alistair looked at Duncan with surprise and confusion on his face. His Templar training was picking up a magical power unlike any he'd felt before. Duncan looked at Alistair, reading the younger man's anxiety. They both looked to Ayu's form, watching in awe at the scene unfolding before them.

Ayu's still form began to move. She flickered with magic energy as she pushed herself onto her knees. The force of the power radiating off of her removed her cloak and tossed her hair about her shoulders. With her back partially facing them, Duncan could finally see the marking burned into her flesh. It was a symbol that he wasn't sure he wanted to see.

The marking took the shape of a great bird. It's wings spread across her shoulders. It's tail spread below the body. It looked as though it had been branded into her skin, the marking black along the center and gradually fading out into brown. As the men watched, the marking seemed to some alive. The mark flared as though burning from the inside, the colours darkening. Her hair still billowed about her and moved as though it too, was alive. Silver-white vapour began to radiate from her body, as though she had stepped out of hot water into the cool night air. They could see her back heaving as Ayu breathed heavily. Suddenly, her hair ignited into flames that danced and twisted in the air. Her marking glowed with a golden fire that spread to black upon her pale skin. An angry cry suddenly burst from her lips as she curled over toward her knees.

Ayu's body panted for air as she began to rise to her feet. The air around her body crackled with heat that both observers could feel from where they stood. She kept her back to them a moment longer before rounding on them in a stunning rage.

_"You! Do you know what you have done? You have condemned this body to death!"_ Ayu yelled at them with a voice that was not quite her own. It had a deeper, more ethereal sound to it. _"I had nearly contained the Darkspawn Taint within her body and now you have bound it to her blood; bound it to her bones! You have condemned both of us in your ignorance!"_

Duncan approached her cautiously, bowing as he did so. His armour still being buffeted by her powerful aura. As he looked into her eyes, Duncan noticed that they too glowed completely with a golden fire. His suspicions were confirmed. Ayu shared her body with another.

"My Lady Phoenix, I honestly meant no harm to you or to Ayu. I believed that only the Joining would prevent her premature death. I only caught one brief glimpse of the marking upon her skin and did not see that it was in fact your mark. I am so very sorry My Lady. I had not realized that the rumors were true. That Ayu could, in fact, be the Chosen. I do not know what we can do for you Lady Phoenix, but Alistair and I shall do what we can to help you." Duncan bowed low again to the figure before him.

_"So, you do know who I am. I am surprised Warden. I believed that my legacy had been lost to the Chantry and to your Maker. Hmph, I thought I was all but forgotten."_ Phoenix seemed calmer now, her initial rage having burned out.

Duncan could still feel her power and knew her to be either a powerful ally or a dangerous threat. Alistair had moved forward to stand beside Duncan and he too bowed to the figure before him. The power radiating off of her body eased and they were no longer being blown about. Her fiery hair however continued to dance around her head.

"What can we do Lady Phoenix?" Alistair asked her cautiously.

_"There is nothing that mortals can do for us now. What is done is done. This body shall adapt to the Taint and we shall persevere. I apologize for my abrupt appearance. I am finely tuned to this body and I react to Ayu's every emotion . . sometimes very strongly."_ A wicked smile crossed Phoenix's face as she looked at both men with her eerily glowing eyes.

_"I leave her to you for now. Unleashing my full consciousness is a great strain on this body and I shall not linger any longer. Ayu will be asleep for the next few hours until she regains her strength from this ordeal. I hold you to an oath Grey Wardens. This body is now as much your responsibility as it is mine. You put this body into this situation, so you shall watch over her. I will know if you break this request. I give her body back to you. Watch her well."_

As suddenly as Phoenix had emerged from Ayu, she was gone. There was a great whooshing sound as Ayu's body was extinguished. Smoke lifted off her skin and her unconscious body began to fall to the ground. Alistair raced forward and caught her in his arms before she hit the stone. He looked up at Duncan in shock.

"Her body still feels as though it's burning. I don't know about you, but I need new small-clothes." Alistair looked down into Ayu's sleeping face. "Duncan . . . you have some explaining to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Battle for Ostagar**

Ayu slowly opened her eyes. She was wrapped up in her cloak, her head laying on her pack for a pillow. She started to stretch within her confines, but winced in pain as her body protested the movement. She lay quietly for a few minutes. The central fire was behind her and she could feel the pressure of another body sitting against her lower back. As she adjusted to her surroundings she could hear two men talking. Listening for a moment, she determined the voices belonged to Duncan and Alistair. She laid still, hoping that neither man knew she was awake.

"So she's part of a prophecy? That's what you're telling me?" Alistair asked, disbelief in his voice.

"That is what I'm telling you, Alistair. Ayu, though I didn't know it myself, is the Phoenix Child. I now understand what the leader of her clan, Marethari, meant when she said Ayu was special." Duncan muttered to himself a moment and then began again. "Once an Age, or sometimes longer, the spirit of the Phoenix chooses a child to inhabit. This child is prophesied to have great power to either save or to destroy.

Legend states that Phoenix is one of the Old Gods who has been tasked with saving life in Thedas when it is in peril. At the end of the last Age, a prophecy was discovered. It told a story of the Phoenix Child being born to the Wilds of Thedas in the coming Age, who would rise to great power and save the lives in our world from the brink of darkness. Ayu, I believe, is that child. Phoenix has chosen her, probably from even before birth, to be her vessel. Phoenix cannot inhabit this world without a body and infuses her spirit and power into a suitable person. The host is always marked with the symbol of the Phoenix. With the Blight upon us I fear that is the 'darkness' that the prophecy told of."

Ayu felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder.

"Well that explains how she could pick up the Darkspawn in the Korcari Wilds." Alistair said quietly. "She has same extra help in there. Do you know what's going to happen to her, now that she's a Warden and all?" Alistair removed his hand from Ayu shoulder and began playing with his mug of cider again.

"I don't honestly know. The person to answer that question is locked deep in Ayu's body. I'm afraid I don't know anymore of the legend than what I have already told you. I'm not even sure if Ayu knows about this presence herself. I am even more uncertain about this battle tomorrow . . .especially with the Chosen laying right behind us. Is she still sleeping? I'd hate to move her while she sleeps."

Alistair leaned over and looked at Ayu's peaceful face. She felt his weight increase across her back as he did so.

"It looks like she's sleeping peacefully now. You go to bed Duncan. I'll stay here with her tonight. I saw how some of the men were looking at her and I won't risk leaving her alone."

"Alright then Alistair. Good night."

Duncan stood up and left to go to his tent leaving Alistair and Ayu around the fire. Alistair moved so he was sitting by her head and settled himself against one of the half fallen pillars surrounding them. Alistair looked at her for a moment and content that she was warm and at least slightly comfortable, he drifted off to sleep.

Ayu lay still for some time lost in her own thoughts. She could feel the heat of the fire on her back and hear Alistair's soft snoring by her head. She wracked her memory in an attempt to discover what had happened after the Joining. She remembered the vile taste of the Darkspawn blood and then . . . nothing. Her world went dark and she woke here, wrapped in her cloak. She tried to move again and this time her body resisted less.

Quietly, Ayu rolled onto her other side and stared into the fire burning in front of her. Something within a pocket of her pack poked her in the cheek as she moved. She slowly lifted her upper body and opened the pocket on her backpack. What she pulled out was a pendant made of silver, a thin silver chain attached to it. It was in the shape of a bird, mimicking her marking. The tail feathers wound around each other coming to a point at the end of the pendant. The talons of the bird clutched a sky blue stone that glowed in the soft firelight. She felt a strange stirring inside her body, but pushed the sensation away. A small bit of parchment was in the pocket with the necklace. Ayu opened it quietly as to not wake Alistair. It was written in a rough hand that she recognized immediately. It was Keeper Marethari's.

'Ayu – First, I wish you to know how saddened I am to see you leave the clan, but it is for the good of this world. When we found you as an infant, this necklace was around your neck. You must forgive me, but there were people who wished very strongly to remove it from you. I took it and hid it away where no one would find it. Now that you are leaving us, you should have it back. I hope you can forgive me _d'alen_. I only wished you to be safe with us. May Mythal guide your steps and see you back to us safely. Remember that you are loved. - Marethari'

Ayu looked at the pendant shining in the firelight again. She closed her hand around it and closed her eyes tightly for a moment. Letting out a soft sigh, she lovingly put the parchment back into the pocket and slid the pendant around her neck. Closing the clasp on the chain, she let the pendant fall against the skin of her chest. It felt cool and heavy against her, but it was a strange comfort as well. She was meant to have this all along.

Laying her head back down on her pack she stared into the flickering fire before her and was lost in her own thoughts again.

_"__What__ happened __to __me?__Why__ was __Duncan__ talking__ about __a __prophesy __and __why __do __they __think__ that __it's __me?__ I __don't __understand__ what's __going __on. __I__ want __to __go __back __to __my __forest.__"_ Ayu thought to herself as she pulled her cloak closer.

_You__ can't __go __back. __I__ am __sorry, __but __you __cannot __go __back._

Ayu's eyes welled with tears of fear and loss and confusion. She'd lost her home and the only family that she knew. She was forced into the human world and turned into a weapon against the Darkspawn. She could no longer hold her tears. Letting them silently fall, she cried herself into a fitful sleep full of dreams of her home, Tamlen and fire. So much fire.

"Ayu, come on you have to wake up. Duncan wants us at the battle planning. Come on sleepy head. Wake up." Alistair was gently pushing her shoulder back and forth in an attempt to wake her. After a couple of attempts, he managed to get her to roll onto her back and look at him with groggy eyes.

"Alistair? What, what is it? Why are you waking me so early?"

"We have to go to the battle planning. They were going to have it yesterday, but . . when you . . became ill, Duncan asked to hold it early this morning instead."

"Alright. I'm up. Let's go." Ayu said with a sigh.

She pushed herself up off the ground and quickly brushed the dirt from her clothes. Ayu noticed the camp was still very quiet. It was extremely early in the morning. The heavy gray of dawn made thicker still by the weight of the morning fog pushing itself upon the camp.

"It's a pretty dismal morning, huh Alistair? Hopefully the sun burns off the fog or we're going to have one tough battle ahead of us." Ayu said as she looked around the camp.

"Yeah. Let's hope so. Come on we have to hurry."

Alistair started making his way over to the meeting location, Ayu in tow.

"Ah good you're here." Duncan said to the pair as they approached. "Come over to the table here so we can over the plan with you."

The Wardens walked over to the table where Duncan, King Cailan, and a dark, angry looking man stood.

"Ayu, this is Loghain. He is the King's Advisor." Duncan motioned toward the sour looking man. "You have already met King Cailan."

Ayu nodded a greeting to each man in turn. King Cailan flashing her a gleaming smile as he returned her greeting.

Loghain began the meeting and the men quickly descended into argument. Ayu and Alistair stood quietly as Cailan and Loghain bickered about placement and timing of troupe attacks. Duncan would interject as needed to keep the two men on track and after a half an hour, a decision had been made.

"Alistair, you and Ayu will ascend to the top of the Tower of Ishal and light the fire to signal Loghain and his men." Duncan said to them.

Alistair began to protest, but Duncan quickly shut him down.

"No Alistair. You two will light the fire and then you can join the battle if necessary. Remember your oath Alistair. What would she think of you?" Duncan looked at Alistair with a stern and knowing look. Alistair fell silent and nodded his understanding. How could he have forgotten his oath to keep Ayu safe?

Final preparations were made and the two Wardens made their way back into the camp. The rest of the camp was waking up and the volume increased as the soldiers began their morning preparations. Alistair and Ayu walked over to the quartermaster to get some supplies before the battle began.

As the morning sun burned the last vestiges of the fog away, the soldiers marched into formation readying themselves to face the Darkspawn. The Chantry priestesses walked among the men and women offering them the prayer of the Maker. The mages readied their spells and potions and the Wardens stood among them. All except two. Ayu and Alistair were making their way toward the stone bridge that would take them to the Tower of Ishal.

The battle began and the two Grey Wardens moved into position at the far end of the bridge. They were met by a mage and a two-handed warrior. They explained that the tower had been overtaken by Darkspawn and they'd have to be careful. The small group made their way to the base of the tower picking off waves of Darkspawn as they approached. Once at the Tower, Ayu stopped and dropped her pack to the ground. Alistair turned and looked at her, his face questioning. She waved away his concern with one hand while the other went to the clasp on the cloak. Ayu removed the cloak in one fluid motion and gently folded it into her pack.

"I'll move better in there without it." Ayu said simply. She pulled her pack off the ground and pulled the tower door open.

It was dark inside the tower and the team moved cautiously forward. Alistair stayed a step ahead of Ayu, the mage behind her and the two-handed swordsman bringing up the rear. Alistair kept his shield up and one ear turned in Ayu's direction in case she had any warnings. They pressed on slowly, listening to the wind whirling outside, their eyes straining to see in the dark of the tower. After they had moved around the first bend in the tower hallway, the mage lit the torches on the walls surrounding them. Bathed in the torchlight, the party could see figures moving ahead of them.

"Darkspawn" Ayu whispered to the group. "They don't know we're here yet. Don't move! They've set a trap." Ayu grabbed Alistair's shoulder as he took a step forward.

Silently motioning the rest of the group to stay put, Ayu walked forward. She walked low to the ground, moving one foot over the other until she was next to the trap trigger. Ayu surveyed the mechanism and taking a moment to steady herself, began to disarm it. Being in the Wilds of Ferelden, Ayu had learn how to set and disarm traps when hunting. She just had to tell herself that this was the same thing. Once she had neutralized the trap she signaled Alistair to move forward and she placed an arrow into her bow.

Alistair carefully moved toward her and stopped when he drew level with her. Ayu stood up and at Alistair's ready signal, she launched as many arrows at the Darkspawn as she could. Alistair charged forward, swinging his sword trough the figures. The rest of the team began attacking the Darkspawn and they had quickly dispatched them all.

They made their way through the lower levels of the tower in much the same manner. Ayu raining arrows, the swordsmen cutting their way through the bodies and the mage using all the elements against the enemy. Reaching the next level, the group moved around the curving hallways, wading through Darkspawn and leaving none alive. Ayu made sure to check the rooms adjoining the halls. Some rooms contained the enemy waiting until the party had passed to attack, but the enemy was caught off guard instead. They cleared floor after floor, until the party was nearly at the top floor.

Entering the next to final floor, the party noticed debris everywhere, some of it alight from fallen torches. Ayu placed a hand on Alistair's shoulder and he stopped his forward motion. Keeping his shield up, he half-turned toward Ayu.

"Do you hear that?" she asked him quietly, "it sounds like the mabari dogs from the camp. We should be very cautious if they've been tainted"

Alistair nodded his agreement and slowly began to press forward. They rounded a corner into the central room and killed the Darkspawn hiding in the shadows. They heard a roar from the adjoining room and a group of at least a dozen Darkspawn came racing at the party. The two swordsmen ran to meet them head on, the mage launched elemental spells at the enemy, and Ayu skirted around them hiding in the shadows. She entered the room that the Darkspawn had run from and noticed there were cages holding mabari war dogs. They barked at her to release them from their cages. Approaching one of the caged mabari, Ayu slowly put her hand up against the bars. The mabari whined and licked her hand once she was close enough.

_Free__ them __and __they __will __help __you __fight._

Ayu quickly searched the room and found the lever that would open the cages holding the mabari. As she pulled the lever, a few of the Darkspawn realized that she was behind them and turned to attack her. The doors of the cages flew open and all four of the mabari dogs charged the Darkspawn and began to attack. Ayu notched an arrow and began to fire on the enemy as she backed away from them. Alistair and the rest of the party was attacking from one side and Ayu with the war dogs on the other. The Darkspawn fell quickly to their two sided attack. Once the last of the bodies had fallen, the mabari bounded over to Ayu, one in particular jumping up against her, trying to lick her face. Ayu laughed and told the dogs that the way down the tower was clear. They looked at her a moment and three of the mabari turned and ran from the room. The last of the mabari sat down at Ayu's feet and looked up at her for orders. Ayu knelt to look the great dog in the eye.

"Please my friend, you must leave this place. I appreciate the help you and your friends gave to us, but now I give you your freedom." Ayu placed her hands on either side of the dog's big head, scratching behind his ears as she spoke. "I know the stories of the mabari and how smart you are. I know that you understand what I'm telling you. You have your freedom and my eternal thanks. Go my friend and be free."

The mabari licked her face and quickly nuzzled her before running off after the other dogs. Ayu stood and taking a deep breath signaled the group to continue moving. The party moved forward to the final set of stairs and slowly started the ascent to the top of the tower.

The party moved cautiously to the top of the stairs. Ayu could hear something big up there and warned the party to move quietly. The men reached the top of the stairs first and entered the room. Ayu brought up the rear this time, in case she needed to launch suppressive arrow fire. This room was brighter, illuminated by the sunlight streaming in through the windows and cracks in the walls and ceiling. The team came to an abrupt halt as they noticed the largest creature they had ever seen. It noticed them before they had fully made it into the room and charged. The team scattered in two different directions to avoid the attack and began to fight the monster.

"What is this thing?" Ayu cried as some of her arrows bounced off it's tough skin.

"It's an ogre" the mage shouted back. "Watch out for it's horns. It'll spear you with them if it can!"

"Keep moving!" Alistair told the party as he bounced an attack off his shield.

The ogre charged again, but this time the mage did not get out of the way quickly enough. The ogre ran one of its horns through him and tossed him aside. The body of the man landed on the far side of the circular room and slumped over dead. Ayu dodged one of the ogre's fists, peppering him with arrows.

"My arrows are useless!" Ayu cried out dodging another attack from the creature.

"Here! Attack me you great stupid brute!" Alistair taunted the ogre as he stabbed it in the ribs.

The ogre turned his attention onto Alistair, but caught the two-handed swordsman with a fierce back hand. He flew toward one of the windows but could not catch himself. The Wardens heard him scream as he plummeted to the ground until he was suddenly silent. The ogre charged at Alistair again, but failed to connect. Grabbing one of her daggers, Ayu steeled herself to get into melee range. Alistair had it focused on him for the moment and she had no time to waste. Ayu ran as fast as she could toward the back of the monster and vaulted herself up onto its shoulders. It roared in surprise and attempted to knock her off. Ayu managed to keep her footing and raised her dagger above the ogre's head. Alistair saw what she was attempting to do and kept harassing the ogre, hoping to draw it's attention away from Ayu.

_"__Creator's__ guide __my __hand.__" _Ayu silently pleaded as she drove her dagger home into the skull of the creature.

It roared in pain and thrashed around for a minute before it fell to the ground. Ayu drew out her dagger and jumped off the ogre's fallen body. Alistair eyed the ogre suspiciously, but the creature lay still.

"Are you alright Ayu? You're not hurt?" Alistair asked her.

"I'm fine. It didn't get me, thank the Creators. We need to find the signal fire." Ayu replied.

They both looked around the room and located the signal fire. Alistair lit the fire while Ayu looked out one of the windows. Off in the distance, Ayu could see the figures of Loghain and his army. As the fire lit she watched the army walk away from the field of battle, leaving King Cailan and the Grey Wardens to their fate. Ayu cried out in shock just as a large group of Darkspawn crashed into the room and attacked them both.

Ayu was struck down, hitting the floor hard. As she lost consciousness, she saw Alistair fall and her world went dark.

Ayu awoke to find herself laying in a bed. She groggily looked around her surroundings and discovered that she was in a small hut. The afternoon sun was blazing in through the open windows and she could hear voices talking outside and the crackle of a fire. She lay there for a moment, slowly moving each of her limbs in turn, to see if she had been injured. Feeling quite well, all things considered, Ayu sat up in the bed. The door to the hut opened and Morrigan walked in carrying a bowl of hot water.

"Ah I see you are finally awake Ayu of the Grey Wardens. Here you may use this to wash up and then you must dress. Mother wishes to speak to you." Morrigan set the bowl down on the small beside table and looked Ayu over. "I assume you have questions. Go ahead and ask then. I will answer the best I can."

"Morrigan, where's Alistair?"

"You mean your whiny man-friend? Do not be alarmed, he is here and he is well. He sits outside with Mother, moping as we speak. He's done nothing but pout over an oath that he'd broken and how the God's would punish him. I assure you he is quite well."

"That's a relief. What oath is he talking talking about?"

"He has not said. He merely mutters to himself saying 'the God's are going to kill me if she dies.' He really has not made much more sense than that." Morrigan said simply, sitting down at the foot of the bed.

"I'll ask him about it later." Ayu shrugged. "How did we get here? The last I remember we were in the Tower if Ishal and we were overrun with Darkspawn."

"That you can thank Mother for." Morrigan replied. "She transformed into a great flying creature and plucked the two of you from the tower before the Darkspawn could kill you. She brought you here and tended to your wounds. You were not greatly injured, just a few cuts and bruises.

Come, Mother wishes to speak to you and I'm sure your friend will be most relieved to discover you have not died. Get dressed and come outside when you are ready. Here is your things."

Morrigan set Ayu's clothing and pack on the foot of the bed as she stood to leave. Walking to the door, Morrigan turned and looked at Ayu once more before opening it and stepping out into the sunlight. The door closed behind her quietly and Ayu was left alone inside Flemeth's hut.

She carefully stood and stretched, before walking to the bowl and splashing water on her face. Her body only had a few greenish spots remaining from the bruises and the cuts were all but faded away. She dressed quickly and ensured that all her gear was properly stowed in her pack. Ayu grabbed her belongings and stepped out of the hut.

As the door opened, Ayu could feel all eyes turn to her. Alistair, she could see, lit up with relief that she was well and raced over to embrace her.

"You're alright!" he exclaimed. "I'm glad the Darkspawn didn't get you too."

"I am well Alistair. What has happened to the King's army? Once we lit the signal fire, I saw Loghain's troops turn and leave the battle."

"Your King's army has been slaughtered." Flemeth spoke softly. "I am afraid that the two of you were all I was able to save."

Alistair, looking upset, sat down on a stump and put his face in his hands.

"I'm afraid that the one you called Duncan, as well as the King himself, have been killed. You two are the last of the Grey Wardens. Saving the whole of Ferelden now rests on your shoulders."

Ayu looked from Flemeth to Alistair and back again.

"How are we supposed to stop the Blight all by ourselves? We need an army!" Ayu exclaimed, a hint of panic in her voice.

"Well you have those treaties, do you not? It summons the aid of the humans, dwarves and the elves if I'm not mistaken. That sounds like an army to me." Flemeth purred.

"She's right Ayu. We have the treaties. We could go to each of the races and get their help. It's the only way to defeat the Blight. We can't do this on our own." Alistair said looking up at Ayu.

"Right then, Alistair. I guess we decide where we are going first and make our way there." Ayu picked up her pack and threw it over her shoulder.

"Before you leave Warden, I have a favour to ask of you." Flemeth looked Ayu over. "I wish you to take Morrigan with you. She will be an asset in your coming journey."

"What!" Morrigan cried in shock. "Have I no say in this? I do not wish to go!"

"Now my precious daughter, you and I both know that you want out of the Wilds. Your heart seeks adventure and I think helping our Warden friends is an excellent use of your time and energy."

"I would appreciate all the help I can get." Ayu said turning to Morrigan. "Will you please aid us?"

"Fine." Morrigan snapped. "But do not expect me to be pleasant on our little adventure."

"Oh no I wouldn't expect that at all." Alistair whispered in Ayu's ear.

Morrigan eyed him angrily, but said nothing further.

"Then it is settled. Morrigan go and fetch your things." Flemeth said to her daughter. Turning back to the Wardens, she said "I believe you should make your way to Lothering first. You'll need supplies for your journey and you may be able to recruit more help along the way. That would be the smartest choice for you."

"Yes that sounds like a good starting point." Ayu agreed.

As Morrigan left the hut with her belongings, Flemeth turned and looked at her daughter. As she did so Ayu noticed an amulet hanging from the old woman's neck. Instinctively, Ayu raised a hand and grasped her own pendant tightly. She felt a comforting sensation ripple through her body and she moved toward the pair of women.

"Are you ready to go Morrigan?" Ayu asked gently.

"Yes I am. Let us be off. Lothering, is that where we are headed?"

Ayu nodded.

"Fine then let us be on our way while we have the daylight on our side. Goodbye Mother." Morrigan said curtly and began walking away from the hut.

The Wardens followed behind Morrigan waving their goodbyes to Flemeth as they walked passed. The trio walked along in silence down the path leading away from the hut, making their way to Lothering.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Lothering**

The small group walked along for the better part of an hour. Alistair and Morrigan kept shooting each other glares as they walked in steely silence. Ayu ignored them until they began bickering loudly between each other.

"Will you two give it a rest!" Ayu stopped walking and whipped around to look at them. "I will not have this constant picking at each other. I expect we're going to be together for a very long time so get used to it."

Alistair looked at Ayu sheepishly and muttered an apology to her. He crossed his arms and stood there not looking at either woman. Morrigan looked away, but said nothing. Ayu shook her head, sighing, and turned again to keep walking. Alistair and Morrigan followed behind her in silence.

They had emerged from the Wilds now and were beginning to walk into open fields and farmland. The road curved around a gentle corner and as they approached, they heard excited barking and the sound of something running toward them. Ayu paused, waiting to see what was coming at them. A pair of genlocks came rushing toward them, a large brown mass running behind them. Alistair drew his sword and ran one of them through. Morrigan caught the other with a paralyzing spell, and a great mabari war dog knocked the genlock to the ground. The mabari killed the monster laying under its great paws and looked at Ayu, its tail wagging happily.

"A mabari? Where could he have come from?" Alistair wondered aloud.

"Alistair, look! He has a scar across his muzzle! This is the mabari we freed from the tower!" Ayu pointed to the thin scar running from left to right on top of the dog's nose.

The mabari barked happily and jumped around Ayu's feet.

"You remember me, don't you boy?" Ayu knelt on one knee and pet the dog affectionately.

The dog barked excitedly and placed a great paw on Ayu's other knee, looking at her with big brown eyes.

"I think he's chosen you Ayu. Mabari war dogs are bred to work for one master at a time. This one probably lost his and has decided to be yours now. They're very smart you know." Alistair said matter-of-factly.

"Is that true boy? Have you decided to help me on my journey?" Ayu laughed as she scratched the great beast's head.

The mabari barked happily, wagging his short tail vigorously.

"Well, that's settled then. Welcome my friend." Ayu stood up, a smile on her lips. "Now I just have to give you a name. Let's see . . ."

Ayu thought for a few moments, the mabari looking up at her expectantly. He was very excited to hear his name. He was wagging his tail so hard his hindquarters were beginning to move side to side.

"_Beren_. I think that shall be your name."

"Beren? I've never that name before" Alistair looked at Ayu.

"It means 'Bold' in elvish." Ayu said with a smile.

The mabari jumped and barked happily before nuzzling his large head against her leg.

"Well that's settled. Beren it is."

"Wonderful. Now we have a great smelly beast to follow us around . . . and a dog." Morrigan said coolly, "and somehow the dog is still the smarter one of the two."

"Hey!" Alistair exclaimed.

"Now Morrigan, that is quite enough." Ayu said sharply.

"Yeah don't make her mad witch! She's really scary when she's mad . . . really scary." Alistair warned Morrigan.

"Alistair . . ." Ayu looked at him, exasperation in her voice.

"Sorry . . but you really are scary when you're mad. I ruined a perfectly good pair of small-clothes." Alistair mumbled.

Laughing to herself, Ayu adjusted her pack on her shoulder and continued to head down the road. They had only walked a short way, Beren bounding around Ayu, when they came across the bodies of a handful of Darkspawn.

"This was you wasn't it, Beren?" Ayu asked the dog as she stood in shock at the sight before her.

Beren barked happily and trotted forward down the path, picking his way around the bodies.

Smiling, Ayu followed and waved the other two forward.

The party continued down the road, keeping an even pace as the afternoon wore on. A wolf's howl in close proximity to the group, suddenly cut the silence. The party came to an abrupt halt and Alistair put his hand on his sword. Beren stayed by Ayu's side growling. They all looked around until they spotted the creature, sitting in the field adjacent to the road.

"Alistair, no." Ayu placed a hand on Alistair's sword arm. "He is my brother and none shall harm him."

"Your brother?" he asked. "How can a wild animal be your brother?"

"Ever since I was little, this wolf would follow me and the clan. When I went hunting, he was there. When they tried to . . . he was always there. The Keeper told me that they found me as an infant being protected by a pack of wolves. This is one of the cubs from that family." Ayu explained. "I don't know what it is, but we have some invisible bond, just as I do with the others."

"Others?" Alistair asked in shock.

"Yes. The creatures of the wild are very close to me. I expect we'll see them from time to time." Ayu smiled at her companions and looked over at the wolf.

He sat in the grass of the summer field looking at Ayu with large golden eyes. He was covered in silver fur, a dark coloured patch running along his back from between his ears to the tip of his tail. His muzzle was darker on top of his nose and dark lines ran upward and spread, just under his eyes, across his face. Below and a little behind his left ear, was a patch of dark fur in the rough shape of a bird. The wolf howled once more and continued to stare at Ayu. She nodded to him across the field, silently assuring him that she was in good company. He seemed to acknowledge her silent words and stood. He gazed at her a moment longer, then turned and walked into the tree line on the other side of the field.

"Does he have a name?" Alistair asked. "I'm only curious because I don't want to call him 'wolf' all the time."

"He has no official name, but I call him _Thurin._ It means 'hidden secret'. He follows me wherever I travel, so please, don't be afraid of him."

The party kept moving for most of the afternoon, only taking a brief break to eat dried meats and fruit. Pressing on as the sun set, they finally arrived at the outskirts of Lothering. The party was tired and looking forward to finding a place to sleep for the evening. They trudged along the road until a small group of men blocked their path.

"You makin' your way into Lotherin'?" the central man asked. "'Cause if you are, you have to pay the toll, darlin'."

"Let us pass. I will pay no toll to thieves like you." Ayu said, a darkness creeping into her voice.

One of the other men leaned toward the central man and suggested that they let the party pass.

"No! They pay the toll like everybody else." The leader shouted. "It's only fair." He flashed a wicked smile at Ayu.

Ayu was more tired than she had ever been in her life, and was in no mood to play these games. She drew one of her daggers and held it to the man's throat. Silver vapour began to waft off her skin and her braided hair moved a little too much to be caused by the gentle wind. Her eyes flashed gold as she spoke to the thieves.

"I will pay no toll to you." she growled. "How many innocent people have you stolen from?"

The leader of the bandits began to sweat with fear and held his hands up for Ayu to see.

"We haven't stolen from anybody," he begged. "Look, you . ."

"Be silent! Do not lie to me." She pushed the dagger into the man's flesh, causing a small trickle of blood to run down his neck. "You will return all that you have stolen from these people and you will leave this area. I shall not be so forgiving if we meet again."

"The chest is behind us. You can take everything in it. Please just let us go!" the man begged.

Ayu removed her dagger from his neck and slipped it back into her boot.

"Begone." she said her eyes flashing menacingly again.

The bandits ran in fear, stumbling over each other in their haste to get away. She watched them leave before she walked over to the chest.

"I told you. You do not want to make her angry." Alistair whispered to Morrigan before he began to follow Ayu.

She had calmed and the vapour receded from her body. She gathered what the bandits had taken from the villagers and walked into the village proper.

Alistair stopped them on the stairs leading down into the village.

"We need to decide where to go first from here. I suggest that we go to Redcliffe and see Arl Eamon. We have the treaties to request aid, but I believe it to be beneficial if we go to the Arl first. He might be able to help us." he said.

"Well I believe that you should go after this man that betrayed your comrades. Go to him, before he comes after you. Provided you want my opinion, that is." Morrigan replied curtly. She looked at Ayu with her arms crossed.

"You are part of this group Morrigan. Yes, I want your opinion. Both of your opinions matter to me. Since you have delegated me the leader it shall be my final decision and I will not have any bickering. Are we clear?" Ayu looked from one of her companions to the other.

"Of course." Morrigan responded, pleased with Ayu's dominance. Her mother had told her what Ayu was and was pleased to see the spirit inside taking hold.

"Let's see if there's an inn or something where we can rest. We'll stay here a couple of days, gather supplies, and then we'll move onward." Ayu decided. "Let's go."

The party proceeded toward the heart of the village and was stopped by an older man as they passed him.

"You heading into Lothering?" he asked them. "Better be careful. Loghain has taken power and has decreed that any surviving Grey Wardens be arrested or killed. I wish you luck."

With that the man walked away from them and out of the village. The Wardens looked at each other with trepidation, but they had to continue no matter what Loghain sent their way.

They entered the village proper and the party kept an eye out for an inn where they could rest for the night. As they walked down the central road they saw so many people clustered in make-shift tents, having no other place to go.

"The Blight has already dislodged so many people. How are we going to stop more from losing their homes?" Alistair asked Ayu as he observed a family huddled together.

"Don't lose heart my friend. We're going to stop the Blight, one way or the other." Ayu placed a hand on his arm. "We'll save the people of Ferelden."

Alistair gave Ayu a shy smile and pulled her into a hug as they kept moving. Prominent at the end of the central road was the Chantry. Ayu spotted an aged Templar and a younger Templar standing near the door of the church. She immediately slipped behind Alistair to not be seen.

"Ayu what are you doing?" Alistair asked her trying to turn and look at her.

"The Chantry must not know that I am here! Do not let the Templars see me!" she hissed. "Keep moving across the bridge and stay between them and me. Please!"

"Alright, alright Ayu. But you are going to have to explain why you don't like the Chantry." he replied.

Keeping on the other side of Alistair, Ayu and the party moved across the bridge and spotted Dane's Refuge. Morrigan pointed at the sign and the party made their way over to the door. Ayu opened it and walked into the inn. It was a smaller sized inn, by Ferelden standards, but was cozy and warm.

Once they had stepped inside, a group of armored men surrounded them. The commander pointed at Ayu and Alistair.

"Looks like our assignment just found us." he chuckled. "Loghain will be pleased to know that we have taken care of the last of the Grey Wardens."

Ayu's eyes widened and she could feel magic billowing around her. Alistair was tense behind her and Morrigan held her staff ready. Ayu took a deep breath and told Morrigan to lower her staff.

"We will not fight you." Ayu said evenly.

"Oh now you're just ruining our fun. Fine have it your way. Seize them." The commander ordered.

"I said we will not fight you, but we are not coming with you."

"Yes you are."

The men surged upon the party at the commander's order, but the companions were ready. Ayu dodged one soldier's grabbing hands and punched him in the face. Morrigan tripped him with her staff and immediately launched a spell at another soldier. Alistair drew his sword and hit one soldier with the hilt end in the stomach. Ayu used a soldier as a spring board and, flipping herself over, got in front of the commander. He backed away from her to draw his sword, but placing a hand on the hilt Ayu drew it first. The commander looked around him. All of his men were either unconscious or bleeding. These Wardens were tougher than anyone had expected.

"Are you going to kill us all then?" He asked Ayu in a controlled rage.

"No. We're not. You are going to leave this place and take a message to Loghain. We are here to stop the Blight and Loghain shall not deter us from that path. It is dangerous for him to continue this foolishness. Go! Tell him that we are not to be his pawns!" Ayu growled at him.

She dropped his sword to the floor and stepped aside, keeping her eyes on the commander. He motioned his injured men to grab the fallen soldiers and to leave the inn. The commander was the last to leave the inn.

"This isn't over." He sneered at Ayu as he passed.

"You bet this isn't." Ayu quipped back.

The party watched the soldiers leave and Alistair closed the door behind them. Turning back into the room, the patrons eyes all snapped from them to their drinks. A copper-haired woman approached them. She was dressed in Chantry robes and had a serene look on her face.

"The Maker told me I'd find you here Warden." she said in a lyrical voice. "I am relieved to see that you have a good heart. Most would have killed those men. I am Leliana, dear Warden, and I am here to join you."

"The Maker told you . . ." Ayu asked, a confused look on her face.

"Yes. The Maker gave me a dream of you and told me where I would find you. The Maker told me that I am to help you defeat the Blight."

"Right." Alistair said in Ayu's ear. "I think this party is full up on crazy already, don't you think?"

Ayu looked at him with disappointment on her face and turned back to Leliana.

"Do you know what you're asking me?" Ayu looked at Leliana. "This is going to be a hard task to complete and I need to know that you are not going to buckle under the pressure."

"I am completely at your command my dear Warden. I shall not fail you. The Maker wills me to assist you." Leliana replied.

"Very well Leliana. I welcome you to our little group. I am Ayu." She held our her hand and Leliana took it in both of hers and shook it.

Alistair looked at Ayu's eyes from beside her. He was not disappointed. On the contact between Ayu's skin and Leliana's, Ayu's eyes flashed golden for the briefest of moments. Ayu smiled at Leliana, obviously pleased to have gathered another companion.

They rented a room at the inn and, after a quick meal, gratefully crawled into bed. Ayu, Morrigan and Beren shared the bed and Alistair slept on the couch. Leliana stayed in her own room for the night.

Ayu woke with the sun the next morning. She quietly slipped from the bed and dressed in her armor. She looked at her companions. Alistair was sprawled on the couch, limbs everywhere. Morrigan was buried under the blankets, only the top of her head visible. Beren stretched out in the space opened by Ayu and went back to sleep. Ayu smiled to herself and leaned against the window frame. She stared out into the street of Lothering, watching the village come to life when she heard a light knock on the door.

Ayu walked to the door and opened it to find Leliana, dressed in her leather armor, on the other side.

"The others are still sleeping and I don't have the heart to wake them. We'll have to be quiet." Ayu whispered to Leliana letting her in.

"Don't worry," Leliana whispered back with an impish grin, "I'm very good at being quiet."

Ayu gave her a silent smile in return and stepped aside to let the rogue in. Ayu drew Leliana over to a couple of chairs near the fireplace. Leliana placed her pack and weapons on the floor beside her.

"You're an archer too?" Ayu asked.

"I am." Leliana replied. "You are proficient with the bow as well?"

"I was one of the best archers in my clan." Ayu said warmly. "But I am separate from my clan now." Ayu dropped her eyes to her lap.

"Do not be upset dear Ayu. You have a family growing around you." Leliana smiled and gestured to her sleeping companions.

"You have a point Leliana. I am acquiring a new family."

"May I ask, what is the bundle you have by the door there?" Leliana pointed to a lumpy satchel on the floor.

"Oh, yes." Ayu said softly looking at the bundle. "We encountered bandits on out way into the village who were stealing from the refugees. We ran them off, and they left what they had stolen behind. Alistair is taking it to the Chantry today so we may hopefully be able to find the owners."

"Are you not going with him?"Leliana asked her curiously.

"No. I am not. I mean no offense, but I have no need for your Chantry, your Maker or your Templars." Ayu whispered sternly.

"That's right. I had been meaning to ask you why you dislike Templars so much." Alistair said looking at her from the nearby couch, a smile on his face.

Ayu looked around the room to see Morrigan was also awake and all eyes were on her. She let out a long sigh.

"Alright I will tell you what I know." Ayu began looking at each of them. "I was around 6 years old, and was playing in an old elven ruin near our camp. A group of 8 Templars came out of the forest and tried to grab me. I'd run, but they had cornered me. The Templars tied me and took me to the road, throwing me into a cart for transport. They kept saying that the Grand Cleric would be pleased with them. They had captured the 'one she'd been looking for'. As the cart started to move down the road, I blacked out. I don't know what happened, but when I awoke I was in the forest again. I ran as fast as I could to our camp.

From that moment on, Keeper Marethari kept me close and told me not to stray from the clan. She told me that I was very special and that the Chantry wanted me for a pawn. I had no idea what she was talking about, but I think I'm beginning to understand." Ayu rubbed her temple with one hand and her pendant glistened in the firelight.

"They didn't come after me again successfully until I was 14. I was out hunting with one of my clansmen, when they attacked us. There were more of them this time than the first, and they easily overwhelmed the two of us. They knocked my clansmen out and grabbed me. I tried to fight them, but they were ready this time. One of the Templars approached me with a bottle of red liquid; an ink of some kind I think. He drew symbols that I have never seen before on my skin and it was like my body was suddenly not my own. I felt trapped, locked in a haze. Something inside of me was screaming to be set free. To tear these men apart and flee, but I couldn't. They told me to follow them and I was compelled to follow. I had no control over my body. They had taken me nearly to the road when Thurin attacked them with a few of his pack-mates. The Templar leader told me to attack the wolves . . ." Ayu paused to clear her throat, her eyes tearing over. "I raised my dagger to attack them. I couldn't stop myself. Thurin threw his body against me so I dropped my dagger, and he and his sister pinned me down. The pack kept attacking and harassing the Templars, hoping they would leave us. The Templars would not give up. After some time, my clansmen arrived and drove the Templars off. They took me to the river and washed the ink off, but it took a little time for me to take control of my body again. Ever since, I've stayed hidden, deep in the forest. If I had to venture into human lands, I swear I went with half the clan. Those of my clan that have come into contact with Templars in the forest, have noticed that they all now carry vials of this immobilizing ink. I do not like Templars that can shut me out of my own body."

The group of companions sat looking at her in a stunned silence. None quite sure what to say. Alistair got up from the couch and knelt beside Ayu, looking her in the eye he drew her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered in her ear. "So sorry. I had no idea they could do such a thing."

"It's alright Alistair. They probably teach you that trick once you are a full Templar." Ayu replied warmly. "I suppose if I wear my cloak I can go into the Chantry with you. I think it's my mark that they are trained to look for."

"The Chantry and villagers looking for help, have odd jobs posted. It would be a good way to make some coin for our journey." Leliana offered.

"I agree." Ayu said standing. "Let's have breakfast and take the stolen items to the Chantry. We can check the board while we're there."

The party got dressed and left their room, Ayu ensuring her cloak was wrapped around her.

The party walked across the bridge over to the Chantry and deposited the bundle with one of the Templars there. Ayu was nervous, but kept her cloak tight to her, and no one bothered her.

They completed a few of the odd jobs on the Chantry board, gaining some coin for their efforts. On the outskirts of town they discovered a large dark-skinned man in a cage. He was the tallest man that Ayu had ever seen. She approached the cage, curiosity written all over her face.

"That man is a Qunari." Leliana told them. "He was arrested for murdering a family and has been left here to be consumed by the Darkspawn."

"That's awful!" Ayu exclaimed. "How can they do that!"

"Ayu he's been charged with murder." Alistair said evenly.

Ayu stood with her hands on the bars of the Qunari's cage. She reached her hand through the bars, but stopped short of actually touching him.

"Ayu! What are you doing?" Alistair cried in alarm.

As Ayu turned her head to briefly look at Alistair, the Qunari grabbed her arm above the elbow and pulled her into the bars. Ayu's world slowed in that instant and memories that were not her own came in flashes before her eyes. Alistair looked at her in alarm and noticed her eyes flashing with golden light as the Qunari touched her arm.

Seemingly as surprised as she was, the man let her arm go and looked at her with an expressionless face. She pulled her arm back through the bars and stood staring at him, disbelief on her face.

"Ayu! Are you alright? Did her hurt you?" Alistair had turned her around, grabbing her shoulders. He was looking in her eyes, partly to see if she was hurt, and partially to see if he could catch a glimpse of Phoenix.

"I'm well Alistair. I'm well. We have to free him." Ayu said turning away from the warrior. "We cannot leave him here."

"The Reverend Mother in the Chantry has the key. We can ask her to free him, but you'll have to give her a good reason to." Leliana offered.

"Will you join us Qunari? We are Grey Wardens and we must defeat the Blight. If you give me your oath to help us. I will set you free." Ayu said to the caged man.

"Yes. I will join you Warden. You will need my help. You seem very insufficient to defeat an entire Blight." The Qunari spoke for the first time in a deep voice.

Alistair had an offended look on his face as Ayu turned to the party.

"Let's go see the Reverend Mother." she said dryly.

Once the party reached the front door to the Chantry, Ayu pulled her cloak tight around her and walked behind Leliana and Alistair. They walked to one of the back rooms where the Reverend Mother was sitting. Leliana approached her and convinced the Reverend Mother to free the captive Qunari into Ayu's care. The group left the Chantry and started to make their way back to the cage.

Just as the party had crossed the bridge over the little canal, a young woman with chocolate coloured hair walked straight in to Ayu.

"Oh I am sorry!" she exclaimed, grasping Ayu's bare upper arms.

Ayu instinctively caught the woman's arms to stop her from falling over. The two women stared at each other, shock on both their faces.

Time slowed to a crawl. Ayu's eyes ringed with gold. Striations of light began streaking inward toward her pupil. Memories from this strange woman flashed before her eyes; visions of a future not belonging to Ayu; a boat, a large stone city, a family and an explosion. They came in a great jumbled mess that her brain couldn't keep up with. Ayu could feel a shock of magic pass through her and into the other woman's body. The women released their grip on each other as time shifted back to normal speed.

"Have I met you before somewhere?" Ayu asked the stranger. "You seem so very familiar somehow."

"No, my lady. I don't think so. But I know what you are feeling. I'm having the same sensation. I am Rowena Hawke."

"It's nice to meet you. I am Ayu Mahariel. Something tells me we shall see more of each other in the future." Ayu smiled warmly at Rowena. "I strongly suggest that you and your family leave this place as quickly as you can. The Blight is soon to be upon you."

"Thank you for the warning my lady. I shall discuss this with my family." Rowena bowed and excused herself from the party. As Rowena turned, Ayu noticed a small dark mark emerging behind her left ear in the shape of a bird with outstretched wings.

_"__That__ mark__ was __not__ there __a__ moment __ago.__"_ Ayu thought to herself.

Ayu's companions watched the exchange in confusion, but asked her nothing as Rowena departed. Ayu watched the woman walk away from them and then began making her way toward the captive Qunari. Reaching the cage, Ayu released the Qunari and he calmly walked out.

"I am in your service Warden. You may address me as Sten. What are the terms of my release?" he asked in a deep even voice.

"You are to be under my command, until such a time as you perish or we have defeated the Blight. The Reverend Mother seemed to think that was acceptable." Ayu responded trying not to smile. "Here is your gear. We have a few tasks to complete today and we shall be leaving at first light tomorrow."

Sten nodded his understanding and began strapping his armor on. The remainder of the day passed quickly enough for the party. They received their gold and praise for a job well done. Before the group left for the inn, Ayu made sure that they bought enough supplies to get them to Redcliffe.

They spent the evening in their now cramped room cleaning armor and readying backpacks. Everyone settled in somewhere and slept until the sun awoke them the next morning.

The party left the inn after gathering all their supplies and made their way out of Lothering. As they walked up the wide stone steps leading up to the road, the party heard the sounds of a scuffle above them. The party drew their weapons and cautiously ascended the last few stairs. Looking down her arrow shaft, Ayu saw a small group of bandits beating on a pair of dwarves.

"Leave them be!" Ayu commanded the bandits. Beren growled menacingly at her side as she spoke.

The bandits looked up at her. They froze as they saw the companions standing there, weapons at the ready. Looking from one to another, the bandits decided to leave the dwarves and any valuables behind. Standing up and ensuring that the younger of the two dwarves was uninjured, the older turned to the group.

"Oh thank you!" He exclaimed. "I thought my boy and I were done for!"

"Are you two injured?" Leliana asked them.

"Just a few bruises. Nothing my boy and I can't handle. Right Sandal?"

The younger dwarf clapped his hands together in agreement and nodded vigorously.

"I'm Bodahn Feddic and this is my boy Sandal. We're traveling merchants. You seem like the adventurous type. How about me and my boy accompany you on your journey? We can take care of supplies for you and you can protect us while we travel . . you know from bandits and what not."

"You must know that we are on a journey to stop the Blight and the road will be even more dangerous in our company." Ayu explained to Bodahn. "If you and your son are willing to take that risk then you are welcome to travel with us."

Bodahn patted Sandal on the shoulder and nodded to Ayu.

"We will join you. I understand the risk." Bodhan said proudly.

"Fair enough then. Let us help you with your cart and we'll be on our way." Ayu chuckled as she spoke.

The party helped the dwarves right their cart and pick up their belongings. Before long the party, including the new additions, were walking down the road to Redcliffe.

The day had worn into the afternoon. Bodahn and Sandal pulling their cart and the party walking in step with them. The group talked animatedly amongst themselves as they traveled. As the afternoon wore on, the ever-growing group heard the sound of approaching hoof beats. Ayu immediately looked at the surrounding landscape to identify where the sound was coming from. She turned and looked behind the group, grasping her bow tightly. The hoof beats grew ever closer and by this time the whole party had come to a standstill.

Around the bend in the road that the party had moments ago passed, came a large brown horse. He was riderless and had nothing except a halter on.

"Ajax!" Ayu cried with delight as she held her arms open. "You escaped Ostagar!"

The horse picked up his step and pushed his great head into Ayu's chest. She hugged him and immediately looked him over. Ajax had a few scratches, but otherwise was in fine shape.

"Will you be kind enough to pull the cart for us Ajax? We'll make much better time with your help." Ayu looked in his big brown eyes.

Ajax threw his head up and down and walked over to the front of the cart. Bodahn hitched Ajax up to the cart and quickly sat in the driver's seat. Sandal hopped up beside him.

"You all may as well get in the cart." Bodahn offered. "There are seats along the sides and there should be more than enough room."

The party thought this was a wonderful turn of events and all quickly climbed into the cart.

"The Maker is favouring us!" Leliana said faithfully as she sat down. "We truly are blessed this day!"

Ayu sat across from her with arms crossed. A look of fierce anger flashed in her eyes as she spoke.

"Not all believe in your Maker or his supposed gifts Leliana. I have no use for him or his Chantry. The god's smile on us – fine. I concede that point. But there are more beliefs than just your Maker out there."

"I meant no offense, my friend. Of course your Creators are smiling on us too."

The cart was silent for a time before amiable conversation was started again. By Bodahn's calculations they were about a day and a half from Redcliffe. Once the evening had started to descend on Ferelden, the party found a suitable location off the road to make a camp.

A few tents were quickly erected and Morrigan set out perimeter wards to keep the Darkspawn at bay. Bodahn cooked supper for the group and they all ate ravenously. The companions sat around the fire for a time listening to Leliana tell a story from Orlais. With the story over, the group retired to the tents and drifted into sleep.

Ayu laid under the stars on a bedroll, using her cloak as a blanket. The evening was still warm and the crickets were chirping in the distance. Beren came and lay beside Ayu as she started to fall asleep. The evening progressed without any interruptions until just before dawn, when the party awoke to bright flame and the sound of Ayu's scream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Redcliffe**

The party cautiously poked their heads out of their tents. Ayu was sitting up on her bedroll near the central fire. Her hair was alight with dancing flames, her eyes ringed in golden light. From her back two great wings of fire had erupted. Tendrils of smoke wafted off her body as she sat panting for air. Alistair was in front of her attempting to bring her back into the waking world. It took a few minutes, but Ayu began to come to her senses again. Her eyes focused on Alistair kneeling a little away from her and her breathing began to slow. She took a moment and looked at her surroundings. The wings extinguished and vanished in a plume of smoke. Ayu's hair settled around her shoulders and with one final deep breath, Ayu was herself again.

"Ayu?" Alistair asked cautiously as he slowly approached her. "Are you with me?"

She blinked hard for a minute before Ayu answered him.

"Was that the . . did I dream of . . ." Ayu searched for the right words, her mind still reeling. She rubbed her temples with both her hands, squeezing her eyes shut.

"The archdemon? Yes my friend. You dreamt of the archdemon. So did I." Alistair sat near her and continued. "It's one of the side effects of becoming a Grey Warden. We can sense the Darkspawn because we are linked to them. When the archdemon speaks to the Darkspawn, we can hear it too. It usually permeates our dreams when we are most vulnerable. The fear you felt is real Ayu. The archdemon is readying the Darkspawn army to wipe us out."

Ayu didn't respond, but let out her breath in one long rush.

"We have our work cut out for us then." She finally said with a worn out voice. "Hopefully the Arl will be able to assist us."

Ayu flopped down on her bedroll again to find that she hit the hard ground instead. Sitting up quickly again, she turned and looked at where her bedroll should have been. What she saw momentarily shocked her. The upper half of her bedroll had been burned to ashes, black soot spread out on the ground. She turned sheepishly to her group of friends.

"Would you believe that this has happened before? I just can't have a nice bed for long. I know better than to have anything against my marking for long." Ayu shook her head as she stood and brushed herself off.

Now that the entire camp was awake, they settled in for breakfast and broke camp. The party loaded up Bodahn's cart with their gear and strapped Ajax into the cart. By mid-morning the group was on the road again heading to Redcliffe.

The journey was long, but thankfully uneventful. Leliana kept the group entertained with stories and songs. Ajax kept a steady pace, the cart being fairly easy for him to pull. The party arrived at the outskirts of Redcliffe by late afternoon, only running into a few Darkspawn as they drew closer to the village.

"Ayu, I have something that I need to tell you now that we are here." Alistair said quietly to her. "I am the late King Maric's bastard son. King Cailan was my half-brother. The Arl here, Eamon, raised me as his own until he sent me to the Chantry to become a Templar. You are my best friend Ayu. You needed to know, I just didn't know how to tell you. I hope . . I hope this doesn't effect our friendship."

"Alistair, you will always be my friend. Whether you're the prince or a drunkard dancing the Remigold. You'll always be Alistair to me." Ayu patted Alistair's hand, laughing.

Reaching the village proper, a man named Tomas stopped the party.

"Are you adventurers heading into the village? I wish to warn you. There is something wrong at the Castle. No one has come in or out in a long time. On top of all that, the village is being attacked at night by vile monsters. Bann Teagan will like to speak with you if you are willing to help."

"Of course we'll help." Ayu told him without hesitation.

"Good. Good. We need all the help we can get. Please follow me. I'll take you to the Bann." Tomas turned and began to lead them toward the Chantry in the village. Ayu instinctively grabbed her cloak and wrapped it around herself.

Walking into the Chantry, Bann Teagan was easy to spot standing by a fireplace. The group made their way over to him and introduced themselves. Teagan recognized Alistair as the little boy that used to run around the Castle so many years ago. Ayu suppressed a giggle as she looked at Alistair's embarrassed face.

Bann Teagan explained that there was in fact trouble at the Castle, but no one knew what was going on. Any soldier that went in, did not come back out and there was no other communication from within the castle. He also confirmed that the village was under attack nightly by monsters that the Wardens could only assume were Darkspawn. The soldiers in Redcliffe were gathering forces to stop an incoming attack on the village, but they were losing hope that they would be able to save the village.

After speaking with Teagan, the group left the Chantry to go speak to a man named Murdoc who would guide them from there. Murdoc was a cranky sort of man, but as the party helped strengthen the town and its defenders, he began to warm up to the party. The day wore on to the early evening and the party, with Bann Teagan's help, were surveying the village's defenses. A noble woman approached the group, calling Teagan's name with an unmistakeable Orlesian accent.

"Teagan! Teagan! Thank the Maker that I have found you! You must come to the castle with me before he finds I'm gone. Please we have to hurry!" The woman blurted out.

"Isolde, what is going on? What are you talking about?" Teagan looked at her, worry on his face.

"There is no time! We must get back to the castle before he notices I am gone. Please come quickly." Isolde said fervently.

"Perhaps we can help my Lady?" Ayu offered politely.

Isolde looked down her nose at Ayu and had an almost disgusted look on her face.

"Teagan, who is this rabble that you are associating with?" she asked with a sneer.

"Lady Isolde, these are Grey Wardens and they are here to help us. You will treat them as my honoured guests." Teagan gave her a dangerous look.

Isolde merely shrugged, but did not look at Ayu anymore.

"Teagan, we must go. There is no more time!" Isolde pressed again.

Teagan turned to the Wardens.

"Here take this, and after the battle come into the castle from the entrance in the windmill. I suspect we will need your help." Teagan handed Ayu a signet ring that would act as a key to the secret entrance.

Bann Teagan left with Lady Isolde in the direction that she had come from, leaving the companions alone. Ayu put the ring in her pocket and turned to Alistair.

"Well she's certainly . . . pleasant." Ayu said sarcastically. She began walking into the heart of the village.

"Yeah, she's the Arl's wife. It was her that forced my uncle to send me away to the Chantry." Alistair replied.

The party regrouped with the village's defenses and awaited the coming battle.

The Wardens discovered that is was not Darkspawn that were attacking the village, but the living dead. Bolstered by the presence of the adventurers and with the defenses put in place, the battle was easily won. The soldiers rejoiced in victory and ale was quickly brought out. Ayu and her companions congratulated the soldiers, but dismissed the festivities, making their way to the windmill.

The group easily found the secret entrance into the dungeon of the castle. Ayu led the way into the small, dank corridor as it descended below the earth. It didn't take the party long to make it into the castle dungeons. Once they stepped out into the darkened hallway, risen ghouls attacked the party. The enemies were quickly dispatched and they group quietly made their way up the floors of the castle, killing the living dead in their way.

The party arrived at a large room and when they entered, Bann Teagan was on the floor pretending he was a dog. Isolde was standing at the top of the room, a young boy sitting beside her. The boy looked to be entertained briefly, but had grown tired of this game.

"Connor, please. Let Teagan go." Isolde begged her son.

"But mother, I'm bored." He whined to her in a voice that did not sound like a normal boy. "I want him to entertain me."

The hair on the back of Ayu's neck prickled and she felt a stirring sensation within her body. Connor looked up and spotted the party, a wicked grin spreading across his face. Whatever held Teagan was lifted and he returned to his senses. Isolde bent to check on him.

"Connor you should not be doing this." Isolde pleaded with her son. "You must regain control of yourself."

"No!" he screamed at her in his demonic voice. "I want to play!" Connor looked at the party again, his eyes falling on Ayu.

Ayu felt the stirring grow stronger as Connor looked at her.

"What have we here?" he glared at her. "Another plaything for me to enjoy."

Connor attempted to take over Ayu as he had done with Teagan and was met with incredible backlash. Phoenix took over Ayu's body in a rush of flame and rage. Her companions quickly backed away from her to the edges of the room. Isolde and Teagan looked up at her, shock on their faces. Phoenix stood tall in the center of the room, her hair dancing around her as it untwisted from her braid. She looked at Connor with furious golden eyes. The marking on her back flared as Connor spoke.

"I see I am not the only one who has entered this realm through a host." Connor laughed maliciously. "You seek to chastise me for taking a host when you yourself have taken one. And you think you think you can destroy me? How pathetic." Connor laughed again.

Phoenix launched herself at Connor and grabbed the boy around his jaw. Golden light spilled from her hand on contact with him and he screamed in pain. Her touch was burning his flesh, smoke rising from under her fingers.

"No! Please do not hurt my son!" Isolde cried in a panic. She collapsed at Phoenix's feet grabbing onto the standing woman's belt. "I'll do anything! Please don't hurt him!"

Connor wrenched himself free from Phoenix's grasp and gently touched the burned skin. His jaw bore the marks of her fingers burned in an angry red. He glared at her.

"If you wish to destroy me, you have to kill the boy!" he hissed. "I will never let him go!"

"NO!" Isolde cried, tears on her cheeks. "Save my son!"

"Ayu! I know you're in there." Alistair called to her. "Please, we can save him. The mages will surely know a way. Please!"

Phoenix held only an expression of anger on her features as she pushed Isolde off of her. The noble woman fell onto her back a short distance away and looked stunned that someone would treat her so roughly. Connor and his possessor began to run from the room, but Phoenix was faster. She grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt and threw him to the ground. She was quickly on top of him, pinning him down so he couldn't move. He struggled and cursed her for catching him, but Connor could not break free. Phoenix placed a hand on the boy's forehead and he cried in pain as her glowing hand burned him.

"Stop it!" Alistair cried as he rushed to tackle Phoenix.

Phoenix easily countered him and pushed him off of her, still holding the struggling Connor with one hand. She quickly placed her other hand on the boy's chest and began speaking in an ancient tongue that no one else understood. Both her hands glowed with golden light and a gentle warmth filled the room. Once Phoenix had finished speaking her words, she removed her hands from the still body and stood. The marks from where she had grabbed him were still pink and raw. Phoenix took a couple of steps from the boy as his mother descended upon him.

Isolde drew the limp Connor up into her arms and cried into the boy's chest. Alistair dropped his face into his hands. He didn't want this to happen. Leliana dropped her eyes to the ground and refused to look up, until Isolde gave a small cry of shock. It had taken Isolde a moment to realize that Connor was still breathing. Teagan knelt over by Connor and Isolde, looking the boy over. The burn marks were slowly fading from the boy's skin and he was obviously in a deep, deep sleep. Everyone in the room looked at Phoenix; confusion, curiosity and shock mingled on their faces.

_"__We__ have__ three __days.__"_ Phoenix finally said as she stood in the center of the room, her back to Connor and his family.

"What do you mean?" Isolde asked her, pleading in her voice. "Three days? Three days until what?"

_"__Until__ he __wakes__ up.__"_ Phoenix said coolly. _"__Let__ us__ go __see__ these __mages.__We __have__ three__ days.__"_ Phoenix pointed to the door and the party quickly moved in line behind her as they left the castle.

Phoenix remained in control of Ayu's body throughout the rest of the castle. The group headed to the main entrance, killing any undead in their way. As the party approached the main door two undead leaped from the shadows at Phoenix. She grabbed each of them around the throat and her hands glowed against their flesh. Smoke rising from them, Phoenix let them fall to the ground on either side of her. She marched through the main door and standing on the other side took a deep, soothing breath of the cool night air.

_"__Fall__ is__ around__ the__ corner.__"_ Phoenix said to the party as they surrounded her outside. Her body arched back slightly as smoke rose off of her. Ayu fell to her knees, her hands on the cold stone, coughing as though she had been holding her breath under water.

Morrigan came over to Ayu and made sure she was alright. Ayu nodded that she was fine and after a few breaths, her coughing subsided. With Morrigan's help Ayu stood up and brushed off her hands.

"So we're off to the mage tower now, are we?" Ayu asked attempting a smile. "Why can't anything ever be easy?"

Alistair looked questioningly at Morrigan. He finally caught her eye and she waved his unasked questions aside, mouthing the word 'later'. He numbly nodded to her and followed the women down from the castle into the village.

Reaching the cart, the party dropped their weapons into the back and began getting ready for the road. Morrigan helped Ayu into the back of the cart and told her to lay down and rest. Ayu resisted, but a firm glare from Morrigan stopped any further attempts. Ayu lay down on the pile of furs on her stomach and closed her eyes.

The moment Morrigan emerged from the cart she was bombarded with questions from Leliana and Alistair. She held her hands up, partially in frustration, and silenced them.

"What makes you think that I know anything about what happened? Sure, I'm a witch of the wilds, I know everything." she added sarcastically. "I do not know what the creature that inhabits her did to the boy. It is no spell that I know of. Nor do I know why Ayu's mind remained awake during the event. From what I understand, when Phoenix takes over, Ayu is rendered unconscious. I can merely speculate that it has something to do with the pendant she now wears. I assume their spirits are merging, but I do not know enough of the old legends to give you any answers. If you insist on prying me for information, I will send to you Phoenix herself for the answers." Morrigan looked at the rest of the group with agitation and climbed back into the cart.

The group double checked that they were ready to go and Bodahn spurred Ajax on.

The party traveled through the night, each member taking the reins in turn. The party let Ayu sleep for as long as they could, agreeing that she looked exhausted. Ayu woke just as the sun was peeking over the horizon. She chastised the group for letting her sleep so long and insisted on taking the reins. Leaving her cloak off and her hair down, Ayu sat in the driver's seat.

It was a peaceful morning. The birds chirping overhead was the only sound other than Ajax's hooves on the well traveled road. Ayu relaxed in the seat, the reins across her lap, while she ate some dried fruit that Leliana handed her. Leliana sat up in the bench style seat with Ayu and before long the two of them were singing along to unheard music. Alistair laid in the cart and realized that he'd never heard Ayu sing before. Her voice was operatic, sweet and haunting. Before long, the sound of song was filling the surrounding forest.

The party stopped in the early afternoon for lunch, releasing Ajax from his harness so he could graze beside them. Ayu caught a rabbit that they cooked over the fire. Leliana found some berries and Bodahn added in some vegetables from the cart into the stew pot. The party relaxed for a couple of hours, letting Ajax rest before packing up and pulling onto the road again. As the group got underway again, Alistair noticed the first of the leaves turning red on the trees.

By late afternoon, the party could just make out the shadow of the mage tower at the center of Lake Calenhad ahead of them. Ayu directed Ajax onto the road toward the mage tower when a woman came running onto the road. Ayu gently pulled Ajax to a halt.

"We are being attacked by bandits! Please help us!" the strange woman cried.

Without hesitation, Ayu grabbed her bow and leapt from the cart. Alistair, Leliana and Morrigan followed suit.

"Stay with the cart Sten in case they come this way." Ayu ordered. "Let's go."

The woman turned and ran down a path in the forest, the party right on her heels.

After just a few minutes, they arrived in a small clearing. An overturned cart and a slaughtered ox lay to one side of the rocky clearing. The woman slowed her steps and Ayu cautioned the party forward behind her. The traveler reached the side of the cart and stopped, turning to look at them. Ayu nudged Alistair from behind and he held his shield in front of him, a hand hovering near his sword. Ayu looked around the area and didn't see the supposed bandits.

_"__Something__ doesn't__ feel__ right __about__ this.__"_ Ayu thought. As she looked for any sign of movement or attack, Ayu fell to the back of the party. She kept her bow ready, an arrow notched as she slowly walked forward.

Ayu heard a collapsing sound above her and looking up, she saw a felled tree coming down on her. She dove forward to get out of the way of the falling tree trunk. Tucking herself into a roll, she stopped in a crouch just in front of her friends. She remained still as an elven male stepped out from behind the cart and stood by the woman. It was at that moment, that a dozen men stepped out of the shadows and made their presence known.

Ayu quickly looked at them all, then placed her eyes on the elf. He had an air of confidence about him as he smugly stood observing the party. Ayu began to stand up, but did so slowly and lithely, never taking her eyes off the elf. She stood up to her full height, hoping to be intimidating, but was pretty sure that wasn't what the elf was thinking about.

The elf reached up and brushed a strand of flaxen hair from his eyes as he sized up the Wardens.

"The Wardens die here!" he cried as he pulled his twin daggers from their sheaths.

The surrounding men began to let arrows loose into the party. Alistair blocked those that came his way with his shield. Morrigan and Leliana began to fire at the archers. The woman that led them into the trap began to shoot jets of fire at Alistair and he closed in to dispatch her. Ayu launched a few arrows into the fray, injuring a couple, but she was more concerned with where the elf had gone. She finally spotted him creeping up behind Alistair. Ayu raced forward and threw herself into the elven man. He was caught off guard and fell beneath her, dropping one of his daggers. Ayu abandoned her bow and grabbed her dagger, blocking his in the nick of time. She attempted to sweep his feet out from under him, but he was too quick. He smiled at her and rushed at her again. She bent low and swept under his arm as he attacked. This time she landed a blow to his ribs with one of her elbows. He doubled over, the wind knocked from him and Alistair hit the elf in the back of the head with his sword. The elven man was knocked out and hit the ground unceremoniously. The party quickly took care of the rest of their attackers.

Ayu found some rope in the fallen cart and tied the elf's hands together in front of him. She removed his weapons from him and gave them to Leliana to hold. Taking her water skein, Ayu splashed water on the elf's face to rouse him. He spat and sputtered for a second as he woke. Sitting on his knees, he discovered that he had been tied up. He looked up to Ayu standing before him, her companions surrounding her.

"I see you have decided to interrogate me before killing me. Or perhaps you are considering to set me free. Beautiful and benevolent." he purred in his accented voice.

"Who are you?" Ayu demanded, her usual pleasant tone gone. "Why were you trying to kill us?"

"My dear Warden, I am Zevran, an assassin with the Antivan Crows. I was hired by your Loghain to kill the last of the surviving Wardens. Though he failed to mention what a vision you are." Zevran looked at Ayu with lustful eyes. "Though I don't think a woman such as yourself will fall for such flattery. Now, I have an offer for you Warden. I willingly pledge to serve you in exchange for my life. You see, I like living and with you I will remain so. The Anitvan Crows will have pause to attack me with such a strong woman around. Besides I'm sure you have use of my skills. I am excellent with a pair of daggers, and have extremely nimble fingers." he stressed the last few words as he looked up at Ayu.

"You must think I'm royally stupid." Ayu said coolly, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I think you are royally tough to kill." he said, almost laughing. "Consider what I have to offer you. I can think of worse things than following the whims of a deadly sex goddess. Besides, I have heard of the tender heart of the Warden and wouldn't want to be a burden on her conscience." Zevran looked up at her with his amber eyes, turning face slightly to his right. The tattoo on his face stood out in black against his bronzed skin.

Ayu saw the tattoo on his face and something compelled her to get a closer look. She stepped toward him and knelt down on one knee. Ayu was merely inches from the elf, her knees on either side of his. She looked him in the eyes for several moments as if trying to see what lay behind them.

Zevran remained as still as he possibly could, having no idea what she was up to. With his hands bound in his lap, Ayu was close enough that Zevran could feel the heat from her body. Her blue eyes searched his and he began to feel uncomfortable with her knowing look. Surprising him, Zevran saw Ayu's hand slowly reach up and touch his tattoo. Her fingers traced the sweeping lines from his temple to his cheek and he shivered with pleasure. Her touch was gentle, more like the caress of a lover than a woman that very well may kill him. As she traced his tattoo, he kept his gaze locked on her face inches from his. He kept very still not wanting to break the moment. Taking a breath in, he caught her scent. She smelled of spring; blooming flowers covered in a rain soaked field. She was more intoxicating close up than she had been from afar. Catching her eye, Zevran saw a golden light emerge in her eyes.

As Ayu touched Zevran's tattoo, she could feel Phoenix swell in her body. She needed to know if she could trust this elf. Allowing Phoenix's power to flow through her fingers, Ayu got the sense that she could trust him. Images that she could not entirely decipher flashed before her eyes as she touched him. She saw images of the two of them – fighting side by side, traveling together, laughing, talking, touching . . .

Ayu moved her hand to her boot and pulled her dagger. Reaching down with one hand, she grabbed Zevran's bound hands. She slipped her dagger between his wrists, and pulled it toward her, cutting his bindings. She replaced her dagger in her boot and stood up. Ayu stepped back and held her hand out to the elf. He looked up at her, disbelief in eyes, but grasped her hand. She pulled him to his feet and shook his hand in greeting.

"Ayu Mahariel. Grey Warden and deadly sex goddess." She gave him a mischievous grin.

"Zevran Arainai. Humble servant." He smiled back at her.

Ayu motioned the group to head back to their cart. Zevran followed behind Leliana and Morrigan. He paused and looked behind him at Ayu as she was stopped by Alistair. His fingers unconsciously reached up and touched his tattoo where the sensation of Ayu's gentle touch lingered on his skin.

"What did you see?" Alistair whispered to Ayu as he leaned toward her.

"Don't worry, Alistair. He'll be loyal." she replied to him quietly.

"To the highest bidder, maybe." he mumbled to himself as Ayu walked ahead of him.

Once at the cart, Ayu introduced Zevran to the entire group, including Ajax. The big horse butted Zevran with his head in greeting, nearly knocking the elf over. Ayu, who was standing behind Zevran, grasped his shoulders as he was tipping backward. He turned and gave Ayu his most charming smile. She smiled back at him and pointed her chin at the back of the cart. Zevran followed Ayu to the back and sat as near as he could to her. Zevran could not help but notice the menacing looks in his direction and figured Ayu, at least, would protect him. Bodahn snapped the reins once everyone was onboard and Ajax moved ahead.

The party reached the coast of Lake Calenhad by that evening, but discovered that they couldn't cross the lake according to the Templar guarding the dock. Speaking to the Templar, they discovered that abominations were running amok in the tower and it was effectively sealed to all newcomers. Ayu slapped a hand over her eyes, while her cloak billowed in the breeze around her.

"So you're not going to let us cross are you?" Ayu asked. "This is ridiculous! A little boy needs their help!"

"Too bad" said the Templar. "No one gets across."

"Will you let us cross for these?" a deep voice asked the Templar.

The entire party turned to look at Sten, who was holding a pouch of cookies out to the Templar.

"Sten! Where did you get those?" Ayu asked, trying not to laugh.

"A fat and pudgy boy in Redcliffe. He had no need for them." He replied truthfully. "These little circles are very sweet and delicious."

Ayu stifled a giggle in her hand and looked at the Templar.

"I'll take them." he said grabbing the pouch, "But I can only let four of you across."

"Deal!" Ayu said quickly before he could change his mind.

Ayu set the rest of the party up in the nearby inn, the Spoiled Princess, where they would stay until her return. Ayu and her chosen companions; Alistair, Morrigan and Zevran, crossed the lake in the small boat. As they ascended the stone pathway to the main doors, the sun was just beginning to set on the first day.

Ayu pulled her cloak tight to her, but left her hood down as they pushed the great doors open. The party walked inside and were immediately greeted by the leader of the Templars, Greagoir. Talking with him, the Wardens discovered that the tower was, in fact, overrun by abominations. The Templars on hand were having trouble getting the tower under control again.

"We can't help Connor, if there are no mages left." Ayu whispered to Alistair as they discussed a course of action. "I see no other alternative here. We have to stop the abominations, free any untainted mages and then go back for Connor."

"But we only have 2 days left now. Can we do it?" Alistair asked her.

"We have to, Alistair. We have to."

Turning back to Greagoir, Ayu accepted the offer to clear out the tower.

"Good. We could use the help. Realize however, that this is a dangerous task and we will be unable to help you."

"We understand and are willing to take the risk." Ayu replied.

The party gathered together to ensure they had enough supplies and made their way over to the great iron doors leading into the heart of the tower. The Templars guarding the doors opened them for the party at Greagoir's command. Once the party was through, the Templars closed the doors with a resounding and eerie boom. Ayu's heart skipped a couple of beats as the doors closed with a sense of finality behind her.

"The Wardens are in the tower now sir." one of the Templars informed Greagoir.

"Excellent." Greagoir answered. "The female Warden is the one that the Chantry has been looking for. She will not leave this tower."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Circle of Magi**

Ayu remained still until the echo of the closing doors quieted. She quickly knelt down, pulling off her cloak. Ayu wrapped the cloak around her quiver, securing it in place. Standing up, she swung her quiver across her back and buckled it in place.

"Didn't want to destroy my arrows." Ayu said with a chuckle, her ponytail slipping off her shoulder. Becoming serious again she looked at each of her comrades. "We're going to take this slowly and carefully. I don't want us rushing into anything. Keep a sharp eye out in case there are traps and I want us all to pay attention to any sounds of the enemy. We have to free the mages in order to release Connor from his possession. Let's go."

Ayu started down the curving hallway, her bow at the ready. Alistair walked beside her on one side, Zevran on her other. Morrigan walked behind the three, her staff in her hands.

As Ayu slowly rounded the bend in the hallway, a demon was standing near the doorway to the central room of the tower. It had not yet seen or heard her. She silently motioned for the party to stop. Alistair stopped just behind her and Morrigan behind him. Zevran slipped in beside Ayu and peered over her shoulder. His shoulder length hair brushed against her skin as he did so. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, but kept her attention on the creature on front of them. Ayu pulled her bow up and drew back the string. She felt Zevran brush passed her as he moved up to hide behind a statue in the hall. He nodded at her once he was in place and Ayu released the arrow. It struck the demon and roaring in surprise, it charged down the hall toward the party. Once the creature had moved passed Zevran, he stepped out into the hall and stabbed the monster in the back. It roared once more and collapsed into dust onto the floor.

"We make a great team, you and I." Zevran said winking at Ayu. He sauntered up to her sheathing his daggers.

Ayu blushed slightly, but tried to hide it by looking down at the dust at her feet. She touched the pile with the toe of her boot and smeared it around a little.

"If they all disintegrate like this, clean up will be a snap." she tried to sound casual and not flustered. Clearing her throat, she looked up and started to head to the door. Zevran watched her walk by appreciatively and the party followed her through the doorway.

The party could hear voices as they entered the central chamber and they cautiously moved forward. Ayu caught sight of a small group of mages clustered together. She called out to them and walked into the light surrounding the mages. The mages eyed the group warily at first, but at the sight of Ayu, an older woman calmed the others down.

"I am glad to see you child. I had so hoped you had survived Ostagar." The woman stepped from the back of the group to stand before Ayu and her companions.

"Wynne! What are you doing here?" Ayu cried in surprise. "How did you get out of Ostagar?"

"I was called back to the tower just before the battle was set to begin." Wynne chuckled. "I technically wasn't even there. When I started to hear rumors of two Wardens that had survived, I could only hope that you were one of them. Child, as happy as I am to see you, there is a part of me that wishes you hadn't come. You know the Templars won't let you leave this place." Wynne reached out and touched Ayu's arm. "However, what's done is done. You are here and we do need your help."

"Wynne, what is going on here? Greagoir told us that abominations have overrun the tower." Ayu asked her, taking the woman's hand in her own.

"That is correct my child. Abominations and demons have crossed the Veil and have taken over. These are the only mages that I could find. I hope there are more that survived, but I do not know. We've erected this barrier to keep the worst of the monsters out." Wynne pointed to a glowing shield over the doorway to the rest of the tower. "I wish to look for more survivors, but I cannot go myself. Would you be so kind as to help this old woman in her quest?"

"It appears that we have the same goal, Wynne. We shall accomplish it together." Ayu squeezed the woman's hands before letting them go.

Ayu walked over to an overturned desk. Picking up a scrap of parchment and a quill, she wrote a brief letter and tucked it in her belt.

"Morrigan, I need you to come with me." Ayu spoke to the younger mage. Turning on her heel, Ayu left the central room for one of the outer rooms.

Morrigan followed Ayu from the room, but so did the rest of the party and Wynne. When they arrived in one of the outer rooms, Ayu leaned out of the small window opening and whistled a short tune into the wind. The party looked at her with curiosity, but their unasked questions were finally answered. Ayu stepped back from the window as a small falcon landed gracefully on the sill. It's feathers were a bright golden brown, flecked with black. On the bird's head was a small black patch in the shape of a bird. Ayu cooed something in elvish to the bird and it opened it's wings wide, puffing it's chest.

"I have a favour to ask of you my friend." Ayu asked, softly stroking it's feathers. "I need you to take this letter to Bann Teagan in Redcliffe."

As Ayu spoke to the bird, their eyes glowed with golden light for a moment. The bird gave a cry of understanding and fluttered it's wings again. Ayu attached the letter with a red ribbon from her belt to the falcon's leg. She kissed the top of the bird's head and stood back as it took flight. Ayu turned to see all eyes on her.

"I sent Teagan a letter explaining what is going on here and that we may be held up. Hopefully we can free the mages and be on our way quickly." Ayu explained. "I told you, I have friends." she smiled.

"So what is it that you wish of me then?" Morrigan asked her.

"Morrigan I need you to transform and go to the others. They must know what is going on. Stay with them at the inn. If we need of you I'll send word. I won't put more of you in jeopardy than necessary."

"You wish me to be a messenger? I . ."

"Please Morrigan. I know that you can take the form of animals. You are the only one who can leave the tower and get to the others. I promise to put you in mortal danger in the future to make it up to you."

Ayu received a smirk from Morrigan as she finally relented. Zevran slipped something into Morrigan's hand and she placed it into her skirt. Moving to the window, Morrigan transformed into a raven, and flew away.

"You never cease to amaze me, you know that?" Alistair told her, shaking his head and smiling.

"I would like to see how amazing you are in the flesh." Zevran purred looking her up and down with his eyes.

Ayu tried not to blush again as she turned to Wynne.

"We need to hurry. I really do not wish Connor to wake up before we get there. I'm afraid for his family if we fail." Ayu adjusted her quiver on her back and made her way back to the mage's barrier.

The mages dropped the barrier to allow the party to pass. Once on the other side, the group noticed that the tower was crawling with demons. They were mostly easy to dispatch, only a couple giving them a real fight. The party made it to the door that would take them to the next floor and they headed up. Ayu cautiously stepped out into the next hallway to find a small group of demons patrolling the hall. Alistair took point, and the group rushed into battle. This floor was quickly cleared of monsters and the group was lucky to find a few survivors. Wynne directed them to where the other mages were waiting on the first floor.

The companions entered the third floor to find that the demons knew they were coming. It was a tough battle, but the companions won the fight. By this point in the night, the darkness had descended so the only light came from the torches on the walls or the small fires burning in some of the rooms. It gave the tower an even more creepy feel that set the party on edge.

Ayu felt a now familiar sensation in her chest as they approached one of the bigger rooms off the hall. She entered the room slowly, her companions following immediately behind. Keeping her bow ready, she stepped into the light of the room and saw a Templar talking to a desire demon. Ayu raised her bow and trained it on the demon as she kept moving forward.

"What is it my love? I thought I heard something." the party heard the Templar speak to the demon.

"It is nothing, my darling. Just someone at the door. Why don't you put the children to bed." the female demon replied to him in a dreamy voice. She turned to the party and floated closer to Ayu, her tail drifting behind her.

"Let him go and begone from here." Ayu said firmly to the demon.

"Oh, now don't you see how happy he is? Would you take that from him? I'm merely giving him the family that he's always wanted." she cocked her horned head to one side and regarded Ayu closely. "Come now, I would just let him be if I were you."

"No." Ayu said with a hardness that hadn't been heard before. "He chose the life of a Templar. He knew what he was giving up when he joined them. I have no sympathy for those that choose their fate and throw it aside. Some have no choice but to follow the path they are placed on. MY choice is to not let you leave this place alive." A fire burned in Ayu's eyes as she spoke, a passionate anger creeping into her voice.

"I see." the demon glared at Ayu. "Then your fate is sealed."

The desire demon flew back from the party as she launched balls of magic at the group. They scattered quickly to avoid her attacks, but had not expected her thrall to attack as well. The Templar's sword met with the stone of the floor instead of Ayu, Zevran having tackled her out of the way.

"I could get used to this." he whispered in her ear as he lay on top of her.

The Templar was coming over to them again. Zevran quickly turned and knocked the sword aside as Ayu rolled and got up. She ran across the room, plugging the demon with arrows as she went. The desire demon cried in anger and charged at Ayu. Ayu was quick, but the demon was quicker. The monster knocked Ayu's bow out of her hand and grabbed her throat with the other. The demon threw Ayu against the wall. The Templar ran forward, his sword raised. He brought the sword down to hit Ayu, but Alistair got his arm in the way. The Templar's sword bit into Alistair's flesh as it pushed through his armor. Alistair dropped his own sword and bashed the other man with his shield. The Templar staggered back into Zevran's daggers. He slumped to the ground and took his last breath. The desire demon shrieked in rage and came at the group again. Ayu was still stunned, but rose to her feet, drawing a dagger. Alistair fell to the floor, holding his wounded right arm and Ayu moved to stand in front of him. The demon charged at Ayu as she held her dagger before her. The demon, in her rage, impaled herself on the dagger. Zevran came from behind and pulled the demon off Ayu's blade. He ran his dagger across the monster's neck and tossed the body aside.

Wynne ran to Alistair and looked at his arm.

"Let's take him to one of the other smaller rooms. I need to get him out of his armor and treat him properly." Wynne said with urgency.

Ayu and Zevran helped Alistair up and aided him to another room. Wynne grabbing his fallen sword and shield. They chose one of the rooms that only had one door so it was easily defensible. They set Alistair down on the lone bed in the room and quickly removed the armor on his upper body. Wynne quickly went to work healing the wound, but it was deeper than she originally thought. Wynne stopped the bleeding but Alistair's arm was too weak to hold anything.

"He will need time to heal. I cannot simply will the strength back into his arm. I fear he will need more healing before he will be able to fight again." Wynne told Ayu, a heaviness in her voice.

"Right." Ayu said as she began pacing. "We stay here till first light. Give him as much as you can now and then rest. He'll need another healing in the morning, but with any luck he'll be able to continue with us."

"I am sorry Ayu." Alistair groggily said to her. "It was my arm or you."

Ayu sat on the edge of the bed.

"I know Alistair. I am sorry to have let it come to this." She patted his hand and moved so Wynne could sit again.

Wynne gave Alistair another drink from a bottle of reddish liquid before giving him another wave of healing magic.

Ayu made sure to block the door and Zevran gathered large fallen stones to make a fire ring. They got a small fire started to give the room some light and warmth. Wynne was utterly exhausted and Ayu told her to share the bed with Alistair, who was already asleep. Zevran found some pillows and blankets in a small chest. He created a makeshift bed on the floor by the fire. Ayu sat with her back to the fire, her eyes on the door in front of her. Zevran, finishing the bed, walked over and sat beside Ayu.

"You don't have to sit here all by your lonesome." he whispered to her. "I could give you some company. Or, perhaps you'd like me to keep you warm tonight." He leaned close to her, his lips brushing against her ear as he spoke.

"No. Thank you, Zevran. I need to keep watch in case we are attacked while the others rest. I want no more injuries on my conscience tonight." Ayu replied softly.

Zevran looked at her in the flickering light. Ayu looked exhausted and at the point of tears. He merely sat quietly beside her for a time, before something within him wanted to reach out to her. He slowly brought his arm up around her shoulders and let his hand loosely rest on her arm. He didn't speak, but the action nevertheless caused Ayu to look at him. He could see the unshed tears shining in the dim firelight. He merely squeezed her against him briefly before returning his gaze to the door in front of them. He could feel her head rest against his shoulder before she whispered to him in the dark.

"Thank you for sitting with me Zevran. But you should rest too. Go on." she gently nudged him, "I'll be fine."

He gave her one more squeeze around her shoulders before he quietly stood and laid in the makeshift bed. Zevran watched Ayu settle into a comfortable position, her arms resting gently on her crossed legs. Her ponytail sat over one shoulder, and Zevran could see her marking clearly for the first time. As he laid there in the flickering dark, he could suddenly feel her touch on his cheek again. He placed his hand against his tattoo and closed his eyes. As he drifted into slumber, he smiled at the memory of his first meeting with this mysterious elven Warden.

Wynne woke once in the night to check on Alistair, but the Warden was sleeping peacefully. She looked over toward Ayu, sitting with her back facing the room. Wynne watched her for a few minutes. Ayu sat as still as stone, her eyes seemingly glued to the door. As Wynne watched, Ayu's marking was softly glowing in the firelight, as if it too was lit by a fire burning under her skin. Being sensitive to magic, the old woman could feel waves of power pulsing from Ayu's body. It felt warm, comforting and restorative to the mage and she laid back down onto the bed.

"Hello Lady Phoenix." Wynne whispered under her breath to the dark. "Thank you."

As the sunlight was peeking into the room, the party began to stir. Ayu stretched and yawned before the dying embers of the fire. Wynne was up and tending to Alistair, and Zevran lay on his bed keeping his eyes on Ayu. Wynne gave Alistair another dose of healing magic and asked him to hold his sword once again. This time he could hold the sword and swing it with no hindrance. Alistair shouted in his excitement at being healed so quickly, showing off the pink scar running across his upper arm. The party ate a light breakfast of dried meat and fruits before fully donning their armor and weapons. They moved into the hall once more and kept moving around the tower.

Moving up to the fourth floor, the party came across tougher demons than those they had previously faced. They were cautious in the early morning light as they killed each one in turn. Ayu was risking no more injuries if she could help it. The party entered the final room of the tower before reaching the stairs to the Harrowing Chamber and were greeted by a giant sloth demon. He towered over the party and was, as yet, the toughest enemy they had faced. This demon's magic was strong and he was able to force the party into slumber, though they tried to resist him. The party collapsed where they stood as, one by one, they succumbed.

Ayu awoke laying on the floor. She pushed herself up onto her knees and looked around her. This place was not the mage tower. Ayu's vision was sharper than normal, however the edges of her vision was blurred and fuzzy as though she was in a dream. As she turned her head, the periphery of her vision remained blurred. She pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes for a moment, but her sight did not change. Ayu slowly stood and could not see any of her companions. A movement in the corner of her eye caused her to turn and she found herself looking at herself.

_"__Hello__ my __Child. __I __am__ glad __we __can __finally __talk __properly __to __one __another.__"_ the other woman said to Ayu.

"Who . . what . ." Ayu stammered in shock.

She was looking at herself, but this other woman's hair was flowing as though it was alive. Her eyes were blue, but rimmed in a soft golden light, rays of the same light racing toward her pupils. Taking a step back, Ayu realized that she was not looking at another woman, but at her own body in a partially broken mirror.

"How long have you been inside of me?" Ayu asked, fear creeping into her voice, though she tried to hide it.

_"__I__ have __been __with __you __since __the__ moment __you __were __born, __Ayu. __Since __the __first __rays __of __sunlight __touched __your __skin. __I __have __been__ with __you __always.__"_

"Then why could I not hear you before I was Tainted?"

_"__When__ the __eluvian __tainted __you, __it __tainted __me__ as __well. __It __acted __like __a__ bridge __between __our __minds.__ This __pendant __was__ intended __for __that __purpose, __but __when __it __was __taken __from __you, __our __minds __remained __separated. __Your __consciousness __was __locked __to __me.__ The__ only __way __I __could __communicate __with__ you __was __through __emotion. __If __you __felt __at __ease, __you __kept __going. __If __you __were__ scared, __you __ran __away. __That __is __how __I __kept __you __safe __for __all __these __years. __If __the __situation __caused, __I __would __take __over __your __body, __pushing __your __mind __into __sleep __so __I__ could __more __effectively __protect __you.__"_

"Like the Templars when I was 6 . . ."

_"__Yes __Child. __In __fact, __that __was __the __first, __but __was __certainly __not __the __only.__"_

"Who are you? Are you a demon? Am I some kind of abomination?"

_"__I__ have __many __names __Child. __I__ am__ no __demon __and __you __are __no __abomination.__"_ Ayu watched herself smile warmly. _"__The__ humans __call __me__ Phoenix, __the __Dwarves __called __me __the __Fire __Mother. __But __the __Elves, __they __call __me __Mythal.__"_

Ayu could feel shock wash over her at those words, but it did not show on her face.

"Are you in control of my body?"

_"__Yes.__ I __am__ afraid __that __since __I __am__ a__ creature __of__ the __Fade, __my __consciousness__ is __stronger __than __yours __here. __You __shall __remain __awake __however.__ Our __minds __are __learning __to __work __in __sync __thanks __to __the __pendant __I__ have __given __you. __I__ just __hope __it's __not __too __late.__"_

"Too late? For what?" Ayu cried out.

_"__Your__ destiny, __Ayu. __I __chose __you __for __a __reason. __I __just __hope __we__ are__ strong __enough __for __what __lies __ahead __of __us. __Now, __no __more __questions.__We __must__ figure __out __where __the __sloth __demon __is __hiding __and __destroy __it. __I__ suspect __this __will __not __be __an __easy __task.__"_

Falling into silence, Ayu attempted to process the information that she had been longing to hear. She still had so many questions, but Phoenix was right, now was not the time. They had to find their friends and escape the Fade.

Phoenix walked toward a set of stone steps and was greeted by Duncan.

"Duncan is dead!" Ayu exclaimed from inside Phoenix's head. "How can he be here?"

_This__ is __a__ demon__ trick, __Ayu.__ We__ are__ in__ the __Fade. __All __souls __come __here __when__ they __slumber, __or __when __they __die. __Some __linger __here __and__ become __demons __that __will __do __anything __they __can __to __get __back __to __the__ mortal __world. __They __will __take __a__ host __if __they __can __and__ usually __do __so__ by __treachery. __Do __not __believe__ your __eyes __here __Ayu.__ Believe__ your __heart._

_"__Begone __demon. __I __have __no __time __to __deal __with __this __nonsense.__ If __you __value __your __existence, __you__ will __leave __me __be.__"_ Phoenix spoke in a cold threatening voice.

"But I am Duncan. Ayu needs to leave with me. The Blight is over." the demon pleaded with her.

_"__Time's__ up.__"_

Phoenix lunged forward and pressed her hands against Duncan's flesh. The demon cried in rage and pain as her glowing hands burned into it. Phoenix began speaking in her ancient tongue, and the demon burst into flame before disappearing. Phoenix's hands swirled with silver smoke as she clenched her fists. After one final look around, Phoenix walked through the portal and stepped into the next area.

Stepping into the Raw Fade, Phoenix could see the blocked portal ahead where they needed to go. She rubbed her fingers across her forehead and closed her eyes.

"They ever make this easy, do they?" Ayu asked Phoenix.

_No__ they __do __not._ Phoenix thought with a wry smile. _The__ sloth __demon __has __protected__ himself __in __the __center __of __this __web.__ We __need __to __unlock __the __surrounding __portals __and __defeat __the __lesser __demons__ in__ order__ to __get __to __him. __This __will __be __a __challenge, __but __we__ are __strong __and__ smarter __than __they __think__ we __are._

Phoenix headed through the open portal and stepped out into the first layer of the demon's web.

The pair worked their way through the puzzles and traps that the demon had set before them. Phoenix moved silently passed those demons that she could and destroyed the ones that got in the way. Once they had beaten the traps of the first area, they moved onto the next. They worked in tandem to decipher the puzzles and find a way to get to the inner layers, where the sloth demon waited. Eventually, Phoenix entered an area quite unlike those that she had seen before. From her experience in the Fade, she knew this to be someone's nightmare.

Phoenix silently padded closer to a pair of men standing around a table. She could hear grunts of pain coming from between them, but could not yet see who it was. Her golden eyes narrowed as she knelt behind one of the larger rocks laying around. She watched for a moment, until one of the pair moved and she could see their victim on the table. It was Zevran. He was strapped down on the table by the ankles and wrists, which were attached to cranks at either end. The men were slowly cranking the levers pulling the bonds on Zevran even tighter. He grunted again, but refused to give in to their torture. Phoenix had seen enough. She stepped from behind the rock and walked toward the pair, making no effort to disguise her presence.

The man on the far side of the table looked up and visibly looked sick. His partner looked up at him and in seeing his face, turned and looked over at Phoenix. She stood tall in the small clearing, her arms crossed in front of her chest. She gave the pair a wicked grin as she slowly took a few more steps in their direction.

"You will come no closer!" The furthest of the pair said to her, attempting to be threatening.

_"__Please__.__.__Leave__ my__ friend __here __alone __and __I __shall __have __no __cause__ to __destroy__ you.__"_ Phoenix threatened back, her eyes glowing angrily.

"You think you're tough enough to take us both on? Hmph. Who do you think you are lady?" the second man turned to her fully, pulling a sword as he did so.

"You don't want to do that! You don't know who she is, do you?" the first said to the other. "She is one of the Old Gods! When she kills you in the mortal world, you come here. When she kills you here, you cease to exist!"

The second man looked over at his partner in disbelief. Phoenix stopped advancing and stood, arms crossed, watching the exchange.

"I am serious!" The man tried again. "She killed me in the mage tower in the mortal world on her way here. I'm not letting her get me again."

The first of the two demons ran away from Phoenix as fast as he could and she let him go.

_"__Are__ you __going __to __join __your __friend?__ Or __would __you __like __to__ join __oblivion?__"_ Phoenix asked him, her eyes flaring and her hair sparking.

The demon roared and brandished his sword at her, hoping to scare her. Phoenix stood still and unfazed by the display. She uncrossed her arms and looked at the demon through lowered eyes. He roared again and charged at Phoenix this time. She stepped aside as the demon raced at her and grabbed him on the back of the neck. The demon shrieked in pain as her glowing hand burned into his flesh. Phoenix's eyes glowed completely with golden light as she drove her other hand through the monster's back. The demon flared with golden fire inside his body before he burst apart, showering the floor with sparkling dust. Phoenix calmed and dusted her hands off while she turned and looked at Zevran.

Zevran was laying on the table, still bound, his attention fully on her. She slowly approached him, but he'd showed no signs of being afraid of her. Once she was standing beside the table, Zevran looked up at her and flashed her a gleaming smile.

"I am glad that I am on your side!" Zevran said laughing. "I have no desire to be obliterated. Though if that is my punishment for being with you, then so be it." he flashed her his smile again.

_"__You __are__ completely__ incorrigible.__"_ Phoenix replied laughing herself. _"__You __are__ lucky __that __I __have __use__ for __you.__"_

"My lady, I am at your mercy. Do with me what you will. I shall make every effort to please you." Zevran purred.

Smiling at him and shaking her head, Phoenix began to untie this feet. Once she had him unbound, Zevran sat up on the table and looked at her with a serious look on his face.

_"__What__ is __it?__"_ Phoenix asked him. _"__What __has __you __so __troubled?__"_

He looked her in the eye briefly before looking away again.

"What is this place, if it is not the real world? Why are you here? Not that I mind having you near me of course."

Phoenix took one of his hands in both of hers.

_"__This__ is__ the__ Fade. __All __beings __come__ here __when __they __dream. __We __have __been __forced __into __the __Fade __by __a__ powerful__ demon, __and __I__ am__ here __to __free __us. __Hush__ now.__"_ Phoenix placed her fingers against his lips while leaning in closer to him. _"__You __need __to __help __me __defeat __him__ and__ then__ we__ shall__ wake__ in__ the__ mortal__ world__ again.__ Shhh,__ close__ your__ eyes __my__ darling__ and__ let__ the __magic__ take__ you.__ I__ shall__ be__ there__ when__ you __wake.__"_

Zevran's face relaxed as he faded from Phoenix's grasp. He put his trust in her and she was not about to fail him. Once Zevran had left this plane, Phoenix turned and left for the next nightmare.

Wynne was locked deep within her nightmare, but with some coaxing, she began to come around and realize what had happened to them. She too, faded from Phoenix's embrace as the mage was sent to the final plane to await her arrival. Alistair had no experience with the Fade and proved to be the most frustrating to release from the spell. The demon that had run from Phoenix earlier obviously had spread the fact that she was here. The demons were ready for her arrival, but she was still no match for those that wished to fight her. Alistair stood, dumbstruck, as Phoenix vapourized a cluster of demons around her. Seeing Phoenix fight made him remember who she was and why they were here. Phoenix comforted Alistair as he too faded from her presence to await her in the final plane. With all her companions freed, Phoenix returned to the Raw Fade to make her way to the final portal.

Phoenix stepped out into the sloth demon's hiding place. As she cautiously moved forward, her companions began to materialize around her. Alistair lifted his sword and shield preparing to attack. Wynne held her staff at the ready. Zevran looked at her and briefly clasped her hand in his. She turned her head to look at him and he gave her a shy smile. He squeezed her hand, then letting go, grabbed his daggers. She nodded to him and began walking toward the demon. The party marched behind her, weapons at the ready. The demon spotted the group and charged into an attack. The companions stayed focused and, though it took some time, they were finally victorious.

_"__Thank__ you __my__ friends. __I __shall __see __you __on __the __other__ side __when __you __wake.__"_ Phoenix stepped back from the party as they all began to dematerialize.

Ayu opened her eyes to find herself laying on the floor. Zevran was laying in front of her, one of his hands resting on hers. He had not opened his eyes yet and Ayu could not help but think how peaceful he looked. As she slowly blinked her eyes, he began to open his. Zevran looked into her eyes, a dreamy quality lingering in his gaze. They lay there a moment as they woke up before getting to their feet. Ayu checked with everyone to ensure that they were not hurt. Picking up their dropped weapons, the companions moved through the room, walking around the fallen demon's corpse and heading up the final set of stairs.

Reaching the final floor, the party noticed a Templar kneeling behind a barrier in prayer. As the party approached him, he believed them to be abominations sent to make him lower his guard. With some coaxing from Ayu, he finally told them that in the Harrowing Chamber beyond, a mage named Uldred was turning mages into abominations. He insisted that all the mages be killed in the chamber, however, Ayu was not convinced that was the best course of action. Ayu left the Templar hiding behind his barrier and led the party up the twisting stairs into the Harrowing Chamber.

The party moved as quietly as they could to the top of the stairs. Peeking over the railing, Ayu saw a group of mages standing in the center of the room, an older mage on his knees toward one edge of the circular room. Ayu strung her arrow and advanced into the room. Alistair held his shield up in front of them. Zevran ducked behind them with Wynne. Hearing the party move into the room, Uldred turned and looked at each of them.

"It's too late. You cannot stop me." He growled at them.

His body began to contort and deform as a demon from the Fade joined with him. They merged and twisted into a huge, grotesque monster. The mage was completely unrecognizable as the human that he once was. A few of the surrounding mages gasped in fear and moved away from the monster. The aged mage looked up at the monster in horror and slowly tried to move toward the party around the edge of the room. The abomination began attempting to turn other mages into abominations as well. Some were more willing than others to convert. Alistair charged in to attack, Zevran on his heels. Wynne ran over the old mage and helped him to get behind cover. He handed a scroll to Wynne, which she recognized as the Litany of Andralla. It was what the party needed to stop Uldred from corrupting other mages.

"Ayu!" Wynne called to the elf. "You have to read this to stop him from turning more mages into abominations!"

Wynne tossed the scroll to Ayu, who deftly caught it in the air. Uldred had pushed Alistair off of him and was starting to convert another mage. Ayu unrolled the Litany and began reading the words on the parchment. Magic swirled from around her and disrupted Uldred momentarily. He roared at Ayu and charged to attack her. She dove and rolled out of the way ending up on the opposite side of the room from her companions.

_The__ Litany __does__ not __have __enough __power __on __its __own. __Let __me__ help __you.__ Let __me __out!_

"Creators guide me." Ayu muttered to herself, letting her mental defenses down.

Phoenix erupted from Ayu's body. Flame licking the walls and ceiling as she did so. So much power was running through Ayu, she was lifted off the ground from the sheer force of it. Phoenix was angry and she was not afraid to show it. Phoenix kept her eyes, smoldering in her anger, focused on Uldred. The monster turned and charged at Phoenix. She began reciting the Litany, adding her strength to it as she did so. The abominations were held in their tracks, unable to move from the sheer force of her magic. Uldred resisted and pushed his way toward Phoenix. Alistair and Zevran continued to slash and stab at the abominations, until they fell to their deaths.

Uldred was only feet away from Phoenix when she began adding verses in her ancient language to the Litany. Uldred roared at her and lashed out with his long grotesque claws. Phoenix narrowly avoided his attack, her body now pressed against the cold, stone wall. Alistair and Zevran maintained their attacks on Ulred's flank and he turned around to strike them. The silver vapour rising off Phoenix's body ignited into flame as she leapt forward onto Uldred's shoulders. Her hands burned into the monster's flesh as she held on to him. Phoenix chanted the Litany as Uldred thrashed below her. Her companions kept up their attacks, slowly wearing the monster down. Under Phoenix's touch, they could see the man Uldred once was, beginning to emerge.

"Lady Phoenix! Save us all and finish him!" The old mage shouted at her.

Phoenix released more power through Ayu's body than she had ever done before. Great wings of flame burst from the mark on her back, her hair burning with an even brighter flame. She continued to chant in her ancient tongue as a shockwave of magic erupted from her body. A blinding flash of light from her and caused everyone to cover their eyes. When the light faded and the party could look again, Uldred's partially purified body was laying on the floor, Ayu's smoking body laying beside him. Leaving the older mage and the other mages that the party had managed to save, Wynne went over to Uldred's body. He was still a mess of limbs and organs, but parts of him were no longer joined to the abomination that he'd become. Looking at what once was the other abominations, Wynne noticed that they were all human again. All traces of their abomination forms were gone. Phoenix had purified the demon souls from them. A few of the mages, that had been turned against their will, were starting to wake up and move away from the offal smearing the floor.

"Mythal be praised." Wynne said quietly to herself as she moved to Ayu's still form.

Zevran was already by Ayu's side, gently turning her over. She was hot to the touch, but her skin quickly cooled laying against the stone floor. Wynne knelt beside her and looked her over.

"She is exhausted beyond her limit, but she will be well with some sleep." Wynne told the others. Seeing the concerned look on Zevran's face, Wynne placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't fret. She will be fine." she whispered to him. "It's a lot to take in the first time you see it. Isn't it?"

Ayu began to stir, but was delirious as she woke up. Laying in Zevran's arms, Ayu looked over at the mages lying dead on the floor. Their blood was spilled everywhere, some of the bodies laying mutilated and others still slightly deformed. She wanted to cry and be sick all at the same time.

_"__Did__ I __do__ this?__ Am__ I __really __a __monster?__"_ she thought in a panic. As Ayu began to struggle against Zevran, she felt a cool hand brush her forehead and she felt sleepy again. She fought a moment longer before succumbing to Wynne's magic.

The old male mage approached Wynne from the edge of the room.

"Wynne, is it truly her? Is it truly the child? I dare not believe my eyes." He asked her.

"Yes First Enchanter. It is the child. She has survived all these years. But I am afraid that Greagoir knows who she is as well and will not let her leave."

"Don't worry about that old grump." he said waving a hand in the air. "I have a plan if you'd listen to it."

"I'm listening Irving." Wynne said to him.

The small party had closed ranks around Ayu and the First Enchanter as they listened to his plan.

"There is a secret staircase leading down the tower from my office. I suggest that the elf here carries Ayu down the tower. The stairs lead to a small alcove with a little dock. There is an enchanted boat there that will take you across the lake undetected. The rest of us will make our way down the tower and tell the Templars that the elves died in the battle with Uldred. It will take them time to come and search for the bodies. By that time you will all be long gone."

"Wait! Why shouldn't I take Ayu down the secret stairs. I don't trust this assassin with her!" Alistair exclaimed.

"My dear Warden, you are needed to be alive if your goals of stopping the Blight are going to continue. Having both Wardens gone makes no sense. Besides, Wynne mentioned something about a boy needing help?" Irving asked him.

"Yes, the Arl's son in Redcliffe has been possessed by a demon and we need the mages to help us remove it." Alistair replied.

"Then it is settled." Wynne responded. "We shall travel down the tower while Zevran takes Ayu down the back stair. We will meet up at the shore where the secret boat lands and go to Redcliffe from there. Of course, First Enchanter, that would be if you would be so kind as to let me assist the Wardens."

Alistair gave Wynne an evil glare and she looked him in the eye.

"My boy, we have no other option right now but to trust that he will bring Ayu safely down the tower. I don't believe that Ayu's guardian would let someone who meant her harm near." Wynne spoke sternly to Alistair.

"Mages!" First Enchanter Irving called. "Gather yourselves to head down the tower. Wynne, show the boy to my office then catch up to us. The hidden passage is behind the second bookcase."

Zevran nodded that he understood and Irving turned to look at Ayu.

"I can't believe she's here. The last time I saw her Wynne, she was just being born. Her parents would be so proud of her." Irving brushed a few strands of hair from Ayu's face as he spoke. "I will do whatever I can to aid her on her journey. You have my blessing to travel with her Wynne. Protect her well. Let us leave this place, the stink is getting to me."

The group rose from the floor and, with Irving in the lead, the mages and Ayu's companions left the Harrowing Chamber. Zevran and Wynne hung back on the stairs until the First Enchanter had convinced the Templar there to come with them. Once the main party had moved off a little way, Wynne motioned Zevran forward. They continued to follow behind the group, ensuring that they weren't spotted. The pair quickly reached Irving's office and Wynne left Zevran there with Ayu.

"Remember, the second bookcase Zevran." she whispered to him. "Be careful on the stairs they might be a little treacherous."

Wynne ducked out of the office, closing the door behind her. Zevran gently put Ayu down on a small couch in the room and examined the bookcase. He found a latch just behind it that allowed the shelves to move forward. He propped it open with a large vase and went to collect Ayu. He pulled off her quiver and wore it himself. Removing her cloak, Zevran wrapped Ayu within it's folds and picked her up again.

Entering the passage, Zevran kicked the vase away from the bookcase and it began to close again. He turned and carefully made his way down the narrow and slippery steps. A few torches were burning that illuminated the path, but they were few and far between. He paused for a few minutes every so often to rest himself and to adjust Ayu in his arms. He had to be careful not to hit her against the stone walls of the narrow passage as he moved. Finally reaching the alcove below the tower, he could hear the ripple of the water against the stone. It was peaceful here. A green glow shining off the water, rippled on the rocky ceiling. Zevran set Ayu down close to the edge of the dock and he jumped into the little boat waiting there. He reached up and grasped Ayu, placing her along the bottom of the boat. Zevran pushed the boat away from the little dock and the boat slowly started to drift out of the alcove and across the lake.

It was afternoon by this point and the sun was shining brightly overhead. Zevran decided that it would be best if he was not seen, so he lay down beside Ayu. He kept one arm curled around her as he looked up into the sky.

_"__It__ matches __her __eyes __. __.__"_ he thought to himself. He shook his head, forcing those thoughts from his mind.

The boat took its time crossing the lake, moving as though it was letting the current take it. Reaching the hidden section of shore, the boat bumped against the rocks and stopped. Zevran was jarred from his thoughts and sat up. He picked Ayu up and laid her down under one of the small trees growing near the land edge of the shore. Going back to the boat he pushed it back into the water. The enchanted boat meandered its way back across the lake and to the little alcove. Zevran walked back over to Ayu's sleeping form and sat next to her.

"What makes you trust me so? I tried to kill you. Your friends all despise me, as they should really, but not you. Why not you?" he asked her as he tucked her cloak around her. He got no response from her besides her soft breathing.

Inside the mage tower, Wynne had joined the larger group, slipping in unseen amongst the mages. The group descended quickly and reached the large doors separating them from the Templars. Irving banged on the door with his staff and one of the Templars slowly opened the door. Seeing Irving with a lone Grey Warden and a group of mages, the Templars opened the doors fully. Hearing the commotion, Greagoir walked over to the group.

"Irving! I see you managed to elude the abominations. But what have we here? Only one Warden. Where are the elves?" he asked accusingly, his eyes flashing from face to face.

"They perished in the battle. You can ask Cullen here. He saw them enter the Harrowing Chamber, but they did not come out." Irving explained.

"It's true sir. They did not leave the Chamber." Cullen offered.

"Very well then." Greagoir said, still not quite believing them. "I am in your debt Warden for helping us. If there is anything that we can do, let me know."

"Actually, yes there is. There is a boy who needs help in Redcliffe. I need to take a few of the mages with me to help him. Plus, with the coming Blight we will need all the help we can get." Alistair spoke as calmly as he could.

"'We'?" Greagoir pressed.

"Ah . . . yes. 'We' as in myself and my other companions that had to remain across the shore." Alistair quickly attempted to recover from his slip.

"Hmm. Very well then." Greagoir eyed Alistair suspiciously. "Take your mages. Irving will help you and then you are free to go."

Greagoir left the group then to go and speak to a few of the other Templars. Irving selected a handful of mages, some volunteering, and told Alistair that they were ready to leave. Alistair led the way out of the tower and down to the boat. The lake crossing took a couple of trips before everyone was across, however it didn't seem to take too long. First Enchanter Irving and Wynne went across first with Alistair, and filled the rest of the party in on what happened. Once everyone was together again, the party headed over toward the hidden section of shore to collect Zevran and Ayu. Beren bounded around Zevran's legs as he carried Ayu to the cart, barking with concern. Wynne settled Ayu down on a temporary bed for her as the cart turned and headed toward Redcliffe.

Morrigan sat in the back of the cart with the sleeping Ayu and Wynne.

"I felt incredible power come from the tower Wynne. What happened in there?" Morrigan asked the older mage in a whisper.

"My dear, it was the Lady Phoenix saving our lives. She is learning how much power Ayu's body can take before she is ripped apart. I don't believe that the two of them have been in mental contact for that long." Wynne replied quietly.

"I have some news for you then. I asked the elf, Zevran, to snatch one of the vials that the Templars wear on their belts. I had a chance to examine it while you were still in the tower." Morrigan pulled a small vial of dark red liquid from her skirt. "The concoction is very complicated. It has various plants and herbs, but the ingredient that I don't think the Templars even know about, is dragon blood."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Urn of Ashes**

The party traveled as quickly as they could to Redcliffe, Wynne remained in the cart with Ayu and kept her asleep for the journey. Beren was forever at her side, much to Wynne's annoyance on occasion. Morrigan and Wynne attempted to determine why the Chantry would condone the use of dragon blood in the 'ink' they keep on their belts, but they were coming up with no ideas.

Ayu began to stir again and this time Wynne let her fully wake. Ayu tried to sit up, but Wynne gently pushed her back down again.

"You must rest, Ayu. You have been though quite the ordeal." Wynne spoke softly.

"What is . . . going on?" Ayu said, trying to sit up again.

"Lie back child. You are exhausted and need to save your strength. Here eat some of this." Wynne pushed some dried meat into Ayu's hand and urged her to eat.

Ayu rested on her side and nibbled on the food, not particularly interested in it, but eating it for Wynne's sake.

"So how did I get out of the tower? What happened in there anyway? I remember only flashes of light and mages drenched in their own blood." Ayu asked quietly.

"The Lady Phoenix aided us in defeating Uldred and his abominations. She saved the mages Ayu. You both did." Wynne patted Ayu's shoulder.

_"__I__ would__ not __be__ so __sure __of __that.__"_ Ayu thought to herself.

The group finally made it to Redcliffe nearing the end of the third day. Alistair and Ayu had filled the mages in on what was happening to Connor and they moved with haste into the castle. The party entered through the front gate and quickly made their way up to the room where Connor slept. Isolde and Bann Teagan had been waiting for the party to return and were relieved to see them. Connor was still under Phoenix's induced sleep, but was beginning to stir as the mages prepared the ritual area. Wynne took Isolde and Teagan off to the side of the room and tried to calm them.

Once the mages had the ritual area prepared and were ready to begin, Alistair brought Connor over and placed him on the floor in the circle of candles. The mages stood outside the candles, waiting for their cue to begin.

"Which one of you will be entering the Fade?" Irving asked all the mages.

"I shall go." Ayu stepped forward, though her movements were still unsteady.

"No child. You are too weak yet." Wynne placed her hands on Ayu's shoulders and moved her away from the ritual area. "I know your heart is in the right place, but you cannot go."

Ayu reluctantly sat where Wynne pushed her down and didn't protest anymore. Irving looked around at each mage in the room, silently asking who would go. Ayu saw Morrigan roll her eyes and silently curse herself as she stepped forward.

"I will do it." Morrigan said curtly. "Let us get this over with, shall we?"

Irving nodded his approval and Morrigan took her position in the ritual circle. The mages began to weave their magical spell and Morrigan collapsed into sleep. The observers watched with baited breath until Morrigan and Connor returned.

The boy's eyes fluttered open and he called for his mother. Isolde dropped to her knees at his side and was relieved to see that he was back to normal. Wynne went to Morrigan and helped her to a chair. Teagan approached the Wardens as the mages began to clean up.

"He only let the demon in because he believed it would help his father. The Arl has been in some kind of sleep that not even magic can undo. I'm afraid that is the cause of all this trouble." Teagan explained to the Wardens. "There was a man in Denerim that was on the trail of a possible cure for the Arl, but I have not heard from him in quite some time."

"Any idea what he was working on?" Alistair asked him.

"I only know that he was calling it the Urn of Sacred Ashes. His name is Brother Genitivi. I suggest that you find him in Denerim and perhaps you can find this Urn and save the Arl."

"It's a place to start." Ayu replied. Turning toward Alistair she said "Gather the team, we leave immediately."

"No. No you don't." Wynne quickly approached Ayu. "You are in no condition to travel at the moment."

Ayu looked at Wynne with disbelief on her face.

"I have been monitoring you since we left the tower and your body is still recovering. We should remain in Redcliffe for at least a couple of days." Wynne pressed.

"There are some rooms free that you and your friends can stay in. I will not hear of you staying in an inn while you are in Redcliffe." Bann Teagan offered. He summoned one of the remaining maids to ready a few rooms for the party.

"Wynne I feel fine. Really." Ayu whispered to the elderly mage. "There is no reason that we need to overstay our welcome." Ayu looked over at Isolde and caught the woman giving her a nasty glare. "I have no desire to remain here."

"As your healer I say that we stay. Please show us to our rooms Bann Teagan." Wynne turned to Teagan gripping Ayu's arm as she did so.

He gave Ayu a sympathetic smile and motioned for the party to follow him. They party was given a group of rooms in one of the smaller wings of the castle. The rooms all joined to a central room with a large fire place and big comfy chairs. Ayu threw herself down into one of the chairs in front of the fire, letting her feet splay out in front of her. She let out a long sigh and let her body slump further into the soft cushions. Beren padded up to her side and nudged her hand with his nose. She absentmindedly began to scratch his ears as she stared into the fire. The rest of the party deposited their gear in the rooms and returned to the fireplace.

Wynne sat in a chair closest to the fireplace and began to warm her hands. Zevran set himself down on the floor by Ayu's feet and the rest of the party gathered around them. First Enchanter Irving entered the room and asked to sit with them. He sat in a chair nearest to Wynne. Ayu still sat slumped in her chair and glared at Wynne as the woman warmed her hands. Wynne pretended not to notice at first, keeping her eyes off of Ayu's angry stare.

"Alright Wynne. Start talking. Since you're keeping us here, you're going to tell me how you knew who I was in Ostagar. I want answers Wynne." Ayu snapped. "I'm tired of being kept in the dark . . . so to speak."

Wynne cleared her throat and placed her hands in her lap. Irving looked from Ayu to Wynne and back again.

"You mean to tell me that she doesn't know?" Irving asked Wynne.

"No, she does not. But she needs to know all that we know." Wynne looked at Ayu, her eyes full of apology. "You deserve to know Ayu. Allow me to start at the beginning:

From what I have managed to piece together from the few books we had at the tower, Phoenix is one of the Old Gods. She may even be the first, I do not know for sure. Her spirit has been attached to people of all races and genders. She only chooses a host in a time of need, like a Blight for example. Phoenix is like our guardian, protecting all life here in Thedas. She chooses other people, and animals, who serve her. They are called the Loyal. Phoenix imprints part of her consciousness on them; a piece of her joins with them, if you will. They are identified just as you are, by the branding of her mark on the skin. In the case of the Loyal, it appears behind the ear and is much, much smaller than your own. Surely you must have wondered how your animal companions always seem to understand you so perfectly. They are part of you. They are your Loyal.

I remember I was playing on the outskirts of my home town, when I was still quite young, and came across one of Phoenix's shrines. It was covered in thick vines and vegetation. Bandits came across me and chased me into the shrine. I was small enough to fit under the tangled vines and I crawled deeper into the shrine. I saw carvings in the stone matching the marking on your back. I hid there, as far back as I could, while I listened to the bandits yelling on the other side. There was a blinding flash of light and the bandits were gone. I remember feeling warm and comforted in the shrine. I went back there nearly everyday if I could. It became my own little sanctuary. Unfortunately, most of the temples and shrines to Phoenix are now lost or destroyed. There is also very little documentation left. Most of it was destroyed over the Ages so I'm afraid I don't know any more about Phoenix herself. But as for your story, I know a little more about that." Wynne paused and gave Ayu a smile hoping to break her angry stare. Wynne cleared her throat once more and continued.

"Your mother and I were close friends at the Circle Tower. You look a lot like her you know, but I can see your father in you too. She had such a free spirit, your mother. Her name was Anarya. She came to the Tower in her teens and we became fast friends. Your father, Kaavel, was an assistant to a blacksmith from Denerim. He came to the tower with his master to fix the Templar's armor and things around the tower. That's how your parents met. They fell in love and wrote to each other constantly when they were separated. If there was work for us in Denerim, I'd bring Anarya with me. Your parents were married in the Denerim alienage, in a small ceremony, on one of these trips. Anarya, the First Enchanter and I remained in Denerim for a time, but we had to go back. It was a couple of months later that Anarya confided in me that she was pregnant. I helped her hide you from the Templars until you started to grow too big for us to hide. I went to Irving and we planned a trip to Denerim so you would be born there in safety.

Only a handful of months before you were born was when a prophecy had been found. It said that a child would be born to the Wilds of Ferelden, who would rise up with god-like power and save us all from destruction. The Chantry was very concerned about such a child being born that they did not control. They began searching all homes for newborns and searching the Wilds of Ferelden for the Chosen. They, however, had no such luck at this point. Greagoir allowed the three of us to go to Denerim and we remained there for just over a month. When you were born, both Irving and I were there. Anarya went into labour late into the night. As the sun was peeking through the window you came into this world. The sun lit your skin and Irving and I knew you were the baby that the prophecy spoke of. You had a black smudge on your back that became more defined as time went on. It was Phoenix's mark that was forming on your skin. Irving and I begged your parents to leave with you to the forest and to live among the Dalish. The Templars were doing a sweep of the alienage and Irving left Kaavel's house to stall them. I ran out of the house with you and your parents. There was another entrance into the alienage that was infrequently used. Anarya and I managed to open the great gate enough so they could slip out. I was forced to stay behind and quickly returned to Irving. It was our signal that your family had escaped.

Irving and I stayed in Denerim for another day before we left for the tower. As we were leaving the city, our cart came across the bodies of a dozen Templars on the road. There was one body that I recognized immediately and I called for the driver to stop. I jumped out and ran to the body surrounded by the burnt Templars. It was your mother, Ayu. She sacrificed herself so your father and you could get away. It appeared that your parents had ran into a group of Templars as they left Denerim. The Templars probably saw you and wanted to investigate. Knowing your mother as well as I do, there was no way that she would let them near you. She was a skilled fire mage, your mother. I suspect that's why Phoenix chose you. Your mother's blood runs in your veins, after all." Wynne paused, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

Ayu was now sitting up on the edge of her seat, her mouth hanging open in shock. Tears were stinging her eyes. Her mother died to protect her!

"But . . . what of my father?" Ayu choked out. "What happened to him?"

"By the time we found him, he was joined with Anarya in the Fade. Irving saw blood trailing into the forest and we followed it. We found Kaavel under a tree, your blanket still clutched in his hand. It appeared that he had been hit with one of the Templar's swords, but had dragged himself into the forest to keep you safe. Irving and I searched for you, but you were gone. Until I saw you in Ostagar, we didn't know if you lived. I knew you, because I knew your parents. You look so much like your mother . . ." Wynne's tears spilled over and she moved to kneel at Ayu's feet. The old mage took Ayu's hands in hers and cried for her lost friend and the daughter that Wynne thought was lost.

Ayu could not restrain herself any longer and dropped to her knees, embracing the older woman. The party sat in silence for a time, but Leliana could not contain herself and sat hugging both women. Once their tears had started to subside, Ayu looked at Wynne once more.

"Where are they?" Ayu asked, her voice shaky. "Where are my parents?"

"Irving and I buried Anarya and Kaavel in the Brecillian Forest. They lay on a hill, overlooking a river, side by side. We could not leave them apart. If we go to the forest, I'll take you to their resting place."

"Thank you Wynne. I'd appreciate that."

The group sat a little longer in the siting room, before they started to disperse and go to bed. Ayu still sat on the floor before the fireplace, Beren on one side. Zevran had stood to leave, but saw the sad look on Ayu's face as she started into the flame, and sat down beside her. He sat in silence, taking her hand in his. She turned her head slightly to him, and he could see she was at the point of tears.

"I never knew my parents either." Zevran said to her softly. "My mother was a Dalish, like you, and fell in love with a woodcutter. She left her clan and joined him in the city. My mother was forced to become a whore to pay for my father's debts. He died before I was born, and she did not survive my birthing. My first victim it would seem." Zevran's eyes fell to the floor before him and Ayu squeezed his hand in hers. Beren walked in front of Zevran, licking the assassin's face, before laying down.

"Thank you Beren, but your kiss is not the one that I seek." Zevran scratched Beren's big head. He turned to glance at Ayu and saw her cheeks blush at his comment.

"If you had no parents, who took care of you then? I had the clan at least. But what about you?" Ayu asked him.

"I was raised by the whores." He said simply. "Until the Crows bought me when I was seven. I fetched quite a price so I've been told. They trained me in the ways of assassination and I was taught the ways of seduction from the whores."

"Do you miss Antiva, Zev?" Ayu asked quietly.

"I do miss it sometimes. Antiva does not smell like dog as Ferelden does. The whore house was near to the tannery and I remember smelling the new leather on the air. Of all the things that remind me of Anvita, it has to be the smell of leather." Zevran chuckled to himself. "But alas we cannot control such things, no?"

"No, I suppose not. Every time I feel the breeze on my face it reminds me of running through the forest and I miss my clan. Though, I guess they're not really my clan are they?" Ayu pulled her knees to her chest and rested her cheek on them.

"They raised and accepted you into their ranks, did they not? That sounds like your clan to me, no?"

"I suppose you're right." Ayu smiled at him, but he could tell she was very tired.

"Come, you should not dwell on these things any longer. Wynne will be most displeased if I keep you up all night. Though, I am willing to incur her wrath if need be." Zevran's voice dropped into a husky whisper as he leaned into Ayu's side.

Ayu blushed again, and hid her face in her arms as she tried to hide her grin.

_"__Why __does __he __do __this __to __me?__ I __turn __into __a __silly __girl __every__ time __he's __near.__ Damn __him__ for __being __so __. __. __. __so __. __.!__"_ Ayu thought to herself, keeping her face hidden.

She felt Zevran's gentle hands on her shoulders.

"Come now. It is late and you need your rest." Ayu could hear the smile in his voice.

He pried her arms from her knees and pulled her up. He held her there a moment and slid her hands into his. Zevran kissed her hands and wished her a good night before leaving for his own room. He gave her a mischievous grin as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh Beren! What am I going to do with him?" Ayu quietly said to the burly dog.

He whined in response and cocked his head to one side. Ayu smiled at the mabari and lovingly pinched one of his ears as she walked to her own room. The mabari bounded along beside her.

The companions all slept soundly that night, glad to be in warm beds. They woke late in the morning and were invited to the dining hall to eat. After the group ate and retired to their wing, Wynne looked Ayu over.

"You've recovered nicely my child." Wynne said, surprise in her voice. "I believe we can leave as early as this afternoon if you'd prefer. Your are simply remarkable my dear. I was not sure you'd be strong enough to travel even by tomorrow."

"What can I say Wynne. I'm full of surprises." Ayu gave the mage a goofy grin. "I think we should get under way as soon as possible. Denerim is a long way away and I'd prefer to rest the party at night than push us too hard."

"Very well my dear. We shall gather our things and be on our way. I'll go talk to the Bann." Wynne rose from her chair beside Ayu and left the room.

The group gathered their belongings and made their way out of the castle. Bann Teagan was waiting for them by the door to see them off.

"Thank you for all you have done Warden." He said to Ayu grasping her hand. "I know if anyone can save the Arl, you can."

Ayu accepted the Bann's thanks and turned to leave the castle.

"Wait! Wait!" a young voice called to her.

Ayu turned to see Connor running down the hall toward her. She stood frozen as Connor flung his arms around Ayu's waist, pressing his face against her stomach.

"I haven't had the chance to thank you." His voice muffled against her light armor. "You went out of your way to save me and my mother. I don't think I can thank you enough."

Ayu placed her hand on Connor's head and gently ruffled his hair.

"You are welcome, Connor. I could not let you be possessed by that thing and I could not sacrifice your family to save you. I know how it feels to lose people that you love, because they're protecting you."

Connor looked up at Ayu, hearing the sincerity in her voice. She smiled at him and he hugged her fiercely again. She bent slightly and hugged Connor in return.

"I promise to do all that I can to help your father, Connor. You just need to be patient alright? I don't know how long this is going to take, but I will succeed. I promise." Ayu released the boy and Isolde pulled him away from the Warden as though he'd touched something dirty.

"Your welcome Lady Isolde." Ayu said curtly to the woman. She turned on her heel and walked out of the castle, her companions in tow.

The journey to Denerim took longer than Ayu had hoped. They traveled the majority of the daylight hours and slept the nights in a small camp. Ayu refused to push the team harder than she needed to and the journey took the better part of a week and a half. The companions arrived at Denerim in the late afternoon. Bodahn offered to stay with Ajax and the cart just outside the city gates, while the party stayed inside the city.

Ayu was overwhelmed at the sheer size of Denerim. She kept her cloak pulled around her body and her friends subconsciously surrounded her as they moved through the city streets. The Templars seemed unaware of Ayu's presence in the city and they moved uninterrupted. They found an inn to stay in for the night and threw their belongings into their rented rooms. Alistair was in need of new armor and Leliana needed a new bow, so she decided to take the group shopping.

The market place was bustling with people and the companions easily slipped in with the crowd. Knowing that the Chantry was so near, Ayu's companions kept a vigilant eye out for wandering Templars. To the companion's relief, the Templars were not in the market place and they moved undisturbed. The group gathered their supplies and retired to the inn for the night.

The party relaxed for the evening and enjoyed warm, comfortable beds that night. Ayu woke with the sun again and sat looking out the small window. A short time later Wynne and Leliana woke, followed shortly by Morrigan. The women dressed and Ayu went to the guys bedroom to wake them, if they weren't already up. She knocked on the door and Alistair opened the door, his hair sticking up in odd angles from sleeping. He woke the rest of the guys and met the girls in the hallway.

The party ate breakfast in the inn before going to Brother Genitivi's home. It took the group a little time to find it, the house being tucked down a narrow street. Ayu knocked on the door and a younger man opened it.

"We're here to see Brother Genitivi." Ayu stated.

"He isn't here right now." the man said. "I'm Weylon, his assistant. Please come in, perhaps I can help you."

He opened the door wider and let the party enter the house. Ayu stood by the long kitchen table and looked at Weylon.

"We need to know about the Urn of Sacred Ashes. We were hoping that Brother Genitivi would be able to help us find it." Ayu said simply.

"Hmm. Well he is at the Spoiled Princess right now. Perhaps you could catch him there." Weylon offered.

_ He lies. Do not trust him._

"I don't believe you Weylon. Where is Brother Genitivi? I won't ask nicely again." Ayu stared at Weylon through narrowed eyes.

"I . . . I don't know what you're talking about!" he stammered nervously.

"Now Weylon. Do you really think that I can't see through your lie." Ayu slunk toward Weylon, trailing her fingers along the table. "Tell me where Brother Genitivi is and we'll leave. I want the truth this time."

"I'm not telling you anything bitch!" Weylon pulled a dagger from his waist and placed it against Ayu's throat.

Her companions immediately released their own weapons and surrounded Weylon. Ayu stood still, a smirk crossing her lips as her eyes flashed dangerously.

_"__Oh,__ you'll __tell __me.__"_ Phoenix hit the dagger away from her with her forearm and grabbed Weylon's face with her other hand. Her eyes lit gold for a split second as she read Weylon's mind.

_"__I__ know __where __we __need __to __go.__"_ she said to the party, releasing Weylon.

"Begone demon!" Weylon cried as he attempted to stab Phoenix with his dagger.

Alistair hit him sideways with his shield, almost knocking Weylon over. Sten gripped his sword with one hand and cleanly took off Weylon's head at the shoulders.

"No one harms the daughter of the Qun." Sten spat on the body at his feet.

_"__Calm __yourself __now, __Sten. __We __need __to __go __to __a __village __named __Haven. __Unfortunately __it __lies __beyond __Redcliffe. __We __shall __remain __here __as __long __as __Ayu __is __safe __from __the __Chantry. __I__ suggest __gathering __some __coin __for __the __journey __back. __I __don't __know __what __horrors __we __will __face __in__ Haven, __but __we __must __be __prepared __for __anything.__"_

Ayu let out a deep breath and looked at her friends.

"Still gives me a headache when she does that." Ayu tried to grin as she rubbed her temples.

The group left Genitivi's house and ran a few quick errands for people to make some coin. It was decided that the party would leave the following morning and head straight to Haven. Ayu looked over all her companion's armor and weapons to ensure that they were ready. Phoenix was sending her an uneasy feeling and she wanted her friends protected.

The party left early in the morning, collecting Bodahn, Sandal and Ajax. The trip back toward Redcliffe was shorter than the trip to Denerim. Ayu pushed the party a little harder, traveling through the night a couple of times and resting the others. As Ajax pulled the cart seemingly on his own at times, the party talked amongst themselves. Ayu learned more about her companions and gained a friendly rapport with all of them.

The cart pulled up at the edge of the village of Haven when Ayu stopped the cart. She told Bodahn to stay hidden and protect themselves while they were gone. Leliana suggested that some of the party stay behind, just in case the villagers were unfriendly. Ayu agreed, so Leliana, Sten and Morrigan stayed behind. The Wardens, Wynne and Zevran walked into the village.

The villagers were missing from the streets and Haven was eerily quiet.

"Be on your guard." Ayu whispered to her group. "I don't like this."

The group checked each house and store, but no one was around. They delved deeper into the village and Ayu finally heard the faint sound of voices on the wind. She silently motioned her friends forward toward the sound of the voices. The party entered the Chantry where they discovered Genitivi bound on the floor and the missing villagers performing some kind of dark ritual.

Ayu drew her bow and silently walked forward, the group following suit. The village leader saw the party and called the others to attack. The villagers were no match for the skilled warriors and they were soon dealt with. Zevran cut the rope on Genitivi's arms and legs, freeing him.

"Brother Genitivi, are you hurt?" Ayu asked him kneeling down.

"I am fine now that you have freed me. These people are all maniacs! They are some kind of cultists! I arrived to attempt to find the Urn, but they bound me up!" Genitivi spluttered in response.

"Brother, we need the Urn of Sacred Ashes." Wynne told him. "We need to know what you know."

"The Urn is hiding somewhere in a ruined temple just beyond the village. There is a secret passage in the Chantry here that will lead you to it."

Alistair helped Genitivi up and he led them to the secret passage. He insisted on following the party, but Ayu distracted him with the carvings in the main chamber.

"You should start examining these carvings Brother Genitivi. I'd be willing to bet that they'll tell you more about this place." Ayu suggested.

"Yes! Yes excellent idea. I shall begin deciphering these immediately!." Genitivi exclaimed. He pulled out a notebook and began scribbling on the parchment.

"Come. He'll be distracted now for quite some time." Ayu whispered to her companions.

The group slowly moved through the ruin, fighting all measure of ghouls and creatures. Cultists from the village were clustered all over the ruin and had no intention of letting the party pass. As the party continued deeper into the ruin, Ayu became more uneasy. She couldn't place what was making her so on edge, but she kept her senses vigilant.

The party entered another series of chambers and they quickly discovered that dragonlings were inhabiting this section of the cavern. With careful attacks the party killed the dragonlings and continued on their way. Ayu still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling Phoenix was sending her. The group pushed through the final door in the cavern and exited onto a mountain top. There was a gong on a stand off to the side. The gold shimmer in the sun caught Ayu's attention as Alistair was walking toward it.

_NO!_

"Alistair! No! Don't touch it!" Ayu cried out suddenly.

Alistair stopped and looked at Ayu, but did not move closer to the gong. The knot in Ayu's stomach released a little, but did not go away completely. Collecting the group together, they walked across the mountain top to a large stone door on the opposite side. Zevran and Alistair had to work together to push the huge door open large enough for the party to pass.

Entering the cavernous chamber, the party noticed a group of cultists clustered together. Ayu silently commanded her companions to be cautious as they moved forward. The leader of the cultists caught sight of the party and motioned them forward to talk.

"Have you seen the resurrected Andraste? Isn't she glorious in her new dragon form?" Kolgrim, the leader, asked them. "If you seek the ashes, I must ask you to defile them to strengthen our prophet!"

_"__I__ shall __do__ no __such __thing. __The __fate __of __those __ashes __is __not __for __you __to __decide. __If __you __seek __your __Andraste __so __desperately, __why __not __join __her __in __the __Fade?__"_ Phoenix erupted from Ayu's form as she spoke.

Kolgrim looked at her in shock then quickly recovered himself.

"You speak lies! Andraste has been reborn! I shall strike you down for your blasphemous lies!" He reached for his staff and shot a bolt of magic at the party.

The party scattered dodging his magic bolts and started to pick off his followers. Phoenix raced across the room and headed to Kolgrim as he was distracted by Zevran. She knocked him to the ground and pulled Kolgrim into a headlock.

_"__Say __hello __to __that __bitch, __Andraste __for __me.__"_ Phoenix whispered menacingly in his ear. With one deft motion, she snapped Kolgrim's neck and he fell to floor dead. She stood and looked at the chamber around her.

Her companions had taken are of the rest of Kolgim's minions and the bodies lay twisted and broken on the stone floor.

_"__Come__ my__ friends. __We __have __a __challenge __yet __ahead __of __us.__"_ Phoenix called out to her companions. Once they started to walk toward her, Phoenix turned and moved across the chamber to the door of the Gauntlet.

Phoenix stopped before opening the door and turned to face her group.

_"__This__ next __area __will __be __a__ test __of __your __strength, __will __and __determination. __I __shall __be __with __you __always, __but __it __is __your __challenge.__ I __shall __only__ help __if __it__ is __absolutely __necessary.__"_ Phoenix receded into Ayu's body once more and she took a great gulp of air.

Letting our her breath slowly, Ayu looked at each of her friends.

"Are we ready for this?" she asked them.

Each one nodded in turn and Ayu turned to open the door.

The ruin beyond the great door was dark and dank. Ayu found a torch on the wall and Wynne helped her to light it. The party continued forward into the ruin at a careful pace. Between Zevran and Ayu, they kept the party safe from traps. This place was dangerous and the party soon came across their first challenge. With their combined experience, the companions quickly solved the first puzzle and went forward onto the next. The party continued to face the challenges set before them and continued to be victorious.

Reaching a large chamber, the party discovered their own doppelgangers laying in wait for the group. The presence of images of themselves threw the party off, but they recovered quickly and defeated themselves. As the last of the doppelgangers disappeared into dust, each of the companions had an eerie chill run over them.

Focusing on the only other door in the room, Ayu moved forward. Reaching for the handle on the door, Ayu paused and suddenly withdrew. A spirit appeared before her wearing an ancient style of plate armor. The rest of the party clustered around her, not knowing if this was an evil spirit or not.

"Greetings travelers." the Guardian spirit spoke to them. "There is one test left before you. Are you truly of the faithful? I am curious to see how you are judged in the final test. Proceed if you think you are worthy to serve our Lady." His vacant eyes moved from Ayu to each of her companions in turn before he opened the door and moved into the following chamber.

Ayu took a deep breath and walked forward into the final chamber. Light was streaming in from cracks in the rocky ceiling and a path of fire burned from side to side in front of the party. The Guardian stood beside an alter a few steps into the room. Ayu approached the alter and felt a warmth swell over her. Phoenix was taking control. She looked at the Guardian and his empty eyes fell on hers.

"My Lady." the spirit before her bowed. "I am glad to see that you have made it thus far. Your companions await your judgment."

Phoenix gave a small bow of her own to the spirit and began to strip down to her small-clothes. She placed her weapons on the stone floor and walked forward toward the fire. She walked through the flame, neither scared of it nor harmed. As she moved through the center of the trail of fire, tongues of flame burst up around her body and exploded in the form of a huge bird. As quickly as the flame erupted, they calmed once again and Phoenix stood on the other side. She turned and smiled to her friends.

_"__Come__ to __me__ my__ friends.__"_ she purred, holding her arms out in front of her and motioning them forward. _"__Come __to __me.__"_

Zevran was out of his gear faster than anyone had ever seen before and confidently sauntered through the flame. It flared slightly as he walked through, but he was unharmed. He walked forward into Phoenix's waiting arms and she embraced him. She kissed his cheek and released him, holding her arms out to her remaining party members.

_"__Come.__ Come__ to__ me.__"_

Alistair and Wynne looked at each other for a moment, and then began to strip down to their small-clothes as well. Wynne walked through the flame first and into Phoenix's embrace. She kissed the mage on the cheek and turned to await Alistair. He walked through the flame and was also unharmed. The rest of the party could see the surprise on his face. Phoenix hugged her fellow Warden and kissed him as well.

Once the party was through the fire it extinguished itself and the Guardian approached them.

"I am pleased to know that your host and your companions have passed your test, my Lady. You, as always, have chosen your followers well. I have guarded the Urn faithfully and it awaits you on the altar." The guardian faded into the back of the room, standing by the door. Phoenix returned to her gear and dressed again, her companions following suit. After dressing, Phoenix walked across the chamber stopping at the foot of the stairs to the altar.

"Are these really Andraste's ashes?" Alistair asked no one in particular. "I can't believe that we're here."

_"__No__ Alistair. __These __are __not __Andraste's __ashes. __They __are __mine.__"_

Phoenix couldn't see her companions, but she would sense the surprise on their faces. She walked up a couple of steps before turning around and sitting down with a sigh.

_"__Sit.__This__ is __a __long __story. __You __can __fill __in__ the__ others __at __your __leisure. __I'm __sure __they __will __be__ interested __to __know.__"_ Phoenix motioned them to sit on the stairs and fallen rock around her. _"__I__ was __born __in __the __Fade. __I __don't __know __what __transpired __to __give __me __life __and__ form,__ but __there __I __was. __I__ watched __Thedas __grow __and __move __in the mortal world.__ I__ began__ to__ care__ what__ happened__ to__ the__ life__ in__ the __mortal __world. __I __detached __segments __of __myself __and__ created __the __Old __Gods, __as __you __call __them. __They __took __the __form __of __dragons, __which __the __mortals __were __quick __to __worship, __along __with __myself. __We __worked __together __to __care __for __Thedas __and __maintain __a __balance. __Over __the __Ages, __the __Old __Gods __evolved __and __collected __their __own __powers. __They__ became __more __and__ more __separated __from__ me, __but__ they __still __wielded__ powerful __magic._

_ Over time, the mortals of Thedas began to worship a being they called the Maker. He was born into the Fade, because the people of Thedas willed him into existence. He was cocky and thought himself all powerful at first. Your Maker and I fought on numerous occasions, but we eventually came to an agreement. We worked well together . . until Andraste. The Maker fell in love with the pretty woman and when she died, she joined him in the Fade. She believed the Maker was the only one worthy to believe in and she quickly shut me out. The Maker was the only god in her and the Chantry's eyes. She convinced the Maker that I was simply a demon pretending to be an Old God. Furious, I locked the Old Gods into slumber and tucked them away where no one should have been able to find them. Of all the futures I could see, I missed the most vital._

_ I have always been strongly attached to the Fade and can easily move between the worlds. I am the only being that can travel within the Veil. From within the Veil, being neither in the mortal world nor in the Fade, I can see into the past as well as the future. My ability to see into the future is not foolproof. I can see all possible futures and branches, some colliding into the same result, some deviating completely._

_ I saw an impending disaster that would have erased half of the lives in Thedas. I went to the Maker to try and convince him to help the mortals. But Andraste had gotten to him and he didn't believe me. I was essentially pushed into the far reaches of the Fade. All but forgotten. There were a few that remained faithful to my memory and I knew I could not abandon them, as the Maker seemed so ready to._

_ I knew that there was only so much I could do from the Fade, but so much more that I could do in a mortal body. I traveled along the Veil and found a woman that would make a suitable host. My spirit you see, requires a certain level of willpower and innate magic ability in order for me to channel my powers through them. I had never previously joined my spirit with a mortal and it was a challenge at first. My host was older than Ayu when I joined with her and it was hard on both of us. But she was willing if it meant saving her people. My first host was an ancient elven woman. She was the Keeper of her clan of elves; a very powerful mage. You know her as Mythal._

_ Together we saved Thedas from its own destruction, but at a high cost. Mythal and my soul were permanently joined. We died saving those she loved and our body was burned in a ceremonial pyre. The ancient elves gathered the ashes and placed them in the Urn you see before you. Since I was always a creature of the Fade, I returned to it upon the death of the body. Mythal is within me still. We are one and the same now. Over the Ages I have taken many more hosts, and I have learned how to join them with less disturbance to the owner. Our spirits remain separated, but we work together from within the body, until it's my time to leave._

_ I have always kept my eye on the horizon of the future. Watching events unfold. I did not see the creation of the Darkspawn. For that I am eternally sorry. But I will never ever leave this world unprotected. As long as there are Blights and plagues and wars, I shall be here. I saw this Blight coming and I looked from within the Veil for a suitable body. Ayu is that person. She will stop the Blight and I hope each of you remain at her side. She is not as strong as she lets on. She needs your swords and your shields, as much as she needs your friendship._

_ That__ is __all __that __I __have __to __tell __you. __You __know __my __story __now __as __I __have __seen __each __of __yours.__"_ Phoenix looked at each of her companions in turn and gave them a gentle smile. _"__It's__ a __lot __to __take __in,__ I __know. __But __trust __me __when __I__ say __that __I __am __here __to __stop __the __Blight. __Come __now. __Let __us __collect __the __ashes __and__ leave __this __place.__"_

Phoenix stood and ascended the rest of the stairs to the Urn. She spoke in ancient elvish, standing with her head bowed for a moment. The party slowly made their way up the stairs, each of them still stunned. Phoenix opened the Urn and collected a pinch of the ashes in one leather pouch that she handed to Wynne. She emptied the rest of the ashes into another leather pouch that she attached to her belt. Moving to the side of the altar, Phoenix grabbed some hanging moss and vines. Cupping the plants in her hands, she ignited them, reducing them to ash. She poured the plant ash into the Urn and closed it again.

_"__There__ are __some__things__ that __are __not __meant __to __be __found. __I __was __in __the __body __when __it __was __burned. __Some __of __my __magic __remains __in __these __ashes. __I __cannot __let __the __mortals __use__ them__ for __ill.__"_ she explained.

The party left the chamber, the Guardian bowing low to Ayu once more as they passed. The party walked in stunned silence, no one quite sure what to say. Ayu herself felt as though she had been thrown into a vortex. Her mind was reeling from Phoenix's story. Exiting onto the mountain top again, Ayu took a deep breath, trying to stop her heart from beating so fast. As the party walked to the doorway to reenter the ruin where they had left Genitive, they heard a loud roar. Looking into the sky, the companions could see a dragon taking flight. It had not noticed them and flew away into the mountains.

"That's why I told you not to touch the gong." Ayu pointed to the retreating dragon form. "Let's move quickly before it comes back."

The group moved quickly through the ruin and met up with Brother Genitivi again. He was excited to hear the about the Urn, Ayu leaving out most of the details. Genetivi was too excited to leave and promised that when we returned to Denerim, he would reward them handsomely. The party left Genitivi, moving out of the ruin and into the Chantry once again. Keeping an eye out for hostile villagers, the group left the village as quickly as their feet would take them. They hopped into the cart and taking the reins, Ayu guided Ajax onto the road to Redcliffe.

It was late in the evening when Ayu pulled the cart off the road and into a small clearing. She told the party that they were far enough from the village to make camp for the night. Ayu could hear her falcon's cry from the sky above and knew they where safe there. The party set up the tents, Ayu finally confident enough to sleep in one, and Bodahn started the fire. Sandal had wandered off and came back soaking wet.

"Water!" he shouted.

Ayu asked him to show her, and sure enough a small spring was nearby. She returned to camp and told the others. Everyone was overjoyed at learning that they could take a bath and went to bathe in turns. Zevran had not returned from washing and Ayu decided to look for him. She stopped at her tent and grabbed something from her pack before heading to the spring.

She quietly approached the spring and could see Zevran standing near a fallen log, his clothes laying across it.

"Are you descent?" She asked him.

"Depends on what you mean by descent my dear." Zevran replied with laughter in his voice. "I can remove my pants if you would prefer."

"No. No that's fine Zev. Pants are acceptable." Ayu laughed in return.

She walked into the pale moonlight and walked over to stand beside Zevran. He was indeed wearing his pants and boots, but had yet to put on a shirt or tie his hair back. She couldn't help but let her eyes roam over his muscular body as she approached. She kept both her hands behind her back, which piqued Zevran's curiosity.

"I found these while we were in Haven. I thought of you when I saw them." She produced a pair of Antivan leather boots from behind her back and offered them to him.

He took the boots from her hands and looked them over.

"Antivan boots . ." his voice drifted off before finding it's strength again. "For me? No one has given me a gift before."

"Yes, those are for you. I know that you miss Anvita Zev, and I promise to do whatever I can to get you back home." she smiled at him. "Try them on."

He looked at her sheepishly at first, but pulled off his own ragged boots and slipped the Antivan boots on. His fingers lingered on the soft leather as he pulled them on. He was speechless.

"Looks like they fit wonderfully." Ayu noticed. "I'll leave you to finish dressing. See you at camp."

Ayu slowly turned and started to walk away from him. Zevran suddenly stood from the fallen log and took two long strides to catch up to Ayu. He reached out and grasped her wrist. Feeling his hand on her arm, Ayu turned and looked up at him. His eyes were full of mixed emotions and he surprised her as he pulled her to him. Placing her hand against his bare chest, he held her there, as his free hand tucked her hair behind her ear. He cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb across her soft skin. He leaned in closer to her, and gently touched his lips to hers. He released her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Ayu could not help but wrap an arm around his neck, feeling his damp hair on her skin. Her other arm trailed along his skin until she was pressing her fingertips into his back. He pulled her tighter to him as his arms encircled her torso. Ayu could feel his tongue against her lips and she responded willingly. She could feel his desire growing as he held her close in the faint moonlight.

"Ayu! Are you here?" Wynne called from the edge of the trees.

Startled, Ayu wrenched her lips from Zevran's and turned her head in the direction of the mage. Undeterred, Zevran began peppering her neck and shoulders with soft kisses.

"I'm here Wynne. What is it?" she called back trying to focus.

"Alistair tells me that Thurin is sitting at the edge of camp. We think he is looking for you, my child."

"Alright, I'll . . I'll be right there." Ayu responded. Lowering her voice to a whisper, Ayu turned her attention back to Zevrran. "I have to go Zev. Please let me go."

"Are you alright Ayu?" Wynne called back.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine."

Zevran claimed her lips once more, but reluctantly let her go after a brief embrace. She mouthed the words 'thank you' to him as she walked over toward Wynne. The mage was still waiting in the edge of the trees. Zevran watched her go, his heart racing faster than it had in a long time. He gathered the last of his clothing and also walked back to camp.

Ayu walked back to camp with Wynne, the taste of Zevran's lips still on hers. Her heart was pounding, but she tried to act nonchalant with Wynne being so close. She reached the central fire and saw two yellow, lamp-like eyes watching her.

"Hello Thurin. What have you to tell me?" Ayu asked softly as she knelt in front of the large wolf. She reached for the wolf and he nuzzled his head against her hands. They were still for a few minutes as they silently communicated with one another. Releasing the wolf, Ayu sat on her heels and looked Thurin in the eye.

"Thank you for the warning my brother. We shall be more cautious as we travel."

After giving the wolf a kiss on the forehead and playfully scratching his ears, Ayu stood and bid him farewell. She watched Thurin fade into the darkness of the surrounding forest before she turned back to the party. They watched her expectantly as she approached the camp fire.

"Thurin tells me that Lothering has been destroyed. Darkspawn are running rampant in the area now. We must be more cautious when we travel now." Ayu told the waiting group. "Rest tonight. We will get to Redcliffe tomorrow and wake the Arl."

The party agreed and began to go to their beds. Ayu sat up for a little while longer, Beren at her side. She stared into the flame of the camp fire and suddenly Phoenix's voice was filling her head.

_Winter __is__ on __the __horizon __Child. __There __is __a __storm__ approaching. __I __suggest __that __you __visit __the __Dwarves __next. __Remain __underground __for __the __worst __of __the __winter __season. __This __winter __is __going __to __be __harsh._

_"__Thank__ you __Phoenix, __or __Mythal __or __whoever __you __are.__"_ Ayu replied.

_You__ can __call __me __by __whatever __name __you __choose __Child. __As__ far __as __anyone __is __concerned, __I __am __Mythal __as __much__ as __Phoenix._

Ayu could hear Beren whine beside her and she snapped back to attention. She rubbed the mabari's head and stood. The rest of her companions had retired to their tents and Ayu did the same. As she pulled the fire protected blankets around her, her mind flashed with the memory of kissing Zevran. He smelled of warm leather and tasted of spice. She could still feel his arms around her as she pulled the blanket tighter against the cold of the night. Ayu finally drifted off to sleep listening to the snores of Beren and thoughts of Zevran running through her head.


	7. Chapter 7

*I have decided to add music to my story. Weird I know lol. Anyway, I have a playlist set up for those that want to listen while they read. I'll be placing numbers, that correlate to the song numbers, within the story. These will mark the place where the song will start. The song's aren't necessary, but I think it adds a little something. The link to the playlist is here: .com/playlist?list=PL1983602F9A88010F

**Chapter 7 – Sidetracked**

The sounds of Beren and Sandal chasing each other around camp woke the party members from slumber. Ayu rolled onto her stomach and covered her head with her pillow. She sighed to herself as she heard Sandal give out another loud giggle, and she sat up in her blankets. Her hair was fluffed out in a torrent around her head, her blankets obviously had been abused in the night. Untangling her feet, Ayu stood and stretched before dressing and stepping out into the cool morning light. Her companions were also starting to emerge from their tents, most of them bleary eyed and groggy.

Leliana started to make a hearty breakfast for the group while the others took down the camp. On a couple of occasions, Ayu caught Zevran looking at her as she moved about the camp. When she looked into his eyes, he would give her a mischievous grin. Ayu caught herself blushing more than once that morning. The tents were taken down quickly and all the gear was stowed onto the cart. After loading up the cart, the party sat to eat and relax before finishing their journey to Redcliffe.

The journey to Redcliffe went by quickly enough. The companions talked amiably to the steady sound of Ajax's hooves on the packed earthen road. They arrived in Redcliffe, making good time from Haven. Bann Teagan and the remaining mages were relieved to see the group return with the ashes. Isolde treated Ayu as coolly as ever, though Connor was excited to see the Wardens and hear all about their adventure.

Bann Teagan had the Wardens follow him into the Arl's room. Arl Eamon was an older man with a bushy gray beard, and lay sleeping in his plush bed. A couple of mage healers were in the room with him, attempting to make progress with his recovery. Upon entering the room, Teagan motioned one of the mages to come forward. He did so quickly and Ayu handed him the small pouch of ashes. The mages rapidly prepared the ritual that they would use to heal the Arl.

Ayu and party waited outside in the hall until the mages had finished, and the Arl was awake. Teagan poked his head out of the door and asked the Wardens to enter the room.

"The Arl would like to see the two of you." Teagan told Ayu and Alistair.

The Wardens entered the Arl's room behind Teagan. The Arl was sitting in a chair when they entered and he offered the pair a seat. Teagan sat next to the Arl, Ayu and Alistair opposite them.

"I wish to personally thank you for saving my family and I. I do not know what I would have done if I discovered that they were gone. I understand that you had to go to extreme measures to revive me and for that I am eternally grateful." The Arl spoke clearly for a man who had been asleep for so long. "I trust she knows about you Alistair?"

Alistair cleared his throat before answering his uncle.

"Yes Eamon, she knows that I am the bastard son of King Maric."

"Good. Well that's one less thing to worry about." Eamon rubbed a hand across his face. "Please educate me on what is happening in Ferelden. What have I missed?"

Bann Teagan and Alistair filled the Arl in on the state of the blight, Loghain's desire to kill the Wardens and the Chantry's need to capture Ayu. As the men talked, Ayu watched the Arl's face fall as the news became more and more grave. Teagan had been receiving reports from his men that Darkspawn sightings were becoming more frequent across the central area of Ferelden. He had also heard that Loghain is offering a tidy sum of coin to whoever brings him the Wardens, dead or alive. Ayu was shaken by this news, but tried not to let it show.

Arl Eamon told the pair that he would begin making preparations to hold a Landsmeet and that he believed that Alistair should take the throne as king. Ayu agreed that Alistair would make a good king, tapping her temple a couple of times, but he looked at her skeptically. He was not too fond of the idea.

Arl Eamon insisted that the Grey Wardens and their companions stay in Redcliffe castle for at least a couple of weeks, so plans and arrangements could be made with Alistair. Ayu reluctantly agreed, but insisted that they leave before the heavy snows begin. The group came to an agreement and Bann Teagan told Ayu that her and her companions could stay in the same rooms that they were in previously. Excusing herself, she left the room to tell the rest of the party what was going on.

Dumping her pack on the floor, Ayu flopped across the bed and started cursing in elvish into the blanket.

"You're going to make my ears turn red with talk like that." Zevran said to her as he leaned on the door frame.

"Don't mind me Zevran. I'm just tired. Did you learn any elvish growing up?" Ayu rolled onto her back and propped herself on her elbows.

"No. I don't know anything about our language or culture. The only thing I had was a pair of my mother's Dalish gloves. The Crows took those away from me as soon as they were discovered." he replied, walking into the room and sitting on the bed.

"Well then it is a good thing you don't understand elvish then." Ayu chuckled "your ears would have turned red."

"I have a proposition for you." Zevran angled himself to look at her better. "I've noticed that you are very unskilled with blades. I would like to teach you, if you will allow it."

"I would like that Zev." Ayu smiled at him. "I have never been properly trained with daggers. Those in my clan didn't think I had the aptitude for it."

"In the morning then, my dear Warden, we shall begin our lessons." Zevran smiled at her, picking up a loose tendril of her flame red hair. He lingered a moment, looking as though he wanted to say something, but changed his mind. He bid her a good night and left her bedroom, partially closing the door behind him.

Zevran stopped on the other side of her door and watched her pull of her boots. Her hair slipped over her shoulders and across her face. His fingertips tingled with the sensation of touching her hair. It was the softest he had ever felt. He watched her a moment longer, before turning away to his own room. As he walked away from her, he could feel her lingering touch on his tattoo.

Good to his word, Zevran was at her door in the morning to start her training. Ayu was dressed and eager to get started. He had found a place in the castle yard where they would have plenty of room to practice. Alistair noticed the pair out in the yard before Bann Teagan came to fetch him. The Arl was keeping Alistair busy with talk of strategy and planning. However, Alistair was more concerned with how much time Ayu was spending with the assassin.

The weeks at Redcliffe were hectic for the party. When Ayu wasn't training with Zevran, she was in the village buying what little supplies they had. Knowing that a tough winter was coming, Ayu insisted on making heavy cloaks for each member of her team and gathering furs for warmer beds. The village and the castle did not have enough supplies for Ayu's liking and she decided that she'd have to stop along the way to Orzammar to gather more.

On the last evening before the party was due to leave Redcliffe, Ayu sat in her room before the fire, when she heard a quiet knock on the door.

"Come." She called.

She heard the door open and close again behind her. She didn't turn to see who approached, but it was Alistair who sat on the floor beside her. He put an arm around her shoulders and leaned his head against hers. Ayu could feel a now familiar sensation course through her as Phoenix came to the forefront.

_"__Hello __Alistair.__"_ she said to him. _"__I__ know__ why __you__ are __here __my__ child, __but __I __am__ sorry. __Ayu __is __going __down __a __path __that __you __cannot __follow. __You __will __be __a __great __king, __Alistair. __I __have __seen __it. __You __shall __have __a __beautiful __queen, __who __will __make __you __the __happiest __you __have __ever __been. __Ayu __and __I __will __forever __be __your __friends, __but __you __are __not __destined __to __be __together.__"_

He pulled his arm off of her shoulders and sat quietly for a moment.

"I don't think I'll make a good king. I can't do it." he said just above a whisper.

_"__You__ will. __Trust __in __me. __I __have __seen __it __and __I __have __no __doubt__ in __my __mind __of __it's __truth.__"_

"Thanks." He said quietly. Alistair stood up to leave. "Goodnight my friend."

"Goodnight my friend." Ayu replied smiling up at him.

Early in the morning, Ayu was out at the castle stable getting Ajax ready to travel. The brown horse pushed his head into Ayu's chest and nuzzled her hair as she moved around him. She spoke to him quietly in the morning calm as she fussed over him. Bodahn met her out in the yard as he was going to pull the cart out and get Ajax strapped in. Ayu gathered her companions and they met out in the castle yard. Arl Eamon and Bann Teagan were waiting to send them off. As the group passed the pair of men, they waved until the cart was out of sight.

The party had to travel around the mage tower before heading north to Orzammar, adding time to their journey that Ayu wasn't sure they had. By the first afternoon, the gray sky was beginning to darken and snow was beginning to fall. The snow was light at first, but was accumulating on the ground around them. Bodahn had managed to rig a cover for the cart that kept the companions dry. The days were getting cold and the nights colder. Ayu knew that they did not have enough blankets and clothing to keep everyone warm once winter took hold. She kept her eyes glued to the map to see if there was a village close enough that she could quickly stop at along the way.

_"__The__ blizzard __is__ coming. __I __can __feel __it__."_ Ayu thought to herself as the cart bumped along the road.

The travelers stopped for the first few nights as they made their way north. Zevran kept up his training with Ayu, sometimes at the edge of camp if there was no clearing nearby. He was pleasantly surprised at Ayu's progress. She could finally wield the daggers without injuring herself and was becoming more and more fluid in her motions with them. For Ayu's part, she just enjoyed having Zevran so close. He didn't have any expectations of her and that was a welcome relief. Training with him allowed her to push the Blight from her mind, even if it was fleeting.

Each day steadily passed and the party slowly grew nearer to Orzammar. The travelers were almost halfway between the circle tower and the Frostback Mountains where the dwarven city resided. One gray and snowy afternoon, as the party stopped to hunt and eat, Ayu stood apart from the group. She stared into the dark gray of the horizon and took great breaths of the cold air. To the party, she was lost in thought. In reality, she was determining how much longer they had before the blizzard hit. She realized that Phoenix was somehow connected to the ebb and flow of the natural world, and Ayu was not about to turn an advantage down. She stood there a few minutes longer before turning back to the campfire.

"A severe blizzard is approaching. We're not going to make it to Orzammar before it hits and we don't have enough supplies to stay out in our tents for a handful of days." Ayu said to them, unrolling her map on a tree stump. "I am going to stop at Lanbury," Ayu pointed to the place on the map, "I'm going to get us enough furs and warm clothes so we can make it through the foul weather. Once the storm breaks, we'll continue to Orzammar."

"I'm sorry Ayu, but you are not going there alone." Zevran stood at her elbow. "When I was traveling south to intercept you, I stopped in this lovely village of cut-throat rapists. You will not go alone, if at all."

"Fine. You can come with me then. If you know the village, even a little, that will help us."

"You are not going anywhere with him!" Alistair cried, pointing at Zevran. "He tried to kill you Ayu! What's to stop him from trying again?"

"Alistair, please . ." Ayu sighed.

"You are quite right my friend. Ayu will stay with the group and you will come with me." Zevran bargained.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you!" Alistair retorted.

"Well Ayu simply cannot go. No woman should. No offense ladies." Zevran stated smoothly. "Lanbury is overrun with murderers and rapists. If two should go then it should be men."

"Look!" Ayu said sharply. "I hold the coin. I'm going! Alistair, if you go, we'll get ripped off and not get enough. Sten won't get us anything. He may even kill someone. That leaves Zev and he's been there. He knows the village. The rest of us are female. So I'm leaving. Zev is coming with me and the rest of you will follow Thurin to a safe campsite."

"You are not going anywhere with him!" Alistair shouted again. "I don't even know why you let him into the party! Zevran should just leave!"

"Never say that Zevran ever stayed where he was not wanted." Zevran turned and walked into the forest around the campsite.

"Zevran!" Ayu called after him, but he kept walking. "That's it! You are all going to stop making Zevran feel like an outsider! He has done everything to help us and all you do is give him grief. It stops now! Get yourselves packed and into the cart. There is no more discussion." Ayu straightened and marched into the forest after Zevran.

The group stared at her retreating form for a moment, then decided that they had better follow her command. The remainder of the party packed up the cart and waited for Ayu to return.

Ayu stormed into the forest, her cloak billowing out behind her as she moved. Once inside the tree line, she stopped and took a deep breath to calm herself. She looked over her shoulder at the party; they were indeed packing up. She looked into the dark forest ahead of her for any sign of Zevran. He was certainly not making any sound, but she could see his footprints in the snow. Following his tracks, she discovered him a little way in, leaning with his back against a tree.

"You stick up for me, even after what I tried to do?" he asked her quietly.

"Yes I do, and I always will. Zev, there's more to you than you let on. You've let me see glimmers of it. You're not this horrible person that you think you are." Ayu had moved so she was standing in front of the elf, one of her hands resting on his arm.

He looked her in the eye for a moment, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand. She could see the warmth in his amber eyes as he looked at her. Ayu could feel her cheeks redden at his touch and shyly looked away, tucking her loose hair behind her ear. Zevran placed a hand on her cheek and brought her face to his. His lips were soft on hers as he kissed her under the tree. The embrace was brief, before he pulled away to look at her again.

"You're sure you want to go to Lanbury, Ayu?" He asked her just above a whisper.

"I am. I can't endanger anyone else Zevran." she replied.

"Very well then. I suppose I'll have to accompany you to keep you out of danger." he smiled and brushed his nose against hers as he held her face in his hands.

He kissed her once more before following her out of the forest and back to the others.

Ayu sat in the driver's seat and guided Ajax onto the road. The party only had to travel for a couple of hours before reaching a split in the road. Ayu stopped Ajax and hopped down from the front of the cart. Zevran jumped out of the back, his cloak pulled around him. Beren barked at Ayu from the cart.

"You must stay with the others and watch over them while I'm gone, ok?" Ayu said to the mabari. "Follow Thurin. He'll lead you to a safe place to set up camp where the blizzard shouldn't be as destructive. He's there at the edge of the forest." Ayu pointed the wolf out to Leliana. "He'll stay visible for you. Once you get to the location, set up the tents as quick as you can and get out of the cold. Zev and I should be back before the storm starts."

The team nodded to her and she turned to Zevran motioning him forward. Leliana jumped into the driver's seat and let Ajax move forward. Ayu could hear Beren whimper from the cart and she blew him a kiss. He gave her a lopsided grin, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Ayu turned to catch up to Zevran, pulling her cloak around her for warmth.

Zevran was waiting for her just out of sight of the cart. The area was heavily forested on either side of the road and the pair quickly lost sight of the others. This road was not as frequently traveled, leaving the snow much deeper than either of them had anticipated. It was a little tougher to wade through the snow, but the pair managed. They had only walked for close to an hour when Zevran grasped Ayu's hand.

"I had a thought, dear Warden." he spoke as though he had surprised himself, "If we pretended that we . . were married, perhaps the brigands of Lanbury would be less inclined to harm you. Don't get me wrong, they will still try, but it will weed out all but the most ruthless." He looked at her seemingly afraid of her reaction.

"I think that's a good idea Zev. If it'll help, I'm fine with it." Ayu replied squeezing his gloved hand.

Zevran seemed surprised by her willingness to follow such a plan, but he tried not to show it. This woman never ceased to amaze him. She pulled him off to the side of the road and sat on her cloak in the snow. She pulled him down beside her and she reached for a pouch on her belt. She spread out a little of her cloak and dumped the contents of the pouch. Several small rings of varying shapes, colours and sizes spilled onto the cloth.

"If we're going to be married, perhaps we should look the part, hmm? Let's see if we can find something similar to one another." Ayu began to try on some of the rings to see which ones fit her finger.

After some trial and error, Ayu finally found a ring that fit her perfectly. It was a simple silver band with a scrolling pattern etched into the metal. Zevran had been looking through the rings and found another silver ring with a similar pattern etched into it.

"They're a little different, but no one should really notice." Ayu said holding her hand up to look at the ring.

"I think they will serve the purpose quite nicely." Zevran agreed. He stood up as Ayu gathered the rings back up into the pouch and placed it on her belt. He held out his hands to help her to her feet, which she accepted.

"There is one more thing if this plan is to work." Zevran purred as he held her close to him. "I must call you pet names, no? And you mustn't go so red when I touch you, my sweet."

"I'll try not to blush so much Zev, but it is difficult for me." Ayu laughed. "Perhaps with some practice, I'll become accustomed to such names."

"Hmm, believe I can accommodate you in that my beloved." he started to nuzzle her neck as he continued. "My sweet angel. My darling. Mio amore (Italian: my love)." his voice was husky as he spoke in his native tongue.

Ayu's heart was racing as he showered her with affection. She could not help but smile as his kisses tickled her ear.

"We should keep moving Zev." Ayu giggled. "We should get to Lanbury while the light is on our side."

"Very well my dear. Though I am quite content at the moment." He whispered back.

She giggled again as she pulled herself from his arms. Ayu began to make her way back to the road, Zevran quick to follow. They had only walked a few steps, when she felt him take her hand again. She smiled to herself trying not to blush and knowing she was not succeeding.

The pair arrived at the edge of the village of Lanbury by the early evening. Most of the villagers had retired into their homes and out of the cold. Zevran led Ayu to the inn, the Peerless Wench. He stopped before going through the door and took both her hands in his.

"This innkeeper is in league with the criminals of this village, I swear. He charged me double for the room and my meal. I expect he'll do the same, or worse, to us. I don't want you to worry, I have a plan to get the coin back. Stay near me, alright?"

"I trust you Zev." Ayu said kissing his cheek. "I know you'll keep me safe."

"Mio amore . ." he said softly rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand. "Let's get out of the cold."

Zevran pushed the door open to the inn and guided Ayu inside. The noise of the inn quieted as they entered in a swirl of blowing snow. The main floor of the inn boasted a large stone fireplace along one wall, several wooden tables and a small risen platform on the opposite wall from the fireplace. The tables were full of drunken men, each looking at Ayu like fresh prey. Zevran kept a hand on Ayu's lower back as he guided her to the innkeeper's counter.

"We would like a room please." Zevran asked the innkeeper, keeping his eyes on the men at the tables.

"We're full up." the squat man barked. "Take your whore elsewhere knife-ears."

"You and I both know that you are not full up. You have not had a visitor since I came through last. You will give my wife and I a room." Zevran leaned closer to the innkeeper over the counter.

"Fine. But you pay 25 sovereigns. Take it or leave it." he spat.

Zevran reached into his pack and dropped the gold coins onto the counter. He glared at the innkeeper and held out his hand for the key to the room. The man finally dropped the key into Zevran's waiting hand and grunted which room was theirs. Keeping a hand on Ayu, the pair walked up the stairs to the next level. There was a few more tables and chairs up here, overlooking the main level. They walked down the grimy, rug covered hallway, following the bend in the hall, until they came to their room. Zevran unlocked and opened the door, letting Ayu walk in passed him. He entered behind her and closed the door, locking it again.

Ayu surveyed the room. There was a stone bath along one wall with a wash basin, a bedside table, a large four poster bed laden with blankets, a small fur rug before a stone fireplace on the opposite wall from the bath, a small table, chairs and a couch.

"Well at least it looks like a nice room." Ayu smirked as she dropped her pack onto the table.

Zevran also dropped his pack on the table and began to remove this heavy, fur lined traveling clothes.

"Are you hungry? We can go eat downstairs if you'd like. There really is no where else to go in this village." Zevran had finished removing his outer layers. He now wore a simple cloth shirt with leather ties at the chest, leather pants and his Antivan boots.

"I am hungry, actually." Ayu said touching her stomach. "How much do you think they'll charge us for dinner?"

"Too much." He smiled at his Warden. "But I told you not to worry about that." He moved closer to pull Ayu into a hug. "Are you ready to go?"

Ayu nodded against his chest and Zevran took a step back from her. He kissed her on the forehead and grasped her hand. Zevran took the lead again as they walked back out into the musty hallway. The volume of the rowdy men a floor below was astounding. The elves came down the stairs and found an empty table near the platform. Ayu saw that the platform had instruments set out and guessed that it must be used as a form of stage for performers.

As they sat at the table, an obviously overworked woman approached them. She was taller than the innkeeper, but they shared some facial features.

"The innkeeper's sister." Zevran whispered in Ayu's ear. "The poor woman."

"What can I get ya?" she asked, holding a jug of ale in one hand.

"We'll take two bowls of your stew and I'll take an ale." Zevran told her. He placed an arm over the back of Ayu's chair.

The innkeeper saw his sister approach their table and came waddling over as fast as he could.

"No. No food for them!" he scolded his sister. "If they want to eat, they can work for it."

"I'm not going to let them starve Vorll."

"Yes you are Lesha. If they want to eat, how about the lady sings for her supper? Hmm, give the guys a show. If they like you, I'll feed you. If they don't . . well that's not my problem." Vorll snarled leaning on the table.

Ayu looked uncomfortably at Zevran for a moment before steeling herself.

"Fine. I'll sing for you and your men." Ayu said, determination in her voice. She stood and removed her cloak. Her hair was left down and it covered the mark on her back nicely. She strode over to the risen platform and stepped up onto it. Vorll summoned the bards and, once settled, they began to play. (1)

Ayu took a deep breath and began to sing. Her voice filled the inn and the men fell into immediate silence. Lesha even sat down and listened to her haunting voice. Zevran could not remove his eyes from her. She sang with such passion and hurt in her voice. Zevran felt his heart go out to his companion. She was obviously hurting, but no one bothered to care about her. She felt alone and forced onto a path that she couldn't walk alone. Zevran silently vowed to remain by her side until she sent him away. On stage, Ayu started to move to the music, letting it flow through her. Her pendant flashed in the firelight from across the room as she moved, making her even more mesmerizing. Vorll was stunned into silence, as he fell into the nearest chair. He was hoping she would have failed his challenge. A wicked grin crossed his face as the song neared the end. He knew how he was going to trip these knife-ears up.

When Ayu had sung the last note and the bards stopped playing, Vorll walked up to the front of the platform.

"No that's not good enough. You want to eat, you'd better become a little more seductive. See," Vorll waved his arm in the direction of the silent men that filled the inn, "they are bored. Spice it up. Catch their interest or you go hungry. Simple as that."

Ayu watched him through narrowed eyes as Vorll walked back behind his counter. She glanced at Zevran and gave him a quick nod. They wanted something sexy, she was going to deliver. The stomach panels of her armor were stacked over one another, like the scales of a fish. Having them arranged this way allowed her to move more easily. Ayu grasped the bottom most piece of her armor and began pulling it up, fitting it under the piece above, slowly exposing her bare stomach. She turned to face the bards and gave them a signal to begin. (2) Ayu hooked her thumbs into her belt and shimmied it down a little to expose more skin. Keeping her back to the room, she began twisting her hips from side to side. As the music continued, she began to sing once more. She turned quickly, her hair flaring around her as she did so. Ayu ran her hand down her face, her fingertips catching her lips as she did so. Her hands roamed over her own body, acting like lover's hands on her own skin. She moved her hips in time to the music and glided from one edge of the stage to the other. She caught Zevran's eye on several occasions and gave him an intense look that said 'this is for you'. Ayu seemed to come alive on the stage. She grabbed and tossed her hair, letting it catch the firelight. Bending forward, Ayu dragged her nails up her leather clad legs and across her abs. The men in the inn started hooting and hollering as she danced. Zevran's heart was racing in his chest. She moved so lithely and her voice was so enchanting. He could not look away if he wanted to. Part of him wondered if Phoenix had come out to play.

Once the song was over, Ayu jumped down from the stage and Lesha appeared with two large bowls of stew and bread. She left to return with a drink for Zevran and Ayu. Vorll attempted to argue with his sister, but she shot him down quickly. Lesha knew she would pay for her defiance, but she was not going to let him take more advantage of the elves.

"On the house." Lesha whispered to Ayu as she pushed the ale over to her.

"Thank you." Ayu whispered in return and look a long drink.

They ate their bread and stew while the bards continued to play on the small stage. After they had eaten their fill, Lesha came over to take away their dishes, sporting a fresh black eye. Zevran slipped more than enough coin into her hand and she bowed to him.

"You were right Zev. This place is awful," Ayu whispered in his ear. "Vorll hit her because she's being nice to us." She leaned closer to Zevran and he put his arm around her.

"Yes that is how this place works. The criminals have taken over and you either join them or perish. I have seen these men in action. It is not a pretty sight." He hugged her closer for a moment, pressing his lips to her forehead. "You see why I did not want you here alone."

Ayu nodded against him and snuggled into his warmth. Zevran ordered another ale from Lesha, while Ayu finished her first. They sat in comfortable silence, listening to the bards play.

It was late, but the men around them only seemed to get more animated and boisterous. Ayu was still sitting close to Zevran with her head on his shoulder. She had been quiet for some time and he carefully leaned over to look at her. He smiled to himself as he saw that she had fallen asleep.

"Mio amore." he whispered to Ayu, running his fingers through her hair. "Wake up."

Under his gentle touch, Ayu started to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. He smiled at her and touched the tip of his nose to hers.

"Why don't you go to the room?" he asked her, laughter in his voice. "You're falling asleep sitting here."

"I'm sorry Zev. You're just so warm." Ayu snuggled against his neck again.

Zevran chuckled under his breath and nudged Ayu.

"Go on my darling. I'll join you once I've finished my drink." Zevran brandished the last of his ale.

Ayu silently agreed and stood up. She straightened her cloak around her as she got up. Zevran's arm was over the back of her chair and she let her fingers trail along his arm and back as she walked behind him. Zevran watched her walk around the tables, making her way to the stairs. He kept his eyes on her as he continued to drink his ale. Ayu's swishing cloak was just disappearing down the hallway, when one of the men got up from his chair and hurried to catch her. Zevran drank the rest of his ale in one gulp as he jumped up and raced up the stairs after them.

Ayu heard he sound of quickly approaching footsteps behind her as she finished turning the corner of the hallway. She started to turn around to see who was coming up behind her, when a rough hand caught her shoulder and slammed her into the wall. A strong hand grabbed her around the throat and hoisted her off the ground. She kicked and struggled, but her attacker was too strong for her. She looked at the man pining her against the wall. He was tall even for a human, his black hair and beard unruly. He licked his lips and gave her the most wicked grin as tears sprang to her eyes. Horrible images from this man's mind began to whirl in Ayu's vision. The tears became stronger and she felt incredible fear.

_"__Zevran!__"_ she silently cried.

Zevran skidded around the corner and saw the man holding Ayu off the ground, against the wall. He had her by the neck and she was struggling against his grip. The man was easily twice the size of Ayu, and her kicks left him unfazed. Zevran ripped his dagger from under his shirt and held it pointed at Ayu's attacker.

"Get your hands off of my wife!" Zevran snarled. He took a couple of steps toward them, keeping his dagger in front of him.

"Oh, the little knife-ears wants to play with knives, does he?" The burly man sneered. He grabbed his own dagger from his belt and pushed the tip into the soft skin of Ayu's throat. Blood was starting to run down Ayu's chest from the dagger wound. His other hand was keeping a firm grip on Ayu just below her jaw. She was gulping for air, trying to breathe against her attacker's grip.

Zevran growled and the man simply laughed at him. Two more brigands came up behind Zevran, holding out their own weapons. Zevran threw his dagger at the man holding Ayu aloft and hit him cleanly in the neck. He dropped Ayu and immediately grabbed his own wound. He pulled out Zevran's dagger and dropped it on the floor as he fell to his knees. Zevran ran forward and grabbed his dagger once more. Ayu was on her hands and knees, gasping for air between her tears.

"Get to the room Ayu!" Zevran told her urgently. "Go!"

She staggered to her feet and ran the last few feet to their room. She fumbled with the key, but made it inside, closing the door behind her.

Zevran turned his attention back to the scum in front of him. The man that had hurt Ayu was grunting for air and attempting to slow the bleeding. Zevran grabbed the man by his unruly hair and threw him forward to his friends.

"Take him away and stay away from my wife. I won't be so lenient next time." Zevran glared at the three men and watched them as they moved back down the hall to the main floor.

Once the three men were out of Zevran's sight, he hurried down the hall to their room. He opened the door to see Ayu standing in the center of the room, crying. Her back was to him as he closed and locked the door behind him. Concern filled him as he walked toward her. She was crying harder than he had ever seen before. He cautiously removed her cloak and threw it over one of the nearby chairs. Zevran grasped her shoulders and gently turned her to face him. He ran his fingers through her hair, pulling the strands away from her neck. She was covered in her own blood. He grabbed a cloth from the wash basin by the bath and wetting it, came back over to Ayu. He spoke soothingly to her, kissing away her tears as he washed the blood from her skin. Once all the blood was washed off, Zevran could not find her wound. Her skin was whole and clear, like she hadn't been cut at all. Relief washed over him and he kissed her neck, holding her tight to him.

After tossing the cloth back over to the basin, Zevran placed both his hands on Ayu's cheeks.

"Hush. Hush. Please don't cry my dove. Please." Zevran begged her. His fingers kept wiping away her tears and he would kiss each eye in turn in attempt to calm her. His was becoming frantic, unsure what to do to make her stop crying.

"Please Ayu," he tried again pulling her into fierce hug, "tell me what you want me to do. I can't bear to see you cry."

"You . . . you didn't see what I saw Zev." Ayu chocked out between sobs. "He . . he . . he was going to do horrible things to me. I saw it." Ayu collapsed against him, her sobs becoming stronger at the memory.

"Can you show me?" he asked her. "I want to know what you saw."

"Are . . you sure, Zev?" her arms tightened around him.

"Yes."

Zevran's mind was filled with images from her body. He saw what Phoenix had pulled from the man's mind and it made his stomach lurch. If Ayu's attacker still lived, Zevran was going to kill him. Though he was a Crow, he held himself to certain standards. He would never allow the rape and slow torture of anyone, especially the woman who was slowly stealing his heart.

He felt rage swell within him and he held Ayu even tighter. Her tears were slipping down his neck and chest and he pushed his anger away. Stepping back from her, Zevran pulled off his shirt and offered it to her.

"Here, take this. I know you don't have anything to sleep in. Wear this tonight, you'll be more comfortable." Zevran spoke soothingly to her. "I'm going to trap the door. Go get changed."

She held his shirt to her and looked at him. His eyes were full of tenderness and concern. He touched her cheek again and gently pushed her in the direction of the bed. She turned from him and slowly walked over to the side of the bed. Zevran set a simple trap on the door to guard against intruders, but kept one eye on Ayu.

She clutched his shirt to her chest with one hand as she slowly pulled off her boots. As Zevran watched her, she would periodically stop and hold his shirt to her face, tears still slipping down her cheeks. He had the overwhelming feeling that this is how she would react if he had died. He stayed over by the door as she started to remove her trousers. She paused again to smell his shirt and hold it to her. She wiped her hand across her cheek and began to remove her bodice. The thick leather made a soft thud as she dropped it to the floor. Ayu stood in just her small-clothes, her back facing Zevran. She clutched his shirt to her bare chest and walked over to the lit fireplace.

Zevran stood and took a couple of steps toward her. Ayu stood looking into the fire, his warm shirt held to her chest. She was all but naked and Zevran could not stop himself from following every sinuous curve of her body. Her tears were starting to subside, but her cheeks were still stained and her eyes rimmed in red. He took a few more steps toward her, until he was just on the rug by the fire. She looked over her shoulder at him as he approached. Ayu turned to face him and stepped closer. Zevran ran his fingertips up her arms, letting his hands rest on her shoulders.

"You must be getting cold my little dove. Let me help you put this on." Zevran grasped a corner of the cloth, but she held it too tightly. She looked up into his eyes and held his gaze for a moment. She seemed to have made up her mind about something in those precious moments. Ayu looked down at the shirt she clutched with one hand and raised her other hand to let it rest against Zevran's chest. She could feel his hands trail over her shoulders and onto her back, making her shiver. Ayu looked at her hand on Zevran's chest and could feel the warmth of his body radiating through her. His heart beating steadily under his taut skin comforted her. She looked at his shirt once more, taking a few breaths. She looked up at him and pulled the shirt away, letting it fall beside her on the floor. She placed her other hand on his chest and stepped just a little closer to him. Zevran pulled her mostly naked body against his, bringing one hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear. His fingers lingered in her hair and he leaned down to press his lips to hers.

His kiss was timid at first, but as Ayu did not stop or deny him, he grew more bold. His lips pushed harder against hers as his hands explored her body. Ayu gripped him tightly to her, her fingertips pushing into his back. He could taste the sweetness of her lips on his and his desire for her grew. He'd been waiting for this moment since he first saw her, but this was different from one of his jobs. He wanted to make her forget her worries, to forget the dangers around her and let her be a woman, just for a night. He touched his tongue against her lips, and she uttered a soft moan, letting her own tongue touch his. Fueled on by her acceptance, he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

He gently laid her down on the bed, tossing the blankets aside. He continued to kiss her as one arm held her and the other traced up and down her skin. She was trembling beneath his touch and he slowly placed his weight onto her body. He continued to kiss her, letting his hand run though her long hair. Zevran pulled his lips from hers and began to kiss her neck. He lavished her body with intense kisses, slipping off her remaining clothing as he ran his fingers over skin. He moved back to lay along her once more, kissing her neck and ear. Ayu reached down and loosened his pants. She let her fingers trail up his back as she moved against him. He slipped out of his clothing, keeping in constant contact with her.

Zevran looked at Ayu for a moment, one of his arms supporting her back. With his free hand he gently moved her hair from her face. She looked up at him with loving eyes. Reaching for him, Ayu traced his tattoo with her fingers and she could feel him shudder under her touch. Something in his eyes changed and he looked at her with such tenderness, her heart skipped a beat. Smiling warmly at the woman pinned below him, Zevran kissed her and pressed his body to hers.

Being joined to his Warden, Zevran was as lost in the moment as she was. The Blight, Loghain, everything was gone but the two of them. It was just the Warden and her Crow in complete intimacy. Zevran entwined his fingers with hers as he pushed against her. He wanted nothing but to please her. He could feel her heart beating and her body relaxing beneath him.

Ayu wrapped her arms around him, not wanting to let him go. Surprising himself, he let her cling to him for a while. Her breaths started to slow and he moved her onto her side. He grabbed the blankets from the edge of the bed and pulled them over Ayu. He lay down with her, pressing his body to her back and pulling the blanket over himself. Ayu twisted a little and raised a hand to touch him. Zevran grasped her hand and put his arm across her, holding her hand in front of her body.

"Shhh. Mio amore. Close your eyes. I shall be here when you wake." he whispered to her. He nuzzled against the back of her neck and hushed her into sleep.

Zevran awoke with the sunlight filtering through the bedroom window. He was still snuggled against Ayu's back and laid there for a little longer, enjoying the closeness of her. She smelled so good to him. He carefully sat up, tucking the warm blankets against her. He pulled on his leather trousers and boots, letting his fingers linger on the Antivan leather. He smiled at the memory of when Ayu had given him the boots. He quietly moved to the door of the bedroom and opened it. He saw an open door across the hall that he didn't remember, but somehow it was right that it was there. He shrugged and turned to walk down the stairs, thinking that something was not quite right. He was halfway down the stairs when he could hear the sounds of a child playing. He continued down the stairs, running a hand through his hair. Once at the bottom, he saw the back of a little blonde boy playing on the floor of a sitting room. A mabari was laying on the floor in front of the boy. Zevran stopped in shock and the little boy turned.

He looked at Zevran and ran to him a smile on his face.

"Father!" the boy cried throwing his arms around Zevran's waist.

Zevran stood in shock as the boy gripped him. The boy looked up at his father with bright blue eyes, his blonde hair mussed from sleeping.

_"__He__ has __Ayu's__ eyes. __What __is__ this?__"_ Zevran thought to himself.

Zevran suddenly felt a stabbing pain in his back and the little boy looked up at Zevran again. What he saw when he looked at the boy this time was his own smirking face. Zevran pushed his doppelganger off of him, seeing a bloodied dagger in his hand.

"You think she'll love you? You're a Crow Zevran! She'll never have you!" the doppelganger sneered.

Zevran saw the front door to the house and bolted for it. The doppelganger right behind him.

"You don't deserve her!" it called. "You think you deserve to be happy? I'll never happen Zev. No one wants you!"

Zevran ran around the house, following a little path through the trees. They house was nestled in the forest, the tree tops growing together over the path. Zevran could see sunlight filtering through from above and an opening in the trees ahead of him. He kept running down the path, until he could just start to make out a figure in the light.

"You're a Crow Zev!" the doppelganger cried from behind him. "She'll never love you!"

Zevran tried to ignore the demon behind him as he ran toward the figure ahead of him. He was finally close enough to see Ayu standing in the sunlight. She was wearing a light flowing gown and her hair was moving around her shoulders. He cried her name as he tried to get closer to her. She didn't turn his way and it seemed he couldn't get closer to her.

"Ayu!" he cried again. "Ayu!"

"She doesn't want you Zev." the doppelganger chanted. "No one will ever love you."

"Ayu!" Zevran tried again.

This time she turned to face him. As she turned in the sunlight, he could see that she was heavy with child. Her hands rested on her swollen stomach and she smiled at him. Zevran stopped in his tracks and felt a whirl of something moving quickly beside him.

"You are not allowed to be happy . . ."

Zevran bolted up in bed. It was still dark and snowing outside. He saw Ayu sitting up beside him. Tears were in her eyes and she clutched the blanket to her chin as she stared at the door. Zevran turned his head to look at the door. He could hear someone on the other side picking up the tools that they'd dropped. This must have been what woke Ayu. He grabbed his dagger from the bedside table and threw it into the door. The person on the other side dropped their tools again, clambered to pick them up and ran down the hall. Zevran left his dagger in the thick wood of the door and quickly moved to face Ayu. She turned his gaze to him, but he could feel that she was tense and upset again. He hushed her and kissed her lips, but she wouldn't relax. He wiped away her tears and laid her down on the bed. He pressed his body to hers and she clung to him, her arms around his neck. He moved against her and she allowed him to join with her once more. Zevran poured his heart into every touch and could feel her slowly begin to relax again. He showered her with affection and soon she lay spent beneath him.

He kissed her gently before leaving the bed. He grabbed the water buckets from near the fire and poured the heated water into the stone tub. Ayu watched him from the bed, enjoying his nakedness in the flickering firelight. Zevran filled the tub and came over to Ayu, drawing her from the bed. She playfully resisted at first, but finally relented and let him lead her to the bath. Zevran told her to wait a moment as he grabbed a small bottle from his pack. He poured some of the liquid into the water and the room was filled with a relaxing floral scent.

"It's an Antivan flower." he said to her. "It is the most beautiful flower, but it only grows in the harshest of areas in Antiva. I . . thought you might like it."

"It's wonderful Zev." she smiled at him as he helped her into the warm scented water.

He climbed into the tub with Ayu and lay down behind her. Pulling her back onto him, he wet her hair and ran his fingers through it. They lay in the tub, scrubbing sore muscles and enjoying each others company. After soaking for a time, Zevran got out of the tub and offered his hands to Ayu. She took them, stepping out of the tub. Zevran scooped Ayu up into his arms, taking her over to the bed. He laid her down on her back and grabbed the small bottle of oil again.

"Would you like a massage?" Zevran winked at her mischievously.

Ayu laughed and nodded at him. He poured a little of the oil onto her warmed skin and expertly began to rub her tense muscles. She sighed in contentment and closed her eyes. Zevran massaged Ayu on her front and gently rolled her over onto her stomach. He poured a little more oil onto her skin and began to knead her back and shoulders. She quietly sighed again as he started to ease her tension away. He continued to massage her until long after she was asleep. Part of him wanted to linger near her longer, but he couldn't shake the dream. He could still hear his doppelganger chanting in his head.

Leaving her to sleep, Zevran pulled the blankets over her and left the bed. He dressed in his pants and boots, remembering to pull his dagger from the door. He looked at her a moment and seeing that she was sound asleep, he turned back to the door. He disarmed the trap and slipped out of the room, quietly closing and locking the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – A Promise Kept**

Zevran silently walked down the hall, tucking his dagger behind his back. He shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. The image of his son and a pregnant Ayu were still swimming before his eyes. He stopped, pushing the heels of his hands into his eyes. He stood there a moment, silently cursing himself. He removed his hands from his face and continued down the hall, a new determination in his walk.

He crept up to the top of the stairs and looked below, over the railing. Some of the tables had been abandoned, but several were still occupied. The drunken men were draped over the tables and chairs, most of them snoring loudly. Zevran snuck down the stairs, being careful not to brush up against any of the tables. He quietly made his way around the innkeeper's counter and to the door beyond. He knew from his last visit that this door led to the kitchen and the owner's quarters. Zevran pried the door open enough that he could slip in. The door remained ajar behind him, casting a thin trial of light along the wall. He took another few steps and found himself in front of the wide kitchen archway. There was no door to the kitchen and Zevran could see the cooking fire smoldering in the fireplace. No one was in the kitchen. Gliding passed the kitchen, Zevran moved down the hall a little further. He approached another door along the hall that he knew was the innkeeper's office. He deftly picked the lock and slowly pushed the door open. The innkeeper kept his strongbox of coin in his office, and that strongbox was Zevran's quarry. Moving behind the small filthy desk, Zevran pulled off the secret panel within the desk drawer and pulled the box out. He unlocked it quickly and emptied the coins into a pouch in his boot. He returned the box to its hiding place in the drawer. He remained still a moment to listen to the sounds of the inn around him, but he did not hear anyone else about. Standing, he quickly left the office and made his way to the kitchen once more. This time, he slipped inside hugging one of the walls around the room. He found the little dusty shelf that Lesha hid her coin stash on. He grabbed a few of the coins; the amount that the room and meal would cost, plus a little tip; and dropped them into her stash.

_"Ah Ayu. What have you done to me?"_ he thought to himself, a smile playing on his lips.

He turned and made sure he was alone again. He still heard no other movement beside his own. He found a large platter and loaded it with meats, fruits and cheeses to take back to the room. He had decided to keep Ayu in the room when they were not wandering the village. This would serve as an adequate breakfast as far as Zevran was concerned. Taking his platter of spoils, Zevran left the kitchen and silently made his way back to the room.

Zevran closed the room door behind him and locked it again. Setting the platter of food down on the table, he turned and rearmed the trap. Ayu was still sleeping soundly, stretched out on the bed in all directions. Her hair piled in curls around her head and shoulders, a few curls falling across her face as she slept. Zevran walked over to her and knelt beside the bed. He had not heard or seen her sleep so soundly in many nights. A smile crossed his lips as he watched her a moment. He moved over to the window, leaning against the frame. It was still dark outside, but the horizon was starting to brighten with the rising sun. Snow was still gently falling from the thinning clouds above, coating the village in a great sheet of white. Zevran stood listening to sounds of Ayu's breathing and the crackle of the fire. He eventually moved to the couch and laid down, placing one arm behind his head. He laid there, lost in thought as the sky through the window began to lighten.

Some time later, Zevran saw Ayu begin to stir and stretch out across the bed. She was searching for him. Finding nothing, Ayu suddenly sat up in the bed. She held a corner of the blanket to her chest as she looked around the room. Fear crept across her features. Her hair finally settled down around her as the sunlight began to illuminate her from behind. She glowed in the sunlight, her hair gleaming as though on fire. Zevran could not help but smile at his Warden as he slid from the couch.

"I am here my dear Warden." He purred to her in his most soothing voice. "I promised I would be here when you wake, no?"

Ayu smiled at him in relief and leaned back against the pillows.

"You did promise, and I would be thoroughly put out if you hadn't kept your word."

Zevran sat down on the bed and looked her over.

"You slept well, yes?" he asked her.

"I did. Thank you Zev. Even now I feel so . . serene." She stretched her arms over her head and fluffed her hair.

Laughing at her, Zevran ran his hands over her hair in attempt to tame her wild locks. "You are so uncivilized." he teased.

"I am a child of the Wilds." Ayu laughed back, sticking out her tongue at him.

"Come my dove," Zevran grasped her hand and started to pull her from the bed. "I have brought us breakfast. Come eat."

She resisted his tug and pulled him into the bed instead. He shook his head at her, grinning. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her deeply for a moment. Looking at her, he motioned for her to get out of bed.

"Can't we linger here but a little?" she asked him coyly, pulling him closer.

"Oh ho. Aren't you a saucy meenx?" He teased her. "But, alas, you have said that we don't have time."

Her face fell at his words. She had woken up feeling so good she had forgotten what they were here for. She put a pillow over her face and spoke from beneath it. "You're right Zev. We are here for a reason. I guess I just wanted the world to go away a little longer."

She allowed him to remove her from the warm bed, but she dragged the blanket with her. Ayu sat at the table, the blanket wrapped around her, and began to pick at the food that Zevran had brought. He sat across from her and began to eat as well. They ate in companionable silence, until they had eaten their fill.

Tossing the blanket back onto the bed, Ayu began to dress. She couldn't help but notice that Zevran was trying not to look at her as she did so. She brushed out her tangled hair until it gleamed in the firelight before she braided it down her back. Pieces of her hair fell around her face as she moved and she attempted to tuck the strands behind her ear.

"Ready Zevran?" she asked him quietly as she threw her cloak around her shoulders.

He nodded and fastened the closure on his thick winter coat.

They left the inn, noticing that quite a few of the men were passed out on their tables. Ayu held her nose against the overwhelming stink until they were standing outside in the cool, crisp air. Zevran laughed at the look of relief on Ayu's face and he guided her toward one end of the main street. He pointed out a small stables on the edge of town, the blacksmith, a woodworking shop and a jewelery shop as they walked down the main street. The jewelery store, the Luxurious Pearl, caught Ayu's attention and she stopped to look in the window display.

"Look at the craftsmanship Zev. These are exquisite pieces." She pointed to a ring toward the back of the display. The ring was made of silver and appeared to be a vine intertwining with itself. A few delicate leaves were worked into the pattern. "That ring there. It looks elven made. So beautiful."

"That is a fine piece. Though I did not expect you to have such girlish desires." Zevran chuckled as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

She stuck her tongue out at him, laughing. "Well I am a girl, if you hadn't noticed." She stood up straight and pointed to her own body. "Come on let's go."

The pair continued down the narrow street until they saw the general store. Once they reached the large wooden building, the Craftsman's Hammer, Zevran stopped and looked at Ayu.

"I believe that everything you need can be purchased here. It is a collection of different merchants under one roof. They are sure to have what you are looking for. I shall remain at your side, but you can do the shopping." Zevran pulled the door open for her and followed her into the shop.

The building was old and made of thick wood planks inside. Several dense wooden shelves lined the walls, holding everything from buckles and straps to fancy cups and textiles. There were counters lined up along two of the walls that held different vendors. Ayu caught sight of a leather and hide vendor and approached the counter. Zevran remained near her, only a step behind and kept a hand on her cloak. He constantly moved his eyes around the building, making sure that no one was attempting to harm them.

The man behind the counter greeted Ayu warmly as she approached. He was no more than a dozen years older than her, but his dark brown hair was starting to show streaks of gray. He smiled behind his thick beard. "Name's Henry. What can I help you with?" He asked her.

"I need to see what you have for hides and I need several pieces of leather as well." Ayu leaned her palms on the counter as she spoke.

"Sure thing. Let me grab what I have for you." The man left the counter and walked through a doorway.

Ayu followed his movement and could see shelves overflowing with goods. Zevran leaned with his back against the counter, a slight gap between himself and the Warden. He could see the excitement on the other vendor's faces at the prospect of having a customer.

"You were right about this place." Ayu whispered to Zevran. "They don't get a lot of visitors."

Henry returned and began to show Ayu the types and sizes of hides that he had on hand. Ayu looked at each with a critical eye, feeling each for thickness and quality. She was pleasantly surprised to find that the hides were of good quality. Ayu glanced at Zevran periodically as she bartered with the vendor. He looked lost in his own thoughts, his arms crossed on his chest. Once she was satisfied with the number of furred hides she could purchase, Henry began pulling out samples of leather for her.

Zevran stood up and leaned toward Ayu. "Will you stay here a little longer? There is something that I would like to do, but I do not want you to leave this store."

"I imagine I'll be here a while yet. Go, do what you need. I shall wait here for your return." At his disbelieving look Ayu added, "I promise."

Satisfied, Zevran planted a kiss on her forehead and left the general store. Ayu shook her head and returned her attention to Henry across the counter. Ayu looked over the various leathers, and Henry being more than helpful. She took her time, trying to decide exactly how much she would need. She needed leather for straps, patching armor, fixing boots; her list seemed to grow the more she thought about it.

Ayu finally decided on her final purchase and began to count out the coin as Henry wrapped her hides and leather into bundles for her. She gathered the bundles from Henry, thanking him again, and turned to find Zevran had yet to return. Ayu shrugged and decided to look around at the other vendors' wares, thinking she might be able to find small gifts for her companions while she waited.

Zevran turned up a few minutes later, his cheeks pink from the cold. He walked up to her as she finished her business with one of the vendors, and kissed her cheek. "You've had some success in your mission, yes?"

"I have, and then some." She laughed patting the package that the woman behind the counter had handed her. "Let's take this all back to the room at the inn."

Zevran took one of the bundles from her and took her hand in his. They walked through the winter day back to the inn. Ayu cautiously opened the door to the inn, but it was all but deserted. All the men had disappeared, obviously because of Lesha who was busy cleaning up. She greeted the pair warmly when they entered and offered to bring them lunch. Ayu accepted saying that they would deposit their purchases and return. Lesha bustled to the kitchen and the elves ascended the stairs to the upper hallway.

Their room was just as they had left it, much to Ayu's relief. They set their bundles on the table, Ayu dropping the packs onto one of the chairs. Zevran looked over the hides and nodded his approval to her from across the small table.

"What's this?" Ayu noticed a piece of folded parchment sticking out from between the creases of the leather bundle. She turned it over in her hands. There was no indication what it was or who it was from on the outside of the parchment. His curiosity piqued, Zevran walked over to Ayu and looked over her shoulder as she opened the letter.

_My Lady,_

_ I must apologize, but I know that you and your mate are adventurers. I used to serve many like you. I need – this village – needs your help. I hate to ask this of a stranger, but these criminals need to be dealt with. I cannot offer much in the form of payment, but I shall do what I can. I know others in the village would be willing to offer some coin. Please, dear lady, help this village before there is nothing left to save. My family, and those of others here, have been destroyed or separated. My wife and I had to send our daughter away to live with my sister. We have not seen her in over a year now, since she has blossomed into womanhood. I want my family back and I want them to be safe._

_ Please consider helping us. I know where the bastards go to hide and I will tell you all that I know. If you accept, go to my wife Maria. Our house is behind the general store by a big stone well. She will act as your host until I arrive to give you the details._

_ I beg you. Help purge this village of the filth that corrupts it._

_ Forever in your debt,_

_ Henry_

Ayu let her held breath out slowly. "What do we do Zev? We can't let them suffer, but we're only two people." She bit her lip and let the letter slip from her fingers onto the leather bundle.

"We can do it Ayu." Zevran tried to assure her.

"Zev, who knows how many men there are down there? We don't have time to get our companions and come back. I don't think we can . ."

Grabbing her shoulders, Zevran forced Ayu to meet his gaze. His eyes had a hardness that surprised her, but his voice was gentle. "Ayu, you are a deadly sex goddess. We have determined this already. I am a Crow, one of the deadliest of assassins. Together we are ridiculously awesome."

Ayu smiled despite herself. "Fair enough Zev. I can't argue with that logic."

"Then it is settled. We go to see this . . Maria, and cure the village of this pest problem." Zevran had a triumphant look on his face as he kissed her briefly.

Zevran moved over to his pack and pulled his armor from it. He removed his winter layers and Ayu helped him into his hardened leather breastplate. Ayu removed her cloak, letting it hang over the chair and grabbed her own weapons. She wrapped her quiver in her cloak once again, reminding herself to get Sandal to enchant it for next time, and buckled it around her body. Sheathing his daggers to his back, Zevran looked at Ayu to see if she was ready to depart. Ayu nodded to him, answering his unasked question, as she picked up her bow and slung it over her shoulder. Before leaving the room, Ayu snatched the letter and stuffed it into her belt.

The elves quietly walked down the hall and into the lower section of the inn. Lesha looked up to see the pair coming down the stairs. She gave them a questioning look, holding a tray of food before her.

"I'm afraid my lady and I have to take a rain-check, dear woman. We have an urgent matter that needs out attention." Zevran bowed to her, promising that they would return to the inn when they were finished.

Zevran took Ayu's hand and led her out of the inn. The cold air whistled past them as they walked toward the general store. A few people were out on the street now and were eying up the armored elves as they passed. Reaching the general store, Ayu looked around quickly to ensure that no one was paying close attention to the pair, before slipping behind the building. The elves peered around the back corner of the building before stepping out into the open area. There was a large stone well in roughly the middle of the yard, the wooden supports and cover drenched in snow. Ayu stepped out from the cover of the building, a gust of wind blowing her braid behind her.

"We have to hurry." She said into the air. Zevran caught a glimpse of the flash in her eyes as she surveyed the sky.

"Come mio amore. Maria's house is here." Zevran gently took her arm while he pointed to Maria's house.

The house was small, but well maintained. A small porch extended off the back of the little wooden house and the windows were shuttered against the cold. Smoke rose from the stone chimney in the roof. A woman stepped out from the house wrapped in a thick shawl. She was carrying a bucket obviously meant to hold water. Seeing the elves, she stopped in her tracks and clutched her shawl to her. Her brown eyes widened at the sight of the pair as she took a step away from them. Ayu pulled the letter from her belt and held it out as she slowly stepped toward the woman.

"We have come seeking Maria. I have been given a letter from her husband to come here." Ayu kept her voice calm, seeing the fear in the woman's face.

"Henry sent you? Why? Let me see that." Maria took the letter from Ayu's outstretched hand and quickly read it over. "You really mean to help us, don't you? Please, come in from the cold. I shall send my son to fetch Henry for you." Maria handed the letter back to Ayu and opened the door to the house.

Maria set the bucket on a small shelf and called her son, Andrew. He came quickly, but skidded to a halt at the sight of elves in the house. He was blonde, like his mother, around the age of ten. He stood in obvious awe of their weapons and armor until Maria cleared her throat and caught his attention.

"Andrew, go and fetch your father from the store. Tell him that we have company." She softly said to the boy.

Andrew stuffed his feet into his boots and grabbed his coat. He tore across the yard toward the general store as fast as he could. Maria led Ayu and Zevran into the kitchen, offering them a seat. She poured cups of hot tea for the three of them and waited for Henry to arrive. It did not take long before Henry entered the house, a red cheeked Andrew at his side.

"I am very glad to see that you've found it in your hearts to help us." He said as he sat down himself. "Like I said in the letter, I do not have much that I can offer you in the form of payment, but I have spoken to a few of the other villagers and they are willing to chip in what they can. While you are removing the problem I shall gather your payment."

Ayu held her hand up off the table. "You needn't worry about our payment. From what I alone have witnessed, I cannot allow these men to continue their reign of terror on this village. Tell us what we have to do." Her voice was calm and gentle, though underneath, Ayu's emotions were threatening to boil over.

"There is a secret entrance to the gang's lair in the inn. Lesha used to make the best wine in the area, until her brother took over the inn and allowed these men in. They've taken over the natural caves under the village. I'm sure there are more entrances, but I only know of the one. Near the back of the inn is a trapdoor in the floor. Take the stars down and you'll be in the hornets' nest, so to speak. I am sorry that I cannot offer anything more than that. I'm hoping that you are successful. I want my family back and I know there are others that do too."

"We shall do all that we can. Lesha should be brewing that wine of hers by the end of the day." Ayu spoke with a confidence that she did not feel. Zevran grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed it.

As Ayu stood to leave, Maria pulled her into a hug. "Thank you my friends. You don't know what it means to me to be able to walk the streets again without fear." Releasing Ayu, Maria led the pair to the door and wished them luck again.

Zevran took Ayu's hand and they jogged back to the inn. Time was not on their side.

Opening the door to the inn, Lesha could not be seen. Zevran and Ayu quickly entered the inn and walked over to the door behind the counter. Zevran opened the door and slipped through, Ayu right behind him. They could hear movement upstairs as they walked down the dark hallway. Zevran led Ayu passed Vorll's office to the end of that hallway. They had the choice to go either left or right at the intersection. Peering down both sides, Ayu could see doors on the left, but what looked like barrels on the right. She tugged Zevran's belt and started down the right hand hallway, keeping close to the wall. At the end of the hallway were in fact wooden barrels. In the dim light of the lanterns on the wall, Ayu found the trapdoor on the floor, nestled between the largest of the barrels. Both elves checked for traps, but thankfully found none. Zevran pulled the trapdoor open and held it for Ayu. She quietly moved down the narrow stairs, Zevran following behind her and letting the door close.

They were instantly bathed in darkness. Ayu took care with her footing so she wouldn't fall, letting her hands glide along the walls for support. She could fell Zevran behind her doing the same. Nearing the bottom of the stairs, they began to see light coming from a door up ahead. Ayu cautiously walked forward to the door and focused her senses on the other side. Zevran could see her eyes begin to glow with soft golden light, knowing she was using Phoenix's power. She nodded to him and pulled open the door. Stepping through, the doorway opened into a narrow passage before opening into a larger cavern. Ayu slowly crept forward pulling her bow off her shoulder and notching an arrow. Zevran silently unsheathed his daggers and crept beside her.

Ayu stopped just shy of the opening into the larger room, crouching down to not be noticed. Zevran could see her nervousness. He reached across the small gap between them and ran his fingers from her temple to her chin. He turned her face to him and looked at her tenderly. Nodding, she took a steadying breath and pressed a palm to the cold stone under her feet. Phoenix's power flowed though Ayu as she focused on the men in the next room. Zevran could feel a pulse of magic under his feet that caused him to shiver. Ayu could sense, through Phoenix, that some of the men were here unwillingly. Some of the men had been blackmailed or threatened to do the boss' bidding. They had no desire to hurt anyone and were looking for a means of escape. Ayu clenched her jaw as her eyes moved from man to man. Zevran looked from Ayu to the men in the room and back again, wondering what it was she was seeing.

Ayu let a small growl slip from her lips and she reached for Zevran's arm. She pressed her bare fingers to the exposed skin of his elbow. Zevran's vision exploded into clarity. The sight before him was sharper and brighter; he could see farther with no effort at all. _"Is this how Phoenix effects Ayu?"_ He thought to himself.

_Yes, in part. I have a great many effects on Ayu's senses._

Zevran's head snapped to Ayu. She was not looking at him, but kept focused on the room ahead of them. Zevran was in shock. Phoenix was speaking to him, within his own mind.

_Do not be afraid Zevran. I can only communicate with you this way when Ayu's flesh is in contact with yours. She is unaware of our communication at present, so I will make this brief. Some of these men are innocents. Those that are to die by your hand or mine have been marked for death. Look upon them now._

Zevran turned his attention to the thugs in the next room. He could see X's of flame on the torsos of most of the men. They seemed unaware of the markings, going about their business as usual. The markings moved as they moved, continually burning on their bodies.

_Once Ayu releases you, you shall continue to see the markings. The unmarked shall be left to live. Knock them out if you must, but they shall not be harmed._

_"I understand."_ Zevran thought. A sudden anger filled Zevran's chest. _"Why did you not save Ayu when she was attacked? You could have saved her from this nightmare!"_

_That is simple Zevran; because I knew you would._

Phoenix's voice drifted from Zevran's mind like a ghost, and Ayu's hand slipped off his arm. True to Phoenix's word, Zevran could still see the burning marks on the ill-fated thugs. From the corner of his eye, Zevran saw Ayu draw her bow and fire into the room. There was a quick yelp and one of the men sitting at a table slumped over, dead. The rest of the men in the cavern began to grab their weapons and spread out. Ayu continued to fire her arrows at the criminals, Zevran killing those that came too close to her. The elves began to move into the room, Ayu staying near the passage. Zevran ran ahead into the fray, striking those that where in his path. He kept Ayu in the periphery of his vision, in case she was mobbed. Ayu was firing into the crowd of men, several more seeming to come from other tunnels and small surrounding caves. As Ayu fired her bow, she was forced to dodge attacks from those that got too close. She was becoming surrounded by men wielding swords and axes. Throwing her bow over her shoulder, Ayu ducked under a sword swing, and slipped her daggers from her boots.

_"Time to see if Zev's training has paid off."_ She thought to herself. Standing once again, she plunged her daggers to the hilt into the soft belly of her sword wielding attacker. She yanked her daggers free, letting the man fall ungracefully to the ground. She suddenly felt a gentle hand on the back of her neck guiding her down. As the hand guided her around behind him, she realized it was Zevran. He had spotted a thug wielding a sword coming from behind Ayu. He'd raced over to her to push her down out of the way, narrowly missing the attack himself. Zevran ran his dagger though the man before him as he felt Ayu slide behind him. Ayu stood, running her back along Zevran's, keeping her daggers in front of her.

More of the gang members pressed against the elves, but like Zevran had predicted, they were ridiculously awesome. Keeping close to each other, Ayu and Zevran maintained a deadly barrier that the thugs could not penetrate. Panting, Ayu and Zevran looked around them to discover that they had finally defeated or subdued the villains in the chamber. Zevran turned to face Ayu, looking her over to make sure she was not hurt.

"And you doubted our prowess!" He teased her. "I see you have taken quite well to my training my dear. You were exceptional in melee combat!" He ran his fingers through her hair, rubbing her ear as he did so.

Ayu blushed and placed her hand over his. "Thank you." She whispered, unable to meet his gaze. "You were right. We make a great team."

Zevran smiled at her and kissed her cheek. He moved off to search the surrounding area for more enemies and Ayu did the same. They found no more of the men here, but discovered another passage leading farther away from the inn. Ayu wiped her daggers clean and replaced them in her boots. They walked over to the passageway and began to quietly make their way along. This tunnel was smaller then the others, forcing Ayu and Zevran to walk single file. This passage twisted and turned as it moved through the earth. It was several minutes before Ayu could see the end of the passage, leading into another small chamber. Hearing voices, Ayu immediately stopped and crouched down. Zevran looked over Ayu's shoulder as she peered into the chamber.

She could see three men in the chamber. One was the brute that attacked Ayu. He was lying bandaged on a ratty bed. Vorll was sitting on a chair near the bed, and the last man was obviously the gang leader. He stood leaning against the small rickety table in a corner of the room. Zevran motioned Ayu to attack the leader, while he took care of the other two. He had a score to settle. Ayu grabbed her bow, allowing Zevran to move around her so he was in front. She notched an arrow into her bow and waited. Zevran inched forward toward the opening,a dagger in each hand. He glanced back at Ayu and nodded once to her. She angled herself properly and let the arrow fly.

The arrow whistled through the air and caught the leader in the chest. He staggered back from the impact, immediately drawing his own weapon. Zevran raced into the room and easily slew Vorll; the fat man slumping onto the ground. Ayu's attacker lay on the bed, frozen in fear. Ayu continued to rain arrows at the leader, backing down the passage as he came at her. Zevran came from behind and ran his daggers through the man. The gang leader gurgled and fell to the cold stone floor. Zevran immediately turned and stalked over to the bed. He stood there a moment, looking down at the brute. The eyes of the man grew in fear as Zevran raised a dagger above his head.

"I told you if you lived, I'd kill you for what you did to my beloved." Zevran spoke menacingly. He plunged his dagger into the thug's heart, only pulling it out once the man was dead. He stood there a moment longer, his chest heaving. He finally turned and saw Ayu standing just inside the chamber. "Don not worry mio amore." He spoke softly. "I will not let anything hurt you."

She rewarded him with a shy smile and he returned to where she stood. They walked through the passages and back to the trap door leading to the inn. Zevran went up the stairs first, holding the trapdoor again for Ayu as she climbed out.

The inn was silent. The pair could not even hear Lesha moving about. They quickly moved back through the inn, making their way to Maria's. The cold wind whipped at their faces as they moved outside. Reaching Maria's, Ayu knocked on the door and Andrew let the pair in. He led them to the kitchen and jumped back into his empty chair. Maria immediately stood and offered them a seat at the now crowded table. Ayu looked from face to face as she accepted the chair. Henry, it appeared, had indeed told some of the villagers of their mission. One face that surprised Ayu was Lesha. She sat just beside the table, on a small stool.

"Have you been successful?' Henry asked the pair.

"Yes. The gang has been disposed of. I am sorry Lesha, but Vorll was with them. He is . . no more." Ayu took the woman's hand in hers, but Lesha looked more relieved than upset at the news. "I should also warn you, we didn't clean up after ourselves." Ayu responded, rubbing a hand on the back of her neck.

Zevran, who had remained standing, placed his hands on her neck and gently began to massage her. She squeezed his wrist in thanks. Henry dropped a small pouch of coin onto the table.

"This is all we could manage." He said shamefully. "I wish it could have been more. You have done so much for this village."

"Don't fret." Ayu replied kindly. "We were happy to help. I shall certainly tell all who will listen of this village and its offerings."

"I have brought your things from the inn. It's just in the other room." Lesha stood to show them into the other room. "Maria has been gracious enough to let you stay here with her and her family."

Ayu smiled warmly, partially from their kindness and from Zevran's touch. "I appreciate it, but we have to get back to the others before the blizzard arrives. Come Zev, we should go." Ayu stood from her chair and stopped as a thought struck her. "I have a falcon, _Roval_ (elven: Great Wing). She will come to you and deliver any messages, should you be in need of me." Ayu pulled a red ribbon from her belt. It glittered with magic at her touch. "Tie this ribbon onto the top of the well. Leave it there until Roval lands, then you can give her the message, and she will deliver it to me. I wish you all well."

Maria and Lesha each stood and embraced Ayu. Maria took the ribbon from Ayu's hand and placed it in a folded piece of leather. Henry and a couple other men present, shook Zevran's hand. The elves followed Maria and Lesha into the other room. It was a cozy bedroom. The packs were resting on the floor beside the bed. Ayu snatched up the packs and rested them on the bed, and she placed the coin purse into a pocket inside her pack. Ayu wrapped her cloak around her as Zevran pulled on his winter layers. Ayu packed his armor away and attached the bundles of leather and hides to the top of their packs. It did not take the elves long before they were saying their goodbyes and making their way out of the village.

Zevran grasped Ayu's hand as they walked down the main street. The villagers waved as they passed, most having heard of their heroics by now. As the pair walked to the edge of the village, the wind began to pick up and howl by their ears. The snow had begun to fall again, this time heavier than before.

Ayu looked to the sky as Zevran led her down the snow covered road. "I don't know if we'll make it Zev." She spoke quietly, barely over the growl of the wind. "The conditions are getting worse and rather quickly."

"I have no fear my dear." Zevran squeezed her hand firmly once. "We will make it to the others."

They walked in silence for a time. Ayu noticed that Zevran seemed to be lost in thought and not all of his thoughts appeared to be happy. His face was a mix of twisted emotions. He released her hand once the village was long out of sight, adjusting the hood on his thick coat. He stuck his gloved hands in his pockets and continued to walk beside Ayu. She made no attempt to take his hand again, but every time she walked closer to him, he would shy away a little. His face had now become a mask. Ayu was no longer able to read his emotions, but she knew he was embroiled in some internal battle.

His actions caused Ayu to remember the words Zevran had said to Alistair before the pair had left the group: 'Let it not be said that Zevran stays were he is not wanted.'

Her eyes widened from under her hood. _"Is he meaning to leave now that our mission is complete?"_ She moved a little closer to his side, pulling her cloak tight to her, but ever so slightly, Zevran moved away from her again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – The Storm**

The wind hurtled the snow at Ayu and Zevran as they trudged along the road. It was getting dark and far colder than Ayu was hoping for. She knew they were still a few hours away from the rest of the party and their camp. She pulled the hood of her cloak farther over her eyes. They continued to muddle through the knee deep snow. Zevran was silent beside her, his hood pulled far forward covering his face from her view. Though Phoenix normally kept her body warm in the cold, Ayu was not prepared for how cold it was now. Her fingers were freezing and her toes were starting to become numb.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught a flash of silver and black fur. She automatically paused and held her gaze on Thurin. The wolf stopped, howling once, and then took a few steps forward. Ayu instinctively moved toward Thurin and followed him through the thick snow. Zevran heard the howl, causing him to pause and look for Ayu. He could see her starting to follow the wolf; her cloak angrily fluttering behind her in the fierce wind. Zevran watched her only for a moment before adjusting his jacket and following behind her.

Thurin kept in front of the elves, but at a pace that they could easily manage. He led them a short way into the wood beside the road. The trees began to thin out slightly as they approached a rocky outcrop. Thurin led the pair to the entrance of a small cave that was nestled in the outcropping. He sat at the entrance and howled, waiting for the elves. Ayu reached out a frozen hand to Thurin as she stopped in front of him. He licked her fingers and pushed his head into her palm. She scratched the top of Thurin's head and affectionately pinched one of his ears. Zevran stopped behind Ayu, but made no effort to touch the wolf. Thurin howled once more and left the elves at the cave, fading back into the wild.

The pair entered the small cave, but found it was deep enough that the blowing snow did not penetrate far passed the entrance. Ayu dumped her pack on the uneven, rocky floor, and Zevran did the same.

"We need to gather some firewood quickly before it gets any darker outside." Ayu told Zevran. He nodded to her and the pair left the cave once again.

They managed to collect quite a bit of wood that had been snapped off of the trees in the wind. Within a few minutes, both Ayu and Zevran were back inside the cave and setting up a fire. Ayu's numb fingers would brush against his as they worked to get a fire going, and Zevran would immediately pull away from her. She attempted a little conversation, but Zevran would give monosyllabic answers at best, so she eventually gave up. Zevran pulled a few hides out of the bundle and was moving around the cave with them while Ayu tended to the growing fire. She watched him from the corner of her eye, pretending to be focused on the fire.

Zevran had finally placed the hides in a thick pile on the rocky floor and sat down. He pulled his knees up to his chest and encircled his legs with his arms. He was focused on the fire as Ayu approached and sat beside him. She adjusted her cloak around her, pulling her hood down and shaking out her hair. She was only a few inches away from him, but Ayu felt like there was some unconquerable distance between them. Her heart felt heavy in her chest. Zevran only stayed beside her for a few moments before he was up and rummaging through his pack. He sat on the cold ground by his pack, keeping his back to her.

Ayu couldn't take it anymore. She needed to get out of the cave. She quietly rose from the floor and walked to the entrance of the cave. The wind caught her cloak and sent it whipping noisily behind her. The snow began to pelt against her face.

The sound of the snapping cloak caused Zevran to look up from his pack. "Ayu? What are you doing?" Zevran asked her. He stopped his search and looked at her.

She stood at the mouth of the cave, one hand resting on the rock wall beside her. Ayu kept her face turned away from him, she didn't want him to see her tears. "I'm . . getting more firewood." She answered softly, her voice thick with sadness. She stepped out of the cave and into the brewing storm before he could stop her.

Zevran turned from Ayu briefly to look at the pile of firewood they had collected. By his estimation, they had more than enough to keep the fire burning for the rest of the night. He looked back at the mouth of the cave and watched her form disappear in the whirling snow.

Ayu paced the nearby woods, keeping her arms wrapped around herself. "_How could I have been so stupid?"_ She chastised herself. "_I wanted to believe that he would stay so desperately, I didn't see his true intentions."_

Ayu clutched her cloak to her breaking heart as she paced. Her tears spilled over her cheeks causing them to sting in the cold.

_"He was so sweet and tender in the village! I want that Zev back, not this cold and distant one. Why did I let myself fall for him? I knew he would leave. I knew it! I'm just another job to him!"_

Ayu fell against a tree trunk and sobbed. The wind and snow blew against her, but she didn't care. She slid down the rough bark on the tree and sat in its gnarled and exposed roots. "_Why am I so stupid?_"

She lost all sense of time in the descending darkness. All she could feel was the penetrating cold and the increasing sorrow in her chest. She'd never known what it was like to be so frigid. She wondered if Phoenix had forsaken her too. She heard a quiet rustling in the bush near her, but simply moved her red rimmed eyes to look. Thurin stepped out from the snow-drenched leaves and sat close to her. She raised a weary hand to touch the soft fur of the wolf, frozen tears still clutching to her cheeks. Thurin whimpered and rested his head under her chin. He sat there with her, letting her fingers take his warmth and his tongue take her tears.

_Trust in me, Ayu. Trust your heart. You need to get out of the storm Child._

"Trust in YOU?" Ayu cried angrily. "Why should I trust you? Answer me damn you! You have shown me images of these tender moments that I cannot forget. How dare you toy with me!"

_Child. You know I cannot fully conceal you from my visions . . ._

"No! You are trying to tear me apart from the inside. I am here because of you. Don't you understand? I have no family . . no clan. All that I am, and all that I once was, is lost. I – have – no - future! Leave me here to freeze." Ayu covered her eyes with the heels of her hands, tears falling faster in her distress.

_Ayu . . ._

Sensing Phoenix's urgency, Thurin pulled on he cloak. He whimpered in her ear and cried for her to get up. Ayu felt the wolf's heartache match her own and she hugged him fiercely. She sighed against his thick fur and released him. Thurin pulled on her again and he managed to finally coerce Ayu to stand. He threw his weight against her hips, pushing her back toward the cave. Her body felt heavy and sluggish, but she moved willingly enough. Her tears subsided as she was encouraged to return to the cave.

Thurin left Ayu at the cave entrance, after he nosed her in the last few steps. The wolf returned to the forest, but kept a close eye on his friend. Ayu did not return to the heat of the fire, but stubbornly stood at the mouth of the cave, letting the wind and snow continue to pelt her. Zevran stopped his pacing inside the cave once he saw her, and jogged over. Her back was to him; her hair and cloak twisting in the wind. Ayu felt his warm arms wrap around her from behind, and felt his hot breath beside her ear.

"Come to the fire mio amore." His gentle voice could not hide his concern for her. "You are frozen to the core. Please, come to the fire."

"Why?" Her voice was thick again as she twisted out of his embrace. "If you're going to leave Zevran, just do it. Don't torture me anymore."

He looked at her, his brow creasing in confusion. "What are you talking . .?"

"I heard you tell Alistair that you don't stay where you are not wanted." She cried, interrupting him. "You mean to leave don't you?" Tears began to slide down Ayu's cheeks again, shed in both sadness and anger.

Zevran tried to touch her, but she swatted his hands away every time. "Ayu." He tried again to talk to her.

"No! If you mean to leave, then do so." She pushed against his chest with both her hands.

Zevran backed away a couple of steps, hurt written on his face. He turned away from her and reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out something small and held it in his palm, looking at it for a moment. Zevran was suddenly filled with determination as he placed the item back in his pocket and wheeled around on her. His sudden movement caught her attention and she looked up at him, uncovering her eyes. His hands grabbed her wrists and he roughly pushed her against the rock wall behind her.

His face was so close to hers that their noses were touching. Ayu attempted to struggle, but Zevran's grip on her was too tight. He stared into her eyes and she could see his uncertainty. "Is there no one . .?" Zevran cleared his throat and began again. "Is there nothing that I may stay for?" He held her there against the cold wall, hope swelling in his chest. Ayu stopped struggling against him, staring at him with wide eyes. Her heart was racing and both were breathing heavily from the struggle. Zevran's grip on her wrists loosened, but he kept his body pressed to hers. He looked at her with such affection it made her heart skip a beat.

Ayu burst into violent tears as she forced her wrists from his grip. She fell against his warmth, throwing her arms around his neck. "I don't want you to go . ." Her voice trailed off into the thick fur inside of his jacket.

Zevran held her icy body to him fiercely. He only held her there for a moment before picking her up and carrying her over to the hides he'd placed on the ground earlier. He set her down briefly, sat beside her and pulled her onto his lap. Zevran opened his jacket and pulled Ayu to him, hissing between his teeth as her frozen frame touched his warm body. Her arms coiled around his torso, her hands burying themselves into his shirt. Ayu pressed her face against the skin of his throat as he pulled his jacket around her. He made sure she was covered by her cloak and wrapped his arms around her again. Her tears were quieting, but she was still so cold. He held her tightly to him, partially afraid that she would disappear if he let go.

Ayu eventually drifted into slumber in Zevran's arms, her body unconsciously pressing against his warm, bronzed skin. Zevran began to absentmindedly run his fingers through her hair as he sat with her. Eventually, he began to drift off to sleep as well. Zevran carefully moved so he could lean against a sloping slab of stone. Ayu began to stir against him and kissed his throat.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what, my dove?" He whispered back, stroking her hair again.

"For everything. I – I can't do this alone."

She sleepily looked up at him. He caressed her cheek with one hand, still holding her with the other. He smiled at her, noticing that she was regaining some colour; her lips were no longer tinged with blue. Zevran bent forward enough to kiss her lips, willing his body heat to warm her faster. His lips were gentle against hers, and his hands traveled along her back in an attempt to comfort her.

Zevran reached into his jacket pocket again and pulled out the little item that he had been holding before. He held it before Ayu's eyes. "Do you know what this is?" He quietly asked her.

"It's an earring." Ayu replied, looking at the small jeweled hoop in his fingers.

"I acquired it from my first job with the Crows. I had to kill a Rivainian merchant and when I killed him, all he was wearing was this earring. I took it to mark the occasion and I've had it ever since. It's meant a lot to me, but so have . . so has what you've done for me. You don't have to defend me to your companions, and yet you still do. You have given me more than anyone else ever has." Zevran paused, turning the earring over in his fingers. "I want you to have it. You can wear it, or sell it, whatever you wish." He held the earring out to Ayu and she maneuvered herself against him so that she could take it.

"You don't have to give me anything Zevran." She told him quietly.

"I don't have to, but I want to." He pressed. "That's what I was looking for when you – left. I did not mean to make you upset my dear Warden."

Ayu turned several shades of red. "No apologies are needed Zevran. It was I that was acting foolishly. It is I that should apologize to you."

Zevran waved her apology aside and focused her attention back onto the earring in her fingers.

Ayu held the hoop in her hand, watching the way the jewels glinted in the firelight. She smiled at Zevran before she leaned in to kiss him. She sat up in his lap, holding the earring in her hand. Once she was settled, Ayu focused Phoenix's power into her fingertips and heated the shaft of the earring. Ayu held her left ear with one hand and pushed the red hot earring through her upper ear. Phoenix's magic instantly healed the wound and Ayu tentatively touched the earring. "Thank you Zevran. I shall treasure it."

He smiled at her and pulled her against him again. The elves settled into an uncomfortable slumber while the impending blizzard began to rage outside.

Zevran awoke to something licking his face. He turned his head to see two large golden eyes looking into his own. Zevran gave a small jump in surprise, but realized it was Thurin sitting beside him, licking his cheek. Zevran raised one hand to Thurin and scratched the wolf's ear. Thurin grabbed Zevran's coat sleeve in his mouth and began to gently tug on it.

"Stop that Thurin." Zevran whispered, trying not to wake Ayu. "What are you doing?"

Thurin kept tugging on Zevran's sleeve, this time with more force. Zevran slowly sat up and carefully placed Ayu onto the hides. He quietly stood up, Thurin still gripping his sleeve. The wolf finally let go, trotting over toward the cave mouth. Zevran followed, but stopped suddenly at the sight of a handsome black horse standing in the entrance. Thurin stood to touch noses with the horse and sat down, looking at Zevran.

"What's this?" Zevran asked the wolf, knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

Thurin looked up at him with his golden, lamp-like eyes. The wolf smiled at the elf, tilting his head, before grabbing Zevran's coat again and pulling him toward the horse. The horse stood still and patient as Thurin pulled the elf closer. Zevran reached out a hand and the horse gently nudged him. The horse was all black except, Zevran noticed, for a small gray patch behind its ear. Zevran was beginning to recognize this marking in all of its forms.

"So you are also one of hers, yes? Let me go wake her then." Zevran turned and walked back over to Ayu. He knelt down and gently kissed her awake. "Come my dove, you must wake. We have guests."

Ayu sat up on the furs and rubbed her eyes. Zevran offered her his hand to help her stand, and she readily accepted it. Thurin howled once as Ayu approached, wagging his tail across the floor. Ayu bent and stroked the wolf, cooing to him in elvish. Standing up again, Ayu turned her attention to the great black horse pawing at the stone.

"_Lothren_, how I have missed you my old friend." Ayu wrapped her arms around the horse's neck. Lothren whickered in response, burying his nose in her loose hair. Releasing the animal, Ayu turned to face Zevran. "His name means _Wild_. I had been in the forest as a child, when I came across a forgotten shrine to Mythal. I found Lothren there as a foal. He was caught in the vines that were covering the shrine. I freed him, and since then he has always been at my side. We grew up together in a sense." Ayu smiled, rubbing Lothren's velvet nose.

"Why does he come to you now? What is it they wish of us?" Zevran asked Ayu, touching the horse's finely curved neck.

Ayu looked thoughtful for a moment before responding. "There is a break in the storm. We won't make it to camp on foot. Lothren is going to give us a ride and get us to the others before the storm builds again."

Nodding with understanding, Zevran said, "I'll gather our things then." He moved off into the cave and rebound the hides to his pack. Ayu extinguished the small fire as Zevran returned to her. She took both packs and tied them together so they would hang on either side of Lothren's back. Thurin walked out into the snow, Lothren following him. The elves stepped out of the cave, pulling their hoods over their heads. Ayu easily leapt onto Lothren's back and guided him over to a fallen tree. Zevran stood on the tree and swung himself onto the horse, using Ayu's help to do so.

No sooner was Zevran in place behind Ayu and clinging to her tightly, than Thurin and Lothren were plunging ahead through the forest. The horse traveled quickly through the snow, only slowing when the snow was extremely deep. Thurin kept ahead of the horse, guiding him to the camp. It was the dead of night, only a sliver of the moon was visible through the thin clusters of clouds. Looking to the horizon, Ayu could see the building storm clouds.

"It will be close, but we should make it to the others before the storm hits in full force." Ayu leaned back to speak to Zevran. "Hold tight to me Zev, and lean forward a little. We'll cause less drag that way." Zevran slid closer to Ayu and leaned his weight against her back.

Zevran had never ridden a horse before, but as nervous as he was about it, he was glad to have Ayu with him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and kept his face against the back of her neck. He wished he could feel her skin and not the not the soft fabric of her cloak. As they rode into the night, Zevran's mind could not help but to wander again. He pictured her glowing in the firelight, his earring glittering in her ear. He smiled to himself and tightened his grip around her waist. He would gladly face the wrath of her companions if it meant staying at her side, but a voice crept into his mind. _You are a Crow. She'll never love you. You don't deserve to be happy._ Zevran's thoughts soured at the memory of the dream he had in the inn. His internal battle started again and he forced all thoughts other than of warmth, aside.

It took roughly two hours of steady riding, but Lothern and Thurin safely got the elves to their companion's camp. As they traveled, the snow was beginning to fall again and the wind steadily picked up. The wind was howling by the time they arrived in the camp. Ayu helped lower Zevran down from Lothren's back, before slipping off herself. Zevran grabbed their packs and made his way over to the unoccupied tent. Ayu thanked her friends; Thurin returning to the forest and Lothren moving over to stand with Ajax. Her companions had set up a rough lean-to for Ajax to stand under and had covered him with a couple of blankets. Ayu went to the cart and grabbed another large blanket and draped it over Lothren. The horses stood side by side and seemed to be happy for the additional heat.

Ayu darted over to her tent and poked her head inside. Beren was inside and barked happily at the sight of her. He licked her face from chin to hairline, his short tail wagging furiously. Zevran was unfurling their bedrolls and gathering blankets and pillows that had been left in the tent. Ayu grabbed some of the hides and leathers from the bundles and was out in the storm again. Zevran poked his head out of the tent flap calling after her, but she was already at the neighboring tent. It was the largest tent, and contained the women of the group. Leliana squealed at the sight of Ayu and gave the elven woman a bear hug.

"I am so relieved that you are safe!" Leliana cried with joy. "I was so worried when you had not returned earlier."

Laughing, Ayu handed her a few of the hides and leather. "We are fine Leliana. Here, use these to keep yourselves warm and fix any armour that needs it. We'll be here at least a couple of days before we can leave. Are you all alright?" Ayu looked from Leliana to Wynne and Morrigan.

"We're fine." Leliana replied. "These heat stones that Sandal enchanted for us work wonders."

"That's good." Ayu smiled. "I'm going to check on the others. Good night." Ayu left the tent, sealing the flap again behind her. She moved to the next tent.

All the boys were in this tent and Sandal toppled Ayu over in a hug. She handed the boys the last of the items she was carrying and told them that they would be here at least a couple of days. Bodahn handed Ayu a small lantern and a little leather pouch.

"This lantern will hold the heat stone that my boy enchanted, in the base. It should keep you warm in your tent. You can light the top just as with a normal lantern. Ours has been working quite well if I do say so myself." Bodahn beamed at his son.

"The lantern was working well according to the women." Ayu laughed. "I am eager to get this one set up."

Ayu bid them goodnight and left the tent, sealing the flap again behind her. She could see Zevran watching her from their own tent flap. She walked over to him and handed him the lantern and pouch. Zevran retreated into the tent and set the lantern down between the bedrolls. Zevran turned to discover that Ayu had not yet entered the tent herself. Beren was sitting with his big head through the tent opening, softly whining. Zevran looked out the opening again and watched Ayu as she went around the tents, making sure they were secure.

After watching Ayu fuss over the tents and the cart, Zevran got frustrated and left the tent without is winter wear. Ayu was checking on the horses once more, when she was suddenly being man handled. Zevran grabbed her and threw her unceremoniously over his shoulder and made his way back to their tent. Ayu protested the entire way, wriggling in his grasp, but Zevran was unrelenting.

Once inside the tent, Zevran set Ayu down on her feet and sealed the tent flap. Ayu began to protest again, insisting that she check on everything before remaining in her own tent.

"But Zev, what if one of the tents come loose? And . ." Ayu's words were cut off as Zevran grabbed her, pressing his mouth to hers. Ayu immediately relented to his kiss, her knees becoming weak.

Parting his lips from hers, Zevran looked at Ayu. "The camp will be fine my dear. You need not worry. If there was going to be trouble, they would have had it by now, yes?" His hands gently removed Ayu's cloak, letting it slip off her shoulders and to the floor. "What you should be worried about is what I shall do with you." Zevran began to kiss Ayu's neck and throat, eliciting soft moans from her.

Ayu let him remove her clothes, if only so she could feel his warm skin against hers. She still felt so cold and Zevran was nothing if not hotblooded. He laid her down on her thick bed, holding her close to him. He kissed her ears, his lips lingering on the earring in her upper ear. His breath tickled against Ayu's skin and she giggled beneath him. He smiled at her, though she could barely see him in the dark of the tent. Ayu traced his tattoo with her fingers from memory, and felt Zevran shiver against her. She smiled to herself and kissed his lips. Ayu knew she loved him, but if he was going to leave eventually, she was going to enjoy his company for as long as she could.

Zevran was gentle with his lover. He lingered as long as he could in her embrace. His fingertips trailed along her skin, feeling every muscle tense and release again. Ayu released her grip on Zevran, pushing her hair from her eyes. She could feel his chest rumble in quiet laughter before he kissed her once more. The tent had warmed quickly enough, without the heat stone in place. Zevran moved to lay beside Ayu. He began soothing her into sleep, pulling her fire protected blankets over her. He could tell that she was more tired than usual. Under his soft touch, Ayu was quickly asleep. Zevran left Ayu's bed, tucking the blankets around her a little more. He slipped into his own bed, hoping that it would warm quickly. Zevran heard Beren curl himself into a ball at Ayu's feet as he pulled his own blankets tightly around himself. Soon Zevran too was asleep; the only sounds coming from the wind against the tent walls.

The lightening of the sky in the morning stirred Ayu from sleep. She was completely covered in her blankets, only the top of her head visible on her pillow. She peered through the folds in the sheets to see that Zevran was also completely curled into his blankets. Ayu pulled a hand free to smooth down her mussed hair, and instantly felt the cold creep into her bones. She dove deeper under the covers and sighed to herself. She lay there quietly for a time before gathering the strength to leave the warmth of her bed again. Ayu propped herself up and leaned toward the lantern. She quickly opened the pouch and pulled out the heat stone. She immediately felt a soothing warmth seep into her skin as she handled the stone. The lantern was easy to flip open and she set the stone into the chamber in the base. Closing the lantern again, Ayu noticed two twist-able grips on the side. Trying one, she saw the lantern wick rise and fall again. Ayu tried the other and noticed little slots opening in the base that exposed the stone. Setting the lantern down again, Ayu snuggled into her bed wishing that a certain elf would come and lay with her. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep again, cozy in her blankets.

The tent began to warm enough with the heat stone, that the elves started to emerge from their blankets. Zevran awoke to see Ayu laying on her stomach, her arms outstretched on either side of her. Beren had stretched himself across the foot of Ayu's bed and was snoring. Zevran stretched under his blankets and rolled onto his side. Ayu was facing away from him, her crimson hair spilling over her pillow. He smiled to himself as he propped himself onto his elbow. He, by chance, glanced at Ayu's hand laying between them. He noticed that she still wore the ring that they had chosen when they were in Lanbury. He felt a warmth enter his chest and he looked at his own hand. He too, had left the ring around his finger. Somehow he didn't have the heart to remove it. He laid down again, squeezing Ayu's hand in his once.

Ayu began to stir and pushed herself off her pillow. She looked around the tent groggily for a moment and saw Zevran looking at her, a smirk on his face.

"What are you looking at?" She teased him, running a hand through her rebellious hair.

"You are so beautiful." Zevran rolled onto his side again to face her.

"Now you're just mocking me."

"Me? I would never dream of doing such a thing."

"You are terrible, _emma lath_ (Elvhen: my love)." Ayu laughed, sitting up in her bed.

Ayu saw the curious look pass over Zevran's features at her use of elven, but she simply smiled in return. She was not offering him a translation this time. Ayu reached down toward her feet and scratched Beren. The mabari rolled over onto his back so she could rub his stomach. Zevran got out of bed and grabbed one of the bags that had been left in the tent for them. He pulled out some foodstuffs and set it between the beds. Ayu leaned over and grabbed a piece of dried meat. She tore a piece off and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Tell me of Antiva, Zev. You've told me a little so far, but I'd like to hear more."

"You truly wish to hear of my home? Very well my dear. I shall tell you all that I can." Zevran gave her an impish grin and began to tell her of Antiva.

He told her of the glorious sun, the spring rains and the flowers that bloom everywhere; of the great clusters of ivy and climbing flowers that grow along the buildings. He smiled at the memories of walking down the cobblestone streets as he spoke. Ayu could not help but feel like she was there with him as he described Antiva City to her. She closed her eyes as she listened to his throaty voice.

"You miss Antiva, don't you Zev?" Ayu asked him quietly.

"I do, but I must admit this Ferelden is growing on me. I have no fear from the Crows here, especially with you. The Crows would be foolish indeed to attack one of the legendary Grey Wardens." A grin crossed his lips. "Though I would so like to see that fight."

"I think you overestimate my abilities." Ayu laughed back. "Tell me more about the Crows. You've told me a few of your . . . adventures, but there's more that you haven't told me. I can tell." Ayu gave him a wink.

Zevran laughed and obliged her. They spent the afternoon talking, telling each other of their adventures in youth. Ayu heard of the Crows and how they run Antiva City, and when asked, she told him of the Dalish. Zevran was fascinated with her tales of running though the forests and the old stories that she remembered from the Keeper. He told Ayu of a pair of Dalish gloves that he had as a boy.

"The gloves belonged to my mother." He explained. "I had to keep them hidden, as we were not allowed such things. They were all I had left of her. I treasured those silly gloves. I would often look at them and imagine what being free, like the Dalish, would be like. Alas, the gloves were discovered and taken away. I have not seen them since." He looked wistful at the memory of his mother's gloves and Ayu's heart leapt out to him. She secretly vowed that she would find him a pair of gloves like his mother's.

The afternoon waned into the evening, and the tent started to grow dark again. Ayu lit the lantern, the tent filling with its flickering glow. Ayu and Zevran talked a little more while picking at some of the food left for them. The blizzard was raging in full force outside. Ayu gave a shiver at the sound and pulled her blankets over her shoulders.

"I do not know how you Fereldens put up with this cold." Zevran complained, pulling his blankets up over him.

"You get used to it I suppose." Ayu grinned at him and opened the shutters on the lantern a little more. "We'll have to toughen up that Antivan skin of yours."

"You are a wicked woman, you know that?" He teased in return.

Ayu gave him a lopsided grin and lay down in her bed. The elves chatted a little longer before settling down to sleep.

The next morning began with the wind hurtling against the tent walls. Ayu was tossing and turning in her sleep. Zevran woke to the sound of her thrashing and began to move over to her, when she suddenly bolted upright in bed. He saw the golden flicker of Phoenix in her eyes, and wisps of smoke escaped her lips as she fully awoke. Zevran sat beside her on her bed and looked into her teary eyes.

"What did you see?" He asked her calmly, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Did you have a bad dream?"

It took Ayu a moment to compose herself. She wiped the back of her hand across her eyes. "I-I don't know what I saw." She choked out. "I don't know what it means."

"Tell me mio amore, maybe I can help." Zevran ran a hand through her hair. He knew that she enjoyed the sensation, and it usually worked to calm her.

Ayu looked at him, and nodded. "Well, I was on a ship. I was in the cargo hold with a bunch of other people. There were two others with me. I knew them in my dream, but _I_ do not know who they are. One of them was an older woman; my mother. The other was a man. He was younger than me. I believe he was my brother. I am so confused! I do not have any family. Zev – they were human."

"What else did you see Ayu. Do you think this was a vision and not a dream? You know that Phoenix is closely tied to the Fade. You have told me so yourself."

"Perhaps." Ayu moved so she was sitting closer to him. "The boat was heading to a city. I remember looking out one of the small windows and seeing it in the distance. There were great statues of crying men covered in chains on either side of the waterway. I've never seen anything like it before. The city looked frightening, and more than a little intimidating. I turned from the window to the sounds of fighting. Mother was in hysterics and my brother was fighting with another passenger. They were throwing punches until the other man landed a solid hit on my brother. I remember I called him Carver when he fell. That's when I woke up." Ayu looked at Zevran in confusion. "What does it mean?"

"I do not know, my dear." Zevran pulled her still naked body into his lap. "Do not worry. I'm sure it was just a silly dream." Zevran was not convinced at his own words, but tried to reassure Ayu nonetheless. She couldn't shake the dream, but tried to push it to the back of her mind.

Zevran held her close, running his fingertips along her back. As his fingers grazed her marking, Ayu felt shudders of calm and affection deep within her body. Ayu placed her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat. The storm outside continued to batter the tent walls. Ayu pressed herself closer to him, shivering though the tent was comfortably warm.

"The blizzard makes me feel so uneasy." She whispered to him.

"Well, my Warden, allow me to be a distraction from the storm." Zevran whispered back throatily. He began kissing Ayu, maneuvering her so she sat facing him in his lap.

Ayu did not resist his touch; she welcomed it. Zevran pulled her closer to him, positioning her comfortably against him. She offered him a shy smile. Ayu was still not used to such adventurous affections, but she knew she had nothing to fear from Zevran. He had, so far, been good to his word and had not harmed her. Their bodies joined in mutual amusement and Ayu's dream faded from her memory for a time.

They spent the better part of the morning in each-other's embrace. Zevran's pride at being a great lover would allow no less. He gently caressed Ayu's cheek with one hand, pulling the blankets around her with his other. Zevran smiled at Ayu before kissing her lips.

"I am a worthy distraction, no?" He teased her.

Ayu laughed softly, hugging him from were she sat in his lap. "You have no complaints from me. I've come to appreciate your . . . skills." Ayu flashed Zevran a grin, laughing again.

She pulled the blanket around her a little tighter and stood. Zevran watched her move around the tent, clutching the blanket to her. Ayu picked up the water skein and drank deeply from it. She offered it to Zevran and he accepted it gladly. Returning to her bed, Ayu flopped down and made herself comfortable. Zevran walked over to his pack and pulled out a worn deck of cards.

"Shall I teach you a couple of my favourite Antivan games?" He flashed her a mischievous grin. "I'll even go easy on you."

Ayu rolled over and sat cross-legged facing him. "Teach away, Zev. I won't promise to go easy on you." She gave him a wink which actually caused Zevran to blush slightly as he shuffled the cards.

"Fair enough then." He grinned back.

The pair picked at the remainder of the food left in the tent while they played cards. Zevran beat Ayu more often than not, but she did win a couple of games against him. At each win, Ayu laughed heartily and teased him that he'd let her win. He always denied that he had gone easy on her, but Ayu knew better. He began to press her about her knowledge of elven, wishing to learn some words or phrases. She agreed and began to teach him a few of the words she knew. He was curious to learn the meaning of _emma lath_, but Ayu was resolved not to tell him just yet. Zevran gave her an impetuous glare, but shrugged laughing.

"You are a wicked woman. I would expect no less from you." He smiled at her, shaking his head. "Fine. Keep your secret elven words and I shall keep mine, mio amore."

Ayu stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "Fine." She replied, giggling once again.

The wind was begging to subside outside the tent. Ayu looked up at the top of the tent and listened quietly for a moment.

"Is something wrong my dear?" Zevran asked her, moving to sit beside her.

"Hmm? No, nothing is wrong _emma lath_. Just listening to the growing quiet outside. The storm is almost over and we should be able to leave tomorrow, if all goes well." Ayu bumped her shoulder against his as she sat leaning on her arms. She stretched her feet out in front of her and wiggled her toes. "It will be nice to see more than the inside of this tent again."

"Oh, how you wound me Ayu. Surely, I am worthy of your attention, no?" Zevran chided her. "After all I am ridiculously handsome."

"And humble." Ayu added, giggling again. "I have enjoyed your company Zev. Don't get me wrong. I just want to run and feel the air on my face again; feel the sun on my skin."

Zevran nodded and kissed her ear. Beren sat in front of the elves looking for attention. Ayu grabbed the mabari's face between her hands and kissed his forehead. Beren laid down on Ayu's lap and began to doze off. Zevran returned to his own bedroll and laid down, stretching out across his blankets.

The afternoon passed with the elves talking and joking with one another. Beren snoozed in Ayu's lap as she was absentmindedly stroking his head. The darkness descended on the second day of their confinement and Ayu peered out of the tent flap. The storm had subsided. Snow was blowing in the gentle wind, but no more was falling. The clouds had dissipated revealing a bright moon. Ayu pulled her head back into the tent and sealed the opening. Zevran looked at her curiously as she returned to her bed.

"The storm has cleared. It's clear, but cold out tonight. I think we should be able to leave for Orzammar tomorrow." Ayu told Zevran happily. She flopped back onto her bedroll and leaned her head on her arm as she rolled to face Zevran.

"That is good news indeed." He agreed. "It will be nice to move about again, as you said."

"Zev, can I ask you something?" She looked at him from her bedroll.

"Again? I'm game." He replied, smiling at her.

"What made you come to Ferelden? I know you took a job to kill the last of the Grey Wardens, but why? You have said that the Crows are reluctant to attack the Wardens."

Zevran looked away from Ayu, laying on his back with his arms under his head. Ayu saw flickers of different emotions flutter across his features. He was silent for several minutes, before finally answering her. "I – I am not ready to speak of such things my dear. Do not be offended. I just – I am – I cannot."

"It's alright Zev. Just know that I am here." She offered him a smile before pulling her blankets over her and lowering the light on the lantern.

The tent fell silent and Ayu began to drift into sleep. Zevran lay awake in the growing dark, his mind swirling with memories of his final job in Antiva. He turned his head to the side and watched Ayu in her slumber, Beren's head resting on her waist.

_"They are similar, and yet – they could not be more different."_ He thought to himself. He lay in silence watching her as she slept. He yearned to go to her, to feel her weight next to him. Yet, he could not bring himself to go over to her. He rolled away from her and pulled his blankets up over him. Zevran listened to Beren's snores, eventually falling asleep himself.

Ayu awoke to the sounds of Beren barking at the tent opening. She sat up and looked at her mabari. "What is it boy?" She asked him.

"Ayu? Are you awake in there? The storms over." The voice belonged to Alistair.

Beren continued to bark and Ayu opened the flap enough to let him out. She watched the dog bound through the snow around Alistair before she closed the tent again. Ayu began to dress quietly, but caught Zevran watching her.

"Morning Zev." She said to him softly. "Sounds like everyone is up and beginning to take camp down. Dress when you're ready and meet us outside."

Zevran quickly got out of bed and caught Ayu's wrist as the moved toward the tent opening. She looked at him in surprise, but did not struggle. He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her, his fingers tightening in her hair. "Morning." He whispered back, releasing her. "I'll be out in a minute."

Ayu flushed pink as she nodded to him. He stepped back to start dressing and Ayu left the tent. She stepped out into the sunlight of the morning and stretched from head to toe. Wynne noticed her and quickly came over.

"You are well child, I hope?" Wynne asked her, giving her the once over.

"I am fine Wynne, truly. I just hate being confined for so long." Ayu waved the old woman's concern aside. "Let's help the others, hmm?" Ayu turned and walked over to the others who were taking down the men's tent.

With the companions reunited once again, the camp was quickly torn down. They packed the cart with all their gear and their tents. Bodahn had started a fire and had cooked breakfast.

"Oh finally!" Leliana cried. "Hot food! Thank you Bodahn."

The rest of the companions agreed with Leliana. They were all eager for a hot meal after being stuck in their tents. Zevran remained close to Ayu throughout breakfast, constantly aware of the glares being thrown his way.

Ayu's companions were curious to hear about their trials in Lanbury, so Ayu gave them the quick version as they ate. She told her friends of the thugs that had taken over and how her and Zevran had put a stop to them. When pressed for details, especially of the romantically inclined by Leliana, Ayu simply shrugged them off and refused to answer. She would instead talk of something else, like the wonderful townsfolk that they had met instead. After trying several times to pry information from Ayu, Leliana finally gave up her line of questioning.

With the completion of breakfast, the party cleared the last of their belongings from the area and prepped the cart for travel. Ajax held steady as they attached his harness and fastened it down. Lothren stood off to the side patiently waiting for the party to be ready. Once the cart was attached to Ajax, the party jumped into the back of the cart. Bodahn took up the reins, and Sandal sat beside him. Ayu deftly mounted Lothren and led the way back onto the road, Ajax following closely behind them.

They party talked amongst themselves in the cart, while Bodahn told Ayu of Sandal's many gifts for enchanting. The air was cold and crisp causing great plumes of vapour to escape from the horse's nostrils. The snow was bright and sparkled in the partial sunlight of the day. Ayu felt a moment of peace as she listened to Bodahn tell her stories. She could hear muffled talking from inside the cart. Her companions were not fighting at least, by the generally jovial sounds she heard.

Inside the cart, Zevran sat near the back, his arm holding the flap of the cover back. He was lost in thought as he watched the road from where they had come from. He did not hear Leliana sit beside him on the bench until she spoke to him.

"I am glad that you kept Ayu safe Zevran." She said softly. "She means a lot to me and I could not bear it if she were hurt. I just wanted to thank you. If Ayu trusts you, then so do I." Leliana let a hand fall on Zevran's shoulder.

He did not turn to look at her, nor did he flinch from her touch. "You are welcome, Leliana." He replied quietly. He wasn't in the mood for conversation, and once she realized this, Leliana got up and moved toward the others.

The hours passed with the party being embroiled in some debate or another, but Zevran didn't care to join in. He sat quietly at the back of the cart watching the landscape pass by. He was drawn out of his reverie by the sudden halting of the cart. The group looked forward, pulling the opening in the cover aside so they could see Bodahn and Sandal. Sandal quickly entered the cart and sat down out of the way. Ayu climbed from Lothren into the driving seat of the cart and poked her head inside.

"We're entering the Frostback Mountains now and the snow is really deep. Ajax won't be able to pull the cart on his own. Grab any extra leather strapping that we have to rig up another harness. Lothren is going to have to help." Ayu retreated from the opening and the party began searching the various trunks and boxes looking for leather.

Zevran had found a few straps that would serve Ayu's purpose and jumped from the back of the cart with them in hand. He walked around the cart toward the front. Ayu was standing beside Lothren, rubbing his nose. She had moved him to stand in front of Ajax. Zevran approached her and offered Ayu the leather strapping he had found.

"Zev that's perfect." Ayu said taking the straps from him. "Here help me rig this up."

Ayu moved to the opposite side of Lothren and threw one end of the leather to Zevran. Together they began to strap Lothren into a make-shift harness. The others in the party arrived with more leather that they used to join Lothren to Ajax and the cart. Ayu checked all the fastenings of both horses and prompted them to walk forward. Ayu walked just behind Lothren's flank, watching the leather bindings. She was satisfied that they would hold.

The horses managed to pull the cart a little way before it caught in the snow and wouldn't move. Ayu sighed and pulled her cloak tighter to her as she moved toward the back of the cart through the thigh deep snow. Ayu called forward to Bodahn to hold the horses ready; they were going to push. Ayu placed her hands on one corner of the cart and braced herself to push. Zevran, Alistair and Sten had remained outside of the cart and followed Ayu's lead. Zevran moved beside Ayu and prepared to push. Alistair pulled Zevran away and took his place. Zevran shot Alistair an angry glare, but moved to the other side to help Sten.

"We're ready Bodahn!" Ayu called.

The cart lurched forward and the team pushed from behind. The cart resisted at first, but with the combined effort, began moving forward once again. Ayu left the back of the cart and jogged as best she could to the front. She ran passed Lothren and scouted the road ahead. Stopping, Ayu saw the road ahead was better and thought the horses should be able to manage on their own. She waited there until the cart drew even with her. She whispered praise to each animal as they passed her and hopped into the driver's bench as the cart approached. Ayu turned and told Wynne to get the others back inside. Wynne moved to the rear and opened the flap on the cover. Ayu could hear her tell the others to jump in and the familiar sounds of their feet on the wood.

"Everyone is back inside." Wynne told Ayu.

"Good. Everyone settle in. We should be at the gates of Orzammar in the next hour or so." Ayu pulled her cloak around her and settled in beside Bodahn.

Good to her estimate, the party could make out the gates of Orzammar within the hour. The trail wound around, following the natural landscape of the mountain. The party only had to get out of the cart once more to push as they traveled up the pass. The horses, working in tandem, easily pulled the cart the last few hundred feet toward the doors to Orzammar. The cart crested into a roughly circular plateau. Ayu noticed that there were a handful of dwarves, both men and women, who had set up merchant stalls here. Ayu told Bodahn to maneuver the horses over toward the edge of the plateau, behind a group of merchants. The party dismounted from the cart and untied the horses.

"I believe it is best if my boy and I stay here while you are in Orzammar, Lady Ayu." Bodahn approached her. "I can maybe procure some more items of use, and sell that which we don't need, to these fine folk here."

"Are you sure?" Ayu asked. "You are more than welcome to join us."

"I know good lady, but you understand what I told you about my boy and I. I simply cannot return. Besides, someone needs to watch the horses lest they wander off." Bodahn forced a smile and Ayu clapped him on the shoulder.

"I see your point my friend. The horses do like to wander." Ayu gave him a wink. "Keep warm."

"Thank you." Bodahn turned back to Sandal and began setting up a little camp for them at the edge of the tree line.

Ayu turned to her companions. "Grab your gear guys. We might be here a little while." She gathered her weapons from the cart and began moving toward the giant doors into the city proper. The rest of the party followed suit, making sure they had all their weapons and armour. Zevran could not help but notice that Ayu's gait was a little off. She didn't move with her normal grace and stature. She seemed slumped over from exhaustion, her feet dragging along. He tried to get closer to her, but was cut off by both Wynne and Morrigan as they moved to hover around Ayu. He sighed to himself and moved in behind the trio.

Approaching the steps to the doors, the party overheard the guard denying entry to a group of three men. The men argued loudly as Ayu and her companions drew closer to the guard. Turning to the larger party, the guard ignored the other men.

"Whatever your business in Orzammar is, I cannot let you in. Turn back strangers." The guard's voice was gruff beneath his thick beard.

"I apologize, but we are here on official Grey Warden business." Ayu pulled out the dwarven treaty, holding it so the guard could read it. "You must let us pass."

The guard looked the parchment over and grunted to Ayu. "Very well Warden. You and your friends may enter."

One of the three men elbowed another. "Hey boss, I think she's the one we're after. The elf in the cloak."

"You are right. Loghain will be pleased." He sauntered over toward Ayu, pulling out his weapon. "Warden! Loghain is eager to see you. You'll be coming with us instead." He spoke menacingly to her.

Ayu looked the three men over and pushed her cloak back off her shoulders. She pulled out her bow and notched an arrow. Her lips curled into an angry sneer. "I really think not."

**A/N: I promise that ch 10 is coming! Life has just gotten in the way and I haven't had much time to write. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon. I do hope that you are enjoying what you've read so far. This fic is a beast ;P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Orzammar**

Ayu stared at the three men from along her arrow shaft. She held her ground as the leader, Imrek, took a step forward.

"Do you really want to trifle with a Grey Warden?" Ayu's voice was dark and angry. "I warn you, I have bested one of the Crows. They're supposed to be the best assassins that Antiva has to offer. I would leave with my life intact, if it were my place to choose."

Near the back of the party, Zevran dropped his gaze, running a hand through his hair. Leliana heard him clear his throat and saw his cheeks redden slightly.

The gates of Orzammar fell into an eerie silence. Small snowflakes drifted down from the sky and a gentle wind blew around them. Time seemed to crawl as Ayu stared at Loghain's men. She could feel her chest swell with each breath; her cloak fluttering behind her. Phoenix's power was tingling at the edges of her senses. The snowflakes started to swirl around Ayu where she stood. Wynne and Morrigan shot each other a knowing glance. They could sense Phoenix stirring inside Ayu's body.

"Perhaps you should calm yourself, child." Wynne approached Ayu from behind, speaking softly to her.

"Perhaps you should mind your tongue." Ayu spat back, her voice deepening.

A flicker of magic struck out at Wynne. Wynne looked startled for a moment, but composed herself and retreated behind Alistair. Ayu remained focused on the three men in front of her. She'd think about apologizing later.

The third man began to pull his sword from its scabbard. Without hesitation, Ayu let her arrow fly. The arrow struck the sword and knocked it from his hand; the sword clattering on the stone. The man jumped back and looked at Ayu's stationary form. She had another arrow notched and was ready to release it if necessary.  
>"Hmm, well played Warden. You can make this much easier on yourself if you just surrender." Imrek brandished his sword once more.<br>"What you don't understand is, I will win. I think you should back down and leave while you still own your lives. I will not ask again." Ayu's narrowed eyes glared at him from along her arrow shaft. With a blinding swiftness, Ayu released her arrow. It struck the rock of the wall beside the mage, catching in one of the cracks. The mage stood still in fear. His wide eyes looked at the fletching of the arrow that barely missed him. "I don't miss more than once. What is your decision? Do you foolishly stay and fight, or will you send Loghain a message?"  
>Ayu pulled another arrow to her bow and stood, waiting. Beren was by her side, growling ferociously, with raised hackles. A moment passed and Sten moved to stand on Ayu's other side. He raised himself to his full height and crossed his muscular arms over his chest. The trio stood in silence waiting for the men to answer.<br>"Very well, Warden." The leader spoke, sheathing his sword. "We know when we are bested. What is your message for our master?"  
>"Tell Loghain, the Grey Wardens are not the enemy. However, if he continues to stand in our way, there shall be dire consequences." Ayu voice was stiff with anger.<br>Imrek motioned for the others to leave. He glared at Ayu once more and moved down the few stairs from the gate. Ayu kept her arrow trained on the men until they moved out of sight down the trail. Finally lowering her bow, Ayu forced out her breath; a great plume of white vapour escaping her lips.

"Heh, by the Stone, you got yourself some rocks there girlie." The guard lowered his axe. "Welcome to Orzammar." He signaled two other dwarves to open the doors to the dwarven city.

Ayu silently nodded once to the guard and walked through the giant doors into Orzammar.

The rest of the party followed on Ayu's heels as they walked into the opening hall of the city. Eventually, the party began to surpass Ayu. Alistair and Sten took the lead. Zevran attempted to get closer to Ayu, but was cut off by both Wynne and Morrigan. The two women took positions on either side of the elven woman, keeping all others away. Ayu visibly shrank into herself as she looked up, wide eyed, at the towering door frame. Wynne looped her arm around Ayu's elbow and gently guided her forward.

The group made their way along the entrance hall. Ayu noticed the statues of Paragons lining either side of the walkway. She looked at each in turn as they passed. One statue, however, caused Ayu to pause ever so slightly as the stared at it. Something within her rang with familiarity, but she was quickly pushed along by her mage guardians.

Zevran had noticed the hitch in Ayu's step as they moved, and his eyes followed her gaze. She had been fixated on one of the statues. He glanced at the stone woman as he passed, reading the name plate on the base.

_"Astyth the Grey."_ Zevran whispered to himself. _"I wonder . . ."_ He looked at Ayu moving within the confines of her companions, wondering if she was linked to the Paragon in some way.

The party continued through a set of large doors at the far end of the Hall of Heroes. The heavy doors scraped against the stone floor as Alistair and Sten pushed them open. Ayu paused momentarily again; Wynne coaxing her along. The party moved as a tight group into the dwarven commons. The area was large and the heavy stone ceiling vaulted high above their heads. As the group moved toward the central ring of the commons, an armour clad dwarf approached them.

"I see the guards let you in," the Captain of the Guard spoke in a deep, gruff voice. "I assume you have business here in Orzammar?" He looked at them expectantly, waiting for an answer.

Alistair stepped to the side, allowing Wynne to pull Ayu forward.

"We are Grey Wardens, good Ser. My companions and I are in need of aid to stop the Blight. I am in possession of the ancient treaties." Ayu stood before the dwarf, leaning heavily against the elderly mage.

"Ah lass, you could not have come at a worse time. The King is dead and we have two men fighting over the crown. If you want the help of the dwarves lass, you'll have to settle this mess. I wish you luck." The Captain shouldered his axe and jerked this head to the side. "You'll want to see both of them I'm sure. Lord Harrowmont is in his estate and Prince Bhelen is in the royal palace."

"Thank you Ser. I appreciate the help, and will do what I can to help settle this matter." Ayu bowed courteously to the Captain.

Ayu slowly straightened and moved off, Wynne clinging to one side and Morrigan on the other. The rest of the party fell in behind the trio of women. Leliana caught Zevran's elbow and leaned toward him.

"What is wrong with Ayu? She does not seem herself."

"I do not know." Zevran could not keep the worry from his voice, even in a whisper. "She seems so tired. I do not understand Leliana, I do not understand. Those two," Zevran jerked his chin in the direction of Wynne and Morrigan, "they know something. Look at how they circle her like vultures." He didn't bother to hide the venom in his words. They were keeping him from her and he didn't like it.

Leliana gently squeezed his arm. "I will see what I can find out, dear Zevran. They may be more willing to talk to me." She fell into silence beside him, letting her hand slip from his arm.

Zevran kept his eyes on Ayu's faltering steps. He wanted to be beside her, standing tall for her when she could not. He sighed to himself, and kept his pace at the rear of the group.

The party moved deeper into Orzammar, stopping at the market stalls along the way. Wynne told Ayu to sit on a small bench while their companions sold some of their unneeded gear. The aged woman sat beside Ayu on the bench, her eyes roving from one person to another.

"Wynne," Ayu pleaded, "I'm fine. Really. I'm just tired." Ayu rubbed her fingers along her forehead. "I just wish that, just once, we could have an easy mission." Ayu forced a small laugh, but Wynne did not join her.

"Ayu, you are pale. You are not fine." Wynne responded curtly. "Morrigan and I can sense turmoil from within you. Something is wrong, even if you are unaware."

"Wynne!" Ayu snapped back. "Don't you dare to tell me what is going on in my own body! I have been housing Phoenix my entire life. I'm just tired of jumping through all these hoops, and risking my life and limbs, for what? To constantly be paraded around . . ._'oooh, look it's a Grey Warden'_." Ayu waved her hands in front of her in a mocking manner. "I'm sick of it; and I'm sick of your constant hovering."

Without another word, Ayu stood up and walked over to the rest of her companions, who were spread throughout the market stalls. Leliana spotted Ayu and immediately came running over. The rogue was carrying a small pink thing in her arms.

"Ayu! Look at this!" Leliana held the object up so Ayu could examine it. "Isn't it darling!"

Ayu looked at the creature in front of her. It was the size of a large house cat. The animal had no fur to speak of, except for a pale fuzz over it's pink flesh. Its snout was slightly pointed and its ears were long, sticking up on either side of its head. It looked at Ayu with its small, beady brown eyes. Ayu cocked her head to the side as a look of trepidation crossed her features.

"I'm sorry Leliana, but . . . what the hell is it?" Ayu looked up at her friend as the poor creature dangled before her. Ayu touched the animal's stomach with one finger, eliciting a squeak from it.

"It's called a nug!" Leliana beamed. "The dwarves say they are meant for food!" Leliana looked appalled at the mere thought of such a thing. "You couldn't eat anything this cute, could you?"

Ayu straightened, but she remained skeptical. "What are you planning to do with it?"

"I'm going to keep it!" Leliana exclaimed. "I can't let them eat it!" she pulled the nug to her chest and hugged it fiercely. "Ayu! Please, you don't want this little guy to get _eaten_ to you? Oh please! Let me keep him!" She looked at Ayu with wide, tear-filled eyes.

Ayu sighed to herself in defeat. "Alright, you can keep him. But _you_ have to take care of him. Got it?" Ayu smiled in spite of herself at Leliana's squeal of delight.

Leliana pulled Ayu into a one armed hug, before bounding off to show her nug to the others.

Ayu watched her friends from where she stood, a warm smile crossing her lips. Leliana was brandishing the nug at the boys. Alistair looked confused and grossed out, while Sten offered to squish it for her. Ayu could hear Leliana's cries of protest. She would miss them when this was all over. She would miss them all.

Wynne approached Ayu once again. The old woman was completely unruffled. Ayu quickly looked around, hoping to catch sight of Zevran. He'd protect her from Wynne's mothering. Panic settled into her stomach as Wynne grew closer and she couldn't see the elf anywhere.

"Come Ayu, we should gather the others and continue on. We must find accommodations for while we are here." Wynne's voice was calm and even.

Ayu nodded and slowly turned toward the others. Wynne fell into step beside the elf without another word. Ayu felt something from behind her sweep through her ponytail. She took a deep breath as fingers drifted along the skin on the inside of her arm. She knew those fingers. She knew the elven man they belonged to. Ayu tried to grab his hand; to pull him alongside her, but Zevran was gone. She felt deflated as Wynne looped her arm in hers.

The party gathered together and continued along into the Diamond Quarter. This area of the city had much finer decorations along its walls and paths, and the denizens wore far more elaborate dress than the party had seen previously.

"This must be the wealthy part of Orzammar . . ." Leliana said with awe. "Oohh, look at her _shoes_! I wonder if they have them in my size?" She continued to muse.

Ayu smiled to herself. Leliana was always telling her about the pretty feet back in Orlais. She briefly imagined Leliana squeezing into the Dwarven woman's intricately embroidered slippers and a giggle escaped her lips.

Leliana looked over at Ayu, but smiled in return when she caught the elf's eye. Ayu needed something to smile about lately, and if Leliana could make her smile, she'd do it without question. Ayu was like a sister to her.

Rounding a corner and heading up a short flight of stairs, the party could hear loud arguing ahead of them. Once they reached the top of the stairs, the party could see a scruffy, red haired dwarf arguing with another, well-armoured dwarf. They stood in silence as the red headed dwarf barged passed them. Ayu could hear him grumbling to himself as he passed her. The only words she could make out were 'nerf-herder'.

Shrugging, Ayu pressed forward down the wide street. The armoured dwarf had turned back into the party's direction and flagged them over to him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Old Oghren has a bit of a temper on him. Quite a disgrace to his caste if you ask me. Can't get over the fact that his wife left him." The dwarf smoothed down his bristling beard with one hand. "Can I help you folk? Haven't seen you around here before."

"We're looking for Lord Harrowmont. We've been told that he's in need of supporters." Ayu replied. At a glance from Wynne, Ayu continued. "We are also in need of accommodation, if there is a place you would recommend."

"Well, Tapster's Tavern in the Commons has rooms for rent. As for Lord Harrowmont, I can show you to his estate. It's not far." The dwarf shouldered his thick hammer and proceeded to walk alongside the party.

He asked the party what brought them to Orzammar and continued in light conversation until they reached the door to Harrowmont's estate.

"This is it. You'll find the Lord's second in command inside. He'll tell you what you need to know. It was a pleasure to run into fine folk such as yourselves. Welcome to Orzammar." The warrior bowed to the party and turned down the street from where they had just come from.

Ayu took a breath and knocked on the door. "Here we go." She said more to herself than to anyone else.

It took a moment, but a servant finally opened the door and allowed the party into the main hall. They stood there waiting while the man left to fetch the Lord's assistant. After a few minutes, a dwarven man appeared from an adjoining room. He strode forward and offered his hand to Ayu.

"Pleasure to meet you Warden. I'm Dulin, Lord's Harrowmont's second." He shook Ayu's hand vigorously before letting go and straightening to his full height.

"News must travel fast in Orzammar." Ayu commented. "How did you know that I am a Grey Warden? Do you know why I am here then?"

"I received word from the guard that you meet when you entered Orzammar. The messenger ran straight here and I've been hoping you'd arrive. Lord Harrowmont should be the true ruler of Orzammar, not that conniving Prince of ours, Bhelen. If you want to support my Lord, I'll need you to prove your loyalty to our cause and complete a task for me."

Ayu attempted to hide her discontent at the thought of proving herself, but she was less than successful. "What is it you require us to do?"

"I need you to convince the warriors in the Proving to return to fighting in the name of Lord Harrowmont. A couple of our best fighters have pulled out of the trial and I need you to get them back on our team. In order to show your support for my Lord, you should also consider competing in the Proving yourself. It would go a long way with the other dwarves when it comes time for the vote. In hopes that you would support us, I had the servants set up a few rooms for you." He claps his hands once, and the man that had opened the door appeared once more. "Vongrim, please show our guests to their rooms so they may prepare for the Proving this evening."

Vongrim bowed to Dulin and motioned the party to follow him. Dulin gave a curt bow and turned to leave the room. The party followed Vongrim along a short hallway into a separate wing of the estate. The hallway led down into a large square hall that was lined with doors. Vongrim opened one of the doors on the right side.

"This room is for the men." He said quietly and he continued onto the next door. "This room is for the women." He continued following the turn of the hall to another door. "This room is for you my lady. It is reserved for the guest of honour." He offered Ayu his hand to take her backpack from her.

She handed Vongrim her pack and slowly followed him into her room as the rest of the party dispersed into their rooms.

Ayu entered through the door just behind Vongrim. He placed her pack on the floor by an elaborate vanity, bowed and left the room. Beren pushed passed Ayu and bounded around the room a dozen times. He was barking and jumping in his excitement.

"Don't get used to this boy. We don't live in the lap of luxury." Ayu chuckled.

Beren barked and wagged his tail furiously. His tongue hung from his drooling jowls happily and he continued to explore the room.

Ayu looked around the gigantic bedroom. The wooden beams and supports on the walls were decorated in a gold inlay. The bed was big enough to fit two Qunari and Ayu wondered if she would be able to even get out of the thing. The furniture in the room was grand and decorated with carvings of great dwarven battles. Beren finally settled himself on the foot of the bed, his head lying on his paws.

Ayu walked deeper into the room and removed her cloak. She held it to her for a moment before casting it aside on the chest at the foot of the bed. She walked over to the vanity and sat in the low-backed chair. Looking at herself in the mirror, Ayu noticed that Wynne was right. She was pale and looked exhausted.

"Oh, what am I doing? I can 't fight in a Proving!" Ayu buried her face in her hands, her elbows resting on the table in front of her. She sighed and began pulling the leather tie from her ponytail. Ayu ran her fingers through her hair, attempting to untangle the knots she found there. She pulled her brush from her pack beside her foot, and began to brush out her hair. The sensation was soothing and Ayu thought longingly of her clan. Merrill used to brush out her hair and put it in elaborate braids when they were young. She missed her clan dearly.

Ayu regarded herself in the mirror again. "Perhaps I should let Leliana cut my hair. It's so long now, I can nearly sit on it." She mused to her reflection. Running her fingers through her hair again, Ayu began to braid it. She'd need it out of her way if she was expected to fight that evening. Walking over to a small stone washbasin, Ayu washed her face and arms. The water was cool against her hot skin and she felt a little better; her head a little less foggy.

Ayu heard a soft knock on the door and she went to open it. Beren leapt from the bed and began barking. "Shh boy. It's just one of the others I'm sure." She placed a tender hand on the top of the giant dog's head as her other hand grabbed the handle of the wooden door. She opened the door to find Leliana on the other side.

"We've been summoned for dinner in the main hall and then we are to proceed to the Proving grounds." Leliana said calmly. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Just let me grab my gear." Ayu flicked a thumb over her shoulder, indicating her weapons behind her.

"Of course." Leliana replied. "Wow this room is simply palatial Ayu! Our rooms have simple beds, but any bed is much nicer than those awful bedrolls."

"It will be a treat to be in a warm bed with much fewer lumps." Ayu grinned.

"Oh I bet there is a certain lump that kept your bed plenty warm." Leliana had a mischievous grin on her impish face. She cocked an eyebrow at her fellow rogue as Ayu blushed a vivid pink.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ayu busied herself by gathering her weapons and tightening the fastenings on her armour.

"Oh ho! I think you do know what I'm talking about." Leliana moved herself closer to Ayu. "You can't tell me that nothing happened, when you were practically trapped in a tent with that gorgeous elf for two days. Come on – you can tell me!" She prodded Ayu's arm with her elbow.

"I – I don't . . no." Ayu spluttered.

Leliana scrunched up her face, but was unfaltering. "He likes you, you know." She began. Leliana smiled broadly as Ayu's head whipped around to look at her.

"What – what do you mean? How do you know?" Ayu asked, trying to hide her surprise and excitement.

"He watches you. I watch him watch you." Leliana says simply. "He doesn't know that I know. But I do." She flashes the impish grin again. "So tell me, what happened in the village?"

"I – umm . ."

Another knock on the door was a welcome relief from the interrogation. Ayu sighed quietly to herself as she opened the door. This time, Wynne and Morrigan stand on the other side.

"Come. We must go." Morrigan said coolly. "Enough of this prattle." She stared at Leliana, giving the other woman a glare.

"Yes, let's go." Ayu agreed clutching her bow and quiver. "Beren, come boy." She slapped her thigh once and Beren ran over to her.

The group left Ayu's room and made their way into the main hall. A table had been set up for them to dine at near the back of the room. The others were already seated and eating when the women arrived. Zevran looked up from his plate, but quickly dropped his eyes as they met Ayu's.

_"Was Leliana speaking the truth? Or was she just toying with me? I can't tell where his intentions are half the time."_ Ayu smirked to herself. _"Well, that's a lie. I can tell exactly what his intentions are when he comes into my bed."_

Wynne pulled a chair out for Ayu and motioned for her to sit. Ayu sat, but was uncomfortable being placed between the two mages. She was constantly aware of their glances as she ate.

_"Geez. I'm worn out, but I'm not going to break."_ Ayu thought as she lifted her spoon to her lips. _"I wish they'd just give me some space already. This is getting ridiculous."_

The party ate quietly, Leliana attempting idle chatter only a couple of times before falling silent herself. Finishing their meals, the party rose from the table. Vongrim appeared through another door and began clearing the table of dishes. Ayu started to help him, but he waved her off with a gentle smile. Dulin entered the room and ushered the party toward the front door.

"Are you prepared for the Proving?" Dulin asked Ayu. "It starts shortly. We should get a move on."

Dulin pulled the door open and the group followed him out. The city streets were congested with dwarves making their way to the Proving Grounds. The noise resonating throughout the city was incredible. This was a huge event for the people of Orzammar and they were not afraid to show it. Once the group reached the Commons, the volume seemed to increase. Boisterous dwarves filed passed the party and disappeared though the heavy, ornate doors leading to the arena. Dulin continued to lead the companions to an area where they could sit. The center of the colossal room consisted of the dirt floor of the fighting arena. The rest of the room was surrounded by stone benches, angled so all spectators could see the action below. After seating the party, Dulin turned to speak to them.

"Alright. These seats should do nicely. Now, the person that will be fighting on Lord Harrowmont's behalf," he paused, looking at Ayu, "that person will have to enter the area for contestants, below the spectators. There is a door just around the corner that will lead you into the preparation area for the participants. Fight well. You are the champion for our Lord Harrowmont." Dulin nodded once to Ayu and turned to go sit on the other side of the benches.

Ayu pulled her bow string taught, checking for any flaws. "Cheer me on will you." she looked at her friends as she started to turn to the doorway.

"You can't fight Ayu." Alistair interjected. "Let one of us do it for you."

"You heard him, Alistair. A Warden has to fight." Ayu flailed her arm as she spoke.

"I am a Warden too, Ayu." he pressed. "Believe it or not, I can handle myself in combat."

Ayu sighed. "It's not that Alistair. I know you are more than capable in combat, but I cannot allow any of you to put your lives on the line for me."

"It's a little late for that. We're in this together Ayu. We are all putting our lives at risk to stop the Blight." Leliana piped up.

"That's not what I mean," Ayu paused. "Let me start again. What I meant is, I'm not allowing any of you to _needlessly_ put your lives in danger. Fighting the darkspawn and the archdemon – yes that's dangerous and we could all die. But fighting for a bunch of dwarves, just to prove who has the bigger balls – that's senseless! I'm not letting any of you take the risk of a serious injury."

"But -" Alistair started.

"No! But nothing. You made me the leader, so it's my decision. Now sit. All of you." Ayu glared at each of her companions until they sat back down on the stone bench. Her face softened as her eyes caught Zevran's.

He looked at her like he did in the inn when she was hurt. His eyes screamed 'don't do it', but he remained silent, clasping his hands together between his knees. Beren sat beside him and laid his head on Zevran's thigh.

Ayu turned on her heel and walked out of the main door to the arena.

The door leading to the combatant area was easy to find. Entering the hallway, Ayu could smell the sweat of the fighters as they prepared for battle. The clang of metal on metal as swords were swung and axes cleaved resounded in the cavern-like chamber. Ayu walked deeper into the room, catching the eye of more than a few dwarves who were warming up. A male dwarf wearing round wire glasses was standing near the entrance to the arena. He was writing with a quill on a long piece of parchment.

"Ah, there you are." he said as he looked up at her. "You must the Warden."

"Yes. I am Ayu. Fighting on behalf of the Lord, Harrowmont." Ayu gave a short bow.

"Very well." the registrar jotted her name and affiliation down on his parchment. "There will be three bouts before you. I will call your name when it's your turn to fight. Once you are in the ring, you will fight your opponent, until you – or they – surrender, or are knocked unconscious. We don't condone fatally injuring your opponent, however, I must warn you – accidents do happen in the Proving. I wish you luck Warden. If you wish to warm up, we have training dummies or, if you chose, one of our soldiers will gladly spar with you." The registrar nodded to her once and returned to his parchment.

Ayu found a straw training dummy over along the far wall of the chamber. She pulled her dagger and alternated jabbing and slashing the torso with both hands. She was acutely aware of the stares from some of the other contestants.

'_Never let your enemy see your true strength until it's too late.'_ Zevran had once told her during training. Ayu smiled to herself as she thought of him and continued to feebly hit the dummy. She could play the fool for her audience, for now.

From the arena, a gong sounded. The deep vibration echoed in the combatant's chamber and everyone fell into silence.

"The Proving is now beginning!" the registrar called. "I need the first participants please!"

Ayu watched as a pair of dwarves walked to the gate leading to the arena. The registrar checked their names on his parchment, and let them pass through. She could hear a brief clamour of the audience in the stands as the dwarves passed through the gate.

The rest of the fighters began to nervously pace, continue practicing or simply sat and waited. Ayu felt overly warm in the room and opted to just sit and await her turn. She looked her weapons over, one by one, for any deficiencies that might hinder her in the arena. She knew that she would not find anything, but the simple action of feeling her bow and her blades in hand helped to calm her nervousness.

Before Ayu knew it, the registrar was calling her name. She gathered her equipment, adjusting the quiver on her hip. She ran her fingers over her long braid as she walked. The dwarf looked her over once and opened the gate for her.

"Good luck." he said as she passed by him.

She gave him a nod and a smile and stepped out into the arena.

The dirt floor of the arena was thickly packed. The stone walls seemed to tower above her as she made her way toward the center. She looked up at the audience and quickly found her companions. Leliana sat up straighter and gave her a little wave. Ayu raised her hand and returned Leliana's wave with a flicker of her fingers.

Ayu's heart was pounding in her chest as she awaited her opponent. She didn't have to wait long. A dwarf entered the arena from the opposite side. He was wearing chain armour and carrying a large two handed axe. He stopped in front of her and bowed low. Ayu returned his bow and they each retreated a few steps away from each other. Ayu held her bow in front of her, ready to grab an arrow. Her opponent widened his stance and prepared to charge her at the signal to begin combat.

Ayu could feel her blood pounding in her veins as she waited for the gong. She rubbed the fingertips of her free hand together and could feel the moisture beginning to form. Finally, the gong sounded and her opponent charged directly at her with a roar.

She leapt to the side and tumbled in the dirt. As she righted herself, Ayu grasped an arrow and shot it at him. The arrow head sliced through the exposed skin on his upper arm, but it was only a grazing blow. He turned back toward her and ran at her once again. Swinging his axe, he closed in on her. Ayu jumped back, but was caught across the thigh with the blade. It wasn't a deep cut, but Ayu could feel the heat of her own blood running down her leg. Ayu turned and raced to the other side of the arena. In order for him to attack, he'd have to get to her first. She wheeled around and peppered arrows at him as he charged in her direction. He was swift for a dwarf, she'd give him that. He was also smart. He deflected more than one arrow with the blade on his axe. She wasn't aiming to kill, but she'd like to slow him down.

He was almost upon her once again, when Ayu dove around him and ran across the arena. Her hope was to keep out of his reach and keep him in a hail of arrows. She, unfortunately, was out of luck. He figured out her plan and kept the pressure on her. If she was constantly running and dodging, she couldn't accurately fire her arrows.

The dwarf was barreling down on her once again, but this time Ayu stood her ground. She blocked his overhand swing with her bow and slipped out sideways from under his arms. She grabbed a dagger from her boot and slashed across his armour. She managed to cut one of the leather straps that cinched his armour to his body. She rolled behind him as his axe slammed into dirt where she had just been. The force of his blow sent dust into the air and choked her lungs. He swung his axe behind him in a huge arc as he switched hands. The tip of the blade sliced through Ayu's side as she moved to dodge. He rounded on her again, using his built up momentum to heave the axe overhead. Ayu leapt forward, using the dwarf's shoulder to launch herself over his back. His axe pounded into the dirt. Ayu slashed at the straps of his armour once more. She cut the strap holding his shoulder piece on and it fell to the ground with a thud. Pushing herself away from him, Ayu sprung backward. On her feet once again, she fired an arrow at his exposed shoulder. The arrow pierced his flesh and he let out a howl of pain. He pulled the arrow out and threw it to the ground. He cried in rage and charged at her. Ayu flung herself to the side rolling in the dirt. Her opponent spun quickly and threw the handle of his axe into her stomach. Ayu doubled over, coughing, and he struck her again with the end of his axe. The force of the blow across her shoulder knocked her over and she left a visible trail in the arena floor. Taking deep raspy breaths, Ayu gripped her dagger tighter in her hand as he approached her. He brought his axe up to strike her unconscious, but she swiftly knocked his feet out from under him. He fell heavily on the ground, his helmet slipping off, and Ayu was quick to strike. She flipped the dagger in her hand and rammed the handle of it against the back of his head. He did not rise from where he lay.

Ayu collapsed beside him and ensured he was still breathing. Two dwarves carrying a small board entered the arena and gathered him up. Ayu watched them leave and collected the fallen arrows back into her quiver. Her leg burned from the wound, her pants slick with blood. Her ribs ached and her shoulder was stiffening, but she was determined. She was going to defeat everyone that they threw at her. Ayu took a deep breath and stood, waiting.

The Proving Master signaled for the next opponent to be let into the arena. Ayu's resolve wavered when two dwarves stepped through the gates. These two were twins; brother and sister.

"We do everything together." the man jeered at Ayu when he saw the look on her face. "Isn't that right Myaja?"

"That's right Lucjan. We were born with one soul, but two bodies." she pulled her sword from its scabbard, readying for battle.

"Remember the plan, sister?" he whispered to her.

"Yes brother, but let's have some fun with her first."

The gong sounded in the stone arena once more.

Myaja thundered toward Ayu, her sword and shield at the ready. Ayu could hear the clang of the dwarf's plate armour as she ran. Ayu drew an arrow and fired, but Myaja deflected it with her shield. Ayu dodged sideways as the dwarf closed in on her, barely missing a strike from the sword.

In focusing on Myaja, Ayu lost sight of Lucjan. She ended up moving directly into his path and took a dagger hilt to the chin. Ayu could taste blood in her mouth as she ran away from him. Touching her lip gently with her tongue, she could feel the gash left by the blow. Ayu spat on the dirt and raised her bow. She fired on Lucjan, catching him across the leg. He grunted and momentarily grabbed the wound, but kept coming at her. Ayu heard the clang of metal and turned just in time to see Myaja within striking distance. The dwarf raised her sword and brought it down hard against Ayu's hip. She fell to her knee at Myaja's feet. Lucjan came up behind Ayu and grasped her around the throat. The skin of his arm pressed against her neck.

Lucjan's memories flooded passed Ayu's vision.

_A hooded figure was speaking to the twins. He held a large coin purse extended in one hand. "The Warden is set to fight in the Proving. Ensure that she has an accident."_

_ "Of course sir." it was Myaja's voice. "She won't survive the experience."_

Ayu grabbed a handful of the dirt and flung it into Myaja's eyes. The warrior cried out and staggered backward. Lucjan's grip on Ayu loosened just enough that Ayu could twist in his arm. She brought her bow up under his chin and forced his head back. He released her and she kicked him in the stomach. Ayu darted across the arena. Her strategy to keep away from the twins was not going to work. She had to think and she had to think fast.

Myaja had brushed the dirt from her eyes and flew at Ayu in a rage. Ayu flung her bow aside and dropped her quiver. She grasped both her daggers from her boots and steeled herself to fight. There was no way she was going to lose to these two.

Myaja brought her sword down. It whistled just shy of Ayu's body, but the dwarf's shield caught Ayu straight to the chest. She collapsed, gasping for air. Myaja grabbed Ayu's braid and dragged her to the center of the arena. Lujcan was waiting for her, both his daggers in hand. He plunged one of his daggers into Ayu's stomach as she struggled to escape Myaja's grip.

Ayu cried out and kicked Lucjan as hard as she could. She caught him across the chin sending him spinning, before he fell in the dirt. Myaja growled at Ayu for hurting her brother. She yanked on Ayu's braid hard. Ayu pulled the dagger from her body and flung it as far away as she could. Twisting her body, Ayu pulled her feet up and planted them onto Myaja's breastplate. She pushed the dwarf off of her and got to her feet. Lucjan was on Ayu before she had a chance to move away. His remaining dagger sliced across her arm. She growled at him, spinning in place and driving her dagger into his thigh. He howled in pain as the blood ran down his leg. Lucjan kicked Ayu's knee, dropping her to the ground. He immediately grabbed her wrists and pushed her down. He forced the daggers from her hands and tossed them aside. Keeping her hands pinned under his behind her back, Lucjan pressed his full body weight against her. Ayu's forehead was nearly touching the dirt.

Ayu twisted in Lucjan's grip, but she was pinned. She could hear Myaja's boots against the dirt as she stormed over to where Ayu knelt. Ayu's heart was pounding in her ears. She looked up as best as she could and caught sight of Zevran. He was leaning far over the stone wall surrounding the arena. His fingers clenching the stone tightly. Beren was beside him, his great forepaws on the ledge. Ayu could see Beren barking, but she could not hear the sound. She felt as though she was being pulled underwater. Turning her head, Ayu saw Myaja approaching. The dwarven warrior held her sword high above her head. She meant to take Ayu's head clean off.

Ayu struggled to fight against the invading darkness, but it proved to be too much strain. Ayu succumbed and let the darkness consume her.

Zevran felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't watch Ayu take a beating anymore. He pushed himself farther over on the ledge, ready to leap down there at a moments notice. They weren't going to let them hurt her were they? Why didn't the Proving Master stop the fight? Zevran chanced a glance over his shoulder at the others. Leliana was gripping Alistair's arm tightly and there were tears in her eyes. Alistair's free hand was covering hers, but he looked no less worried about Ayu than she did. He turned his attention back to the arena.

The female dwarf was advancing on Ayu, her sword held high. The woman had a grin on her face from ear to ear. Her brother shared that smile. Zevran clenched his fingers against the stone of the ledge.

"Say you yield, Ayu. Please, let them win." he whispered to himself.

Beren was barking madly beside him, until suddenly the mabari fell silent. Zevran looked again at the arena. It was barely visible, but it was there.

Smoke.

It rose off Ayu's skin in silver tendrils. The dwarves seemed oblivious to it. The smoke coiled around Ayu. From the corner of his eye, he saw both mages shiver from the magic swelling below. The stone on the tip of Wynne's staff began to softly glow and flicker like firelight. Focusing on the arena below, Zevran noticed the dirt around Ayu's knees begin to shift and flow. It spiraled as though caught in a tornado. The first sparks of flame licked through Ayu's hair.

"Phoenix," Zevran whispered. "Save her."

Phoenix let out a sharp breath as her power surged through Ayu's body. It was all she had left in her, but Ayu needed it; they both needed it. These two meant to kill her and she was not about to allow it. Taking another great breath, Ayu's memory of training with Zevran came into focus once more.

'_Never let your enemy see your true strength until it's too late.'_

A wicked smile spread across Phoenix's lips.

_Oh yes, it is too late . . ._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – The Lord's Tasks**

Myaja continued to advance on the elven woman. The warrior kept her sword held high overhead with both hands. Lucjan, holding on to Phoenix's arms, looked from their quarry to his sister and back again. Both dwarves were animated in their blood-lust, neither of them sensing the rising power pinned before them.

Phoenix remained still, her breathing calm and even. The first tongues of magical fire began to lick off her skin. Suddenly, Lucjan looked down at her in alarm, catching sight of the flame. Phoenix, eyes transfixed to the ground, began slowly drawing breath into her lungs. Power swelled in her belly, growing until Phoenix refused to contain it anymore. With a visceral growl, she pushed the energy from her body in a forceful surge.

The magical burst that radiated off Phoenix's body sent Lucjan sailing through the air. He landed on the hard packed dirt and skidded to a halt, leaving a deep trench in his wake. Myaja looked over at him, horrified. She stared at the elven woman, her mouth slack. All of the Proving Grounds fell into an eerie, shocked silence. Phoenix made no attempt to rise from her knees. Steeling herself, the dwarven woman took her final strides and brought her sword down toward the other woman with all her might.

Phoenix kept her gaze focused on the ground just in front of her. She could hear the whistle of the sword cutting though the air. At the last instant, she raised her arm and caught the blade against the heel of her hand, glad that her bracers protected her skin. Myaja growled in fury and pushed the sword harder against the kneeling woman. Phoenix laughed deep in her throat and gripped the blade tightly. Her eyes flashed with pure golden light as the blade began to glow under her touch.

Myaja's sword shone brighter and brighter, until it was white hot. The woman screamed in terror, releasing her grip. Phoenix remained perfectly still, holding the sword in her hand. She kept pouring her magical heat into the blade until it started to drip onto the dirt. Each drop of the superheated metal sizzled and popped when it touched the cool ground. Phoenix opened her hand, dropping the mangled metal to the dirt beside her.

Slowly, Phoenix turned her head to look at Myaja. Rising from her kneeling position, she moved to face the dwarf. Myaja ran over to her brother and pulled him to his feet. Both dwarves looked at her with fear in their eyes. Myaja was breathing rapidly, working herself up into a frenzy. Giving Lucjan a silent signal, Myaja charged at Phoenix. Lucjan broke off in the other direction, attempting to flank their prey.

Both women were unarmed, and Myaja sent a flurry of blows at Phoenix. The elven woman merely swatted Myaja's arms aside with each punch. The dwarven woman became enraged and started swinging wildly. Phoenix scoffed at her, laughing only once, and continued to push Myaja's fists aside. Lucjan stood, mortified as he witnessed his sister's failed attempts to land any blows on the other woman. Phoenix did not turn to his direction, but remained focused on deflecting Myaja's attacks. He licked his lips nervously, but followed his sister's lead and attacked. He ran at full speed toward Phoenix's back, but at the last second, she twisted, driving her elbow into his nose. The resounding crack reverberated off the stone of the silent Grounds. Lucjan slumped to the ground, unmoving.

Phoenix felt a stabbing pain in her lower back and cried in agony. She turned back to Myaja, her eyes narrowed. Phoenix pulled a small dagger from her flesh, grunting in pain, and held it before her. The blade dripped with her own blood. Releasing an angry hiss from between her teeth, Phoenix threw the dagger into the hard earth. The force of her throw drove the dagger down to the hilt.

Myaja started backing away from the elf, fear etched in every line of her face. Phoenix merely stood for a moment, silent and watching. Her eyes glowed with dancing firelight. Myaja began to babble incoherently in her fear as she kept backing away. Phoenix advanced on the dwarf, moving steadily and slowly. She moved with a feline grace; her muscles tightening and releasing like a predator stalking prey.

The dwarven woman banged against the stone wall at one end of the arena. Her eyes grew wider as she tried to press herself flat against the cold stone wall. Phoenix maintained her slow, torturous pace. Her eyes never leaving the warrior before her as she moved. Feeling like a caged animal, Myaja nervously wiped a hand across her mouth as she eyed Phoenix warily.

Once the elf was within range, Myaja lunged forward, her hands extended to catch the woman's throat. Phoenix grabbed Myaja's wrists roughly. Using the dwarf's momentum against her, and adding a little magical force of her own, Phoenix threw Myaja back down the arena. The dwarf hit the hard-packed dirt and skidded along, leaving a trench in her wake. She finally came to a rest in the dirt and lay still, unconscious. 

Phoenix moved away from the wall, making her way to the center of the arena once more. From above the arena, Zevran watched her, still leaning over the wall's ledge. She moved very slowly and carefully, each step seemed to be in effort. Zevran was nervous. He could still see the glisten of her blood on her armour as she moved.

The competitor gate opened causing Zevran's breath to catch in his throat. He saw Phoenix turn slowly and stare at the blackness beyond the opening. Four dwarves emerged from the gate, each pair carrying a board between them. Zevran watched from above as the dwarves walked to the fallen twins and placed them on the boards. Phoenix kept her distance from the dwarves, cautiously moving away as they moved about in the ring. Once the twins were secure, the dwarves left back through the gate and it shut behind them.

Zevran's heart was pounding in his ears. He could not stand the waiting. He kept looking over at the Proving Master, but the dwarf had yet to rise from his high-backed chair, or make any motion to signal that the Proving was over. Looking back at the woman below him, Zevran could see the confused fury on Phoenix's face as she looked around the arena. Her eyes scanned the crowd seeming to look at every face she saw there. Her face was contorted in pain and suppressed rage. Her eyes fell on his and her face immediately softened. Releasing a hand from the ledge, Zevran subtly reached out to her. She saw this small gesture, a pained smile crossing her lips. Phoenix continued to turn, glancing at the other dwarves as she did so.

Zevran kept his eyes on her from his perch. As Phoenix caught sight of the Proving Master and his ceremonial chair, her face lit up with recognition. He assumed she'd figured out that she was in a Proving. Phoenix was most displeased with this revelation. Her lips turned up into a snarl, and Zevran noticed that both her hands were balled up into tight fists. Below him, Phoenix turned her gaze back onto the competitor gate and stood there, silently waiting. Her fury was palpable from where Zevran stood watching.

After a few minutes, the gate opened once more. Zevran clenched his fists onto the ledge as he attempted to peer into the darkness beyond the gate. Eventually, a dwarven male appeared at the edge of the opening. This combatant was dressed in highly polished, full plate armour. He carried a two-handed axe nearly as tall as he. Zevran's eyes darted from the dwarf to Phoenix. She took a deep breath and pulled herself up to her full height, attempting to look more intimidating.

The dwarf stood at the entrance for a long moment. His head turned to each side and he held a hand up. Zevran just caught the sight of four other dwarves, two on either side of the warrior, recede back into the darkness. Zevran leaned over the railing once more, his fingers digging into the stone beneath his hands. The dwarven warrior slowly emerged from the gate opening, walking calmly toward his opponent. In the light of the arena, Zevran could see his open-faced helmet. A large plume of red feathers trailed off the top of the helmet. The dwarf's face was impassive.

Phoenix drew a large breath and stared the dwarf down as he moved toward her. The dwarf walked slowly until he was a few feet from her. Zevran could hear one of the dwarves nearby speak under his breath to another.

"It's Piotin Aeducan!" The sentiment rippled in a murmur throughout the dwarves in audience.

Zevran watched intently to the scene unfolding below in the arena. Piotin stopped advancing a few feet from Phoenix. He stood there only a moment, before dropping to one knee before her. Piotin laid his axe at the woman's feet, and bowing his head, he removed his helm. There was a collective gasp that sounded throughout the audience.

Clearing his throat, Piotin spoke loudly so the entire Proving Chamber could hear. "My Lady Warden, I yield."

Phoenix's eyes widened slightly in surprise and then her face softened. A gentle smile played on her lips. She moved forward and let one of her hands rest on Piotin's head. She only kept her hand there momentarily before moving away from him. Her steps were still laboured.

Piotin grasped his axe and stood, his helmet under one arm. He bowed to the Proving Master and left through the gate.

The Proving Master finally stood, to Zevran's relief, and declared Ayu the winner. The gathered dwarves burst into applause. The Master bid everyone a good night and the audience began to leave their seats. Zevran kept his eyes trained on the woman in the arena.

Phoenix looked up at her companions once more. She heaved a sigh of relief and sunk to her knees in the dirt. As her body descended to the ground, she was extinguished. A plume of smoke hung in the air above her. Ayu blinked her eyes and looked around her, confused. Her breathing was ragged and she was wavering, even though she was sitting on her heels.

Zevran looked over the edge of the wall at the ground immediately below him. _'It's only about 8 feet. I've scaled far worse in my youth.'_ He grabbed the ledge and gracefully flipped himself over it. He stretched out his arms, lowering his feet as close to the earth as he physically could, before bracing his feet against the wall and pushing himself off. He twisted in the air, landed on his feet and ran to Ayu's side. He fell to his knees, sliding in the dirt, to catch her as she tipped over. Zevran looked up at their friends and immediately spotted Wynne. She signaled him to take Ayu through the gate. He watched her turn sharply on her heel and dash from the seating area. Zevran scooped Ayu up into his arms, letting her head rest against his chest, and hurried from the arena. 

Zevran carried Ayu into the combatant chamber and found a table to lay her upon. He didn't have long to wait before Wynne was bursting though the other door and hurrying over to them. Ayu was still conscious, but she was deathly pale. Her breath came in shallow gulps as she looked at each of them in turn. Her eyes began to pool with unshed tears. Zevran began to speak to her in his native tongue. She had no idea what he was saying, but it was soothing nonetheless.

She held Zevran's hand tightly, trying to focus on him and not the pain. He bent closer to her as he spoke, his lips periodically brushing against the back of her hand as he held it aloft.

With Ayu distracted, Wynne quickly began to assess the elf's injuries. She summoned her magic to heal the two stab wounds to Ayu's torso, but both were still deep and bleeding. The healing only sealed half of each wound, and Wynne was forced to bandage her. One of the attendants from the chamber arrived with clean water and cloth at Wynne's command. Wynne cleaned Ayu's skin around each wound and began to wrap clean cloth around the woman's torso.

Zevran's eyes flickered to Wynne as she worked. He kept whispering to Ayu, telling her to be strong, that she was safe and that he was there. Ayu's tears finally slipped down her cheeks as she clenched her eyes shut. Zevran glanced at Wynne, but she was bent over Ayu's wounds and not paying attention to him. He pressed his lips to the back of his lover's hand, and his eyes flicked to Wynne once more. She was still not aware of him. Emboldened, Zevran leaned down and gently, silently, kissed Ayu's lips. Her eyes opened as his lips left hers. Ayu looked up him with such affection that his heart leapt into his throat. He gave her a gentle smile and resumed his Antivan whispering.

The brash opening of the far door, caused both Wynne and Zevran to look up. Alistair came in, Beren bounding passed him into the room.

"How is she Wynne?" Alistair asked as he came alongside the table.

"She needs time to heal and rest, but Ayu will be fine. She is strong." Wynne ran her hand over Ayu's forehead, pushing the tendrils of red hair back, as she spoke. "She will be fine." A faint light spread from Wynne's hand to Ayu's forehead. The elven woman began to relax and her eyes closed in sleep.

Alistair breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the Maker. Leliana is beside herself and it was all I could do to get this beast to calm down." He pointed an accusing finger at Beren, who was standing with his forepaws on the table, licking Ayu and Zevran's intertwined fingers. The mabari simply looked up at Alistair, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. "I had to promise to bring him down here. I swear he was going to jump off the ledge like you did Zevran. I'm surprised you didn't hurt yourself."

"It was nothing." Zevran shrugged. "I have been scaling walls larger than that in my youth in Antiva City. It is only a matter of knowing how to land." Zevran didn't look up at Alistair as he spoke.

Alistair stuck out his lower lip. "Yeah . . well . . ."

"Alistair," Wynne's voice interrupted him, "Take Ayu to her room. I need to gather some supplies from mine and I shall meet you there. Try not to jostle her too much, I don't want the bleeding to worsen."

Alistair paled and swallowed hard. He nodded and gingerly lifted Ayu into his arms. Wynne checked Ayu's bandages once more and motioned Alistair to be off. She followed closely behind the Wardens, leaving Zevran standing there by the blood stained table, watching them go.

Beren looked up at the elf and whined.

"I know boy." Zevran placed a hand on the mabari's wide head, rubbing his short fur. "Let us go follow them, yes?"

Beren answered with one more whine and dropped his paws from the table. The dog trotted toward the door, stopping to look back at Zevran. He still lingered by the table, gazing at Ayu's blood upon it. The elf gave the mabari a halfhearted smile and followed behind. 

Zevran arrived at Ayu's bedroom to find Leliana waiting outside the door.

"Oh, Zevran, there you are." Leliana stopped her pacing and looked at the elf. "Wynne gathered her medicine bag and went into Ayu's room. She is still bleeding. Zevran! I am so worried!" Leliana threw her arms around his neck, crying into his shirt.

Zevran placed his hands on Leliana's shoulders, but offered her no other comfort. His eyes bored into the wooden door keeping him from his Warden. "She is a fighter." he said quietly, "Ayu will survive. She has to."

Leliana lifted her teary eyes and nodded. "You are right. She has been through so much already though. How much more can she withstand? She is my best friend Zevran." Leliana moved away from him, clasping her hands together at the base of her throat.

Almost an hour later, Wynne and Alistair emerged from Ayu's room. Leliana whipped around, looking at Wynne with expectant eyes.

"She is stable, but her wounds refuse to heal fully. I have given her something so she will sleep through the night. We should all get some rest and speak to Dulin in the morning." Wynne ushered everyone to their respective rooms, before heading to bed herself.

* * *

><p>Dulin was sitting in the great room when Alistair and Wynne entered the next morning.<p>

"The Warden performed well." Dulin looked up from the parchment he was reading and regarded the pair. "That will be one Proving that won't soon be forgotten. It's all that Orzammar can talk about this morning." Dulin offered them a smile. "Lord Harrowmont is extremely pleased, but he has another task that needs completing." Dulin shifted back in his seat, crossing one ankle over his knee and folding the parchment onto his lap. "Sit. We have much to discuss."

* * *

><p>"What did Dulin say, Wynne?" Leliana asked as the pair entered Ayu's room. Leliana was sitting on the edge of Ayu's bed, holding the elf's hand.<p>

Ayu was sitting up against her pillows, her face ashen. Zevran was sitting in the chair at the vanity, his eyes never leaving his Warden. Beren was curled on the bed near Ayu's feet and barked once at Wynne and Alistair as they moved into the room.

"Are you in pain?" Wynne asked, coming to sit on Ayu's other side.

"I'm okay Wynne. Really. I just need rest. I'm so tired." Ayu patted the old woman's hand. "What did Dulin say? You didn't answer Leliana's question."

Wynne sighed. "It's . . another task I'm afraid."

Ayu's face fell and she stared at Wynne in disbelief.

"He did say that Lord Harrowmont was pleased with your performance in the Proving." Wynne offered, hoping to lighten Ayu's darkening mood.

"So I am just a puppet!" Ayu exclaimed dropping her hands onto her bed in fury. "I am not some performing animal to please and amuse his Lordship!"

"Ayu! Be careful not to move!" Wynne pushed her hands against Ayu's shoulders. "You will reopen your wounds!"

Ayu sighed and sank back down into her plush bedding. She grasped a pillow and hugged it to her face. After a moment, Ayu slid the pillow up exposing her lips. "What does he want us to do?" she asked disdainfully.

"Well," Wynne started, addressing the party in attendance, "Dulin says that the Lord needs a dwarven woman named Jarvia . . . dealt with. She lives in Dustown according to Dulin, in a secret lair of some kind."

Ayu sighed from under her pillow. "Of course he does." She sat up slowly once again, leaving the pillow at her side. "And I suppose he wants this done yesterday?"

Wynne nodded her head slowly and adjusted the pillows behind Ayu so she was more comfortable. "Honestly Ayu, let us handle this while you recover. There is no reason for you to go looking for a fight in your current state."

Ayu opened her mouth to protest, but a sharp pain in her side silenced her as she doubled over. "Perhaps you are right this time Wynne." Ayu looked at the old woman through one eye, her hand over her stomach. She offered the mage a weak smile.

"I'm always right." Wynne responded, smiling in return.

"Someone should stay with her, no?" Zevran asked from his seat at the vanity.

The party looked at him, and Wynne considered his words. "You may have a point Zevran. Someone should stay with her, just as a precaution." Wynne stood from her seat on Ayu's bed and began pacing around the room. "Alistair, we'll need both you and Sten; Morrigan . . and I will have to go. You all will need healing I'm sure of it. Who are we left with?" Wynne continues her pondering aloud. "Ayu remains here, so we have Zevran and Leliana."

Beren barked loudly from his place at Ayu's feet.

"Oh yes, and Beren." Wynne paced one more lap.

Zevran looked hopeful that Wynne would allow him to stay with Ayu, but his hopes were quickly dashed.

"Leliana," Wynne turned to look at the rogue, "you will stay here with Ayu. Let's gather the others and ready ourselves. I'd be happier getting this done by this afternoon." Wynne spun on her heel and marched to the door.

The others rose and followed her out of Ayu's room. Zevran stood and paused. He looked at Ayu and Leliana over on the bed. Leliana mouthed the words 'I'm sorry" and he turned and left. 

Before striking out to deal with Jarvia, Wynne appeared in Ayu's room once more. "Here," she handed a small vial to Leliana. "Give this to Ayu to help her sleep once she's had something to eat. I don't want her moving about and reopening her wounds. They're barely holding together as it is. I just don't understand . . ." Wynne shook her head and left the room.

* * *

><p>The party was gone until just after noon. Alistair, Wynne, Zevran and Beren piled into Ayu's room immediately upon their return, still covered in blood and bruises. Wynne came up beside the bed and looked Ayu over.<p>

"Did she eat?" Wynne directed her question to Leliana, who sat curled in a chair beside the bed.

"She had some stew and I gave her the sleeping medicine. She was asleep until about and hour ago. Her wounds appear to be bleeding again though." Leliana motioned to Ayu's stomach. "I rebandaged her, but it's seeping through again. I'm concerned Wynne."

"She has been poisoned. I am sure of it." Zevran piped up from the back of the room. "She would have been healed by now if she had not."

"I am her healer Zevran. I think I know what is wrong with her." Wynne snapped.

Zevran opened his mouth to protest, but threw his hands in the air, cursing in Antivan and left the room. How Ayu put up the insufferable woman, Zevran would never know.

Wynne turned to Leliana. "I shall go clean and change, then I shall return to tend to Ayu." She left the room for her own. 

"I'll be right back Ayu." Leliana said to her quietly. She leaned over and squeezed Ayu's hand before leaving Ayu alone in the room with Beren.

Leliana quickly strode over to the boy's room and knocked on the door. Alistair opened the door with only his chest armour removed.

"Leliana," he exclaimed, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to see Zevran." Leliana said curtly.

"Well as you can see, we're not in a state to be seen."

Leliana pushed him aside and barged into the room. She saw Sten standing on one side of the room, removing his armour, piece by piece. He looked up at her, but continued anyway. Alistair followed along behind her, continually reminding her that she should not be in their room. Leliana waved Alistair off, promising that if it wasn't important she would not be there.

She spotted Zevran at the back of the long room. He stood with his back to her, a large sponge in his hand. He stood, naked, in a circular ring of slightly raised stones, and noticed a small round grate on the floor between his feet. The bloody water running off of his taut body would pool in the stone circle for a moment before disappearing through the grate.

"Leliana!" Alistair yelled at her. "You need to leave! We are not decent and Zevran is just plain naked!" He held his shield up to his chest to cover his half-nakedness.

"Zevran." Leliana called his name, catching his attention. Zevran turned to face her, holding the sponge to his throat and regarded her questioningly. The water traced a path seductively along his body.

"Oh . . . my . . ." Leliana flushed, momentarily distracted by the site of a very naked, very handsome elf before her.

"Normally I would not mind my flesh being seen by a beautiful woman, but I am uncharacteristically not in the mood." Zevran regarded Leliana, tilting his head slightly to one side.

Leliana struggles to regain her composure, clearing her throat once. "I do not have as good of an eye for poisons as you do Zevran," she began. "But I believe that you are tight – RIGHT! You are right!" Leliana forced her gaze northward to his face once more. "I think Ayu has been poisoned and I bet it was the twins. It would have been easy enough to poison their weapons or armour, right?" Leliana knotted her fingers together in front of her.

"Yes, I believe they did." Zevran sighed. "Poisons are easily attached to a weapon, with the victim being none the wiser. I suppose they could have smeared it on their armour too, if they had the mind to. It would have to be a contact poison. Something that would be absorbed into the skin. I do not know if that is what they used however."

"Do you have antidotes? Ones that would maybe work on this poison?" Leliana asked hopefully.

"Yes, probably. I have general antidotes that will cure most poisons. Anything exotic, however, will take time to determine what its counter would be." Zevran ran the sponge along his arm, letting the water drip off of him.

"If I distract Wynne, would you be able to give it to Ayu?"

"Yes, but allow me a few moments first. I am in a state of undress that I'm sure Wynne would not approve of." The corner of Zevran's lips curved up into a smirk.

Leliana returned his half smile. "Okay. Come into Ayu's room and sit with her for a bit, then I'll leave. I'll wait a few minutes and summon Wynne away. Will that give you enough time to give Ayu the antidote?" She looked at him hopefully once again.

"Yes."

Leliana nodded eagerly and bounded from the room.

* * *

><p>Zevran stood alone in the men's bedroom. He pulled a leather roll from within his pack and set it gently on the little table below a mirror. He deftly loosened the tie keeping the roll together and unfurled the soft leather. It opened with ease from years of use and Zevran looked at all the glittering vials within the leather. He ran his fingertips over the vials, feeling the smooth, cool glass beneath his touch. A smile played on his lips. These vials of poisons and antidotes have seen a lot of use over the years. Zevran kept the vials organized within the leather folds, poisons in green and antidotes in blue.<p>

_'It would be so easy to poison her Zevran.'_ a familiar voice purred. He snapped his head up and looked into his own twisted reflection in the mirror.

"I could never harm the Warden." Zevran said with fervor.

_'Do you really believe that Zev? Come now. You are a Crow, a killer. You know you are not worthy of love.'_ his reflected twin scoffed. _'What would you prefer, hmm? The woman you supposedly love being slain and torn apart by beasts in the cold and damp? Or maybe it would be better for her to die by your hand, safe and warm in your arms? Ask yourself, Zevran. Which is better for your precious Warden?'_ the reflection moved his weight to one leg and crossed his arms. A smug look glued to his face. _'She will die Zevran, one way or the other.'_

Zevran dropped his head, slamming his fists onto the table before him. "I will listen to you no longer!" he cried, squeezing his eyes shut. He remained still a moment, the voice from the mirror gone. He tentatively looked up to see his own, normal reflection starting with wide eyes back at him.

He took a deep breath, attempting to steady himself. His fingers grazed over the small vials once more, his twin's words resonating in his mind. _' . .torn apart in the cold and damp . . safe and warm in your arms.'_ His fingers grasped two of the vials, plucking them from the leather. 

One green and one blue. 

Zevran clasped them in his hands for a moment, trying to shake the evil voice in his head. Opening his eyes once more, Zevran placed one of the vials back within the leather folds. He rerolled and bound the leather, placing it back into his pack. He slipped the vial into a small pocket on the inside of his belt and left for Ayu's room.

* * *

><p>Zevran entered Ayu's bedroom. Wynne briefly glanced up at him, but returned to changing Ayu's bandages. He sauntered in and sat in a chair next to Ayu's bed. She turned her head and held out her hand to him. The pained look on his face softened and he took her hand in his. Leliana smiled at them from the other side of the bed, where she sat beside Ayu. He nodded briefly to her and then turned to Wynne.<p>

"How is she Wynne?" he asked.

The old woman offered him half a smile. "She is getting better. Slowly." Wynne bent down again to finish fastening Ayu's bandages.

Leliana stood from the bed and stretched. "I'm going to freshen up. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"See you Leliana." Ayu said quietly. The fatigue was clearly evident in her voice.

Leliana leaned over and kissed Ayu's cheek affectionately. She smiled at the elf and waved as she left the room.

Wynne had completed bandaging the Warden, and busied herself cleaning up her supplies. The room was still and quiet.

Suddenly, Leliana came bursting back into the room. "WYNNE!" she cried. "Wynne come quick! I need your help!"

Wynne looked up in shock. "What is it child? What's wrong?"

Leliana was babbling in her panic and Wynne could not decipher what she was trying to say. The mage walked over to Leliana and tried to calm her. Leliana grasped Wynne's robes and began to tug.

"You must come! Quickly!" she exclaimed. Tears were streaming down Leliana's cheeks.

"Alright. Alright." Wynne said soothingly. "I'll come. Show me what the problem is."

Leliana grasped Wynne's hand and lead her out of the room. Wynne looked back at Ayu and Zevran before she was pulled away. She saw Beren sitting beside the bed and the mage knew that Beren would keep Ayu safe for the few minutes that she was away. 

Once they were alone, Zevran sat on the bed facing Ayu. He held her hands in his and looked into her weary eyes.

"I have a medicine Ayu. It will take all your pain away, I promise." He reached into his belt and pulled out the small glass vial. "I promise Ayu, no more pain. Wynne doesn't . . . she won't . ."

Ayu smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "I trust you Zev."

Zevran quickly moved so he was kneeling beside her. One arm snaked under her and gently lifted her so she was cradled against him. With one hand he removed the stopper on the vial and lifted it to Ayu's waiting lips. He slowly brought the lip of the vial to her mouth and tipped the contents inside.

As the last drops of the liquid drained from the vial, Wynne reentered the bedroom.

"Schmooples! Really! Pulling me away for the nug!" Wynne was saying to herself aloud. "ZEVRAN! What are you doing? Get away from her!" Wynne rushed into the room and pushed Zevran off the bed.

Zevran hit the floor with a thud. The vial slipped from his grasp and shattered upon the stone floor. Ayu had fallen back against the pillows and lay silent.

"Ayu!" Wynne cried. "Ayu wake up! Zevran, what have you done? What did you give her?" Tears were shining in Wynne's eyes as she glared at the assassin.

Zevran leapt to his feet and raced from the room.

"Wynne? What's going on? What's all the yelling?" Alistair entered the room, crossing over to the bed.

"Oh Alistair!" Wynne cried. "Leliana called me away and when I came back Zevran had given her something." Wynne pressed her hands to Ayu's chest. "Alistair, she's not breathing."

* * *

><p>Zevran ran from the mansion. Tears stung his eyes and his elbow smarted from where he hit the floor. He kept on running, finding a dark alley and diving down it. He finally came to a halting stop, panting for air. Zevran fell back to lean against the stone of the building behind him. He slid down the cold stone, pulling his knees to his chest. Wrapping his arms around his legs, Zevran dropped his head onto them.<p>

_"__I have done the right thing."_ Zevran thought to himself. _"__I took away her pain. I did the right thing."_


	12. Chapter 12

More music! Here's the link: playlist?list=PL1983602F9A88010F&feature=plcp 

**Chapter 12 – A Night at Tapster's**

"Ayu!" Wynne cried. She shook the elf gently by the shoulders. The woman on the bed did not stir. "No, this cannot be!"

"Wynne, please. Do something!" Alistair pleaded. "She can't be gone . ."

"I do not know what to do!" she responded in panic.

"Heal her!" Alistair cried back. "You have to do something!"

"I can't heal the dead, Alistair!"

"You have to try Wynne!"

Wynne slapped the tears from her eyes and attempted to compose herself. She channeled her mana into both her hands. The pulsing blue light shone in the tears lingering on the woman's cheeks. Wynne poured as much strength into the spell as she could muster. The light eventually faded from her hands and she stood up straight beside Ayu's bed.

The pair waited with baited breath, staring at the still form of the elf on the bed.

After what felt like an eternity, Ayu's eyes fluttered open.

"Zevran?" she croaked, looking groggily around her. "Where did he go?"

"Ayu! Thank the Maker!" Wynne collapsed on the Warden. "Zevran . . I thought he'd . . You're alive!"

Ayu looked around, confused, as Wynne cried into her hair. "What happened? Where's Zev?"

"I saw him run from the mansion." Leliana entered the room, "What did I miss?"

Wynne steadied herself and cleared her throat. "Well, after I left you and . . Schmooples, I came back here and Zevran was giving something to Ayu. I pushed him away and he ran off. Ayu, you stopped breathing. I thought you were dead!" Wynne clasped the elf's hands in hers.

"I am glad that you are alright. I would be very cross if something happened to you." Leliana spoke with fervor. "He will come back." she added softly. Ayu looked sadder than Leliana had ever seen her. She really hoped that Zevran did return. 

Ayu wriggled uncomfortably on the bed.

"What is it Ayu?" Wynne asked.

"I do not know. My stomach feels . . odd." Ayu pushed her blanket off of her, and sat up on her pillows.

"Let me see." Wynne gently removed Ayu's bandages and examined her wounds.

A thick green ooze was working its way out of Ayu's body. Wynne was quick with a cloth to clean the wounds until they stopped weeping. Wynne channeled her mana into her hands again and touched Ayu with a healing spell. Her wounds sealed shut, leaving only angry, pink scars behind.

"He was right. She was poisoned." Wynne whispered, more to herself than to anyone else. "Why didn't I see it?"

Ayu sighed in relief, the colour returning to her cheeks. "I feel so much better."

Leliana leaned over and hugged the Warden. "Do you feel up to leaving the mansion? Tapster's has a group of minstrels playing there tonight. We could have dinner and listen to them play." she offered.

"I don't know if she should be -" Wynne started.

"I'd love to go, Leliana. I need to see something other than this room for awhile." Ayu slowly pushed herself up and off the bed. She stretched tentatively, but her wounds remained closed. "Ahh, so much better. I'd hate to lose the rest of the evening laying in bed."

Leliana clasped her hand in Ayu's and she pulled her over to the vanity. "Let's get you cleaned up then!"

Wynne sighed and left the room, knowing Leliana would not be deterred from her goal. Leliana, meanwhile, picked up Ayu's brush and began to untangle the elf's hair.

"Leliana?"

"Yes Ayu?"

"Can you cut my hair? I need something . . different. Bang's maybe. A trim? I don't know." Ayu rested her chin in her hands.

"Of course I can cut your hair. I know just what to do." Leliana clapped her hands together in excitement and grabbed one of Ayu's daggers.

* * *

><p>Ayu and Leliana met the others in the great room of the estate.<p>

"Are you sure you feel up to going out Ayu?" Alistair asked.

"I am. I feel a thousand times better than I did this morning. Besides, I need to move about. I feel . . . antsy."

Leliana looped her arm through Ayu's. "Come, enough chatter. I want to look at the market before we go to Tapster's"

The party walked across the great room to the door.

"Hey," Alistair pointed at Ayu. "Did you do something different to your hair?"

Ayu shook out her mid-back length hair and swept her newly cut bangs across her forehead. "Leliana cut my hair."

"It was simply unruly!" Leliana exclaimed. "And so long! I swear I chopped off nearly a foot!"

"It was not _that _long!" Ayu laughed. 

The group meandered their way to the Commons, chatting along the way. When they arrived at the market, the party separated to look at the different stalls that interested them. Ayu stopped at a merchant selling weapons. She looked over the various daggers, keeping an eye on her companions all the while.

As Ayu was browsing the merchant's goods, she noticed movement from the corner of her eye. It was the briefest flash of white and bronze, but it caused her to stand and look up. She remained still for a moment and she was not disappointed. Zevran peered out from around one of the merchant stalls once again. Ayu's face broke into a huge smile and she jogged over to him. He came out from between the stalls and moved toward her.

She threw her arms around his neck and crushed him to her. "I know you saved me. I . . didn't have the strength." she whispered in his ear. "Thank you."

Zevran's arms tightened around her and he held her there against him, burying his face in her hair. It took him several minutes before he could find his voice. "They thought . . I was killing you." he whispered. "I . ."

Ayu tightened her arms, squeezing him once and pulled back to look in his eyes. "Wynne told me that I stopped breathing. As far as she was concerned, I was dead."

Zevran sighed and touched his forehead to hers. "I was afraid that would happen. Sometimes the antidote, depending on the poison, can cause . . _morte falso_ . . ah," Zevran searched for the right words. "_Fake death_. The body systems slow to the point where they are undetectable. Wynne was so angry, she shoved me off the bed and . . I ran away." Zevran lowered his gaze, ashamed of himself.

Ayu kissed him gently on his tattoo, then ran her fingers along it. His sad eyes looked into hers. "Do not be ashamed. I know you saved me, and now – so does Wynne. She cannot brush you aside any longer." She kissed his lips briefly and took his hand. "Come I wish to show you something."

"Ayu, why are you no longer wearing your cloak?"

Ayu looked over her shoulder at him. "I don't need it down here. It's warm enough and besides, it's not like I'm going to run into the Chantry down here." She flashed him a smile. 

Back at the merchant's stall. Ayu removed the dagger she had been examining previously from the little wooden stand. She turned it over in her hands.

"I saw this and was reminded of one of the first lessons you gave me." Ayu looked at Zevan, her eyes shining playfully. "Here."

Zevran took the dagger from her hands and grasped it firmly in one of his. He twisted and turned the dagger in his hand, mimicking the motions of battle. After a few minutes of dagger flipping, Zevran held the blade still. He placed his finger along the blade, just above the hilt and let it sit there.

"Hmmm, it is a fine blade. Well balanced and easy to maneuver." Zevran looked at her, obviously pleased. "You were paying attention. You have a good eye mio amore."

Ayu beamed at his praise. She reached over to the merchant across the little counter and dropped a few coins into his hand. Ayu looked at Zevran once more, holding his gaze. "It's yours."

"Ayu, I cannot." he chided. "You have given me so much already." his voice dropped to a husky whisper as he spoke.

"You're taking it, and that's final." Ayu attempted to say it with a straight face. Zevran shook is head in defeat and Ayu giggled.

"Very well then. Thank you." he kissed her lips gently, his hand caressing her cheek.

The merchant passed over a scabbard for the dagger and Zevran sheathed the weapon. He attached it to the back of his belt and dropped his shirt tails over it.

Ayu had stepped back from the counter and was looking around for her other companions. She spotted Wynne a short distance away, watching them. Zevran looked up after attaching his new dagger, and caught the mage's eye. Wynne simply nodded to them both and moved away toward Leliana who was holding up a fine pair of embroidered shoes.

"Well that's . . odd." Ayu said, leaning back until she was touching Zevran. "Usually, she's dragging me away from you."

"Perhaps she has had a change of heart, no?" Zevran smirked behind her.

"Well you proved her wrong." Ayu smirked back. "That's a win in my book. Come, let us join the others. We are supposed to go to Tapster's Tavern for dinner and a show."

Zevran nodded and motioned Ayu on. He would follow her wherever she led. 

Ayu and Zevran joined the bulk of the party at the edge of the marketplace.

"So you've decided to return, Zevran." Morrigan eyed the elf coolly.

"As you can see," Zevran gestured to Ayu, "I have not killed our precious Warden. She was poisoned by the twin dwarves in the Proving. I merely gave her the antidote." He crossed his arms over his chest and stared the mage down.

Morrigan snorted and turned away from him.

Leliana bounded up to the rest of the group. "Shall we continue on? I'm famished!" 

The companions moved along the street, making their way to Tapster's Tavern. As they walked along, a dwarf in chantry robes appeared before them.

"Hail, good travelers! May Andraste bless you." The dwarf bowed low to them all.

Ayu snorted derisively to herself, crossing her arms across her chest. She rolled her eyes before returning her gaze to the dwarf once more.

"I am Brother Burkel. You must be the Wardens that have the whole of Orzammar talking."

"That we are." Ayu replied dryly. _"Even here I cannot escape the reach of the Chantry. Just great . ."_ She thought to herself.

"It is very nice to meet you . . . what is that my lady?" Brother Burkel lifted a small stone statue of Andraste to his ear and listened. The statue's stone eyes lit with an eerie glow as the dwarf listened to it.

Ayu startled at the sight of the dwarf listening to a statue, when a familiar voice echoed in her head. 

_The statue is radiating magic. I can sense it. That thing is riddled with HER stink!_

Brother Burkel turned his attention to Alistair, who was standing beside Ayu. "I have a request of you, if you could find it in your heart to help the faithful to the Maker."

"Uh, well I'm not the leader. Bad things happen when I lead. People get lost and the next thing you know, you have no pants!" He held his hands up in front of him as he spoke. "You should direct your questions to Ayu. She's the boss." Alistair flicked his thumb in Ayu's direction.

"I apologize good sir, but I will not deal with an abomination." Brother Burkel looked at Alistair with a straight face.

"WHAT?!" Ayu spat angrily, balling her hands into fists at her sides. "What did you just say?"

The dwarf turned his gaze to Ayu. "The Lady Andraste," he lifted the statue that he kept cradled in his arms, "told me that you are an abomination. You are dangerous and violent."

Ayu began shaking with building rage. She was growling under her breath and she clenched her fists tighter, until her knuckles turned white.

Brother Burkel returned to Alistair. "If you like, I have friends in a nearby Chantry. I can send a letter asking the templars to come and take the abomination away."

"No - thank you." Wynne quickly interjected, standing in front of Ayu. "We will be able to manage. Thank you for the generous offer."

"As you wish, but make sure you keep an eye on her. Abominations are dangerous creatures. It would pain me to see any of the Maker's children harmed by such a vicious beast."

Zevran was quick to grab Ayu before she pounced upon the dwarf. The woman was bristling with rage and it was all he could do to hang on to her. Leliana stepped between Wynne and Ayu, helping to push Ayu back until Zevran gathered her into his arms.

"Calm, mio amore." Zevran purred in Ayu's ear. "Let me take you away from this place, yes?"

Ayu didn't respond, but she dropped her head against his shoulder, her arms around his neck, and allowed him to carry her away.

_"Am I really an abomination?"_ Ayu thought, her cheek pressed to Zevran's shoulder. _"I suppose, if you follow the definition to the letter. But then . . . maybe they do have a point. Maybe I AM an abomination!"_ Ayu's mind was filled with every memory of Phoenix's emergence; her constant anger; the force with which she dispatched any enemy in her path. _"I am a danger to others."_Ayu buried her face against Zevran's neck as he carried her to the tavern. His arms tightened around her, and she could feel his cheek press against her head briefly. 

Zevran set Ayu down on her feet just outside the door to Tapster's. She looked up at him with appreciative eyes, letting her hands rest on his strong chest.

"Zev, I'm sorry. I -"

"Shh. I know how you feel about the Chantry and their clowns. Do not apologize." His fingers grazed over her cheek. "Come let us get a table, the others should be along soon."

Ayu nodded and pressed her hand to the back of his. She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of his skin and the wonderful smell of him. Her reverie was all too quickly broken as she heard the others approaching from down the street. She opened her eyes to find Zevran's honey eyes looking at her with concern. She offered him a wan smile before dropping her hand and entering the tavern. 

Ayu and Zevran found a long table near the back of the tavern, near two sets of stairs heading farther back. The rest of the group arrived moments later and sat at the table with them. A buxom dwarven woman approached their table.

"Ale all around." Ayu stated to the woman and she bounced off to fetch their order.

The tavern was lively and the dwarves within were equally boisterous. The minstrels that Leliana had heard were performing, were on the risen stage along one wall. The music was upbeat and several dwarves were dancing in front of the stage. Their waitress appeared with ale for the companions, setting each tankard down on the table.

Ayu grasped her tankard and drank the ale without stopping for breath. Her companions watched in shock as the contents disappeared from the glass. Ayu held the empty glass up for the waitress to see and she nodded in response. Ayu turned in her seat, letting her legs splay out in front of her as she watched the dancers. The rest of the party talked amongst themselves, most of the chatter concerning Ayu and the Chantry.

The serving girl returned once more with another tankard for Ayu. She accepted it gratefully and tossed the girl a coin in tip. She gave a small curtsy and bounced off to help another table. Ayu took a long drink from her glass, keeping her eyes on the dancing crowd. She took another drink, smaller this time, resting her elbows on the table behind her. Ayu belched loudly, catching the attention of the table beside theirs. The dwarven men raised their glasses in appreciation and cheered. Ayu sat forward on the bench and held her tankard aloft, cheering in return. Ayu finished her tankard once more.

One of the women, from the end of the men's table, came forward and grasped Ayu's hand. The dwarf dragged Ayu onto the dance floor. The pair were quickly surrounded from all sides by other dancers and Ayu was quickly lost in the flurry of activity.

The musicians finished playing their song, but before beginning another, one of the burly dwarves addressed the tavern. "Good Ladies and Gentleman!" His voice boomed as the tavern fell silent. "We have a very special guest in out midst tonight! This lovely lady," he motions toward Ayu, "is one of the Grey Wardens. I hear that she is Dalish and in her honour, we'd like to play something inspired by her people!"

The crowded tavern exploded into cheers and clinking of mugs as the musicians took up their instruments once more. (3) An upbeat song rang out in the tavern and the dwarves quickly lost themselves in the music. The dwarves on the dance floor grabbed hands and begun to spin around in a giant circle, Ayu caught in their midst. Ayu was laughing with glee; the dancer's legs flying in all directions as they moved. Her hair billowed behind her as Ayu took the hands of one dwarf sitting atop another and they spun around in circles.

The entire tavern quickly became rowdy. Dwarves were dancing on the thick tables and ale was flowing from every direction. Ayu became lost in the swirl of colours and ale. She laughed heartily as she traded partners on the dance floor, catching a new hand each time as they moved around one another. Spinning and swirling, bouncing with each step, the floor became a sea of movement. Ayu wasn't sure if it was the ale or the music, but she felt giddy and free. The music swelled in tempo and the dancers moved faster. Several more dwarven women sat on the shoulders of others, effectively making them slightly taller than Ayu. The Warden cried with glee as the pairs grasped hands with her and each other, all the while spinning and turning on the floor.

Ayu felt a pair of warm hands gently grasp her shoulders and pull her away from the mass of dwarves. She was still laughing giddily as she felt a cool stone wall behind her back. Looking up, she met Zevran's warm gaze.

"Zevvie!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. "Come an' dance with me!"

"Ayu." Zevran said softly, just above the din in the tavern. "You are drunk." He could barely conceal his smile.

Ayu laughed gaily again, slapping a hand onto his arm. "You are soooo pretty!" She slurred, crushing her body against his. "You should – you should come dance with me! Or maybe," Ayu grasped his face in her hands, "you wanna make out instead?" She gave him a lusty gaze before mashing her lips to his.

Zevran was startled by her forwardness, but quickly recovered himself. He kissed her in return, gently taking each of her lips between his. His hands traveled down her body, grasping her rear and pulling her closer. Ayu twisted and slammed Zevran against the stone wall behind her. The breath was forced from his lungs from the impact, but Ayu was upon him once again. She wrapped one leg around his as her tongue invaded his mouth. One hand pulled the laces on his shirt loose, while the other trailed up his stomach from underneath his shirt.

"Ayu . . ." Zevran managed to say before she kissed him hard once more.

"Shut up." Was all she replied between kisses. Both her hands were under his shirt, running over his taut skin. She ground her hips into him, pushing him harder against the wall.

Zevran took charge, twisting so Ayu was once again pinned against the wall. Her leg moved higher up his body, until it was slung over his hip. Her hands were in his hair, grabbing fistfuls in her passion. He moaned into her mouth as he pushed his hips harder against hers.

"I need you Zevvie." Ayu spoke into his ear, her voice breathy.

Zevran suddenly pulled back, grasping her face in his hands. He looked at her with a steady gaze, before touching his forehead to hers. "I am yours, Ayu. I am yours."

He planted a gentle kiss on her mouth, when a bobbing white head caught his eye. Turning to look over at the dance floor, Zevran saw Wynne searching for Ayu amongst the drunken dwarves. "_M__aledizione_. (damn)" Zevran swore. He looked at the elf trapped before him and saw her need; her need for him. He kissed her passionately, and vanished up the stairs.

Ayu was left breathless and reeling. She remained leaning against the wall, her breaths short and fast. Her head was swimming; whether it was from the ale or Zevran's affections, she couldn't tell. Turning her head to the side, Ayu noticed Wynne making her way through the crowd of dancers. She slowly pushed herself from the wall, and stumbled along until she reached Wynne at the edge of the crowd.

"There you are Ayu." Wynne put her arm around the rogue's shoulders. "Come, the food has arrived at the table. You need to eat." 

Ayu sat at the table and noticed that Zevran was already seated and picking at his food. She looked at him, but he didn't return her gaze. Confused, her head fuzzy, she ate the meal placed before her, hoping it would fill the need deep within her.

* * *

><p>The companions finished their food and drink, while the dwarves only seemed to be getting started. Wynne took coin from Ayu to pay for their tab and, upon her return to the table, the aged mage helped Ayu to her feet. She was wobbly and giggling.<p>

"I . . like this place Wynne!" Ayu babbled on. "It's sooooo fun!" Ayu burst into a fit of laughter.

"Sten, be a dear and take her will you?" Wynne addressed the qunari, while helping Ayu to stand.

Sten nodded once and grasped Ayu around the waist. He hoisted her up and held her under his arm. He nodded to the group and they began to make their way out of the tavern.

Ayu laughed almost hysterically. "Hey! Hey! I'm a sack of potatoes! Wheeeeeeeee!"

"Remind me never to let her drink again." Wynne commented to the group.

"Aww, come on Wynne." Leliana piped up. "She's got a lot to deal with. Let her blow off some steam before she explodes."

Wynne shook her head in disapproval, but remained silent. 

The party reached the mansion quickly. They managed to keep Ayu quiet until they were in their own wing again. Sten deposited Ayu on her bed unceremoniously, grunted a farewell and left the room. Leliana helped Wynne strip Ayu and put her to bed. She was far to unsteady to do it herself, though she tried to help. Wynne fed her a couple mugs of water and shooed her into bed. Ayu snuggled under the blankets, Beren jumping up and laying at her feet.

Wynne and Leliana left Ayu to sleep off her drunken stupor, returning to their own bedrooms. 

Once the women were gone, Ayu bolted up in bed. Beren looked at her with curiosity.

"I'm waiting for a visitor." Ayu whispered to the mabari conspiratorially. Her eyes remained riveted to her bedroom door, though she could just barely make it out in the dim light.

* * *

><p>Zevran laid in bed, the sensation of Ayu all over him still lingering on his skin. He smiled to himself as he lay quietly. Once he could hear the sounds of slumber from his room mates, Zevran swung his feet off his bed and stood. He silently pulled on his beloved Antivan boots and crept over to his pack. He slipped a small bottle from within and grasped it tightly. He stopped as he heard Alistair shift in his sleep, but the Warden did not wake. Zevran carefully opened the door and slipped out in to the hallway. He was not pleased with the sight before him. <p>

Two guards were walking the hallway. 

They spied him as they turned to come back down the hallway. Zevran froze, unsure what the guards were doing there. They walked up to him casually.

"What are you doing out of your room?" one of the guards asked.

Zevran lifted the bottle of wine that he held for the guards to see. "I was going to visit the Warden and have a drink."

The guard shook his head. "I'm sorry sir. There has been a threat on the life of Lord Harrowmont and those that live under his roof. You will have to return to your own room."

"What if I go to the Warden and remain there?" Zevran bargained.

"I'm sorry sir. Lord Harrowmont specified that all persons are to remain in their beds until the morning." The dwarf lifted a hand to stop Zevran's protest. "Their _own_ beds, sir."

Nodding, Zevran turned and reentered his own room. There was no point in arguing with the guards any longer. He could not reach his Warden tonight.

Zevran pulled off his boots and sunk into his bed. He sighed to himself, settling the bottle of wine on the floor. He pulled his blanket over his waist, leaving his shirtless torso exposed. His body yearned for the Warden's touch, but he would have to settle for his own.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – The Last Task**

Ayu awoke to Beren licking her face.

"Hmmmm? What? What is it boy?" Ayu asked the mabari groggily. She pushed her tousled hair from her eyes with one hand, and reached out to the mabari with the other. Beren pushed his head against her hand and softly whined. "You are such a suck." Ayu smiled at her beloved dog.

Ayu sighed. "He didn't come, did he?"

Beren whined and dropped his head onto Ayu's stomach. Ayu kept running her fingers over the dog's short fur, letting her mind wander. Her brief reverie was soon broken by the mabari as he quietly barked once to get her attention. Ayu's eyes focused on Beren, but she was finding it difficult. Pushing herself up, so she was sitting on the bed, Ayu held her head in her hands. Beren whined and pushed his nose under her arm.

"I'm . . oh Beren. You know I'm not okay, don't you?"

The war dog let this head rest against Ayu's chest, a slow whine escaping his jowls. She hugged her friend tightly for a moment, before letting him go and rising from the bed. Ayu's legs could not support her weight and she stumbled, falling back onto the bed. Beren's head whipped in her direction.

"I'll be alright boy. Just a little unsteady this morning." Ayu attempted to keep her voice light and reassuring.

Rising once more, slowly this time, Ayu made her way over to the vanity. She flopped down into the chair and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She grasped a clay pitcher of water and poured some of its contents into a matching bowl. Taking a small cloth, Ayu ran it over her arms, chest and face. She let the cool, damp cloth rest against her closed eyes for a moment. She gazed up into the mirror and saw a startling sight. Ayu was very pale, all the colour drained from her. Her eyes were dark and sunken into their sockets.

"I look like crap." Ayu said to herself, examining her reflection. She sighed heavily once more removed her hair tie, and began to brush out her hair. 

"Oh, there you are Ayu!" Leliana exclaimed. "I was getting worried that you would not be joining us for breakfast."

Ayu offered the woman a weak smile. "I am here." Ayu walked to an open seat at the dining table and sat down. Beren sat at her side, resting his chin on her lap. She scratched the dog's head affectionately, turning to her companions.

Vongrim and another servant appeared in the room with a cart laden with food. The pair set various plates and bowls down before the party. Each member filled their plates and began to eat.

"So, we are supposed to meet with Dulin after breakfast, correct?" Ayu asked, spearing a sausage with her fork.

"That is correct." Wynne replied from where she sat across the table. "He wishes to speak with us. I assume he has another task for us to complete."

Ayu shook her head. "It wouldn't surprise me. I am so tired of doing the dirty work for others."

"I know, Ayu. But if we are to get their aid, we have to play nice."

"I know Wynne. I do. I just . . it's tiring."

Wynne reached across the table and placed her hand on Ayu's. "We will all get through this." She patted Ayu's hand then returned to her breakfast. 

Once the plates were cleared, Vongrim opened the door and Dulin entered the room. He sat at the vacant seat at the head of the table and cleared his throat.

"Lord Harrowmont wishes to speak with you tomorrow morning. He is pleased that you have successfully completed all that he's asked of you. He would have seen you today, however he has other matters to attend to. You are free to do as you wish today. Might I suggest a visit to the Shaperate? The Shaper of Memories can give you much information about Orzammar, if you are curious." Dulin stood from his seat, bowed once quickly and left the room.

"That was a surprise." Leliana commented. "Not that I am complaining."

"Perhaps we should go to the Shaperate. What do you think Ayu?" Wynne asked.

Ayu shrugged. "Sure. Maybe he's got some useful information."

The party stood and began to leave the room. Ayu walked only a few steps before she stumbled, catching herself against the table. She leaned heavily on the sturdy table, her fingers pressing into the bridge of her nose. She clenched her eyes shut and remained still.

"Ayu?" Alistair turned when he saw her stop. "Is it the hangover that's bothering you?"

"Hmmm? No . . no it's not a hangover Alistair. I am Dalish after all, and you have not seen our Summer Festival. I have been hungover before. This is . . . different." Ayu opened her eyes, but quickly shut them again from the tilting room.

"Are you alright?" Wynne approached her quickly, extending a hand.

"No, Wynne. I am not. Something is . . wrong . . ." Ayu's voice silenced as the elf lost consciousness and collapsed to the floor.

* * *

><p>"Alistair! Come here quickly!" Wynne cried out as she lifted Ayu's shoulders off the floor.<p>

"What do you want me to do?" Alistair knelt beside Wynne.

"Wynne! You must feel . ." Morrigan began shouting at the old mage.

"Yes Morrigan! I can feel it!" Wynne snapped in exasperation. "Alistair I need you to prevent Phoenix from using her magic."

"You want me to what?!" He cried in panic. "She's too powerful! My abilities have had no effect on her before!"

"Alistair! Please, just do it. Phoenix is attempting to gain control of Ayu's body. She's like a caged animal! You must calm her!" Wynne shoved Ayu into Alistair's arms.

He caught her in his arms and cradled his fellow Warden against his chest. Alistair took a breath and closed his eyes. He rarely needed to use his templar training, but he found it easy enough to recall his lessons. Focusing and calming his mind, Alistair forced his cleansing power into and through her body.

"Alistair, it's working." Wynne whispered at his elbow. "We should move her to her bedroom. You must maintain contact with her."

He only nodded, slowly rising from where he knelt on the floor. He lifted his eyes, catching those of his friends around him. Leliana was clasping her hands fiercely in front of her, tears in her eyes. Zevran looked pained, his honey eyes not leaving Ayu's sleeping form. Alistair bowed his head and slowly made his way to Ayu's room, the others in tow.

* * *

><p>Zevran paced down the hallway. The wait was killing him.<p>

Morrigan stood guard at Ayu's door. She was not letting anyone into the Warden's room. Leliana was sitting on a bench that they moved into place along one wall. She sat wringing a handkerchief between her hands.

He paced one more lap, running his hands through his hair in frustration. He had no idea what was going on with Ayu and he could no longer stand the waiting.

"Open this door Morrigan." Zevran stared at the mage with angry eyes.

"No. Wynne said she must not be disturbed. Alistair and Wynne have much work to do, if they are to determine what is wrong with the Warden."

"Let me in, Morrigan." Zevran growled, balling his fists.

"Are you deaf, elf?" she retorted coldly. "The answer is no."

Zevran angrily lashed out, grabbing Morrigan's arms. He roughly threw her to the ground and barged through the door.

Wynne looked up in complete surprise, her hands stilled over Ayu's body. Zevran's eyes swept the room as Beren raced in passed the elf's legs. Wynne was standing on one side of Ayu's bed and, to Zevran's horror, Alistair was laying in the bed, shirtless, with Ayu. She had been stripped down to her small clothes and Alistair's arms were around the sleeping woman. Her cheek was resting against his chest.

Zevran growled and stormed over to them. He grabbed Alistair's bicep and hauled him out of the bed. Zevran tossed the man to the floor and knelt over him, his knee on Alistair's chest. The elf was crazed in his rage, his jealousy running rampant. Zevran pulled his arm back, his fist clenched tightly. As he brought his fist down to punch Alistair, Zevran was hit over the head. He slumped to the floor unconscious.

"Do not believe that t'was for you Alistair." Morrigan stood beside the pair of men on the floor. Her hands were twisting on her staff as she spoke. She turned to Zevran's prone body, "and this is for tossing me to the ground." She cracked the elven man once more with her staff across the ribs before turning, and storming out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Alistair exclaimed. "What did I do?"

"Hush, Alistair." Wynne soothed. "I'm beginning to think our friend here is actually quite fond of our dear Warden. Help me get him up."

Wynne and Alistair lifted Zevran from the floor. They carried him to his bed and laid him down. Wynne looked him over to be sure there were no serious injuries. Satisfied, Wynne stood, facing Alistair.

"Go, relax with the others. Ayu is settled. Phoenix has quieted for the time being. If I need you, I'll summon for you." Wynne placed a hand on Alistair's shoulder, patting him gently.

Alistair nodded wordlessly and left the room. He joined the others, telling them of Ayu's condition. Wynne returned to Ayu's room to keep watch over the Warden.

* * *

><p>Phoenix forced her eyes open. She rolled her head slowly to the side and spotted Wynne, asleep in the chair beside the bed. She willed her body to move, forcing it to bend and twist. Finally sitting up, Phoenix carefully turned. She didn't want to wake the mage or the mabari. Only Phoenix knew what she needed, and the mage was not allowing her to have it.<p>

'_At least the templar is not around. In my weakened state, I am no longer able to thwart his abilities.'_ she thought as she pushed her body from the bed.

Her limbs felt like lead, but she managed to get out of the room undetected. She stumbled down the hall, letting her hands follow along the walls as she went. She fell out of the doorway leading into the great hall. Her eyes quickly darted around the room. She was lucky, it was early enough that the guards were all elsewhere. She continued to move through the estate, tripping and falling against furniture as she went.

_'Damn it!'_ Phoenix silently swore to herself. _'I don't know if I have the strength to make it.'_

Phoenix slowly made her way through the Diamond Quarter. Luck was on her side and there was no one out on the streets. She continued to stumble along, forcing her body to move by willpower alone. Getting into the Commons, she leaned against one of the buildings to catch her breath. The sheen of sweat from the effort covered her bare skin. Phoenix stayed pressed to the cold stone, panting, for a few minutes before she heaved herself away from the wall.

_'I have to get there before all my energy is exhausted.'_

She forced her body along, her feet beginning to drag under her. She could see the statues of the Paragon's ahead of her. _'Not long now. Almost there. Keep going. Keep going.'_ Phoenix finally reached the statues and used them as crutches to propel herself along. Her body was so heavy. She felt like she was trapped in thick mud up to her chest. Reaching the final Paragon, she paused, panting. She leaned heavily on the statue, her eyes focusing on the doorway in front of her. Her hair hung in dark, damp locks that stuck to her hot skin. Mustering the last drops of her strength, Phoenix threw herself toward the door. She staggered headlong to the door, panic rising in her chest. She fell into the door and managed to get it open enough that she could slip through.

Stepping out into the snow covered steps, Phoenix covered her eyes from the glare of the rising sun. _'I was out for an entire day . .'_Taking a deep breath, she urged her body forward. She moved steadily through the calf deep snow, crossing the little surface market. The merchants were all still asleep, much to Phoenix's relief. She kept moving down the road leading to Orzammar, until she disappeared in the swirling snow.

* * *

><p>"Ayu is gone!" Wynne shouted, dashing out of the Warden's room. "We need to find her now!"<p>

The party, who had gathered in the main hall, were suddenly on their feet. Each member bolted from the estate, setting out to search the whole of Orzammar.

Zevran ran through the front door and down the street. He skidded to a halt as his eyes roved the buildings and alleyways. Beren was at his side, sniffing the air.

_"If I was Ayu, where would I go?"_ Zevran pondered where Ayu would have gone, when it suddenly hit him. _"Astyth the Grey! She went to the Paragon!"_In one fluid motion, Zevran turned and ran through Orzammar, making his way to the statues of the Paragons, Beren bounding at his heels. 

Reaching the statues, Zevran could see no sign of Ayu. Beren began sniffing around the statues, barking occasionally.

"She was here, yes?" the elf asked the mabari.

Beren barked in response, wagging his tail furiously.

"Where would she have gone?" Zevran pondered aloud, looking around him.

"You lookin' for the someone?" a guard appeared from around one of the pillars in the hall.

"Yes. I'm looking for the Warden. Have you seen her?" he looked at the guard hopefully.

"Aye. Well, I believe it was her I saw anyway. I came into the hall and saw a flicker of red hair disappear out the front door." The guard pointed to the main door.

Zevran turned his head to look at the door and offered a "thanks" over his shoulder as he began to jog to it. 

Zevran stepped out onto the snow covered stairs. A few of the dwarven merchants were up and moving about, but he could not see his Warden anywhere. Beren huffed in the cold morning air, sniffing for his master. Zevran curled his arms around himself against the cold and began marching through the snow. He looked around him in all directions as he moved, trying to catch a glimpse of Ayu. Beren kept his nose in the air, his breath escaping in dual jets. The pair moved through the little market, but saw no sign of the elven woman.

The breeze shifted, blowing snow and cold into their faces. Beren snorted snow off his muzzle, but began to sniff the air furiously. He barked loudly once and took off down the mountain road. Zevran was quickly on the dog's heels.

Moments later, Beren stopped and sniffed the air again. Catching a familiar scent, the dog bounded off the road. The snow was far deeper here and Beren had to jump through it as he eagerly followed the scent. Zevran waded through the snow, continuing behind the mabari. The snow fluctuated between Zevran's calves and thighs. He occasionally used his hands to push the accumulated snow away from him. The pair passed through a small line of trees before coming out onto an exposed outcropping. The wind had blown the majority of the snow off of the rocky ledge, making it easier to move.

There, laying face-down in the remainder of the blowing snow, wearing only her small-clothes, was Ayu.

"Ayu!" Zevran cried as he ran toward her. He dropped to his knees beside her body and rolled her over. Bending forward, Zevran pulled Ayu onto his lap and cradled her against him. "Ayu," he said gently. "Ayu, wake up."

Beren stuck his nose against Ayu's face, huffing into her skin.

"Ayu, please . ." Zevran begged, "You're killing me." He brought her face closer to his, letting his lips find hers. She was cold, but alive. He could feel her breath on his skin. "Mio amore. Wake up."

After what felt like an eternity, Ayu's eyes slowly opened. She groaned low in her throat, trying to push his supporting arm away.

"Ayu, it's me. It's your . . Zevvie." Zevran tried to keep hold of the wriggling elf in his lap.

Ayu continued to push herself upright in his lap, groaning.

Zevran's hands slipped down her back as he helped her sit up. The breeze caught her hair, blowing it away from her, and she sighed in relief.

"Oh, this is what you want, isn't it?" Zevran crooned softly in her ear. He swept her hair over her shoulder and pulled her to him, but kept her marking exposed. Looking over her shoulder as he held her, Zevran could see her mark pulse faintly in the sunlight.

"So . . cold . . ." Ayu whispered against him.

"I know, little dove." Zevran tightened his arms across her shoulders and lower back. "Stay with me. I'll keep you warm."

Beren was sitting beside the pair, licking Ayu's arm.

"Beren," Zevran turned to look at the mabari, "Go find one of the others. I need a blanket or something for her."

The mabari barked and bounded from the ledge, heading back up the road to Orzammar. 

Zevran dotted kisses along Ayu's shoulder and neck as he held her in the snow. He was oblivious to the cold, aware only of the woman in his arms. He pulled the tie from his braid and deftly pulled Ayu's hair up into a bun. She sighed and pushed harder into him. One of her hands slid up Zevran's shirted body and buried itself into the ends of his hair. Her nose pressed to his jaw and he could feel her breathe him in. Zevran smiled against her body and caressed her skin with kisses once more. Ayu curled around him, nuzzling his cheek.

Zevran chuckled. "Well aren't you affectionate." He pauses. His voice lowered to just above a whisper. "I've missed your touch." He pulls away from her a little, letting his hand cup her cheek. He offers her a small smile as she gazes at him with sleepy affection. "My dove." Zevran's lips found hers once more. 

Beren's rampant barking broke the elves from their embrace. Beren appeared, jumping through the snow again. Behind him, Bodahn appeared. The dwarf carried a thick blanket with him, slung haphazardly over his shoulder.

"I am glad that I was so nearby to help." Bodahn said as he dropped the blanket into Zevran's waiting hands.

"I am also relieved Bodahn. It might have taken Beren forever to get into Orzammar proper." Zevran replied. He was chilled from sitting in the snow with Ayu, his movements slowed. Zevran wrapped her in the blanket and helped her to stand. Rising from the snow, Zevran picked the Warden up and followed Bodahn and Beren back to the cart. 

The dwarves had lain thick furs over the canvas cover of the cart. Sandal heard their approach and lifted the fur covering the back opening of the cart. He beamed at the sight of Zevran and Ayu, quickly opening the hatch and jumping down. Beren was running and barking around the boy as he laughed.

"Here, climb inside. It is quite warm." Bodahn assisted Zevran in stepping up into the cart.

Zevran hoisted himself up and entered the cart. Bodahn was right, the combination of the furs lining the cart and the heat lamp, kept the space very warm and cozy. Bodahn entered the cart himself, leaving Beren and Sandal outside playing.

"Is she alright?" Bodahn asks sitting down and adjusting the lamp.

"I don't know Bodahn." Zevran replied quietly. He moved her in his lap so they were both more comfortable. She had fallen asleep again, her face snuggled against his neck. "Is it possible to leave the flap open Bodahn?"

"Of course sir!" the dwarf replied brightly. He stood and lifted the cascade of fur, letting a large shaft of sunlight enter the cart. "It can get rather warm in here." he chuckled. "In fact, I don't doubt we'll be warm for the next Age! Sandal has made so many heat stones." The dwarf pointed to a pile of stones laying in a leather lined crate.

"Hmmm." Zevran looked up at Bodahn. "Oh . . yes. I suppose it could." He paused drawing a deep breath. "I apologize Bodahn."

The dwarf hold his hands up. "Say no more. You are concerned for the Warden. Perfectly understandable. Would you like me to fetch you anything?"

"No, thank you. The others do not know she is here and found. Could you make sure Beren enters Orzammar to get the others? I know you are unable to do so yourself."

"Oh yes, of course!" Bodahn stood, and patted Zevran on the shoulder as he left the cart.

Zevran could hear the disappearing sounds of laughter, barking and voices as the trio left on their appointed task.

Zevran sat quietly for a few minutes before images began to flash before his eyes. Ayu's marking, pulsating with golden light; a bright full sun; shafts of sunlight radiating from the mark. He blinked a few times as the images faded from his sight. Zevran shifted his body, lowering the blanket from Ayu's marking again. He moved Ayu in the confines of his lap so the beams of sunlight hit the mark upon her back. She sighed against him and snuggled closer, running her hands up his back from under his shirt.

"I do not understand, mio amore, but I will follow your desires. We shall sit here in the sun for awhile." He softly whispered to her, cradling her head under his chin. Zevran felt her smile against his throat, before her lips pressed against his skin. He swallowed heavily and tightened his arms around her in the morning solace.

* * *

><p>"There ya go boy." Bodahn held the door open into Orzammar. "Go find the others. Warden's orders." He gives the mabari a playful wink.<p>

Beren barked once, wagging his tail, and bounded inside.

Bodahn let the door slide shut behind him. 

Beren padded along the stone entrance hall, his nose pressed to the ground. He could smell numerous dwarves, Zevran, and traces of Ayu. He knew that the rest of the companions would be frantically searching the whole of Orzammar. Finding one of them should not be that difficult. His master was depending on him.

One of the city guard entered the hall from the far side. Beren trotted over toward the dwarf, his tongue lolling from his mouth. The guard stopped, surprised to see the dog running loose. That gave Beren the chance to slip passed the dwarf and into the Commons. The guard merely watched Beren pass, a bewildered look on his face.

The mabari trotted along the street, his head held high. He paused every few buildings to stop and sniff the air and the ground. Catching a familiar scent, Beren barked and raced forward. Taking a corner in the street a little fast, Beren skidded across the stone before gathering his footing again. He bounded forward following the scent down an alleyway. Beren stopped short, hitting a dead end. He dropped his nose to the ground and began attempting to figure out where the scent was coming from. Sniffing and snorting, Beren slowly advanced on a wooden crate.

A pink, wrinkled nug suddenly burst from behind the crate. Beren jumped back, barking wildly. The nug ran between the big dog's paws, causing him to dance about. He wheeled around, excited by the chase and raced out of the alley, following the nug. Beren chased the poor creature through the Commons, barking and wheeling about. The nug ran under a merchant's stall, and Beren skidded to a stop. He barked at the crevice the creature had escaped through, wagging his tail. Whining and sitting on his haunches, Beren suddenly caught another scent.

He turned his head to spy Leliana walking though the market. She was stopping and asking if anyone had seen his master. Beren barked happily and trotted over to the human rogue. Leliana heard him, and shrunk the distance between them.

"Beren!" she cried. "Have you found her?"

Bark.

"Take me to her!"

Bark. Bark.

The mabari ran once around Leliana and charged back to the main door. Leliana following in rapid pursuit.

* * *

><p>Ayu began to stir in Zevran's arms. She wriggled in his lap, pulling the blanket around both of them. He remained still, moving only as necessary to support her. She peacefully sighed next to his ear, her cheek pressed to his. Zevran ran his fingertips down her back, tracing the intricate lines of her marking. Ayu giggled and wrapped her arms around him tighter.<p>

"Thank you for this Zev. You -"

"Shhh." He interrupted her. "Hush. Let us not speak." Zevran brought his fingers up to caress her cheek.

Ayu pulled back to look him in the eye. His eyes were gentle and glowed in the golden sunlight, but Ayu could not quite make out the emotions wavering behind them. She gave him a warm smile, running her hands through his loose hair. Zevran leaned forward the few inches and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. Ayu responded with another, deeper kiss. His lips curled into a soft smile and he continued to kiss her. 

The elves could hear Bodahn returning from checking the horses, his footfalls crunching in the snow. Zevran pulled away, tugging Ayu into his chest. Ayu was surprised but didn't object, glad to have any contact with the elven man.

Bodahn stepped up into the cart, kicking the caked snow off of his boots. "I saw one of the merchants here and got us some breakfast." The dwarf set a basket down on the floor between them. He called out to Sandal, who was running about in the snow and flinging it into the air. They boy came in moments later, sopping wet, but giddy.

Zevran reached over to the open basket and pulled out a length of dried meat. He tore it in two and passed one half to Ayu. She took it from his fingers and began to gnaw on it. Satisfied that she was eating, Zevran began to absentmindedly chew on his own piece. 

The quiet solitude of the morning was soon broken by fervid barking and the sound of feet trudging through the snow. Leliana's face appeared in the opening at the back of the wagon.

"There you two are!" she exclaimed happily, climbing up to sit with them. "Where in Thedas did you find her?"

"I found her out here, just a little down the road. She was laying in the snow with barely a stitch on. Bodahn here has been keeping us warm." Zevran replied, his voice thick.

"It is a good thing you found her then! Everyone has been so frantic looking for her." Leliana looked at Ayu, who appeared to have fallen asleep again. "We should take her inside the city. Wynne and the others are worried sick. Besides we have to meet with his Lordship this morning."

Leliana watched Zevran as she spoke. He held Ayu tightly to him, his chin resting on her head. The elf had a far-away look in his eye. "Zevran?" she prompted him again, leaning forward to catch his eye.

"Hmmm. Yes you have a point Leliana." Zevran pulled the blanket up around Ayu's shoulders. The movement caused her to pull away from him and look around groggily. "We must return to the city." He said gently. "Leliana is here."

Ayu turned her head to look at the woman. Leliana smiled at her. "I am glad we found you before something more serious had happened to you." the woman squeezed Ayu's arm.

With Leliana's help, Zevran bundled Ayu up in her blanket and left the cart. Waving a goodbye to Bodahn and Sandal, the pair walked through the marketplace and back into Orzammar. Zevrn carried Ayu the entire way.

* * *

><p>The trio quickly found Wynne and the others. Beren was more than happy to track those companions who were missing and drag them to the rest of the group. Wynne looked Ayu over in the elf's appointed room in the manor.<p>

Ayu was awake; stiff and a little groggy, but awake and moving under her own power nonetheless. Wynne was overjoyed to discover that Ayu was not injured and seemed in better spirits than before. She helped the elf dress and they left the room to meet Dulin in the main hall. 

Dulin stood waiting with another, older, grey-bearded dwarf. "Warden, I present to you Lord Harrowmont." He directed the woman's attention to the older dwarf.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, your grace." Ayu gave the man a small bow. "I hope we have done great service to you and your house."

"You have done an exemplary job my dear." he smiled broadly. "The citizens of Orzammar are _still_ retelling, to all those who will listen, about your performance in the Proving. I could not be happier." He paused, momentarily wringing his hands together. "Well, I will be happier once you complete one final task for me."

Lord Harrowmont motioned for Ayu to sit in a nearby chair, before sitting himself, across from her. Dulin sat in a chair beside his Lord, while Ayu's companions sat in chairs beside and behind her.

"Now, what I would like you to do for me this time is a little more dangerous." The Lord sat forward in his seat, steepling his fingers before him. "I need the votes of the people of Orzammar before they will give me political leadership. I find myself in need of one vote in particular. The Paragon Branka is hiding somewhere down in the Deep Roads. She was on some hunt for an anvil, or something . . anyway, the important thing is – I need her vote. What you need to do, is find her and convince her to vote for me. If you can accomplish this, my victory is assured and you shall have the backing of Orzammar in the Blight." The dwarf sat back in his chair once more, studying Ayu's reaction.

Ayu forced a sweet smile to her lips before she spoke. "Why, my good Lord, I do not think this task shall be such a huge burden. However, undertaking such a task is dangerous to myself and my comrades. I request that you allow us the proper amount of time to gain knowledge of the Deep Roads and to become adequately equipped for such an undertaking." she tilted her head and forced a smile again. "I'm sure you understand."

"Oh yes! Of course my good woman! I would not have my champion wandering into the Deep Roads ill prepared. Take as much time as you need to prepare. The wing in my manor is completely at your disposal." Lord Harrowmont stood and offered his hand to Ayu. "Any further concerns can be addressed to either Dulin or myself."

"Thank you." Ayu replied, shaking his hand.

Lord Harrowmont left the room, Dulin in his wake, leaving the party alone.

Wynne turns to Ayu. "In the light of what we must do, I believe we should visit the Shaperate. Perhaps we can find maps, or other information about the Deep Roads and Branka."

"Yes, that is a good idea Wynne. We should go sooner rather than later." Ayu stood with her hands resting on her hips.

"Are you sure you are well enough Ayu?" Alistair asked, looking at her pointedly.

"I am sure Alistair." Ayu responded kindly. "It was just a bad spell. I am fine now. I am, however, weary of all these obstacles." Ayu sighed. "Oh well. Shall we go?"

* * *

><p>The Shaperate building was made from the oldest stone in Orzammar. It towered above the party, intricate reliefs carved into the stone. The party entered through the thick, heavily carved doors. Ayu stepped within the building first and was overwhelmed by the floor to ceiling bookshelves. She could smell the leather and the parchment from thousands of tomes that bent the shelves along the walls. She inhaled deeply, mesmerized by the intoxicating scent.<p>

An elderly dwarf with a long grey beard, braided on either side of his chin, was standing deep within the room. He held a polished wooden cane, though he hardly needed it to walk. He smiled as he approached the group, catching the look of wonder on Ayu's face.

"It's pretty incredible isn't it?" he asked jovially.

"I have never seen anything like in all my life!" Ayu exclaimed brightly. "I have seen the odd book yes, but never like this!"

The dwarf laughed and waved the party farther into the Shaprate. "I am the Shaper of Memories. I know every tome and page in this building. If my suspicions serve me, I'd gather that you have some questions for me." His eyes twinkled with undisguised mirth.

The party settled themselves around the dwarf on benches and chairs that were littered about the space. Ayu sat near a glass display case, on a cushy bench. Something in the case caught her eye and she twisted to get a better look at it. A smooth stone the size of her fist sat in the case, nestled in a red velvet cloth. The stone was a soft grey colour. It was devoid of any imperfections, expect for the outline of a full sun, ground into its face. She stared at the stone, sitting there innocently in its little glass box. Ayu felt the familiar tug in her chest and a tingle across her back. The stone flickered, the sun flaring with a warm golden light. Ayu inhaled sharply in surprise, her eyes glued to the stone. She felt a sucking sensation in her chest, like she was drawing something into her body.

The Shaper of Memories spoke from where he leaned heavily on his cane. "I know who you are and I understand why you have come."

At the sound of his voice, Ayu wrenched her face away from the glass. She turned back and looked at him, her eyes open in wonder.

The dwarf's eyes twinkled with wisdom far beyond his years. He held up a hand briefly and turned down one of the aisles. The party glanced from one another and back again, each one confused as to what was going on. Ayu scooted down the bench to sit closer to the others as they waited.

The Shaper arrived moments later, carrying a large, heavy, leather bound tome with him. Saying not a word, he walked over to Ayu and placed the tome in her hands. "This will give you the answers to that which you have forgotten, my lady." He moved back from her and sank into an unoccupied chair.

The book weighted on Ayu's lap. She gently ran her fingers over the worn leather of the spine. Her fingers traced over the cover, feeling, and knowing, the intricate pattern engraved in the leather.

It was her marking; the Mark of Phoenix.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Forgotten Memories**

Ayu looked up at the Shaper in surprise.

"I knew you had forgotten." he said gently. "That book was written partially in your own hand, when you saved Orzammar from an onslaught of Darkspawn. But you were called Astyth then." The dwarf leaned onto his cane as he sat forward in his chair.

Ayu could not believe what she was hearing. She stared at the thick book in her lap, her hands running over the soft brown leather. She looked at the Shaper once more. He nodded to her, and motioned her to open the book. Taking a steadying breath, Ayu gently opened the cover, exposing the yellowed parchment locked within.

_Herein lies the recorded memories of Astyth the Grey_

_Recorded 5:26_

Ayu's companions stared at her expectantly. Glancing at them and then back down to the words on the page, Ayu cleared her throat. "It's a book – about me, I mean, Phoenix . . before she was me. She was here . . in Orzammar."

"Yes she was. She did us a great service then. But if you'll indulge an old dwarf, I'd like to tell you the story."

Ayu nodded eagerly and moved closer to the Shaper of Memories. She sat on the floor between Zevran and Leliana's chairs. She gently laid the tome in her lap, her fingers constantly tracing the mark branded on the cover. 

"Allow me to start at the very beginning. The creature that lives within you was born along with our Stone Mother. They are sisters, if you will; born of each other. Fire Mother, Phoenix I believe you called her, is the blood of the stone. The heat and light of the channels of magma beneath our feet is further proof of her existence. For generations, the dwarves utilized the resources from both our Mothers. The Deep Roads have been warmed and illuminated by carving openings through the stone to expose the magma below. If you venture into the Deep Roads, you will see these channels still open.

"But I digress, you are not here for a lesson in dwarven architecture." the Shaper chuckled before beginning once more. "Fire Mother lived within the stone since her birth. She flowed through it for Ages. However, over time, she became unhappy being underground. She wanted to be free from the stone. Free from the confinement. Stone Mother felt sorry for her sister and opened a fissure to the surface. Fire Mother eagerly rose through the fissure and erupted into the surface world above. She still has roots in the stone and is always a part of it, but she lives in the sky now.

"The Darkspawn had been forced back into the Deep Roads by the human army on the surface." the Shaper began, sitting back in his chair and getting comfortable. "The dwarven armies continued to battle the creatures, until eventually, they began to recede deeper underground. It had been quiet for almost two years, the Dwarves claiming victory. That's where you come in, my lady.

"A female dwarf, her tongue removed and therefore speechless, arrived at our gates with a handful of her Silent Sisters. Her name was Astyth the Grey. She bore the same marking that you do – that is how I recognized you.

"It was a challenge for Astyth to be granted time to see our King. He was preoccupied with his own political means. Orzammar was still in celebration from the defeat of the darkspawn. The King honestly believed that the dwarves had won a significant victory over the monsters. Astyth was insistent that she should be granted a meeting with the King. The King, becoming exasperated with her, finally granted her an audience. She explained to him, though written pages, that she was the embodiment of our great Fire Mother and that Orzammar was in great danger. He brushed her warnings aside, convinced that she was crazy. Orzammar was in no danger.

"Astyth became irate and Fire Mother burst from her body. The King fell silent and began to listen to her. Astyth told him that she had seen a great darkspawn army march upon the city and destroy it. They had to collect their own army and march upon the creatures instead. The King was finally convinced of the truth of her words. That day he told his generals to gather as many men as they could muster.

"It took time however. Time that took a toll on Astyth's body. She became weaker and weaker with each day that passed. Her Silent Sisters were forced to return her to the surface because she could not carry herself. She was on the surface for at least a week before she made her appearance within the city. When she did return she carried with her a set of stones. They are mates to the one you saw there." The Shaper pointed to the engraved stone in the display case. Ayu twisted in her seat to glance at the stone once more, knowing that what the Shaper was about to tell her would be her salvation.

The dwarf smiled, shifting in his seat before continuing. "The sun stones, as they became known, gave her the energy that she needed to be underground for long periods of time. That tome will teach you how they are made. Astyth had hundreds of them created that she took with her into the Deep Roads. Every once in a while, one will appear from one expedition or another." The Shaper gave a small chuckle. "I personally found the stone in that case in my youth. I had originally thought it was just something pretty."

The dwarf waved his hand about in the air dismissively. "But an old man likes to ramble -"

"So do old women . ." Morrigan shot a glare at Wynne.

The Shaper laughed in good nature, as Wynne glared in return at the younger mage.

"Please do not let the vile comments of our young companion interrupt you sir." Wynne calmly said to the dwarf. "Please continue your tale."

"I enjoy such spirit, my dear. Do not worry. Now where was I?" the dwarf pondered but a moment before remembering his place. "Ahh yes. So the army was gathered, and Astyth prepared for the journey into the Deep Roads. They were underground for several weeks. They camped at the old ruins of the dwarven cities, steadily making their way deeper and deeper into the earth.

"Eventually, Astyth and the army reached the edge of the darkspawn troops. They launched into a glorious battle. The darkspawn had been taken by surprise, and the monsters took significant loses at first. However, the creatures were in massive numbers, nothing like the amount in a Blight of course, but a significant group nonetheless. Astyth and the army pushed the darkspawn back, and seemed to be winning, until the creatures swelled against the dwarves in one large push. The dwarven army suffered a huge loss in warriors, but they pushed on and kept fighting back. In desperation, Astyth and her Silent Sisters snuck into the fringes of the darkspawn army and began to take them out from the inside. It gave the dwarven army the inspiration needed to retaliate with more vigor. The darkspawn were eventually routed, but at a heavy cost. Astyth and four of her six Silent Sisters were killed, along with hundreds in the army. The survivors returned to Orzammar victorious, and began spreading the tale of bravery of Astyth and her Sisters.

"Astyth was voted to Paragon status after the army returned. She gave her life to save our city, our home, and it was the least we could do to honour her. That book chronicles her life here in Orzammar. She wrote what she could before venturing into the Deep Roads. What is not written in the Paragon's own hand was written by her surviving Sisters and those from the army that wished to add their experiences with her." The Shaper settled forward in his seat, regarding the rapt faces of the companions. "You may take the book with you, young Warden, but I will need it returned to me before you leave the city."

"Of course." Ayu pulled the book to her chest, holding it tightly. "I shall show it great care and memorize every word!" Her eyes were alight with excitement of what she might find in the yellowed pages.

The Shaper stood from his chair, leaning with both hands on his cane. "I am at your disposal if you need me at all Warden. I know every word in these halls." His eyes twinkled with suppressed mirth.

Wynne stood and shook the dwarf's hand. "I thank you Shaper. You have been very courteous and kind to us. I promise we shall be careful with the Paragon's tome."

"I would not let it leave these walls if I believed any harm would come to the book, my good lady." He smiled warmly at the mage, before turning his gaze to each of the others.

The companions each stood and shook the Shaper's hand, then moved off toward the door. As Ayu turned to follow the others, the Shaper caught her elbow. She whipped her head around and looked at him in surprise.

The Shaper dropped his voice so only Ayu could hear. "Be wary my lady. The Deep Roads house far more terrors than the darkspawn. The ruins themselves are crumbling from disrepair, but there are terrible beasts that live within the stone walls as well. Be watchful and always on your guard. I would hate for you to see the same fate as our dear Astyth." His eyes lit with a far deeper wisdom than he had been letting on with the group.

"I promise, sir. I shall watch my step. Thank you for the warning." Ayu whispered in turn. She bowed her head to him in respect.

The dwarf nodded to her in return and retreated into the vast lines of shelves within the Shaperate. He idly swung his cane and strode with the gait of a man half his age.

_"He certainly is a mysterious fellow."_ Ayu thought as she returned to the others. 

The party left the Shaperate, Ayu closing the heavy door behind her. The group collected together in the street.

"Ayu, you and I should look through the book, and see what, if anything, we need to create these stones. The sun will be setting soon, so it is pointless to return to the surface today. We shall go topside first thing in the morning." Wynne clasped her hands in front of her, before turning her gaze to Zevran. "I expect you to be up so you can assist Ayu and I, Zevran. I'm unable to carry her if she falls asleep, and being out in the open, we will be susceptible to attack. I'm sure you are willing?"

Shocked, Zevran nodded his head in agreement. He looked from Wynne to Ayu, his cheeks reddening slightly. Alistair looked equally as shocked, but one look from Wynne and he closed his gaping mouth.

Clearing her throat, Ayu said, "lets have a look at the book, shall we?" She started walking over to a stone ledge along the street and sat down. Wynne followed along behind her and sat at the Warden's side. The rest of the companions followed, but remained milling around nearby. Ayu opened the leather cover and began to flip through the pages. She eventually spotted a picture, roughly sketched, on a page of one of the sun stones.

"Here it is." Ayu breathed. "The stones." Ayu's fingers glided down the parchment as she read the words written there. She turned a few pages before speaking again. "Oh, here, Wynne. It says how to make the stones."

Ayu held the book so both women could read the words. Wynne leaned closer and grasped one side of the open book. "Well this doesn't seem as hard as I thought it would be." Wynne commented. "The hardest part is going to be getting the shards of raw lyrium."

"Wynne, there was a merchant in the Commons that was selling gems, was there not? You know, the weird one. He might have access to lyrium for us." Leliana piped up.

"Yes I know the one you speak of, Leliana." Wynne passed the book over to Ayu and stood from the ledge. "The rest of you are free to do as you wish for the evening. I will go see the merchant and see if I cannot arrange something with him."

"Do you need me to come with you Wynne?" Ayu asked as she too, stood.

"No child. Go and get some rest. I can make the arrangements myself." The mage placed her hand gently on the elf's shoulder. "Go. Sleep. I shall fetch you in the morning and we shall begin."

Ayu nodded her agreement. Wynne left for the Common's marketplace and the companions went their separate ways. Ayu went straight to the manor house and into her room.

* * *

><p>Ayu washed her face and body, before crawling into her bed. She leaned back against the pillows, propping the book on her knees. Beren laid beside her, his chin resting on her arm. She smiled at her faithful hound and rubbed his head with her other hand. Ayu opened the book and began to examine the pages within. The first page was in a much lighter colour than the majority of the early pages. Flipping through a few of them, Ayu noticed that some pages had been ripped out, the remaining edges being caught within. Ayu then knew that Astyth's written words had been rebound into this tome. Returning to the beginning of the book, Ayu began to read through the entries. It was written in Astyth's own hand, much like it was her personal journal.<p>

_3 June 5:26_

_ I awoke today with a burning in my body. This pain was unlike anything I have ever felt before, and my tongue had been cut from me while I was still awake. I can hear a voice now . . within my head, though it is muffled. I do not know what this creature yet wants, but I know – somehow – that it is important._

_ 5 June 5:26_

_ I keep dreaming of dwarves and burning cities. I see monsters that rot while they walk and destroy. I cannot fathom what it is I am supposed to do. But I am driven to the dwarven city of Orzammar. As my feet move in that direction, or my eyes fall upon it on a map, I feel a thumping in my heart. I _feel_ this is the way I am to go._

_ The pain is no less than it was before. It may be even be worse. My head throbs nearly continually. I feel as though I am being slowly ripped apart from the inside. I am . . wary of this thing inside of me. If it works for Good or Ill, I cannot determine. I suppose I have no choice but to wait and see._

_ 15 June 5:26_

_ Orzammar is finally in sight. We will be within the city walls by this afternoon. I have dreamt of the city before me burning; The creatures of death and decay sweeping through the streets and destroying everything in their path. I am certain now that this is why I am here; why this being chose me. I am to save the people of Orzammar from doom._

_The King will not see me. He believes these darkspawn have been defeated, but I know better. I see these creatures even when I am awake now. Every flame I gaze into brings their faces before me. I can hear their screams in my ears. I am very concerned about my own sanity. Am I losing everything that I am?_

Ayu skimmed a few more entries as her eyes grew heavy. Beren was snoring beside her, the length of his furry back pressing against her side. The book began to slip from her fingers, startling Ayu awake. She gently closed the book and set in on the small table beside her bed. The elf shimmied down the bed, pulling the covers up around her chin. Throwing an arm over Beren, Ayu snuggled against the warm mabari and quickly slipped into slumber.

That night, Ayu dreamt of dwarves and dragons, darkspawn and Phoenix fire.

* * *

><p>Wynne met Zevran in the hall early the next morning. Both were dressed in thick furs and Wynne carried a leather sac over her shoulder.<p>

"Is that the lyrium?" Zevran asked her, pointing his chin at the bag.

"Yes. It was surprisingly easy to acquire. All I had to do was give him a sandwich of all things." Wynne said, waving an incredulous hand in the air. "That dwarf is absolutely odd."

"Of that, we are in absolute agreement." Zevran grinned.

"Yes, well . ." Wynne paused, flustered, "we should get Ayu. We need everything in place before sunrise."

Zevran flashed her his winning smile and opened Ayu's door.

Ayu screamed, bolting up in her bed. Her eyes flared gold and her hair swirled about her face as she moved. Great wings of fire had burst from her back upon her rising; a crown of flame blazed around her head. Zevran and Wynne ran into her room, skidding to a halt at the foot of her bed. Her unfocussed eyes snapped to their worried faces, but she was still locked in the vision before her eyes. Ayu forced her held breath from her lips, a single tendril of smoke twirling about her face.

"Are you alright?" Wynne asked, panicked, as she sat on the edge of Ayu's bed. "What's wrong?"

Ayu was unresponsive to her pleas. Wynne looked at Zevran in alarm. He shooed her from the bed and sat before the elven woman. Zevran gently placed his palms on her cheeks. He could feel the heat from the flame kissing his skin, but he was unafraid and it did not hurt him. Zevran began speaking to her in quiet tones, switching from Common to Antivan and back again. Her eyelashes fluttered in response to his voice, her hands sliding up his forearms to cover his hands.

"That's it, Ayu. Come back to me." Zevran cooed in a whisper. "Wake up little dove."

Ayu's eyes flickered from gold to blue as the hold of her dream on her faltered. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes and pressing Zevran's warm hands harder against her cheeks. She was still a moment, then opened her eyes to gaze into her lover's honey eyes.

"There you are." Zevran smiled at her gently. "You were having a vision, or a dream perhaps, of some kind. Do you remember it?" His hands slipped down her face and into her lap. Wynne pressed closer to the pair, standing beside the bed.

"I . . ." Ayu rubbed her fingertips across her forehead, kneading it a little. "I should not read bedtime stories that involve darkspawn armies." Ayu smirked at the tome laying on the table beside her. "I cannot remember more than flashes of darkspawn and dwarves, and blood . . so much blood." Ayu shivered at the memory.

"Could they be memories Ayu?" Wynne interjected. "From Astyth?"

"I do not know Wynne. Perhaps. It seemed real enough to my eyes." Ayu brushed them aside as she rose from her bed. "I won't be a moment to get dressed."

Ayu strode over to her vanity, oblivious to her audience and began to brush her unruly hair.

Zevran looked at the wall above Ayu's bed. His eyes widened in shock. He reached over and grasped Wynne's sleeve, giving it a gentle tug. The mage took her eyes from Ayu and looked at him questioningly. Meeting her gaze, Zevran pointed to the headboard with his other hand. Wynne turned to the direction he was pointing and her jaw dropped. They looked at each other and back to the wall in disbelief.

Above Ayu's headboard, extending just to the ceiling, was the burned image of Phoenix. Wings of black stretched out to either side of the bed, the head of the bird turned to one side, displaying a large hooked beak.

"How . .?" Wynne started to speak.

Zevran shook his head, standing from the bed, hushing her. "Let's not worry her anymore than we have to." He whispered. "I'm sure she'll notice eventually, but let's not draw attention to it." He lithely moved across Ayu's room and engaged her in conversation as she dressed. Wynne gathered Ayu's fur lined outer clothes from the chest at the foot of her bed.

"Here put these on." Wynne handed Ayu the clothes, keeping her attention away from the bed. "I don't want you expending any more energy than necessary."

Ayu rolled her eyes, smiling. "Oh Wynne, you'd think you were my mother." She laughed, taking the clothes from the old woman's hands. She pulled the furry pants over her leathers and pulled on the thick fur lined boots. Grasping the jacket, Ayu flung it over her shoulders, noticing that the back had been strategically opened for her marking. "Hmmm, comfy." Ayu snuggled her face into the soft fur at her collar.

"Come Ayu. Let us not waste time. The sun shall be rising soon." Wynne began to usher her to the door, Zevran on their heels.

"The book . ." Ayu started, trying to turn back from the door.

"I'll grab it." Zevran piped up. "Go ahead, I'll catch up."

Wynne nodded and pushed Ayu out of the door.

Zevran jogged over to the end table and grabbed the Paragon's tome. Feeling its weight in his hands, he looked up at the burned visage on the wall. _"What did you see that had you so upset?"_ he thought. _"Was it merely a bad dream? Or did you see our doom?"_

Zevran left Ayu's room, quickly catching up to the women in front of him.

* * *

><p>The trio was soon settled topside, near Bodhan's snow-topped cart. They started a fire in a small stone circle to keep them warm while they charged the sun stones. Ayu and Wynne poured over the pages outlining how to prepare the stones. Wynne pulled the shards of lyrium from her leather pouch, placing them into the ground in a large circle.<p>

"We need to find adequate stones to charge." Wynne mused, looking around her.

Zevran remembered the stones that he had seen in the cart, that Sandal had found. He stood from near the fire and jogged over to Bodhan. The women watched, curious, as he spoke to the dwarf.

"Bodhan, may I borrow Sandal, for a moment?" Zevran asked.

"Well of course!" Bodhan exclaimed. "If it is for our Warden, we are at your disposal." Turning, he called Sandal from inside the cart. The boy bounded from within, only half dressed.

"Sandal, I need to know where you got the stones from?" Zevran pressed the dwarf. "Can you show me?"

Sandal produced a rock from his pocket. "Shiny?" he asked the elf.

"Yes, shiny. Where did you get it?"

Sandal turned on his heel and dashed toward the rock face of the mountain side. Caught off guard, Zevran jogged after the boy. Sandal burst through the brambles of dead brush, heading into a small cave in the rock. He was gone only a few moments before emerging again, his hands full of fist sized stones.

"Enchantment?" he asked excitedly, bouncing up and down on his toes.

Zevran chuckled. "Of a sort." He extended his hands to take the rocks from the boy. Sandal handed them over and followed the elf the short distance back to the others.

"Will these do?" Zevran passed the stones to Wynne.

"These are perfect!" Wynne exclaimed. "What made you think that Sandal would know where to find these?"

"I remembered seeing a pile of them in the cart when I found Ayu. Bodhan said Sandal had been finding them and making copious amounts of heat stones." Zevran shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"We will need more, much more. I entrust that Sandal and yourself will fetch some more while we get these set up?"

Zevran gave the mage a sarcastic half bow. "Of course, master." He turned on his heel and strode off toward the cave, rolling his eyes the entire way.

Wynne set the stones that Zevran had brought them inside the circle of lyrium. "This is all we have to do. Now we speak the enchantment and the sun will do the rest." Wynne looked up at the graying sky dubiously. "Though I am unsure how much sun we will actually get today."

Ayu turned her face to the sky. Thick clouds lingered in the cold morning air. She could see tiny glittering crystals of snow drifting from the heavens. It gave the whole of the mountaintop a shimmer that she found mesmerizing. Ayu's mind drifted along with the sparkling shards, until Wynne's voice brought her back to the present.

"Are you sure you wish to pursue a relationship with him?" Wynne's voice was filled with concern. "I do not wish to see your heart broken, and he may not survive the experience."

"Wynne," Ayu started, "why are you asking me this?"

"I do not wish to see you hurt, Ayu. He is an assassin afterall, and even though he has proven his loyalty, can you truly trust him?" Wynne held up her hands defensively against Ayu's heated glare. "You must understand my point, child. Say you do continue this . . tryst with Zevran. What would happen if one of you should die? Or if you were forced to choose between saving him and thousands? If you had to pick between him and defeating the Blight, I do not think you could put your heart aside. I am sorry child, but you should not carry on this relationship with him. Please promise that you will give serious thought to my words." Wynne fell silent as she watched her stinging words weigh heavily on Ayu.

"I will stop the Blight, Wynne. No matter what." Ayu's voice was eerily flat and dark. "I would give up my own life to save any of you. Do not think for a moment that I do not know what is at stake. I feel more alive in his arms than I do at any other time. Why can I not simply have this one thing? One thing in all the dark and ugliness?" Ayu's fair eyes stung with unshed tears and she turned her face away. "Let's get the ritual started shall we?"

Wynne did not push the argument further, knowing that Ayu was already brooding over the decision she would ultimately have to make; to keep him, or let him go.

* * *

><p>Zevran returned with Sandal and a basket of rock from the hidden mine. He could feel the tension radiating from his beloved sitting near the fire. He shot a quick glace at Wynne, but as usual, her face gave no indication of the events that had upset Ayu. He plopped the basket in the snow beside the mage.<p>

"Will these be sufficient?" he asked.

Wynne looked them over. "Yes for today and possibly tomorrow. I do not know how much sun we will get today, so we will try with only a small batch. I'd like to see the charging at least once before we start making more."

With help from the elves, Wynne placed a few more of the grey rocks into the lyrium circle. "That should be enough for today. On your ready Ayu, we'll start the incantation."

"Why do you need me?" She responded curtly.

"Phoenix has to supply the initial power to the lyrium to start the process." Wynne replied, nonplussed.

"Very well then." Ayu turned from where she sat in the snow to face the circle of stones. Taking a deep breath, she calmed her rampant mind and began to utter the ancient elven text written in the book. Wynne joined in, her palms facing the circle as the lyrium began to faintly glow and thrum.

Ayu could feel the pulsing from the lyrium in her chest. It was working. The magic flowed through her like tendrils of cold water. It was a strange experience for the Warden. She felt raw and naked in the cold mountain air; exposed to all the elements. The cold was quickly replaced with the sensation of the full glowing sun heating her skin as she soared beneath it on great golden-red wings.

Her eyes jerked open.

"It is done." she whispered. The lyrium shards glowed softly in the snow. "Now we wait."

* * *

><p>The clouds began to thin as the morning dawned into the afternoon. The lyrium continued to pulse as they charged the stones nested within them. Bodhan had been kind enough to supply the group a few blankets to keep them from the snow. Wynne had pulled a short fallen log over near the fire and perched upon it. Ayu and Zevran shared a blanket laid out in the fluffy snow. Ayu sat with Astyth's book open in her lap, continuing where she had left off the night before.<p>

Zevran lay sprawled out on the blanket beside her for a time, before becoming bored. Rising, he tucked another blanket around Ayu before grabbing his weapons and walking a short distance away from the others. He grasped the dagger Ayu had purchased for him in his left hand and a sword in his right. He grew tired of the short reach of the daggers and wanted to increase his range on the battlefield. He figured now was as good a time as any to train.

Wynne looked up from her book and caught Ayu's attention. "I would like you to try something for me Ayu. I think it might help while we are in the dark of the Deep Roads."

"What is it you want me to do Wynne?" Ayu asked, honestly curious, but apprehensive.

"It's a trick that mages, especially newly discovered mages, use to help control their powers. You need to be able to control Phoenix's magic underground, or I fear this mission will be a failure. What I am advising you to do is to start meditating." Wynne sat forward on her log, setting her book aside. "By doing so, you will be able to take control and hold your power in reserve until you need it."

"You wish me to meditate?" Ayu looked at Wynne in confusion. "But I cannot control her! At best I can force her energy to specific parts of my body. I am no mage Wynne."

"Try this for me will you?" Wynne pleaded. "Imagine a ball of flame in your hand and hold it there."

Ayu rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Very well Wynne. I shall try this for you. But I am adamant that I am not a mage."

Ayu steadied her breathing and held her hand, palm facing upward, in front of her. She held her gaze onto her own hand, imagining the heat increasing, as she knew she could. This time she went a step further and envisioned tongues of flame licking at the air from her outstretched hand. At Wynne's gasp, Ayu turned to look at the mage and then back to her own hand. There in her palm was a flickering ball of fire, only slightly bigger than a candle flame. Ayu's shock caused the flame to snuff out quickly, wisps of smoke was all that remained.

Ayu turned to look at Wynne. "I swear that I am no mage. . ." Her voice was thick with disbelief.

"Well Ayu, you are now."

Wynne walked Ayu through several methods of meditation, encouraging her to begin practicing immediately. Ayu promised that she would try, but she wanted to see if Astyth had come to the same conclusion, and if she had written any answers in her journal. Ayu read each entry in turn, but found nothing indicating that Astyth had figured out how to control Phoenix before she entered the Deep Roads.

Dejected, Ayu turned her attention to the flickering of the campfire. She gazed at it for a few moments, before movement in her periphery caught her eye. Looking over, she saw Zevran, still training with his new blades, but now deliciously shirtless. She could not turn away from him. Her eyes roved over his muscular back, watching intently as he moved with sinuous grace. The steam from his heated body wafted into the cold air. His exposed torso glistened with a layer of sweat, enhancing the contours of his muscles. He was, as yet, still oblivious to her stare. Ayu's heart quickened as she watched him, her body clenching with the desire to touch him.

Wynne's words came unbidden into her mind, but Ayu pushed them aside. She would not dwell on that decision now; not with a gorgeous, half naked elf training before her. She continued to watch him as he twisted and moved, the blades swinging around his body.

As he turned to face her, Zevran looked up and caught her eye. He smiled at her, but continued his exercises. Ayu's cheeks flushed, but she would not avert her eyes. Zevran caught her staring twice more, before he gave her his sexiest smile. Dropping his weapons to the ground, he slowly sauntered over toward her. His eyes bored into hers the entire way, causing her skin to heat in anticipation. She shifted where she sat on the blanket, extending her legs in front of her. Zevran had yet to touch her, but Ayu's skin was already tingling, causing her to wiggle in her seat. Finally reaching her, Zevran stood above her, his legs on either side of hers. He grinned at her again. Her eyes ran over his heated body, watching the rivulets of sweat meander down his tight stomach. As he ran a hand through his flaxen hair, Ayu noticed the small red marks dotted along his torso. Ayu sucked in a breath, reaching up to trace one of the lines with her fingertips. He winced only a little from her touch. The longer blade had obviously skimmed his skin as he practiced. Zevran gently grasped her hand in his, giving her a shy smile. Ayu's heart melted at his gaze.

Zevran knelt down before her, pressing his lips to hers with feverish desire. Ayu's arms wrapped around his shoulders and drew him down with her. She wrapped a leg around his hips as his kiss deepened in intensity. His hands ran up her body, pushing her jacket aside. His fingers grazed her skin under her shirt causing the woman to arc beneath him. Zevran smiled against her throat as he trailed hot kisses down her neck and chest. His hands wrapped themselves into her hair and he kissed her passionately again. 

"AYU!" Wynne called more forcefully than she had intended.

The elven woman jumped in her seat, the tome almost falling from her lap. Ayu grabbed it quickly, her mind registering that Wynne had been trying to get her attention for some time now. "I'm sorry Wynne. I didn't hear you. I was . . . . lost in thought." Her cheeks flamed in a brilliant scarlet.

Wynne offered the elf a gentle smile. "I know you are under a lot of pressure child. Perhaps you should lie down and rest for a spell before it becomes dark and we have to return to Orzammar."

Ayu nodded, glancing over and seeing Zevran still slicing the air with his blades. "I do have much on my mind Wynne." she replied quietly.

"I know child. Here let me take a look at Astyth's journal while you rest. I shall wake you when it's time to go back." Motherly Wynne was back in full force. She dropped her voice so only Ayu would hear her. "I don't mean to push the issue, but I want you to really consider the things we have talked about today." Wynne shot a quick glance at Zevran that did not escape Ayu's notice.

Ayu passed the mage the book and laid down on her blanket. Ayu's mind swirled with images and memories; Zevran's touch, screaming darkspawn brandishing wicked looking weapons, and soaring in the sun. As Ayu slipped into sleep, she was certain of one thing: no matter what happened, if the monsters of the Blight took her or not, she was going to fight to keep her assassin.

* * *

><p>Wynne gently woke Ayu from where she lay. The elf grumbled under her breath as she rolled over and opened her eyes.<p>

"It is getting dark," Wynne helped Ayu sit up, "we must gather the stones and go back into the city."

Ayu nodded and rose from her place by the dying fire. She held the leather pouch as Wynne placed the lyrium shards back into it. Ayu looked over the newly made sun stones. Each one now bore the etching of the sun upon its face. She reached out to touch one where it lay in the snow. The image glowed in a brilliant blue, catching Ayu by surprise. She quickly pulled her hand away and clutched her pendant.

"It's the lyrium." Wynne stated calmly. "It is infused into the rock and captures the energy within it. You have very strong magical energies Ayu. The lyrium will react to even just your presence."

"Is that what it said in the book?" Ayu asked, her gaze transfixed on the stones.

"Not specifically, no. I have seen how lyrium reacts around you, and these stones have reacted just as I suspected they would." Wynne cleared her throat. "Astyth did, however, say that the infusion of the lyrium into the stone is what causes the image of the sun to appear. That I did find interesting. You have unbelievable power, Ayu. You just need to learn to control it."

The charged stones were piled together in a basket that Wynne stored under the cart. Ayu watched as a completely dressed Zevran put out the fire by drenching it with snow. Once the camp was tidied up, the trio bid goodnight to Bodhan and Sandal and returned to Orzammar.

The walk to Lord Harrowmont's estate was quiet. The trio were all too tired to make idle chatter. Wynne and Zevran walked Ayu right to her room, glancing at each other nervously as the Warden opened the door.

"Why does it smell of plaster in here?" Ayu asked as she dropped her heavy jacket onto the chest at the foot of her bed.

"I do not know Ayu. Perhaps the room just needed refreshing." Wynne offered innocently.

Ayu shrugged, continuing to remove her winter layers.

"We shall do the same tomorrow as today. I shall fetch you before sunrise so we can maximize the daylight hours." Wynne told Ayu as the mage turned back toward the door.

Zevran set the bag of lyrium by Ayu's vanity and moved to the door as well. He stopped in the doorway to let a bounding Beren into the Warden's room.

Ushering Zevran from the room, Wynne turned to offer Ayu a good night and closed the door tightly behind them. Ayu continued to get ready for bed while she told Beren about her day. The mabari curled into a ball on her bed as Ayu slipped beneath the sheets.

"Did you have a good day with Alistair today?" She asked him, rubbing his head.

Beren barked happily and wagged his stumpy tail in response.

Ayu giggled and kissed Beren on the top of his head. "I'll bring you topside tomorrow, hmm? Would you like that?"

The dog shuffled closer to Ayu, laying his broad head on her stomach.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Ayu opened Astyth's book once more, quickly finding the place that she had left off on.

_25 June 5:26_

_ The Deep Roads are darker than I imagined. It swallows even the light from our torches after only a short distance. I do not like this place. I dreamt of those monsters again. The dreams are worse underground I fear. I can barely sleep for the haunting images that fill my sight. The creature within me stirs more and more the deeper we travel. It is most unsettling. I can feel her hatred of these darkspawn and her anger scares me. I cannot stop it when she emerges from my body. I am forced to watch as she burns the foul beasts to ash. She nearly killed half of our group today . . . I am afraid._

_27 June 5:26_

_ I dreamt of my own death last night. At least, I have no other explanation for what I saw. Our army will be confronting the daemon's tomorrow. The dwarves will win this day . . of that I am sure. But I fear that I shall not be joining them in the future. In my dream, I am swarmed with the creatures, fighting for my life. One of my Sisters is in trouble nearby and I feel flame consume me. I open a path to her, and take the blow meant for her, myself. I see a bright light for a mere instant, and then nothing. _

_ I wake to the blackness of our camp. I am unsettled and agitated. If this is to be my last entry, then know this: Be wary of the Phoenix. I fear she cannot distinguish between friend and foe. It may very well be her that takes my last breath._

Ayu flipped to the next page, praying to the Spirits that Astyth wrote more. But she only found empty pages. Her heart hammered in her chest as she continued to flip through. After only a handful of blank pages, the rest of the story began anew. There were entries from a few of the soldiers, the commander of one of the squadrons and from Astyth's surviving Sisters. There was not another written word from Astyth. Ayu clutched the book to her chest a moment before setting it on the table beside her. She settled down against the bed, pulling Beren closer to her. He looked up groggily, huffing at her. She buried her face in his fur, eventually falling into an unsettled sleep.

* * *

><p><em>She was running along the path, her feet echoing off the stone. The sound of grunting men and clashing metal resounded off the rock walls in the distance. Panic filled her chest as she ran. Her lungs cried for air, but she kept running; pushing harder. <em>

_She could feel her Sisters running next to her. Not one issuing a complaint. They knew that their mission was of the utmost importance. They had to break the darkspawn line._

_The Sisters paused just before they reached the enemy. Her hands flashed before her as she issued commands to the others. They responded in kind, their fingers furiously moving through the air. The plan finally settled, the Sisters waded into the ranks of darkspawn. Blades flashed and hammers whistled. The sound of battle rang in her ears, deafening her to all other sounds._

_Darkspawn swarmed the Sisters. She was easily overwhelmed, but she battled on. She would not give up . . ever. She heard the cry of a Sister nearby. The woman needed help._

_A blinding heat consumed her body. She could _feel_ the creatures dying around her. Clearing a path, she raced to her Sister. She arrived in the final instant, throwing herself in-front of her companion. The twisted and corrupted blade sliced through her body. The pain was excruciating. As her body fell to the blood-soaked stone, she saw her Sister's blade streak overhead. The creature fell beside her, its dead eyes staring through her._

_A warmth pressed over her. A soft light. All sound was gone, the battle forgotten. _

_Her eyes caught sight of the dwarven army breaking the darkspawn line. She had succeeded. She had saved the dwarves this day._

_A dwarf in plate armour knelt beside her. She saw her own reflection in the few segments of polished metal that were not covered in offal. Her silvery hair was plastered to her skull with blood. Her clothing fared no better. The grey tones of her tunic were darkening from the blood of her body. She heaved one final breath as she saw her eyes, reflected in the metal. The golden light faded and flickered, until her own natural blue-grey eyes stared back at her. Her breath slipped from between her lips, while her own dead eyes stared back at her._

"Astyth!" Ayu cried as she sat up in bed.

* * *

><p>Wynne was good to her word and roused Ayu early from her fitful sleep. She dressed quickly and followed Wynne from the manse, Beren padding along beside her. This day, it was Leliana that joined them topside, and each day following, one of the others would join them.<p>

The days passed in much the same manner, until a few weeks had gone by. Lord Harrowmont grew impatient in the time they were taking to prepare, but Wynne quickly stopped his interference. The companions gathered and replaced gear, packed food and water, and rigged a small wagon that Beren could pull that would hold the sun stones. Ayu practiced her meditations and became more confident that she could at least contain Phoenix's power with her own body. She read every word in Astyth's tome, committing each word to memory before returning it to the Shaper.

The day finally arrived when the group was ready to descend into the Deep Roads. They left the Lord's estate and made their way to the entrance to the Deep Roads. The party stopped at the blockade of soldiers when Ayu hard a gruff grunt from behind her. Turning, she was surprised to see the red-headed dwarven man once again. The last time she had laid eyes on him, he had been arguing with a guard just after they had arrived in Orzammar.

"I heard you lot are fixing to go down into the Roads." he spoke with a rasp in his voice.

"Yes, you have heard right. We are being sent to search for Paragon Branka. I don't suppose you know where to find her, do you?" Ayu asked.

"Hmph. I wouldn't know about that. But I do have an idea of where she might be hiding." the dwarf heaved his axe over his shoulder. "Name's Oghren and by the look of ya," he passed an appraising eye over the group, "you're gonna need my axe. Besides, I have a few words to give to dear old Branka."

Ayu smirked at his brazenness, but she liked his tenacity. "Very well Oghren. Welcome to our little party. I am Ayu Mahariel, Gray Warden." She extended her hand to the dwarf and he accepted it in a tight grip.

After further introductions, Ayu ushered the group to the entrance to the Deep Roads. The stone archway loomed above them, dark and foreboding. Wynne summoned a ball of blue light that hovered above them. Her and Morrigan's staves illuminated as the women stepped across the threshold into the Deep Roads. The others soon followed, igniting torches as they crossed to the other side. Ayu paused, just shy of the archway, and looked up at the stone above her. The image of clean and newly carved stones flashed before her, before returning to its current dark and dilapidated state. Ayu squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head briefly.

"_I need to stop reading ghost stories."_ Ayu thought. _"Or I am going to lose my mind."_

"Ayu?" Alistair called. "Are you ready?"

Ayu took a deep breath, still staring at the stone arch. "I'm coming Alistair, but I don't know if I will ever truly be ready."

Ayu strode forward, crossing into the illuminated tunnel. The party's light did nothing to quell her apprehension. Something terrible dwelled in the depths of the dark, she could feel it, and it terrified her.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello again! I apologize for my absence, life has been keeping me busy. I would like to thank all of my faithful followers and all the newcomers for sticking with me! I love you all. I have good news and bad news for you. The good news: I finally got this chapter written and edited! lol The bad news: it is incredibly long! I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint. I thank you all again! You guys are the best! (and no - I have no intention of disappearing - you guys are stuck with me :P) 

**Chapter 15 – Demons**

Ayu slowly sat up from her bedroll. She rubbed her fingers across her forehead, propping her elbow on her knee. The others were milling around their small camp, gathering up their supplies. Wynne was heavily rationing her energy stones, but the old woman at least had the decency to let her rest longer than the others. Beren noticed that she was awake and came trotting over to her. He sat between her bent legs and she absentmindedly scratched his ears with both hands. 

They had been underground for nearly four days. They had been lucky so far in their travels, only coming across handfuls of darkspawn at a time, or the lone pair of scouts. The light of Orzammar had quickly become enveloped in the dark as they left the city. The old dwarven passages held firm near the city, but quickly fell to ruin as the party descended underground. The stone cracked and crumbled, large chunks missing in some places. They had seen no sign of the Taint until near the end of their second day of travel. The dwarven halls became darker and darker as the thick oily sludge began to ooze from between the stones. The party was cautious, ensuring that they did not come into contact with it.

The group kept to the dwarven made passages where they could, but on occasion were forced to use side tunnels. The tunnels were narrow, only allowing the party to move through in single file. The tunnels had been hacked through the dirt and stone of the underground with rough tools. The darkspawn had obviously pushed their way through the earth in their frantic search for a way to the surface. At the end of the third day, the party came to a small cavern set into the side of the road. It was late in the day and the party made a small camp, unfurling bedrolls around a fire. 

It was here were Ayu awoke. Crushed into the back of the cave, she still sat on her bedroll, Beren between her feet. She had no concept of time this deep in the earth. It was always dark. She felt the weight of the tonnes of rock above her head and it made her all the more uncomfortable. Turning to face the group, Ayu pressed her back to the cool, damp wall. She gently pushed Beren to her side and crossed her legs beneath her. Wynne had been reinforcing her need to meditate to gain control of the spirit within her. Ayu begrudgingly followed Wynne's exercises, but she had to admit – they seemed to be helping. She could begin to force Phoenix to quiet in her mind, effectively locking her away for a brief time.

Ayu closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Focusing on her breathing, Ayu began to fade into her own consciousness.

* * *

><p>Ayu stood in the center of a clearing in a thick forest. There was no sound but the echo of silence from within the trees. Looking above her, she spied the full sun beaming down into her little clearing. Birds flitted this way and that through the branches. She began to hear a faint sound in the distance, some melody that she could not quite hear. She inhaled the sweet smell of the grass and flowers and concentrated on the sound. Ayu strained her ears, but it became no clearer. Becoming agitated, Ayu stalked around the clearing edges like a caged predator. After a couple of turns, she stopped. She gathered herself, drawing herself up to her full height. Taking a calming breath, she looked again to the skies. The birds took flight in a sudden panic from the surrounding trees; trees that suddenly began to shake and close in around her. A brilliant light from overhead caught her attention. The sun was coming down into the clearing, set to burn her and all it touched. Ayu was frantically pushing against the trees, trying to get away from the heat that blistered her skin.<p>

She could not escape.

* * *

><p>"Aaahhhhhhhhrrr!"<p>

Ayu's eyes sprang open and she pushed herself forward from the cave wall. The party had gathered around tightly in the small space. As her brain began to register what her eyes were seeing, she realized that Oghren lay near her feet. Smoke was rising from a burn on his chest. The burned flesh was in the shape of her own hand.

"Oghren!" Ayu cried leaning forward on her knees to examine him. She looked up at Wynne in panic. "I don't know what happened? How bad is he hurt? Oh no . . . oh no . . . what did I do?"

Wynne shooed the others toward the exit and motioned Alistair to take Ayu with him. She was initially resistant to his urging, but he won in the end, and escorted the elf out onto the road.

Ayu paced back and forth, back and forth, chewing on her lip and casting nervous glances into the remains of their camp.

"Ayu, please," Leliana begged softly, "come sit. Your making us all nervous."

"I can't Leliana." Ayu kept moving the entire time. "I can't. I don't know what happened in there. I may have killed him!" Ayu's eyes were brimming with unshed tears while she gestured wildly with her arms.

"It'll take more than that to kill _him_, I think." Alistair offered with a lopsided grin.

Ayu glanced his way, unconvinced, and maintained her pacing.

Leliana caught Zevran's eye and nodded in Ayu's direction as subtly as she could. He appeared nervous, unsure of what it was that she wanted him to do. He licked his lips and moved cautiously toward the pacing elf.

"Ayu," he started gently, "come. Take a walk with me, hmm?" Zevran placed a hand under her elbow.

She jumped nearly a foot away from him.

"You will not harm me, my Warden. You would have done so already if that was your purpose." Zevran's voice wavered only slightly. "Come, Wynne shall have him up in no time. You shall see." He reached for her again, slowly, as though she were a timid creature.

She shied away from him, but didn't recoil from his gentle touch. He let his fingers slide along her arm and to her lower back. Applying the lightest pressure, he steered her away from the mouth of the little cavern. Ayu kept her arms crossed on her chest and she would not look at him. Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks at any moment.

They only walked a short distance down the passage from whence they had come the day before. A few large hunks of stone lay on the side of the fading mosaic floor. Zevran steered Ayu to one of the larger stones and helped her to sit. Sitting beside her, so his back was facing the others, Zevran ran his fingers through her loose hair. The affectionate touch was her undoing. Ayu covered her eyes with her hands as her tears began to fall in earnest. Zevran pulled her to his chest, letting his chin rest on her head. He didn't say a word at first, but merely held her and let her cry. Hugging her tighter to him, he began to softly hum some Antivan lullaby he knew from his youth.

"You did not seriously hurt the dwarf mio amore." Zevran ran one hand through her hair. "He thought you were only sleeping and ventured to wake you. That is when you were startled and pushed him away. The contact was brief and I saw signs of life in him still. Do not be hard on yourself, my dear Warden. I cannot bear it."

"_She_ hurt him!" Ayu choked between her sobs. "_I _could not control her and _she_ lashed out and hurt Oghren. I feel so terrible . . . ." A new wave of sobs wracked her body and Ayu threw her arms around her lover.

Zevran hushed her, humming his lullaby, and let her cry until she grew weary and began to fall asleep against him. Wynne approached moments later. Zevran disentangled himself from Ayu's embrace, turning to face the mage.

"Oghren is just a little scalded." Wynne began, "He will be fine Ayu, I assure you. Let us continue on with our journey before we lose more of the day."

Ayu wiped the back of her hand across her face. She looked miserably at the elderly mage, but nodded and stood. Zevran stood along side her and trailed the women back to the others.

Oghren was sitting beside Alistair, drinking from a thick metal flagon. He had a bandage across his chest, which was held in place by wrappings around his shoulder and back. The dwarf saw the Warden approach, and he held his tankard up toward her.

"To cure what ails ya?" he offered in his gravelly voice.

Ayu debated a moment before grasping the cup and taking a drink. The liquid burned her throat causing her to cough and splutter.

Oghren chuckled. "It's the strongest stuff I could get my hands on." He took the flagon back from her and took another long drink. Belching loudly, he continued. "Look Warden, ya don't owe me nothin'. I was the soddin' nug humper that scared the piss outta ya. Believe me – I won't be doin' that again. The Shaper warned me to watch out fer ya." He drank the last of his ale in one gulp. "I can still smell burning hair . . . hey, are ya sure ya put me out?" He looked over at Wynne where she stood by Ayu. "I mean, did ya check _everywhere_?" his voice dropped an octave as he emphasized his final word, his bushy eyebrows wiggling.

Wynne blustered and straightened her robes. "I assure you Oghren. I checked everywhere."

"Did you now?" Zevran chimed in, sidling closer to the mage. "and how did it look? I am ever so curious. I have heard that dwarves carry very large . . hammers." He could not resist teasing the mage in the most insinuating manner possible. Oghren burst into good spirited laughter, until he clutched his chest wincing.

Wynne flushed a brilliant scarlet and began to pack her belongings. "Let's be off. I will not partake in this conversation any longer." 

The companions gathered their remaining supplies and harnessed Beren to the little cart that he pulled. The mabari looked sadly up at Ayu as she tightened the last strap.

"I'm sorry boy, but we have no other alternative at the moment." Ayu rubbed the dog's head and planted a gentle kiss on his muzzle. He huffed at her, but still pressed his head to her thigh affectionately.

The party made decent time as they traveled. The dwarven road was clear of rubble along this section to their excitement. Reaching an intersection in the path, the party stopped and looked at one another.

"Which way do we need to go?" Alistair mused aloud. "Surely there must be a sign somewhere."

Oghren walked up to the top of the intersection and began to wipe the dust and grime off the wall. The metal on his gloves occasionally scrapped against the stone, causing the most horrendous sound. After a moment of brushing, symbols emerged from behind the grime on the wall. Oghren examined the lettering on the wall and turned to the others.

"Caridin's Cross is this way." He pointed off to his right. "But you're not going to like what ya see Warden."

Curious, and worried, Ayu approached the dwarf and looked down the road to the right. The road was littered with rubble, and evidence of the Taint was thick on the walls. Farther down the passage, Ayu could see what Oghren had noticed. The ceiling above had collapsed, leaving the path completely blocked. Ayu sighed in defeat.

"I am going to die in this forsaken place . ." she muttered under her breath.

By this time, the others had moved forward toward the pair. "What's the verdict?" Alistair asked Ayu. "We have a problem?"

Ayu gestured down the passage. "See for yourself. The passage is completely blocked off."

Alistair squinted down the hall. The light was poor from the narrow magma channels that ran alongside the walls, and he was having trouble seeing as far as the others. "Are you sure it's blocked? I can barely see down there."

"Are you blind?" Oghren scoffed. "I can see that just fine, and so can the elf. You're havin' us on."

"I can't see it, honest!" he pleaded with Ayu. "You know your senses are better than mine Ayu."

She sighed. He was right. "Yes you have a point. I do have a few 'enhancements' bestowed upon me." She set her hands on her hips and turned her attention to Oghren. "Is there another way to Caridin's Cross from here . . or anywhere for that matter?"

"Lemme look at the map again. Maybe there is somethin'." The dwarf sauntered up to the map on the wall and examined it once again.

Wynne and the others pulled closer to them as Oghren was running a hand over his long, braided moustache. The mage looked over Oghren at the map.

"Are we looking for anything in particular?" she quipped.

Oghren glowered at the stone map, his lower lip sticking out between his braids, saying not a word to the mage.

"He's looking to see if there is another way to get to Caridin's. This way is blocked and I will not waste the time attempting to remove the boulders." Ayu explained.

"Oh, I see." Wynne replied. She looked over at the map once more. "Hmm, maybe this way . . no, that leads in the opposite direction. . ."

"Ha!" Oghren exclaimed. "Here Warden, look. If we take this passage on our left, it will eventually split and if we take the first fork we come to, we'll eventually make it, in a roundabout way."

"Excellent Oghren. I am glad you understand all these symbols." Ayu said clapping her hands together once. She turned to face the bulk of her group. "Come. We're going this way."

Ayu started off in the new direction, leaving the others staring after her. 

Alistair leaned over to Wynne. "I don't know how she can see in all this blackness." he whispered to her before moving off, holding his torch aloft.

Wynne stopped Morrigan before she passed, grasping her arm.

"Will you kindly remove your hand from my arm before I do it for you?" Morrigan spat.

"I need to ask - I know elves have a keen eye, but she must be beyond normal physical limits." Wynne hissed at her.

"If you are asking me if she is manifesting another ability, then yes, I believe she is. Phoenix is growing stronger within Ayu's body. Forcing more of itself into her, if you will."

"That is not the answer I had hoped to hear." Wynne let her hand slip from Morrigan's arm and the woman walked passed her.

_ "This is not good at all."_ Wynne thought to herself. "_This is going to test Ayu's strength to the limit."  
><em>

* * *

><p>The companions moved along the dwarven roads for the better part of the day. The Taint was thick on the walls and it coated all but the center path of the floor. The party members carried torches and both mages had summoned a magelight that hovered above their heads. The blue-white light was the most concerning for Ayu. The false light was brilliant enough to cause her to squint and shield her eyes, which was quickly becoming a headache. She walked at the fringes of the group, only keeping part of her body within the circle of light. Beren walked beside her, nudging her leg from time to time and producing a small whine.<p>

"I know boy." She cooed quietly, rubbing his ear. "This place sets my teeth on edge too. I can feel the evil of this place pressing down upon me."

Beren pushed his muzzle against her hand. He whined softly and licked her fingers, offering her what comfort he could.

"I am glad to have you here. I'm sorry that you have to pull that cart. I know it bothers you not to be able to run around freely."

The mabari nuzzled her once more, continuing to trot alongside her. 

The stone lined passage began to narrow as fallen rock congested the thoroughfare. The party collapsed into single file, Oghren following Alistair in the lead. The others fell in behind them as they navigated the narrow passage. The path opened once more, allowing the members to fan out. The dwarven causeway had collapsed, much to Ayu's chagrin, but luck was on their side regardless. The darkspawn had opened a new pathway. It was wide enough to allow the party to move along in pairs.

The tunnel led away from where the companions needed to go before looping back around to join with the other side of the collapsed road. Ayu let out her held breath in relief. She worried that the locations in the deep roads that they needed to get to would be sealed off and inaccessible. She had no idea how well the old dwarven ruins would have held up to the darkspawn, and age, the further they traveled underground. The creatures that inhabited the passages within the earth used the natural caves as lairs, connecting them to the fallen ruins using dug tunnels. It was this network of tunnels that helped the party arrive in Caridin's Cross later that day.

"So, this is the Cross?" Alistair mused aloud, as the party entered the roadway. "Not much here is there?"

"Yes, and that is what concerns me Alistair." Ayu replied. "It seems that no one but the night creatures have been in this area in a long time." She turned to look at Oghren. "Are you quite sure that this is where Branka is supposed to be?"

The dwarf spat in the dirt at their feet. "As far as I knew she'd be here. She must have left some clue as to where she went. That woman was obsessed with findin' that damnable anvil."

"I would suggest that we rest for a time here. It is quiet enough at the moment, so we should be safe. Alistair, make a fire. Leliana it's your turn to cook, I'll leave you to it. The rest of you keep watch for potential enemies. Ayu and I will look about for any evidence of Branka and her whereabouts."

The party looked at Wynne momentarily before following her instructions. Ayu glanced at Wynne suspiciously and slowly followed the mage and her bobbing light. Once the pair were sufficiently removed from the others, Wynne stopped, catching Ayu's arm.

"I know you have been practicing your meditation, Ayu. But I fear that you must master it, and soon. It is imperative that you control Phoenix, especially in this environment." Wynne said, her voice concerned.

"Wynne, I have been trying," Ayu retorted heatedly, "but how can you control chaos?"

Wynne sighed, sitting on a fallen pillar. "Sit." she patted the carved stone beside her. "I was hoping to avoid this conversation, but it is inevitable."

Ayu grumpily sat, crossing her arms petulantly. "Say your piece and get it over with. I'm getting tired of your lectures."

"You need to hear this, trust me Ayu." she replied gently. "When I was in the Circle as a young woman, there was a Templar that liked to . . take advantage of the female mages. He would bribe them with something they wanted, blackmail them, whatever he could do to get them to sleep with him. If those methods failed, he was not above forcing the issue." Wynne paused taking a moment to compose herself. Ayu could see the pain set in her face and her heart softened to the old woman. "He tried it on me, offering free time outside of the Circle tower. I refused him and that sent him into a rage. He forced himself on me, raping me in one of the dark recesses of the tower. I lost control, Ayu. I lost it and I killed him." She dabbed the corner of her eye with a handkerchief. "You remember First Enchanter Irving, do you not?"

"Yes, I remember him from the Circle. He came with us to help Connor."

"That's correct. He and I go back dozens of years. We knew each other in the Circle when I was a girl. He is only a couple of years older than me, and we had become fast friends. After – after the deed was done, I went to him you see. Told him what happened. He came with me to the Templar's body. We removed his armour and hid it in the storage area in the library. We dragged his body outside, using the secret stair that Zevran took you down in the tower -"

"Zevran took me where?" Ayu interrupted.

"Oh, yes . . you were unconscious. There is a stair hidden in between the walls of the tower. It leads down to a hidden grotto. That's where Irving and myself took the Templar's body. We buried him in the trees across the lake and returned to the Tower before we were missed.

"Irving and myself became much . . . closer to each other. I still care for him, as much as I'm sure you wanted to hear about my heartache. I discovered two months after the incident, that I was pregnant. I so hoped it was Irving's child, but I would not have that kind of luck. Just as the babe was being taken from the birthing room, I caught a glimpse of his face. He looked nothing like me and so much like his father . . . the Templar. The man that I killed." Wynne let Ayu absorb her story for a few minutes before continuing. "You see Ayu, I lost control and killed a man. Yes, he had done me wrong, but that is no excuse. From that moment on, I swore to maintain power over my magic and not to let it control me. I don't want you to follow in my mistakes Ayu. I want you to think about what I have said. Phoenix is forcing her will upon you more and more as time goes on. I want to be sure that you do not lose yourself in the process. Please Ayu, I only want you safe. I will help you in any and all things, you know that. I'm here for you."

"I never knew Wynne. Why didn't you say something earlier?" Ayu blew out a breath. "I feel like such an ass."

"I don't like to bring up that tale unless I have to. I'm sure you understand, child. Some things are best left in the past, but you needed to hear the dangers."

"Especially after what happened with Oghren . . ." Ayu mused regretfully.

"Don't worry about him, dear. He is . . stout. The contact between you was brief, but yes, that is the exact reason that I have been so pushy with you. For that I do apologize. I hope you understand where I am coming from."

"I do Wynne, I do now. I am sorry too. I just get so frustrated sometimes. So much is asked of me lately and I just don't know if I have the strength to continue."

Wynne clasped Ayu's hands in hers. "Of course you do. You have all the strength you need and more. You just have to tap into it. We're all here to support you. You're not alone in this, even though it can feel that way."

Ayu nodded as the mage stood, the light hovering over her shoulder. "We should get back to the others and eat."

"Give me a minute Wynne, will you?" Ayu placed her hands on the stone under her thighs. "I'll be right there."

"Of course take all the time you need." Wynne smiled and turned to walk away.

Once Wynne was sufficiently far away and Ayu was bathed in darkness, she dropped her face into her hands.

_"What am I going to do?"_ She thought. _"Control the chaos. I have to." _

With a new determination, Ayu stood from her seat and made her way over to the others. She could see perfectly well, a fact that she had not stopped to take the time to figure out why. She arrived at their little camp, her head swimming with snippets of her conversation with Wynne. She sat around the fire, saying nothing to the others and pulled her knees to her chest. Beren came and laid beside her, resting his weight against her side. Leliana brought over a wooden bowl of meat roasted over the fire. Ayu glanced up briefly and took the bowl from the woman. She absentmindedly picked at the meat, letting the juice run along her arm. Her companions sensed that she was feeling out of sorts and didn't bother her while they ate. 

Once Ayu finished her meal, she set her bowl down and stood. She whistled to Beren and slapped her thigh. The mabari rose and happily trotted along behind her as Ayu began to wander the section of Caridin's Cross that they were in. Beren sniffed along the stone tiles on the ground, occasionally sneezing and huffing from the dirt. Once she was outside the ring of flickering light around the fire, Ayu blinked her eyes a few times as they adjusted to the dark. She followed her feet, her mind lost somewhere far away. She let her fingers trail along the wall, feeling the cracks and the fallen debris. Beren swerved, catching some sent that intrigued him, knocking into Ayu's legs. The impact caused her to shift her weight suddenly and she fell against two boulders wedged together. Beren stopped at looked over at her, wagging his tail.

"You're the one that knocked me over, you oaf." Ayu laughed. "Don't look at me like that."

As Ayu pushed herself off the rock, her fingers brushed against what felt like parchment. Curious, she carefully grasped the edge of it and pulled it free from between the stone. The page tore only a little as she worked it free. Beren stood on his hind legs, letting his forepaws rest on the fallen rock. Finally, Ayu pulled the parchment free. She turned it over in her hands.

Handwriting covered the other side of the brittle parchment. "We better get this back to the others. It looks like I may have discovered where Branka went." She turned on her heel and quickly walked back to the glow of the fire. Her ever faithful mabari, bounded along beside her, happily barking the entire way. 

"It looks like after searching here, Branka left for Ortan Thaig." Ayu handed the parchment to Wynne. "This was a note that she left for a small group of her men that had become separated from the main body."

Wynne quickly read the note over. "You're right. It says that they found nothing here and Branka believes that the Anvil of the Void is hiding in Ortan Thaig. They went ahead to look, while the others caught up."

"Can we not simply claim that the Paragon is dead? I do not wish to scour the entirety of the deep roads to find this woman." Morrigan complained.

"You know full well that we cannot do that, Morrigan." Wynne snapped back. "We have a little time left in the day, let's push a little farther along this highway before we make camp for the night."

There a collective groan from the party as a whole, but they obeyed and grabbed their gear. 

Following the dwarven highway, the party made good time to the other side of Caridin's Cross. More of the cavern had fallen in and the party was forced into a cave system once more. The blue-white light of the magelight cast eerie shadows along the stony, uneven walls. Ayu's pace slowed from within the party and Beren began to growl at her side. Instinctively, Ayu released the mabari from his harness. The others cast her questioning looks, but the aggravated mabari was proof enough that something was lurking in the dark. Ayu notched an arrow in her bow, signaling the others to stash their torches.

The party advanced slowly and as quietly as possible. It did not take long before they could hear the tell-tale grunts and squeals of a camp of darkspawn. Alistair unsheathed this sword, holding his shield up in front of him. As the rounded a bend in the tunnel, the party could see a group of genlocks bickering over a corpse of some kind. They were lucky that the darkspawn were distracted and did not hear them approach. Ayu moved up through the group until she was standing just behind Alistair and Oghren. Hiding just off of Alistair's shoulder, Ayu drew her bow and took aim. At the warrior's nod, she loosed the arrow, killing one of the genlock. The creatures flew into a frenzy, grabbing crude weapons and screeching at each other. Oghren wasted no time, bellowing a roar and racing into battle. Alistair was quick on the dwarf's heels. Ayu slid into the cavern, allowing the rest of the party to funnel in beside her. Leliana took position on the other side of the entrance and the pair laid heavy fire into the group of genlocks. Morrigan and Wynne stood between the archers and the melee team, using all the spells at their command. The boys were firmly locked in melee with the monsters, not allowing any of them to take aim with their bows. The dying cries of the darkspawn rang in the small cavern.

Under heavy fire, the genlocks quickly succumbed to the companions. The battle won, the party surveyed the area. The walls were dripping with the Taint, and the floor was covered with debris and blood. No more darkspawn were in the vicinity. Ayu breathed a sigh of relief and promptly sat on one of the larger fallen rocks.

"Warden, are you well?" Zevran asked her softly. He let his hand rest on her shoulder.

She turned her face up to him and patted his hand with hers. "It has been a long day. I need to rest."

"Come then," he offered her his arm to lean on, "we'll make a camp and you can sleep."

Ayu slung her arm around Zevran's neck and leaned her body against him. With his help, they made their way to the others. Wynne watched them with her eyes narrowed as they approached.

"The Warden is fatigued." Zevran stated firmly. "She needs rest. We should make camp."

Wynne crossed her arms across her chest. "We shouldn't make camp here. There could be more darkspawn en route to this location. We need to continue until we can find a more secure area."

Zevran glared at the mage, hugging Ayu tighter to his side. "If I help you, can you walk a little further?" He twisted his head to look at the elf.

She nodded. "As long as we go slow."

"Fair enough then." Zevran replied.

The party moved through the remains of the genlock camp, exiting into another section of the deep roads. Two magma channels were open on either side of the stone highway, illuminating the faded decorations on the walls. Giant columns stood along the walls in even intervals, each one was richly carved. For the first time since Ayu had entered the deep roads, she was in awe. She could see the care to detail that the dwarves had placed here and finally saw the beauty that its inhabitants would have seen. Walking at the back of the party, only Sten and Beren behind them, Zevran leaned down and snuck a quick kiss on her cheek. She smiled and squeezed him tighter.

This section of the road was relatively clear of debris, and the party moved fairly quickly through it. Ayu stumbled only a couple of times, but Zevran was right there to steady her. The road ended at a huge set of stone doors that were propped ajar. The other side of the doorway was dark, so the party moved cautiously forward. Wynne sent her magelight ahead slightly to see if anything would appear. The darkness was all consuming. Wynne sent the light higher and higher, until finally it began to illuminate a high vaulted ceiling.

"It's one of the smaller thaigs." Oghren stated. "There may be ruins that we can squat in." He took a drink from a leather skein and belched loudly. The sound echoed in the domed room.

The party stood still, listening for the slightest sound, but there was nothing beyond their own breathing and the pounding of their hearts.

"You are damned lucky dwarf." Morrigan hissed. "You could have killed us all!"

Oghren chuckled. "Oh I'm sure you would have taken 'em all on and won, witch. You're angry enough."

Morrigan lunged at the dwarf, but Leliana intervened, grabbing the other woman by the waist and hauling her away.

"Enough, both of you." Wynne said coolly. "Let's see what we can find here. Maybe there will be a defensible spot here where we can stop for the night." 

Long after the sky far above would have become black, the group broke camp. They had discovered ruins of dwarven buildings scattered throughout the thaig. This had been a small mining community. Iron ore was still in wagons and scattered over the ground. Most of the buildings were almost completely knocked down, but a few still stood. It was in one of these, a small dwarven home, that the companion's settled into for the night. Three of the four walls were still standing, the fourth, the front wall, had a large portion knocked out just under the roof. It served as a place for the member on watch to look from while on duty.

Sten gathered old wooden furniture from one corner of the room to burn in the campfire and broke it apart with his hands. Each person unfurled their bedrolls, arranging them around the campfire. Zevran sat Ayu down on a stone seat and laid her bedroll down for her. Gathering her up from where she sat, Zevran took her to her bed and gently set her down. She clumsily removed her boots and snuggled against her blankets. Her eyelids were quickly becoming heavy and before everyone else had their armour off, she was asleep. 

Zevran placed his bedroll at Ayu's head. He quickly removed his armour and settled in himself. Sten was on first watch, so he stood near the opening in the wall, a formidable statue in the dark. Once the others were settled and asleep, Zevran was still laying awake in his bed. He lay on his back, his hands under his head, staring at the roof as the shadows danced along it. While he watched the shadows, he found his thoughts turning to the woman sleeping above his head. He rolled onto his stomach and propped himself on his elbows. Moving silently, as only an assassin can, he scooted closer to Ayu's sleeping form. Beren lifted his head from where he dozed beside her hip and looked at the elven man. Zevran winked at him, and Beren merely laid his head back on his forepaws with a huff. Zevran gently ran his fingers through Ayu's hair, dragging the strands toward him off the top of her head. Ayu shifted from her side to her back, her face fully exposed to him. He glanced around the fire quickly to ensure that no one was paying attention to him. Leaning over her head, he ever-so gently kissed her lips, his hands on both sides of her jaw.

The attention drew her from sleep, and her hand rose from under the blanket and twined into his silken hair. He pulled away only a little, rubbing his nose along hers. He kissed her once more before placing his lips to her ear.

"Shhh," he whispered huskily, "go back to sleep _mio amore_. Goodnight."

Ayu groaned low in her throat as she stretched under her blanket. Her fingers still twisted in his hair. Zevran kissed her cheek, gently pulling her hand from his locks and resting it across her stomach. She didn't resist him, quickly succumbing to slumber again under his affectionate touch.

Zevran returned to his own bed, laying on his stomach, keeping one hand outstretched to touch her hair. He eventually drifted to sleep himself, comforted that his Warden was within his reach. 

Only a handful of hours later, Ayu awoke. The fire was nearly reduced to coal, only a few tongues licking the air. She lay quietly on her side, unsure of what woke her. She was still exhausted, but had an uneasiness in the pit of her stomach that would not go away. A sudden snap from the fire startled her and she rose her head from her pillow. Her eyes took only a moment to adjust to the low light in the house. Oghren sat near her feet, placing more wood onto the coals.

"Didn't mean to wake ya." the dwarf muttered.

"It's fine Oghren. I woke to something else. The fire just startled me." Ayu sat up on her bed turning to sit cross-legged facing the fire.

Oghren reached into his pocket and pulled a fist sized object from it. "Here." He handed it to the Warden.

Ayu turned it over in her hands and it immediately warmed to her touch. The etched sun began to glow softly in the firelight. "Oghren, how did you . . .?"

"I stole it when the mage wasn't lookin'. She's bein' too hard on ya, and you're going to need your strength down here. I've heard stories at the Tavern, and none of them are pretty. Besides, I figure you're helpin' me with Branka, so it's the least I can do."

"Thank you Oghren." Ayu whispered emphatically.

She held the stone in her cupped hands and stared into the sun on the stone's face. Her eyes lit and she felt the pull of the magic deep within her. The sun glowed, illuminating her face in golden-red light. She breathed deeply, drawing the energy into body and she immediately felt better. Ayu absorbed all the energy the stone had to offer, breathing a sigh of relief afterward. She dropped the stone into her lap, breathing for a moment with her eyes closed, before sliding it across the floor away from her.

"I can't thank you enough for that." Ayu whispered. "If Wynne ever finds out . ."

"I ain't tellin' her nothin'. And if you do, I'll deny it." Oghren smiled at her in the firelight.

Ayu returned his smile. "So . ."

Oghren grunted. "Look Warden, I knew what I was getting myself into. I saw ya in Tapsters. I asked the Shaper and he told me all about you and, how did he put it . . . oh yeah, your _gift_. Besides you can hold your own in a fight and I like that."

Ayu looked at the dwarf in shock. "You knew about . ." she gestured to herself, "and yet you still came? Are you crazy?"

"Maybe. I've been called a lot of things, but crazy is low on that list. Look Warden, you need the truth. You deserve at least that." He took a drink from his skein. "Branka was my wife. She became obsessed with this stupid anvil. It took over her whole life, not that she had time for me anyway, but . . well anyway, she took the entire House down here and shunned me completely. I fell from my caste and life just fell apart. I need to see her face just once and find out what drove her to such extremes. The worst thing is, I think she may have found it. Then who knows what she's intendin' to do."

"That's a terrible story, Oghren. I'm sorry. I promise we'll find her and you can get your answers."

"Thanks Warden. You are one of a kind that's for sure." Oghren cleared his throat awkwardly. "Go back to sleep. I'm done talkin' and only one of us needs to be on watch." He stood and walked to wall to watch the street.

Ayu smiled to herself and laid back down on her bed. There was more to the dwarven warrior than met the eye, and she silently vowed to help him in any way that she could. Beren crawled closer to her, resting his head on her arm and stretching out along her front. The stillness of the camp, soothed Ayu's nerves and soon she was sound asleep, Zevran's fingers re-entwined in her hair.

* * *

><p>Ayu's eyes fluttered open. Leliana was seated beside her, gently shaking her shoulder until she woke.<p>

"Hmmm?" Ayu rolled onto her back.

"We're ready to move on my friend. Time to be up." the rogue cooed to the elf.

"Alright. I'm getting up." Ayu pushed herself onto her elbows and looked around. Oghren was catching a quick nap and the others were eating breakfast. Their beds had all been put away and armour was ready to be donned. She caught Zevran's eye and he winked at her in return. She blushed uncontrollably and looked away. She could see his dazzling smile from the corner of her eye.

Leliana brought her a bowl of oatmeal and began to roll up the Warden's bed.

"I can do that Leliana." Ayu said between mouthfuls.

"No, you eat. I can do this." Leliana smiled back warmly. 

Once the group had finished and suited up in their armour, they left the little house and ventured the rest of the way through the thaig. There was an eerie silence in the deep roads. It was unsettling to the party as a whole, but especially so for Ayu. As they passed into the large highway leading from the thaig, they began to hear scuttling sounds in the dark. The creatures moved away from the party, but the group still moved forward with caution. The companions kept their hands on their weapons, the magelight being the only light source at their disposal. The blue-white orbs were casting dancing shadows as the lights bobbed above their heads. Members of the party jumped at more than one shifting shadow when the creatures stirred in the dark, unsure of what was the enemy and what was not.

The dwarven thoroughfare had collapsed at the bend in the road, forcing the party to search for another tunnel. They split into two groups, each one taking a side and retracing the wall back the way they had come. Before long, they found a tunnel opening angling away from the wall segment. The party came together as a whole at the mouth of the tunnel. The scuttling sound was being amplified, giving Ayu goosebumps.

"There is something in there." the Warden whispered. "I don't know what, but there's a lot of them."

"We must proceed with caution." Wynne piped up from the middle of the team.

Alistair held his shield aloft and entered the tunnel. Oghren was tight on his heels, the rest of the group falling in line behind them. Crunching and shifting at their feet caused the group to stop and examine what they were standing on. Ayu picked up a polished white sphere, holding it beneath the light orbs. Confused, she turned it over in her hands. Empty eye sockets and a fanged grin stared back at her. She cried out, tossing it away from her.

"They're darkspawn bones!" Ayu feverishly wiped her palms on her pants. "What would eat darkspawn? Eww, what would want to?" Looking at her feet, Ayu discovered that they were in fact standing on the bones of several darkspawn. "I want out of here . ."

The scuttling grew louder, and the sound of moving bones in the dirt made the party unsheathe their weapons. A monstrous spider emerged rapidly from the dark, knocking Alistair over. Its grey, hairy body loomed above the companions. Multiple eyes stared at the warrior pinned beneath it, its massive fangs dripping and gnashing hungrily.

The team was quick to action. Oghren rammed the spider as its fangs closed around Alistair's shield. The force of the impact slid the spider off the man and Alistair rolled clear of the beast. Clutching his sword tightly, he started to stab and slash at the creature. Oghren firmly had the spider's attention, to the dwarf's delight. The spider was dancing around him as best it could in the confined space. The archers let their arrows fly into the flanks of the spider, while the mages launched fire and ice in its direction. Sten moved through the party toward the beast, his great-sword in hand.

Under furious assault, the spider moved backward away from the party, spitting webbing the entire way. Ayu's senses became alive with the sensation of movement ahead. "Watch out!" she yelled. "There's more coming! Fall back!"

Keeping the attack on the giant spider, the party moved slowly backward. They retreated back to the angle of the tunnel and held position in the highway. Morrigan sheathed her staff across her back, standing in the center of the tunnel opening. She stood defiantly, her feet shoulder width apart, both her arms extended in front of her. Her palms glowed with the flicker of angry flame. In a torrent, Morrigan unleashed the fire, sending it forth into the tunnel. A wild scream escaped her lips as the flame grew in ferocity. The heat kicked back and kissed the faces of the people standing behind her. With a flourish, Morrigan snuffed her hands and twisted away from the tunnel opening.

An awful scream-like sound echoed from inside the smoldering tunnel. A giant ball of flame erupted from the entrance, collapsing within the circle of companions. The spider's legs twisted as the body continued to writhe in its death-throws. The party as a whole breathed a sigh of relief, but soon they could hear more skittering. Alarmed, they grasped their weapons tighter, each person looking around for the incoming enemy.

A large white mass came rolling from the tunnel, smoke and tongues of flame licking off the writhing surface. The skittering became louder as the ball approached the party. As it hit against a sharp rock on the wall surface, the sac sheared open and a dozen baby spiders poured out of it. Each spider was at least the size of Ayu's mabari, their flesh still ghostly white. They surged into the party, each spider biting and snapping at their prey. The group was quick to action, dodging and attacking the spiders. The babies doubled up on a few of the party members, attacking in twos and threes. The party collapsed together, shielding each other's backs. They formed a circle of steel and wood that the spiderlings could not penetrate. One by one, the spider babies fell at the party's feet, their corpses broken and twitching.

Once the spiders all lay dead or dying, the party looked from one to another. Morrigan walked passed Ayu, glancing at the elf over her shoulder. "Sometimes it is wise to lose one's control over magic." The mage continued to walk away.

Ayu looked at Morrigan's retreating back, confused, but didn't say a word. One mage tells her control is the key, the other – to let go. Even though the power that she had seen her friends wield was formidable, the magic they used was much less fearsome than what she could unleash if she had the mind to. She was positive that she could destroy more than a single village in the blink of an eye, without skipping a heartbeat or breaking a sweat.

Shaking the image of herself standing within a burning village from her mind, Ayu followed the others back down the scorched tunnel. The rock on the walls and the dirt at her feet were black and charred. The sight of flames kept flickering before her eyes as she followed the others along the tunnel, and each time she blinked the images away before they would begin anew. She felt a queasy shifting in her belly, something stirring, longing to be let free.

_'Something is wrong . . something is ahead of us. That's what you're trying to tell me, isn't it? Trouble is coming.'_ Ayu thought to herself nervously, a hand resting over her belly button.

* * *

><p>They party had been slowly making their way along the deep road system over the last few hours. Alistair led the way, keeping his torch held high. The rest of the group walking behind him. Wynne cast concerned glances at Ayu every once in awhile, but the elf was unaware. Her eyes looked far away, her body automatically moving in the footsteps of her companions.<p>

The party was walking down another long tunnel carved into the rock. Evidence of tooling began to disappear as the walls slowly fluted open. The natural pathway turned and dipped lower into the earth. The party spread out, walking three abreast in the larger tunnel. Thick silver-white strands began to appear on the walls. Some would start on the floor and attach on the ceiling.

"Stop." Ayu said, barely above a whisper. "Stop."

The others turned and looked at her expectantly, Beren nuzzled her hand and whined. Her eyes remained unfocussed, but a faint golden glow crept into her irises. She slowly moved forward through the others, her eyes locked on come invisible target down the cavern ahead. She cocked her head from side to side as she walked, carefully placing one foot in front of the other. The party followed tightly behind her, noticing the webbing slung across the walls and floor. Ayu came to a stop, holding her arms out on either side of her.

"Stop moving." Her voice had taken on the eerie timbre of Phoenix.

Her friends obeyed, standing behind her arms, unmoving. Satisfied, Ayu moved forward, carefully stepping over a low slung web. As her heels disappeared from the ring of light and into the darkness ahead, the party watched as she crouched under a low hanging web. It was then that the party lost sight of her. They waited in their bubble of light, waiting for some sign, some signal from the Warden. 

Bowing under the silvery, sticky webbing, Ayu carefully picked her way forward. She was aware of every aspect of her body to ensure that she didn't touch the webs. They grew thicker and crossed the pathway more and more frequently as she made her way forward. The tunnel opened into a huge cavern. The high, vaulted ceiling of the cavern was nearly invisible through the amount of webs covering it. The stirring in her body grew stronger, becoming more forceful with each passing moment.

_Let me free . . ._

_ Let me go . ._

Ayu took a shuddering breath as her defenses broke and Phoenix took hold of her body. 

Alistair and the others stood, watching for anything. Straining their eyes in the dark, a sudden flash caused them to avert their gaze. Trails of firelight spread from the center of the pathway and spread to the walls and ceiling. The fire moved in strings from what the party assumed was Ayu; connecting from one to another and continually finding a new path to burn. A shape in the distance grew brighter and brighter, until they could make out the form of a woman. The sound of skittering and gnashing of fangs filled the area. Alistair took a single step forward, his shield at the ready, but a fiery explosion burst in the cavern ahead before he could move anymore.

Flame rippled from the figure, catching each web and following the length of them. A mass of spiders rushed from the flame, but it was too late. The fire caught them and brought them all to the earth, their bodies black and smoking. The noise of the spiders was gut wrenching as they seemed to scream in agony. Popping sounds could be heard from where the party stood. The fire ahead illuminated the cavern as though it was bathed in sunlight. The group could see egg sacs that were bursting from the heat, creating the sickening popping sound.

"It's a spider nest." Leliana stated quietly. "That's where they were coming from."

The flame and carnage in the cavern subsided. A faint firelight gently illuminated the cavern ahead. The companions moved forward finally meeting up with Ayu. She stood calmly in the center of the cavern, looking at the now exposed surroundings.

"Ayu?" Wynne asked cautiously.

"Yes Wynne?" the elf turned her head to look at the aged mage. All signs of Phoenix were gone.

"I think we should camp for the night. What do you think?" The mage quickly changed gears once she knew she was speaking to only Ayu.

The elf stretched and nodded. "Yes, I think that is a good idea."

Now that the cavern was clear of the spiders and the webbing, it was easy to take in the natural features. A crack ran along one side of the cavern, magma illuminating the chamber from the crevice. At the far side of the cavern, the party could see an easily defensible spot. The magma channel backed their campsite, and the rock wall of the cavern on another. Only the front of camp was left exposed to any potential threat. Morrigan and Wynne placed runes of warding on the floor to keep any enemies at bay, so the party could rest as a whole.

Their chosen site was farthest away from most of the carnage, and the smell of burning dissipated quickly enough with the numerous air shafts now being exposed. The party was quickly settled and their supper was cooking in the small iron pot that they brought with them. Ayu sat on her bedroll, placed at the back of the camp overlooking the magma channel.

With armour off and full bellies, the Warden and her companions laid down to sleep.

* * *

><p>Zevran stood out front of their little log house in the forest. The sun glistened off his sweaty, bare chest and shoulders as he swung his axe overhead. The familiar ring of chopping wood rang in the quiet stillness. He sliced a couple more logs in half before stopping and wiping his brow with the back of his hand. Looking over to the wooden bench nearby, he saw his beloved sitting there, basking in the morning light. Smiling, he sauntered over to the elven woman, placing his hands on the gentle curves of her shoulders. Leaning down, Zevran kissed her neck, her ear and finally her cheek. Her hand rose from her lap and rested on his own, running her fingers over his bronzed skin. He stepped around the bench, looking down at his lovely Warden. As he came around, she looked up at him, but her face wasn't her own.<p>

The shift in the environment was sudden. Where it was once sunny and warm, it was now cloudy and cold. An eerie grey fog took hold of the forest. Zevran's heart raced in his chest as he took in the rapid change of the woman's appearance. Her pallid skin clung to her bones, like canvas stretched too thin. Her hair, once a brilliant copper, hung in blood-caked lanks to the line of her jaw. One empty eye socket stared at him, the other eye, still a soft brown colour, looked at him angrily. He backed away in horror as the corpse stood from the bench and turned to face him. The remains of her leather armour was covered in dirt and blood.

"Rinna." Zevran whispered in fear.

"You killed me Zev." Her voice was more of a groan as it escaped the twisted mouth of the woman. "You loved me and you killed me."

"No . ." Zevran held his hands up before him.

"It's what you do Zev. What you will always do." Rinna gestured to behind her and another corpse shuffled forward into his sight.

This woman was older than Rinna, but not by much. Wisps of golden hair clung to her skull. Her dress was torn and nearly falling off of the elven woman. Still green eyes stared at him, giving Zevran chills down his spine. She opened her mouth, but no sound initially came.

"Zevran . . ." she finally croaked, "my baby boy . . ." She raised her arms to him as she approached, as if to embrace him.

Zevran was terrified of the visions before him, but he could not move. He was rooted to the spot. "Mother?" was the only word he could speak.

"Yes, Zev. This is your mother. She gave you life and you took hers." Rinna sneered as she dragged herself closer to him. "You killed her. You killed me and you will kill your precious Warden." Rinna pointed to behind him.

Zevran turned, keeping the pair in his sight, and looked behind him. Tears sprang to his eyes. Ayu lay on a stone slab in a beautiful white dress. She held a bouquet of wildflowers on her chest. Zevran took a step closer to his Warden. A flurry of wings burst from the trees, startling the elf. He watched in horror as a blonde crow landed on his Warden. It cawed loudly in the stillness, and regarded him with one evil eye. It walked up her torso and began to pick at her, pulling hunks of skin away from her body.

"Look at what you will do to her, Zev. Just as you did to me, and your poor mother." Rinna's voice was a hiss off his elbow.

He jumped and leapt over to the stone slab, scaring away the crow. He turned back to the pair of women, both still shuffling toward him. "NO!" He cried, "I will not!"

He could swear that Rinna was smiling at him. "Yes you will Zev. You always do."

Zevran squeezed his eyes shut, his hands braced on the stone behind him. He felt a gentle touch along his back and around his chest. Reaching up a hand, he grasped the feminine hands that held him. Rinna's face twisted in a sickening smirk once more. Zevran looked at the hands on his chest. They were withered and grey, the skin nearly gone and finger bones exposed in places. He pulled away in horror and spun on his heel.

Ayu rose from the stone, as cold and as dead as the forest around him. She stumbled toward him, falling in line with Rinna and his mother. As the women advanced on him, Zevran kept backing away. He stumbled on an exposed root of some gnarled tree and fell hard on his backside. He kept pushing himself away, crawling backward and kicking up dirt in his panic.

"No . . No . ." He kept chanting, tears running down his cheeks.

"Zevran . ." Ayu's honey voice was far away, coming from behind him.

"I won't . . I promise I won't . . . Ayu . . No."

"Zevran . . _emma lath_." Her soft voice was alive with warmth and coming closer.

He twisted in the dirt, rising from his hands and knees. Looking up he saw a flesh and blood Ayu before him. Her cheeks still flush with life. He tossed a glance over his shoulder. The three women still continued their endless approach, their clawed hands reaching for him. He turned around and pushed himself forward. Ayu stood there still, her arms warm and inviting. Surging forward, he fell into Ayu's living arms.

* * *

><p>"Zevran, wake up." Her voice was a gentle coo in his ear. Fingers of one hand ran through his hair, the other hand held him tight.<p>

The elf opened his eyes. His cheek was nestled against Ayu's chest, his arms wrapped around her. He was sitting up in his bed, Ayu kneeling beside him. Her soft skin was wet from his tears, but he made no move to release her.

Once she realized that he was finally awake, Ayu sat more comfortably beside him. She kept stroking his hair and hushing him, assuring the assassin that it was merely a bad dream. They sat in the relative silence of the camp; the cracking of the fire and Oghren's snoring the only sounds to be heard.

The stillness was quickly broken. One by one, the party awoke. Some shot up in bed with a cry, some leapt from their beds as if under attack and others awoke with a start before sitting up slowly. Zevran pulled away from the Warden, wiping his face with his arm. He laid back on his elbows on his bed.

"I had the most terrible dream!" Leliana exclaimed. "We were all in some field, surrounded by trees and fighting Maker-knows-what." She paused, wiping a tear from her cheek. "We lost . . I saw Alistair and Morrigan and Sten, all dead in the grass. It was so horrific!"

Alistair cleared his throat from where he sat propped up in his bed. "In mine - Ayu, Wynne and Oghren were killed." He looked down at his chest remorsefully. "The location was different, somehow we were back in the Circle Tower." He ran a hand through his mussed hair, blowing out a breath. "Maker's Breath, that was all too real."

The nightmares of the others were much the same. The location was always different, but several members of the party were always deceased or dying in each. Wynne rubbed a hand over her eyes and spotted Ayu sitting on the opposite side of the fire. Shimmering ribbons of changing colour danced around Ayu and the camp. The aurora faded in and out of sight before starting to disappear completely.

"Ayu," Wynne choked out, "why have you brought the Veil upon us?" 

Golden eyes fixed on the aged mage through the flicking tongues of the campfire. "I needed to see." Ayu's voice was dark and far too even. "You cannot keep me blind forever mage. I need to see." Phoenix was angry. Whether she was upset over what it was that she had seen within the glimmer of the Veil, or the accusatory glare from the mage, the party could not tell. A faint growl escaped the elf's lips and in the blink of her eye, Phoenix was gone.

"You must learn control, Ayu." Wynne was irritated and it was very evident in her voice.

Ayu said nothing. She turned her back to the others and laid down on her bed. She could see the glow of the magma channel and forced her attention onto it. She heard Wynne tell the others to try and get some more sleep. They would be breaking camp early and she wanted everyone rested. Ayu listened as the others settled back down, hearing the shuffle of blankets. She laid awake for a while, but eventually sleep took hold and Ayu's teary eyes closed.

* * *

><p>Ayu slowly opened her eyes. She was still facing the magma channel behind the party's camp. She remained still, listening intently, but she only heard the sounds of a slumbering camp. Quietly moving in her bedroll, Ayu sat up. She smoothed her rampant hair down with both hands. She braided it quickly, shifting on her blanket so she could see the magma flowing below. She stared off into it, trying to focus on locking the door in her mind. <p>

The others woke shortly thereafter, each one bleary and rubbing sleep from their eyes. Zevran prepared breakfast, keeping his eyes down. The others began to collect their belongings before settling down to eat.

Ayu turned once the meal was ready and silently ate with the others. There was an uneasiness in the camp. The trip into the Veil had left them all shaken and weary. They attempted small talk, but it quickly petered out. Half of the party desperately wanted to believe that they had just had nightmares, but they couldn't shake the feeling that they had all seen segments of their future. It was a grim future if the visions were true.

With breakfast over, the group hoisted their packs onto their backs. Ayu strapped Beren into his little cart, the mabari looking up at her forlornly.

"I'm sorry boy," she whispered to the dog. "I know you don't like this." She rubbed his ears and kissed the top of his head.

Beren licked Ayu's cheek before she stood up and took his place at her side. The pair walked near the back of the party as the group began to move off through the deep roads once more. 

Wynne pushed them hard. The party barely stopped to rest, eating on the move rather than stopping. Ayu began to struggle near midday, her steps stumbling. Wynne handed the rogue a sun stone, but only allowed her to absorb half of its stored energy. The glow on Ayu's face abruptly halted as the mage grabbed the stone from Ayu's hands. Ayu drew in a breath from the shock of it.

"You hinder her by not letting her reach full power." The ice in Morrigan's voice was evident.

"If she reaches full power, there is no way that Ayu can control her." Wynne retorted coolly. "She's already put us all in danger by bringing the Veil down upon us while we slept. Who knows what else Phoenix might do if given the chance."

"You focus too much on control, Wynne. Let the woman breathe. You smother her like a babe at your breast." Morrigan snatched the stone from Wynne's hand and gave it back to Ayu.

The elf looked at Morrigan warily, but the creature inside her starved for the energy. She pressed the stone to the flesh of her breast and immediately felt the warmth surge through her.

"You have no idea what you have done Morrigan." Wynne warned angrily.

"Oh, I believe that I have old woman." The younger mage took Ayu by the elbow and the pair began to walk off down the highway.

"Morrigan will get us all killed with an attitude like that." Wynne grumbled. "This is not a child's game." Shaking her head, the mage followed the pair, the rest of the party close behind. 

The party encountered small groups of spiders, but nothing to the extent of the nest. Evidence of the Taint slipped in and out of view as the companions descended deeper. With the group exhausted from the grueling day, they finally called a halt in a small cavern. Evidence of long forgotten darkspawn camps were scattered throughout the area. They chose a ring of stones left behind to place their campfire within. The fire was surrounded by fallen rock and pillars, making the camp secluded and sheltered.

The party set up camp and practically fell into their beds. Wynne made dinner while the others peeled out of their armour. Ayu wandered the perimeter of their little camp. She noticed an opening in the rock of the wall, just visible at the edge of the firelight. Curious, she walked through the archway carefully picking her way along the short path. Ayu noticed a soft blue-white glow as she turned a gentle bend in the path. The path opened into a small cave just beyond the curve. Ayu sucked in a breath in awe at the sight before her.

The cave domed above her head, the rock a near perfect circle. An underground spring bubbled up from the rock, creating a small pond of clear water along the far wall. Lyrium crystals stuck out of the rock of the ceiling. Ayu looked on in wonder as the lyruim glowed softly, dotting the cave like stars. She walked into the center of the cave, her eyes glued on the false stars above her. Reaching out a hand, Ayu drew closer to a shard of lyrium along the curve of the wall. The light flared brighter as she approached it. Curious, she pulled her hand away and it returned to its soft glow, flickering gently with the pulse of magic. She pressed her hand closer once more, giggling as the crystal flared and burned brighter once again.

It was like being out under the great sky and Ayu loved it. She twirled under the stars, her arms extended at her sides. She threw her head back and closed her eyes. For once in the dark and dangerous, Ayu found peace in the false starlight glowing around her.

She returned to the others, the cave darkening behind her, excited over her find. Those of the party who were interested followed her as she lead them back, the lyruim reigniting at Ayu's presence. Leliana knelt at the edge of the pond, dipping her fingers into the water.

"The water is clean, and cool." She said excitedly. "We can finally bathe! Ah this is a glorious find my friend!" The copper haired woman stood and embraced Ayu. "I am washing first." She cried as she darted down the path to gather her things.

Ayu shook her head laughing.

Wynne was examining the shards in the rock. "There is much exposed lyruim here. You should be careful Ayu. Raw lyruim can be very dangerous and volatile."

Ayu gave the mage a withering look, but Wynne did not notice. The mage had turned to Alistair, suggesting that maybe a bath would do everyone good. The ex-templar's cheeks flared pink in the light and he sheepishly nodded his head.

Wynne ushered everyone out as Leliana returned, eager to wash the deep roads from her body. 

One by one, each of the companions washed by lamplight in the cave before crawling into their beds. Ayu waited until last, hoping to linger in the cave longer than the others had. She rose from where she sat beside the fire and quietly walked to the cave. Most of her friends were already asleep and she had no wish to disturb them.

Returning to the cave, Ayu walked over to the pond and knelt beside the water. She let her fingers trail through the water, causing ripples to dance across the surface. She stripped herself bare and slipped into the water. It was deep enough that she could touch the bottom, but her shoulders were still above the water. Ayu loosed her braid and her hair floated behind her in fiery ribbons. She let her body sink under the still water before rising again. The Warden ran her fingers through her hair, letting out a sigh of relief. The cool water kissed her skin and soothed her nerves. She floated onto her back, letting her limbs sprawl out.

She opened her eyes in a sudden panic and stood in the pool. The water had heated around her, becoming deliciously warm and relaxing. She caught her reflection in the water's surface. Her eyes stared back at her, a golden light burning within them. Ayu felt no malice or agitation from within her body and decided to relish in the hot water, letting her muscles stretch and relax.

She was unsure of how long she was in the water, but she had not felt so at peace since she had left the forest of the Dalish. Ayu stepped from the water, focusing Phoenix's heat to drying her flesh. It only took moments for her body to dry and the elf dressed in her leathers. The water of the pool calmed, the glow of the lyruim reflected in its surface. Ayu sat cross-legged at the water's edge and turned her attention inward. She meditated for a time, practicing what Wynne had taught her.

She felt the hum of the lyruim, buffeting her skin like the wind from a butterfly's wings. She heard the rhythmic beating of her heart within her chest and felt the air rush into her lungs with each breath. Somewhere in the stillness of her cave, she heard the softest of shuffles across stone and felt the vibration of footfalls in her bottom. She smiled broadly, knowing who the footsteps brought near. 

Zevran stood at the mouth of the cave, watching her. He leaned on the stone wall, his hands clasped in front of him.

"Come a little closer." Ayu whispered from where she still sat. She had not turned to look at him.

Zevran's full lips quirked up into a smirk as he pushed himself from the wall. He sauntered closer to his Warden, his eyes glowing with desire.

Ayu laughed airily as she stood. "You are hotblooded, aren't you Zev?"

He laughed in return as he closed the gap between them. He turned her around to face him. "So you can read my thoughts now, hmm?" He purred low in his throat. "That could be dangerous."

"For you or for me?" Ayu said playfully, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Whichever you prefer." He leaned down and kissed her mouth, pulling her closer to him.

The heat in the cave increased dramatically with their passionate embrace. Zevran's hands roved over his lover's body, tugging at straps and ties. With her bodice loosened, his hands rode up underneath it, eliciting a soft sigh from her lips. His kisses dotted her neck and jaw. He paused only for an instant to kiss his earring glittering in her ear. He took her face in both his hands, kissing her again on the lips. He drew back, looking longingly into her bright eyes. 

Something changed in the blink of an eye. Before Ayu could draw another breath, Zevran's face twisted with fear. He recoiled from her, as though she had burned him. She looked at him with wide, questioning eyes, but the man spoke not a word. He was shaking his head as he backed away from her, as if begging some demon to return to the dark. Zevran whirled on his heel and practically ran from her. Ayu watched him walk away, her disbelieving eyes locked onto his back. She collapsed to her knees, dejected, still staring after him. Around her, the lyruim flickered and winked, reacting to the roiling emotions inside her. 

Zevran paused just around the bend, resting his hand on the wall. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his other hand as he stood there. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, trying with all his might to banish the image of Rinna from his mind.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - Monsters in the Dark**

Ayu stretched her limbs and rolled onto her back. Groaning, she opened her eyes slowly. Soft blue light filtered in through her long lashes. She threw her arm over her eyes as her body reawakened to her surroundings. Sighing, Ayu pushed herself up from the stone of the floor. Her body ached. Memories of the night before flashed before her eyes and she clutched a fist to her chest. Her heart felt heavy, but she refused to cry. They needed to find Branka and she couldn't do that if she was preoccupied with her breaking heart.

She angrily wiped a few tears from her eyes and pushed the loose curls of her hair away from her face. She moved over to the edge of the pool, kneeling over the water's surface. Cupping her hands together under the cool water, the Warden splashed it against her face, and ran her fingers through her hair. Drawing two more handfuls to her reddened face, Ayu blew out her breath sending water droplets flying from her lips.

Leaning forward, Ayu placed her palms on her knees and started at her reflection for a moment. Not finding the answers she sought, the elf slapped the water in ire, the waves rippling out from under her hand. She watched the ripples fan out over the surface and slowly subside.

_It will be alright . . Do not be afraid . ._

"Shut up Mythal." Ayu glowered aloud in her little cave. "I do not wish to hear your assurances." The voice inside her skull fell silent.

She stood, brushing the dust and dirt from her breeches. She quickly brushed her fingers through her hair, untangling the knots as she went along. She deftly braided her hair on either side of her crown, her nimble fingers making quick work of the Orlesian-style braids. Tying both ends with leather strips that she had tucked into her belt, Ayu left the cave and entered the camp.

Most of the others were awake and Wynne was cooking breakfast when she emerged from the pathway. Ayu said not a word, walking immediately to her pack and kneeling in front of it. The Warden looped each braid into a circle at the nape of her neck, using pins from her pack to hold them in place. Once she was finished, Ayu returned to the fire and sat beside Leliana.

"Ooh, I love how your hair looks that way!" Leliana cooed, gently touching one of the buns. "I have seen many noble women in Orlais sporting such a style."

Ayu smiled at her friend. "Really? I saw one of the ladies in the tavern wearing her hair this way, and I thought I would try it. She must have seen it from somewhere too." Ayu self-consciously touched her hair. "I wasn't sure how it would turn out. Besides, it's getting hotter down here and I wanted my hair out of the way."

"It looks marvelous." Leliana beamed. "It is very becoming on you."

Ayu smiled, honestly blushing at Leliana's praise and took the bowl that Wynne offered her.

The party finished their meal, quickly cleaning up and gathering their gear. They still had quite a distance to cover before they would reach Ortan Thiag. Ayu slung her pack over her shoulders and grasped her bow in one hand. The others fell in behind her as she moved forward along the pathway away from the camp. Leliana chattered along as they traveled, filling the silence.

The highway was open, rock only chocking small sections at a time, forcing the party into a single line. When the path was clear, they walked three abreast, keeping an eye out for enemies. Ayu's eyes scanned the road ahead, sweeping from side to side. This area of the highway was richly carved along the walls and the supporting columns. The Taint was seeping along the crevices between the ceiling stones and slowly oozing down the walls. Ayu stopped short, her eyes widening in alarm. Alistair walked smack into her. Ayu stumbled forward a step from the impact. He caught her arm and picked up on the sensation that she was feeling.

"Darkspawn . ." Alistair mumbled.

"They're all around us." Ayu whispered in return. Her breathing escalated as she felt the monsters creeping closer in the dark.

The rest of the party clustered around the Wardens. Sensing their distress, the companions pulled their weapons. They had seen the Warden's senses in action before and were quite aware of its meaning. Alistair hauled Ayu back so she could stand on her own feet.

The highway became eerily silent, the shadows shifting on the stone from the mage-lights. Ayu's heart thumped in her chest, as the song grew louder in her ears.

"They're coming . ." she said just above a whisper.

Moments later, the others could hear the screeching cries of a group of darkspawn. The beast's armour and weapons clanked together ominously as the monster's began to run, having picked up the scent of the mortals.

Ayu tossed her pack to the ground, kicking it away from her. She pulled her bow up and sighted an arrow. Taking a breath, she drew the arrow back.

"Wait for it . ." she muttered, "wait for it . ."

"NOW!" Ayu cried, loosing her arrow.

The wooden shaft cut through the air. It found its target, sinking deep into the eye socket of the lead hurlock. The creature fell, its blood weeping from its eye as the others stampeded over its body. The darkspawn charged toward the party, their crude weapons held high in malice. The companion's held their ground, forming a wall of weapons.

The darkspawn threw themselves onto sharpened steel, sacrificing a few to knock the party back. The trick was only minimally successful, Alistair, Oghren and Sten standing firm. The group of darkspawn pushed against the men, once more, but were quickly felled. The archers fired into the masses behind the front line, dropping a handful of creatures each. Morrigan and Wynne launched their fire spells into the crowd, incinerating a few and scorching others. The twenty darkspawn were quickly cut down to a dozen. The group stepped backward, out of the pool of offal growing at their feet, allowing the monsters to move closer. Zevran slipped to the side, flanking the darkspawn. He used his daggers to drop a genlock and moved onto the next target.

Ayu hobbled one of the hurlock, running an arrow through its thigh. The creature roared in pain and lurched forward attempting to hit her. She was standing behind Oghren in the fray. The hurlock reeled toward the dwarf, its heavy sword held overhead. Oghren held his axe in both hands, waiting for the hurlock to close the distance. As the creature attempted to leap over the dwarf to reach Ayu, Oghren spun on his heel, bringing his axe up and through the hurlock's middle. Thick black blood splattered across Oghren's head and shoulders as the creature split above him.

Having twisted around, the dwarf gave Ayu a wink. "Lucky I was here to save yer ass."

In return, she fired an arrow into another behind him. "Hmm, looks like I just saved yours." she smirked back. She was beginning to really like this dwarf.

Oghren hefted his axe over his shoulder, tuning once more. The dozen darkspawn had quickly fallen to the others, their bodies laying broken and bleeding. Wynne pulled cloth from her pack for the party to wipe themselves down.

With wiped faces and sheathed weapons, the party continued along the highway, stepping gingerly over the darkspawn corpses.

"Gah, they smell worse on the inside than they do on the outside." Oghren complained, waving a hand in front of his nose.

"Here I thought you would be used to the stench. It seems to follow you happily." Morrigan jibed.

"Aww," Oghren grinned, "I was so hoping ya liked your men short an' hairy."

Morrigan made a gagging noise, keeping her staff between herself and the dwarf. Oghren chuckled to himself as the mage walked to the other side of the party.

"You really know how to get her riled up, don't you?" Ayu asked him quietly. She couldn't hide the sniggering from her voice.

Oghren laughed. "I seem to have that effect on most women."

Ayu clapped him on the shoulder, grinning, and nodded him along, following the others.

* * *

><p>The morning passed into afternoon without much incident. The party was in luck, only having to travel through adjoining tunnels twice more. The dwarven highway leading into Ortan Thaig was immense. The supporting columns were richly carved and Ayu could still see patches of the mosaic tiles on the floor beneath her feet. Massive wooden doors stood ajar ahead of the party. They approached with caution, listening for any sounds on the other side of the doors.<p>

Ayu leaned her head into the opening, straining her ears to hear any enemies. Alistair looked at her expectantly, but she shook her head. She could not hear anything on the other side. Drawing her bow to her, Ayu slipped between the doors, silently moving into the Thaig. The rest followed in behind her, keeping close together.

The party stopped in awe. Though the Thaig was dilapidated, and sections of stone had fallen into the Thaig, it was still a sight to behold. Magma channels illuminated the grand cavern, sending a warm glow throughout the space. Old dwarven houses stood crumbling all around the Thaig, a testament to the legacy of the dwarven people.

"I can't believe how huge this place is." Ayu exclaimed softly. "It's like Orzammar, but bigger."

"Sure is," Oghren replied. "We tried to hold it, but the darkspawn overwhelmed us and claimed it fer their own. Looks like they still couldn't destroy all of it." He adjusted his axe on his shoulder. "Us dwarves are stubborn ya know." He winked at Ayu and she laughed.

"Yes, I've heard that rumour."

Ayu started moving forward, quickly flanked by Alistair and Oghren. The trio moved deeper into the Thaig. The road they followed was littered with small stones and broken statues. The heavy boots of the boys crunched on the stones, the sound echoing off the abandoned homes. The remainder of the party cautiously followed the trio, their footfalls ringing in the silence.

Coming to a junction in the road, Ayu stopped short. She held her arms out to halt the others.

"Shh, shh." she whispered, looking around.

The party stopped and the tension was palpable. They all looked from side to side, attempting to identify what Ayu had heard.

"What is it?" Alistair leaned down to whisper in her ear.

Ayu clapped a hand over his mouth and held it there. She stared forward, down the rubble strewn road. A clattering of feet on the rock caused the party to follow Ayu's gaze. Alistair gently removed Ayu's palm from his lips, holding it tightly in his hand. The skittering in the Thaig grew louder as the enemy approached where they stood on the crossroads.

"Maker's Breath . . ." Alistair breathed. He squeezed Ayu's hand once before grasping his sword. He took a single step in front of her, holding his shield up.

Ayu's heart hammered in her chest. She had never seen a creature so large as what approached them now. She drew her bow and notched an arrow. Oghren cursed on her right, spitting into the dirt.

"Wait." Ayu spoke softly. "Maybe it has not seen us yet."

"You know we don't have that kind of luck Ayu." Alistair replied.

"A girl can dream, can't she?"

"You need to have better dreams." his lips curled into a smirk.

The massive spider steadily moved along the highway. It seemed oblivious to the party's presence at first, but once its eight beady eyes spotted them, it began to gnash its mandibles. The spider queen thundered hungrily at the companions. Her grey, hairy flesh was mottled with splashes of the Taint. The creature had a fearsome appearance, venom dripping from her elongated fangs. Her feet crushed the broken stones into powder as she raced forward.

"Hate to tell you Ayu, but she spotted us." Alistair quipped.

"Well, we don't have that kind of luck." Ayu replied.

The party dove apart, each half taking a side of the street. Ayu tumbled behind a fallen statue base and sighted her bow. The queen was within the range of her arrow. Pushing the heat up from her belly, Ayu ignited the arrow. She inhaled a steadying breath and lined up her target. In a rush of air, Ayu released the arrow. It streaked across the road and sank into one of the spider queen's eyes. She reared back screaming, her front legs kicking madly into the air.

Leliana followed suit, taking out another of the queen's eyes from where the rogue hid in one of the houses. The spider queen was enraged and lashed out at the nearest building. Using her massive weight, the corrupted spider knocked into the dilapidated house. Ayu watched from across the street, as the spider's body sent the stone wall crashing to the earth in a cloud of dust. The elf saw Oghren rolling away from the debris as the spider turned to her side of the road. The dwarf bellowed and charged at the queen. He held his axe to one side as he ran. Ayu fired another shot into the spider to keep her distracted. The shaft sunk deep into the creature's thorax. Oghren raced underneath the beast, slashing one leg as he passed. Alistair followed Oghren's lead, but ran in the opposite direction from whence the dwarf had gone.

The spider queen attempted to stomp on the melee combatants as they moved underneath her, but they were proving difficult to hit. Ayu stood from behind the statue base and fired a flaming arrow once more. This time the creature spied her hiding spot, and moved closer to her. The beast reared back, smashing her legs into the stone base. Ayu dove to the side, her arms extended in front of her to brace her fall. When her hands touched the ground, Ayu tucked herself into a roll. She twisted on her back and launched off a quick shot, before having to dodge again. Morrigan dropped a paralyzing ward between Ayu and the spider queen. The spider stopped abruptly, her mandibles moving angrily. Wynne shot a blast of cold at the beast, in hopes of slowing it longer. Ayu rose from the ground, the dust settling around her feet. She stared at the corrupted creature, its eyes following her every move.

The spider's mouth moved suddenly and a ball of venom spurted from it. Ayu dodged at the last second, barely avoiding the spray. The venom landed near her feet, splashing out as it hit the stone of the road. The Warden scrabbled to her feet and took off toward one of the standing walls. She dropped to her knees and slid behind the stone, as another venom strike hit the wall. Morrigan's paralysis ward was weakening and the spider was beginning to advance down the road once more. The witch conjured another, but this time the spell failed her. Morrigan had to dash for cover as the queen targeted her with its venom spit. Wynne tried another blast of cold, causing spikes of ice to shoot away from the mage. The spider stopped short before it impaled itself. With surprising speed, the creature turned and fired strings of webbing from its abdomen. Zevran leapt from his hiding place and knocked Wynne to the ground a few feet away from where she had been standing.

Ayu gave them cover, firing on the spider queen with her fire arrows. She made a lucky shot and one of the arrows sunk into a vein of corruption on the spider's flesh. The black ooze erupted into flame. The queen lashed out, breaking Wynne's ice wall as it screamed in pain. The flame coursed along the path of the Taint, burning the beast mercilessly. Morrigan saw the effectiveness of the fire and conjured a ball of twisting flame to her palm. Moving from cover, the witch released the ball, hitting the queen on her flank. The spider twisted and spat another ball of venom at the mage, but Morrigan was already on the move. Alistair held his shield above his head and charged at the spider again. He slashed its legs, this time severing one completely, and ran to the opposite side of the road.

The spider queen crashed into the remainder the stone houses, attempting to bring the entire block to ruin.

"Scatter!" Ayu cried over the thunderous crashing of the dwarven homes. The party was on their feet and running in all directions. Stone crashed down around them, the dirt and debris choking their breathing and stinging their eyes. Ayu ran the back of her arm across her eyes to try and remove the dirt. She did not succeed. Her vision was blurred to the point where she could only make out black shapes in the dust. She fumbled down the road, keeping one hand out in front of her. Ayu's foot caught on a stone and she fell hard. She lay on her back, dazed, when she realized that the spider queen was quickly upon her. The creature stood above the Warden, raising its front legs to strike. Ayu shot a flaming arrow into the belly of the beast. Her arrow caught another length of the Taint running along the creature's body and it screamed in anger and pain. A pair of fire-blasts soared over Ayu's head and into the spider's body.

The creature roared, rearing back. The fire fully consumed its body. Bits of hair and burned flesh fell from the beast, raining down on Ayu. Alistair raced from the sidelines, sliding into place above her. He held his shield over them, protecting them both from the flaming rain of spider. Zevran ran out from the settling dust, charging directly at the Wardens. Leaping onto Alistair's shield, the Warden tossed the elf upward with a sharp thrust. Zevran held his daggers tightly as he flew toward the queen. His blades sunk to the hilt in the spider's flesh. Bracing his feet against her, Zevran pulled the daggers through her body as he back-flipped off the creature. The queen's blood spurted from the gaping wound, and she fell to the ground with a heavy thud and a billowing of more stone dust.

Alistair had pulled Ayu to her feet and hurried her off toward one of the houses. He kept her pulled close to him as she tried to wipe the dirt from her eyes. Alistair watched as the spider fell to the earth, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Is she dead?" Ayu turned her face up toward her fellow Warden. "I cannot see."

Alistair nodded his head. "Yes I believe so." He rubbed his hand along her arm as he held her. "Lets find the others and see if we can't wash your face."

He stood with Ayu at the edge of the road for a few moments. Alistair scanned the block around them, hoping to see one of the others. The cloud of dust from the felling of the spider queen was beginning to settle. Looking over at the beast's corpse, Alistair spied a figure emerging from it.

Zevran moved with his easy grace toward the Wardens. A pang of jealousy coursed through him as his eyes landed on Alistair's arm draped around Ayu. Standing on Ayu's other side, Zevran gently touched Ayu's elbow. "Are you hurt?" he asked, leaning forward to look at her.

She jumped a little at his touch from surprise, but answered him quickly nevertheless. "No. No I don't think so. It's just my eyes. I am having trouble seeing. I think I got something in them is all." Ayu reached out to him, her fingers finding the armour of Zevran's chest. He placed his hand over hers for a moment, squeezing her fingers once, and then backed away, out of her reach. Ayu stretched out her fingers, trying in vain to catch the elf once more. Zevran, however, had moved away from her and she would never see the pained look on his face. 

A/N: I think this is the shortest chapter that I have written so far! lol I originally had this chapter and the next as one, but it was starting to get pretty long so I've split them up. I have chapter 17 a third of the way done and I am trying to get it finished as soon as I can. Work has been a bear lately and I have not had much time to write, but I am in the process of rectifying that ;) I hope you like the latest installment of Ayu's adventure and I will see you next time! -RQ


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – Deep Connections**

Morrigan and Wynne soon found the Warden and the elves. Wynne quickly sat Ayu down and began to wash out her eyes with water from a skein. As Wynne tended to Ayu, the rest of the party appeared from various places in their block of houses.

Ayu blinked her eyes repeatedly. "It's good Wynne," she waved the mage off. "My eyes are stinging, but I can see again. I'll be alright now. Check on the others, please."

Wynne patted the elf's shoulder and stood, doing as Ayu had asked and looked the others over. Ayu bent forward, resting her head in her hands as she blinked and squeezed water from her eyes. She dried her face on a scrap of cloth, that may once have been a sock, from her pack. Beren sat beside her, his chin resting on her thigh. She sat up and rubbed his head, offering him a small smile. She glanced at her friends, seeing that no one was seriously hurt and sighed in relief. With a twinge in her heart, Ayu spotted Zevran standing away from the others, cleaning his daggers. His expression was all but unreadable. She had never been so confused in all her life. Every time Zevran grew closer to her, he pulled abruptly away. Now he sat in quiet meditation, wiping off the blade of his dagger with well practiced strokes. Ayu selfishly watched him for a time, and thought, just once, that she had seen a sadness claim his features.

Ayu stood from where she sat and took in the extent of the carnage around her. Buildings that had once been standing now lay in ruin. A thick layer of heavy dirt covered everything on their block. She slowly moved around the street, watching her step carefully. The elf picked her way from building to building, steadily making her way down the road. Near where she had first spied the spider queen, Ayu spotted a stone slab, standing apart from any other feature. Curiosity got the better of her and she walked toward it, keeping her stance ready to turn and run.

As she neared the stone slab, Ayu noticed that it may have once been an alter, or other place of importance. The stone came to just below her waist as she stopped in front of one of its long faces. She blew a lungful of dust from the top of the stone, and discovered something there, under all the dirt and debris. A book lay open on the slab, its pages crimped and torn. Ayu gingerly lifted the book and shook off the layer of filth coating it. The cloud that erupted from the pages of parchment caused Ayu to cough, startling the others.

"Ayu!" Wynne cried. "What are you doing over there? Come back here."

Ayu rolled her eyes, a smirk on her lips, and made her way back to her companions. She gingerly carried the book in one hand, letting the pages flop to release more dust. Once Ayu had rejoined the group, she sat on a fallen section of slightly curved wall, and balanced the book on her lap.

"What do you have there?" Leliana asked, sitting down beside the Warden.

"I don't know. It was laying open on a slab of rock just over where the spider was before she spotted us. I think I can just make out what it says." She tilted her head from side to side as she spoke.

Ayu brushed her fingers over the parchment, removing more dust in a plume. She squinted down at the pages laid out on her lap, her concentration focused. The others watched her expectantly, but it was a moment before Ayu began to piece together the words.

" 'The Anvil is not here. It never was. The dwarf that lied to me shall be made to pay' . . The next few words are too smudged for me to read." Ayu tilted the book on her lap, trying to catch better light. " ' . . a touched dwarf . . too painful to carry an actual conversation . . He lived here in the Roads – knows all their secrets. He has seen the Anvil. It does exist – I knew it! We are making our way to the Dead Trenches. I am so close to claiming the Anvil for my own . . . Branka.' " Ayu closed the book, letting it rest beside her on the stone. "It looks like Branka went to a section of the Roads called the Dead Trenches."

"I am really starting to not like this place." Alistair muttered loudly enough for them all to hear.

"Join the club." Ayu let her shoulders drop in defeat.

After much debate and arguing, it was decided that the party would camp on the other end of Ortan Thaig, and carry on their journey once the party awoke. It was a restless night for most of the companions until, blissfully, fatigue allowed them to sleep.

Waking first, Zevran sat up on his bedroll. He looked from one sleeping face to another as they lay around him. When his eyes landed on Ayu's peaceful features, his heart leapt in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to be near her, but at every turn all he could see was his shame and treachery. Rinna's rotting face continued to plague him mercilessly. He wanted so to tell her everything, but he could not find the words.

Ayu seemed to sense that she was being watched. Her eyes suddenly flew open and she gripped her blanket tightly in one fist. Her eyes scanned the party, but everything was in order. Everyone appeared to still be in slumber, and she dared not move for fear of waking them. Ayu rolled to her other side, facing the remains of the central fire. The elf tried to close her eyes, but felt the familiar prick on the back of her neck. This time she shot up in bed, the blanket falling away from her and looked around feverishly. She could feel someone . . _something _. . watching her. She remained awake from then on, stoking the fire for the morning meal. The feeling of a presence tickled the back of her skull and Ayu truly began to wonder if she was losing her mind.

The group awoke to the smell of the cookpot, its contents happily boiling away.

"Mmmmm," Alistair smelled the air appreciatively. "I always enjoy your cooking Ayu." He rubbed his growling stomach as he scooted closer to the fire.

Ayu grinned as she served him a bowl. "You are very welcome my friend." She continued to serve breakfast to the others one by one, serving herself last. Ayu pulled the pot from beside the fire, so it could cool as she ate with the others. She kept her eyes focused on her bowl, the niggling feeling still in the back of her mind.

When the party was finished, they packed their gear and started off along the road leading away from Ortan Thaig. Leliana pulled alongside Ayu and leaned over to the elf.

"Are you well?" she asked with concern. "You were very quiet at breakfast."

"I just have a bad feeling is all." Ayu replied. "I just can't shake it."

"Do you think something bad is going to happen?" the rogue asked nervously, twisting her hands together.

"No, it doesn't feel like that. I don't feel darkspawn – at least I don't think it's them." Ayu pondered for a moment, trying to think of the right words. "It's more like we're – I'm - being watched. I cannot describe it any other way."

"That still sounds ominous Ayu. We should be extra careful." Leliana squeezed Ayu's arm once. "I will keep a lookout."

"Thanks Leliana. Don't tell the others. I don't want them to worry." Ayu sighed. "They have enough to worry about already."

Leliana nodded and made a sealing motion over her mouth. Ayu faintly smiled in return.

The companions walked for hours, following the dwarven highway closely. The Taint was crawling all over the Deep Roads now. There was no place that they turned where it was not present. Veins of the black sludge ran along the walls and floor, covering the stone in a thick lattice. The party was careful not to step into the pools of tar, boiling at their feet.

Clusters of darkspawn antagonized the party periodically, but they pushed on. Entering a tunnel carved in the earth, the party left the dwarven highway once more. They moved forward slowly, until the tunnel opened into a natural cavern. A chasm of magma ran along one side of the path, casting an eerie glow along the walls. They pressed onward along the darkening path.

"This is the beginning of the Dead Trenches." Ayu whispered, casting her gaze around her. "It has to be." She instinctively clutched her bow tighter in her grasp.

They continued along the path, the darkness pressing in on all sides. The chasm of magma deepened as they moved, a canyon beginning to form beside the party. Ayu slowed her gait as she constantly searched the terrain around them. Her uneasiness had grown as they traveled. A steady hum began in her ears, a sound that no one else seemed to hear, and it grew louder as they approached the Trenches. She periodically shook her head, but Ayu could not dislodge the sound. Ayu steps became sluggish and her pace slowed even more. The elf was overtaken by the rest of the party until she walked at the rear.

The others shot glances at Ayu as they passed her, but Zevran's eyes lingered the longest. He knew something was wrong, but didn't know what. Ayu had slowed her steps to the point where she was barely moving. As Zevran watched her from the corner of his eye, Ayu stopped. Her head cocked to one side as if she was listening to something in the air, but he could hear nothing. Zevran stopped, causing the others to notice and pause as well.

"Ayu?" He asked, stepping cautiously toward the Warden, "what is it?"

Her eyes barely flickered in response to his voice. She stared into the distance, her gaze glassy. She was gone far away. Her lips began to move, barely at first, but gained strength as the party watched her. Zevran paused, tilting his head to match hers, but Ayu was unresponsive. He turned to glance at the others and shrug.

Ayu's voice suddenly cut through the stillness. Her words were quiet at first, building as she repeated herself. The party pressed closer to her, eager to hear what she was saying. The timbre of her voice deepened as she spoke, but it was neither Ayu nor Phoenix that pushed the words from her mouth.

"What is she saying?" Leliana asked in a whisper.

"I cannot tell." Wynne replied. "She's speaking an ancient language. It's not elven, of that I am sure. This is more guttural and raw." The mage moved closer to Ayu, placing a hand on the elf's wrist. "Ayu?"

Ayu's head tilted more to the side as she stared into the space beyond. She did not answer the other woman. The party glanced nervously from one to another. No one knew what was happening. As if on cue, the Warden began to slip common words into her repeating chant. More and more, the words became clear to the party, as the elf translated into common. What the party would finally hear, however, would shock them all.

_'You cast me asunder . . _

_ You locked me away . . _

_ I will put out your fire . . _

_ I will make you pay.'_

The party looked in panic at one another as Ayu repeated the song over and over. A wicked smile spread across Ayu's lips and her vacant eyes glared at them all.

_'There you are . . .'_

A dragon's roar echoed from deep within the cavern, startling them all. Evil laughter began to bubble from Ayu's mouth as she stood stationary in front of the party. Screams of darkspawn reverberated around them.

"It's the archdemon!" Alistair cried out. "It knows we're here!"

"How?!" Leliana shouted in panic, grabbing her bow, and searching the area frantically.

"Phoenix told us that the dragons are a part of her. Being here - the archdemon must be able to sense her. We have to sever the connection before the darkspawn are upon us!" Wynne shouted.

"What?!" Alistair choked out. "How?"

"We have to knock Ayu out and break the link between her and the demon." Wynne replied hotly.

Alistair looked at the maniacally laughing elf, but only could see his friend. "I . . can't do it . ." He dropped his head in defeat.

Zevran took a breath and stepped toward the elf. Gripping his dagger, and steeling himself, he cracked Ayu in just the right spot to drop her to the ground. As her knees buckled and she collapsed to the stone, the laughter stopped. Zevran reached out and caught Ayu against him, pulling her close. He sheathed his dagger and hoisted a very limp Warden into his arms. Alistair glared at him angrily.

"I am a trained assassin, Alistair." Zevran said coolly, eying the man. "You do not think I would know exactly where to hit a person to render them unconscious?" Zevran sighed, brushing passed Alistair.

"We have to get out of here, before the darkspawn find us." Wynne urged. "Let us argue later."

The party raced along the path, keeping to the inside edge. A small pathway angled upward to a ledge above them. Wynne pointed to the path and the party followed her up. The ledge curved back along the rock face before opening into a series of small openings. The party dove into the tiny crevices, hiding in the darkness. Below them, the clatter of darkspawn rang in the cavern. They grunted and cried in frustration at finding the party gone. Zevran pushed himself as far back in his little alcove as he could. He kept Ayu pressed tightly to his chest. She was still out cold.

The darkspawn screamed below, hoping to cause some noise from their prey. The party was resilient, and they made no sound. The creatures in the cavern below searched frantically, but they couldn't find the mortals. After what felt like an eternity, the darkspawn moved off, heading in the direction that the party had initially come from.

When silence filled the cavern once more, Wynne poked her head out from her hiding place. The monsters were gone. She stepped back out onto the ledge and gathered the others. "We must press on, lest they come back and discover us."

The group was in agreement. They moved quickly from their ledge and down to the cavern floor. They followed the path, keeping as close to the inner wall as they could. The chasm continued to open on their left. Stealing a glance over the edge, Alistair stopped dead in his tracks.

A horde of darkspawn sprawled below them. The archdemon roared, spreading its leathery wings wide. It took to the air, landing on a stone bridge, facing away from the party. Alistair quickly hushed the others and they sank back against the rock of the wall. The dragon released another angry roar, shaking the stone of the cavern, before taking wing and flying away.

"We need to keep moving." Wynne pressed quietly. "We must get out of this area before we are discovered."

The party nodded agreement and continued, delving ever deeper into the Dead Trenches.

* * *

><p>"Owww." Ayu whimpered in pain as she rolled to her front, one hand cradling her forehead. "What in the name of the Spirits hit me?" Her head ached and she could not remember getting to the little make-shift camp that she now found herself laying in.<p>

"Good," Wynne leaned over the elf, casting her in shadow, "you are awake. I had hoped you would have returned to us sooner, but no matter. You are well and with us once more."

Ayu slowly sat up. "What are you going on about?" she asked, confused.

"It seems you were communicating with the archdemon, or rather, it was communicating _through_ you. We had to break the connection, and quickly, or we all may not have been here now."

Ayu rubbed her forehead, closing her eyes. _'Just great', _she thought, _'and now the demons are in my head too. Eventually there will be no room for me.'_ Ayu took the dried meat offered to her and chewed it absently. Looking around her, she could see the Taint thick on the walls around them. They were getting closer to where the darkspawn dwelled, she was sure of it. The stone of the deep roads had given way to the natural caves and tunnels within the rock. Bare stone pressed down on all sides. In this section, Ayu would have been hard pressed to say that the dwarves had been here at all. When the party was roused and packed, they set off along the rough-hewn path once more. Ayu was nestled in the center of the party, no one taking the risk of losing her.

The tunnel wove through the earth and the party quietly followed it. Within an hour or so the tunnel returned to the stone of the dwarven highway. The walkway spread toward a dilapidated stone structure laying on the party's right. Ayu could not tell what the building had once been, but she could tell that it had been a massive and ornate structure. The chasm continued along their left, a deep wound in the stone. Ahead of them, the party spied a heavy stone bridge, allowing them to cross the chasm. Torches were lit along the other side of the bridge, and the party slowed. The Wardens looked at each other knowingly.

Darkspawn.

Crude arrows whizzed passed the party. They ducked down, running toward the bridge. Genlock stood halfway across shooting at the party, while a handful of hurlocks raced along the bridge. Wynne paused behind one of the stone pillars on the end of the bridge, while the others pressed forward. Morrigan stopped a little farther ahead, but remained safely behind the bulk of the party. Alistair ran into one of the hurlock, using his shield as a battering ram. The beast fell from the impact, landing hard on the stone. Alistair drove his long sword through its throat, blood bubbling from the wound as it died. Oghren and Sten waded into the fray, blades twirling through the air. Ayu and Leliana remained slightly behind, firing at the genlock archers and felling them quickly. With the enemy's ranged fire suppressed, the women turned their attention to the others. Another wave of darkspawn spilled from an unseen corridor on the opposite side of the chasm. The thunderous footfalls of an ogre caused Ayu's stomach to flip in place.

A wall of icy spikes went up between the advancing group of darkspawn and the party. It bought the group some time to kill the monsters that they were already dealing with. The ogre reached the ice wall and threw heavy fits into it over and over again. The cracks of the ice and the screams of the creatures reverberated off the cavernous walls. Morrigan unleashed a hex upon the ogre, momentarily causing it to turn on its comrades. No less than four hurlock flew over the stone railing and into the magma below, before her spell wore off. The wall shattered, sending ice pellets flying in all directions. The party quickly covered their faces, shrinking against the flying ice shards. The ogre roared and thundered forward smashing into Alistair. The ex-Templar fell on his backside from the impact and slid along the stone. The metal of his armour caused a terrible scraping sound. The ogre reared back and cried, its hands covering the sides of its head. In a rage it bellowed once more, charging through the party. The companions dove to either side of it, barely avoiding being trampled. Oghren raced along behind the beast, swinging his axe at its legs. The dwarf's weapon slashed through the ogre's muscles and tendons, laming it. The creature roared in anger and, turning, hobbled to the dwarf. Ayu sighted an arrow and launched it into the beast's eye. It roared again and stumbled forward angrily. The few remaining darkspawn were flung aside in its rage as it flailed its arms. Ayu darted around behind the monster and fired into its broad back. The ogre arched backward, screaming in pain. Sten swung his great sword in a flashing arc, cutting the throat of the ogre. Thick black blood spurted from the wound, showering Oghren below it.

"Blarg!" the dwarf cried, jumping away from the spray and the falling beast, "watch were ya soddin' swing that thing!" He glared at the qunari towing above him.

Sten gave the dwarf the barest of glances down his long nose, glowering. The qunari 'humphed' and walked away from the dwarf.

The party wiped weapons and faces clean before continuing along the bridge. The platform at the end of the bridge was wide and deep. A set of stone stairs rose before the party, but the huge metal door at the top was barred. Ayu trotted to one side of the steps, her bow clutched in hand. She paused, looking around, but the path ended there. A massive opening lay before her, stalactites hanging from the ceiling. She turned on her heel and returned to the group.

"There is nothing in that direction, unless you're able to fly." Ayu flicked a thumb over her shoulder.

"There is a tunnel this way." Leliana called from where she stood on the opposite side of the long stone steps. "I can see firelight coming from the opening. I would assume that this is where the darkspawn have come from." She turned and faced the others.

"Then that's the way we must go." Ayu marched through the party toward her fellow rogue, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We must watch our step. I can sense much evil ahead."

Ayu signaled the group forward and they proceeded along the tunnel. Ayu led the way, moving cautiously along the stony path. The Taint grew thick on the walls again, however, this time it took on a more fleshy appearance. Blood spattered the stones and sacks of flesh hung from cracks and crevices around them. The companions grimaced at the grotesque sight, but kept pressing forward.

After following the tunnel for a few twists and turns, Ayu suddenly halted, holding her free hand aloft. She held a finger to her lips, twisting to look at the others behind her. A voice drifted down the corridor. She could not make out the words, even with straining her ears. Moving slowly forward again, Ayu caught sight of an open doorway. Zevran moved up beside her, and together, they advanced to the opening. The others fell in behind in pairs. At the doorway, Ayu could finally begin to hear the voice more clearly. Leaning against the cold stone of the door frame, she began to repeat the words she heard.

'_First day, they come and catch everyone_

_ Second day, they beat us and eat some for meat_

_ Fifth day, they return and it's another girl's turn.'_

She spoke just above a whisper, lost in the poem. Zevran gently prodded her with his fingertips and her eyes refocused on him. "Can you not hear it?" she asked quietly, afraid that the presence she felt ahead would hear her.

"No. I cannot I'm afraid." he shook his head sadly.

Ayu sighed and pushed herself from the doorway. They were now in a building of some kind. Ayu could not tell from the entrance as to what its purpose was. She followed the hallway, feeling the cool stone of one engraved wall as she let her fingers trail along it. The party came to a little alcove on one side of the hall, and Ayu stopped to look.

Three heavy stone sarcophagi lined the wall, each one was set into its own opening. "This is a tomb." Ayu mused aloud. "I wonder who they were . . ."

Ayu felt a hand on her elbow. "Come, we must move on." Zevran's voice was soft in her ear.

They moved along the hall, passing one more alcove of sarcophagi. It was then that the others could hear the woman's voice in the air.

'_Sixth day, her screams we hear in our dreams_

_ Seventh day, she grew as in her mouth they spew'_

"Where is that coming from?" Leliana whispered, concern in her voice.

Ayu pointed to the open door at the end of the hall. She walked closer to the doorway, the metal door twisted and laying on the floor. The elf gingerly stepped around the broken door and peered around the doorway. There was a short walkway leading away from the tomb. The original path was covered with collapsed stone, but a tunnel had been carved into the rock a short distance away. They slowly pressed forward, following the new path. More fleshy sacks clung to the walls and floor of this tunnel and the group was careful not to touch them. The woman's voice wafted down from somewhere ahead of them. She was back at the beginning of her twisted poem. Her voice grew stronger as the companions came to the end of the passageway.

_Eighth day, we hated as she is violated._

_Ninth day, she grins and devours her kin_

_Now she does feast, as she's become the beast._

As Ayu rounded the corner, entering a misshapen chamber, she spied a female dwarf standing with her back to the party. She repeated her poem over and over in a monotone voice. Beren barked as he pulled up beside his Warden, and the dwarven woman turned to regard them with milky eyes. Her dark hair was matted against her skull with blood and Taint. Her skin was pallid and pulled tight to the bones of her face. Dark wounds were beginning to grow on her cheeks and chin, the skin dying and falling away.

"Ahh," she sighed, "my eyes are deceiving me. An elf? An impossible dream." She inched her way closer to the group as she spoke, her head twisting to the side as she wrung her hands together.

"What happened?" Ayu asked nervously.

"They came from the dark. They took us all. Killed the men, kept the women. They forced us to eat the dead. Friend and foe, blood and bile . . . they took us, one by one. They're all gone now . . All but me. I will not change like Laryn, or Branka. I will not be like them!" Her pale eyes grew wide in fear, and she suddenly turned and ran from the chamber. "They shall not take me!"

Ayu turned to her companions, her blue eyes wide and searching. "What was she talking about? The darkspawn are _feeding_ people? Why?" An uncomfortable shifting in her gut told her it was for no good purpose.

"We should be extra careful as we advance." Wynne piped up from her place within the party ranks. "I do not like the look of this place."

The dwarven built floor was filled with bulging fleshy sacs. The torchlight from the walls created an eerie shifting glow to the surrounding area, making the sacs seem to wiggle and move. Ayu gently pushed one with the toe of her boot. The sac squashed beneath her touch, bounding back into place when the pressure was relieved.

_'Is it this that they feed their victims with? To what end?'_

"We should move on." Alistair said, his voice disgusted. "Maker I want out of here."

"On that we both agree Alistair." Ayu said softly from where she stood by one of the larger sacs. "There is another exit over here," she pointed to the far side of the room, "I think that's the only way we can go."

The Warden removed her bow from her shoulder and carefully picked her way across the room to the other side. Her companions followed diligently, cautiously stepping around the sacs. The party ascended the three short stairs and though the open stone archway. Darkness loomed ahead, but Wynne ignited one of her magelights and allowed it to float above them. The archway opened to another set of stone stairs. Ayu led the way down the short set of wide stone steps, keeping her bow in front of her thighs as she walked. The walkway opened into a cavern, a chasm running alongside one side of the walkway. The party kept to the wall, following the lingering voice of the fleeing dwarven woman. Just ahead of the group, Ayu spied a tall stone door nestled into the rock of the wall. She motioned the team forward. Sten and Oghren hefted the doors open. Alistair stepped through first, holding his shield up in front of him. Ayu and the others followed closely behind him. The door opened onto a long twisting hallway.

The flat stone of the floor was quickly enveloped in Taint. This time it was a deep red in colour, smattered with webs of veins. As the party advanced down the hallway, the Taint grew from the ceiling, clinging to the rock wall and joining to the floor below. The substance beneath their feet squelched and sunk with each step.

"Watch your footing," Ayu said over her shoulder to her companions. "This is like walking on a thick mattress. It would be so easy slip and twist an ankle."

Light began to filter into the Tainted hallway. Alistair kept pace, Ayu close at his side. The Wardens stepped out from the hallway and into the most horrific sight either of them had ever seen.

The roughly circular room was filled with a blanket of Taint. Huge fleshy sacs were littered around the periphery of the chamber. A massive creature resided at the base of the far wall across from the party. The monster before them towered well above even Sten's lofty height. It sat upon roll after roll of body fat and bosom. Ayu counted no less than five pairs of breasts on the beast. Its skin was a mottled grey, some patches bloody and weeping. Its eyes were solid white and staring; its lips pulled back, leaving sharp fangs exposed. Long, fleshy pink tentacles flicked and twirled angrily around the beast.

_Broodmother . . ._

"This is what that woman was talking about," Ayu grabbed Alistair's arm. "_This_ is why they feed the women . . . to breed." Her eyes grew large at the thought of such a thing happening to her. She was terrified. Inside her body, Phoenix recoiled against Ayu's mental barrier.

The Broodmother spotted them standing in the entryway and she screamed at them, leaning forward and slashing with her tentacles. Her rotund arms reached forward as if to tear the flesh from their bones. Ayu stood transfixed on the sight of what once was a dwarven woman. She shook her head and took an involuntary step backward, her skin pale and clammy. Alistair looked at her, concerned.

"Let's go Warden!" Oghren shouted, dashing ahead. "This hell bitch ain't gunna kill 'erself!" The warrior pulled his axe to his chest and barreled into the room. The rest swept passed her and into fighting range with the Broodmother.

Wynne paused, touching the elf's arm. "I am afraid too, Ayu. You must stand firm. We shall not let this happen to us." The mage brushed passed her and entered the chamber.

Ayu gulped down the taste of bile, her breath coming in laboured hitches. _'Wynne is right,'_ she told herself sternly. _'We have to end this.'_ She took a deep breath and ran into the chaos before her.

Tentacles shot from the soft earth beneath their feet. The Broodmother's screams echoed in the chamber, reverberating inside their skulls. Alistair nearly lost his shield as a tentacle flew up beside him. He jumped sideways, swinging his sword in a wide arc. He nicked the tentacle and it quickly disappeared back into the earth. The attack kept the party away from the Broodmother and they were unable to hit her. Leliana launched arrow after arrow, but could not line up a proper shot as she dodged slashing tentacles. Ayu looked around, panic rising in her chest. They were not doing well. Wynne and Morrigan finally got a foothold against the beast. Using their elemental spells, they blocked the Broodmother from attacking a small area directly in front of her. It was there that the boys raced to in order to harm the creature.

The Broodmother screamed in rage and pain. Thick bile and spittle flew from her lipless mouth as she cried and thrashed. She threw her weight forward and the melee team were forced to leap out of the way. Launching all of her tentacles at the ice wall around her, the Broodmother shattered it into a thousand glittering stars. She roared as she righted herself and swept her appendages across the room. The party quickly dropped to the ground, narrowly missing being struck.

Ayu leapt back to her feet and took a few steps closer to the center of the room. The flailing tentacles soared up passed her, but could not come up from beneath her. Daring a quick glance down, she noticed that she was standing on a segment of stone.

_'She cannot penetrate the rock . .'_ she thought. Firing another arrow at the Broodmother, Ayu cried out to her friends who were all seeming to dance about the chamber. She watched nervously as her companions found rocky outcrops and other segments of stone to stand on.

"We can't hit her like this!" Alistair cried from the stone where he crouched. A tentacle flew up beside him and he lopped it in half with his sword. "What are we going to do?"

"Keep hacking off her tentacles," Ayu called over. "She has to run out of them eventually. All range – focus on the Broodmother!"

The party followed Ayu's directions. Wynne and Morrigan fired spells at the beast, but she had learned their tricks and was pulling her appendages before her to block the attacks. The arrows Ayu and Leliana fired only found purchase in the thick skin of the beast a quarter of the time.

"This isn't working Ayu!" Leliana shouted over the Broodmother's screams. "We aren't doing enough damage!"

Ayu looked from one companion to the next, holding her bow at her side. They dodged, attacked, and dodged again. But Leliana was right, they could not win this battle this way. She could hear the cry of darkspawn in the distance. Ayu could not be sure if they were real or if they were merely more voices in her head. Casting a quick glance around the room once more, mentally saying goodbye to her friends, Ayu steeled herself for what she knew she had to do.

* * *

><p>He was not sure what made him turn. Maybe it was the sound of Ayu dropping her bow to the stone slab at her feet. Zevran could not say. However, when he turned to look, there she was. Ayu stood still, her face pale as milk, and he could see the sheen of sweat on her brow even from where he fought. A rising tentacle took his attention and once he felled it, leaving it squirming and pulsing on the floor, he glanced to his Warden again. She slipped a dagger from her boot and charged headlong across the chamber.<p>

"Ayu!" he cried, reaching out toward her. She did not hear him, he knew, and she was too far away for him to catch her in time. "Damn it!" He swore, stabbing savagely at a flying tentacle.

The lashing attack slowed. Ayu had the Broodmother's full attention. The elf sprinted toward her quarry, her dagger held tightly against her forearm. The Broodmother flung her appendages at the elf, but she nimbly dodged and leapt over them. The creature leaned forward, spitting acid and bile. Ayu slid out of the path of the spray, tainted goo wetting her breeches. Ayu gathered speed once she regained her feet and darted closer to the monster. She was close enough to the Broodmother that the creature leaned forward and attempted to strike her with a fist.

Ayu ducked from the impending blow, and leapt up onto the Broodmother's first set of teats. She jumped from breast to roll of fat to breast as she ascended the creature like a gelatinous set of stairs. The Broodmother writhed and twisted, hoping to knock Ayu off. The beast thrashed and attempted to grab the elf with its pudgy arms. The Warden was quick on her feet and climbed onto its massive shoulder, out of reach. The party below was all but forgotten.

Zevran stood with his hands limp at his sides. He could barely feel the daggers he gripped in his fists. _'Ayu, what are you doing?'_ He stared up after her, his heart pounding.

In the blink of an eye, Ayu's gaze hardened and he could see the determination written in her features. She brought her dagger up to her chest, the pommel pressing against her skin just below her shining silver pendant. The Warden jumped down onto the first breast below her and drove her dagger to the hilt in swaying grey flesh. She held tightly to the dagger as she ran from one breast to the next, tearing a gash into the Broodmother's throat. Dark blood erupted from the wound and the beast gurgled and choked as it thrashed.

Zevran's heart leapt into his throat as he watched Ayu loose her footing. She slipped on blood and bile and acrid spit, sliding down between the breasts of the Broodmother. The creature tipped forward in her death-throws, plummeting to the earth with an alarming speed. Ayu could not gain purchase on the slippery, bulbous mass and she slipped beneath the Broodmother's falling body.

The party found their feet. Charging to the body of the Broodmother, they attempted to move it, but found they could not. The flesh bounded around their hands, threatening to suck them within the folds of flesh as well. Leliana was in a panic, crying Ayu's name and stabbing the twisted mass in anger.

"Give me my friend back, you bitch!." the rogue cried. Alistair gently took her shoulders and moved her away.

They all stood in silence as the final drops of blood oozed from the Broodmother's neck. The chamber fell silent except for Leliana's wracking sobs. Zevran's eyes stung with tears, but he refused to shed them. Sheathing his daggers, he stood quietly, speaking an Anitvan prayer for his beloved under his breath. His keen ears could hear others doing the same.

A writhing of the body made him look up. He swiped a hand across his eyes, thinking maybe the tears had caused him to see things. But no. There it was again. The Broodmother's body was wiggling, as if something were squirming underneath. He slapped Alistair on the arm and pointed to the carcass. The man looked at him angrily at first, but Alistair obliged him and looked at the body.

It _was_ moving.

With a squelching sound and another rush of fluids, Ayu emerged from the cleavage of the beast. She gasped in a huge lungful of air as she dragged herself free. Standing, albeit wobbly, on her feet, Ayu was covered from head to toe in offal. She still miraculously clutched her sodden dagger in a slimy hand. Her loose tendrils of hair stuck in thickly coated chunks to her face, or vertically off her scalp in odd angles. Her skin was coated in black ooze and her armor was drenched dark in Maker-knew-what.

She was the most beautiful thing Zevran had ever laid his eyes on. 

A/N: Ahh finally! I must apologize for being MIA there. Real life just needs to lay off. lol Anyhow, I hope you like this chapter! The next one should be last in the Deep Roads - Maker I hate the Deep Roads - and the rest of the story should tick along just nicely ;) I will you see you all much, much sooner next time. -RQ


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

Leliana squealed in delight, racing toward the Warden. She suddenly stopped short, realizing that her friend was completely covered in filth. Leliana smiled warmly and giggled as she reached up to wave instead. "How ever did you survive?" Leliana asked, wiping a tear from her cheek. "I thought – surely, you must have . ."

Ayu pushed a slick lock of hair back off her face. Her blue eyes sparkled with adrenaline amidst the gore that covered her. "When the Broodmother pitched forward, I managed to wedge myself under one of her . . breasts and I lay between two of them. When the body hit the ground, the wind was knocked from me, but I was – well cushioned." Ayu gave a wry smile, loosely crossing her arms under her chest. She had been hanging around Zevran and Oghren too much. "It was pitch dark under there, and I no way to orient myself. Well, at least until I heard Leliana's wailing." She gestured to the other rogue with one arm. "I used my dagger to help pull myself along. I slipped into the cleavage line and worked my way out. I am surprised myself." Ayu gave a short, exhausted laugh. "I honestly did not expect this outcome. I am never taking breasts for granted again."

The party laughed as a whole, relieving built up tension and fear. It was a sweet, joyful sound among the smell of death and carnage.

Ayu looked at the blade of her dagger. It still dripped with thick black blood, a puddle forming at her feet. She moved the blade to her thigh to wipe it clean, but realized that her breeches were filthier than her dagger. Smirking to herself, Ayu put the blade through her belt. She would clean it and put it away when they were gone from this place.

"There is a passage in the rock over there, Ayu. Perhaps that will lead to the Anvil?" Wynne offered, pointing a finger to the other side of the chamber from where they stood.

"And Branka." Oghren growled, hefting his axe over his shoulder.

Ayu nodded once. "Hopefully we come across another spring, or something, so I can clean up. Let's be off. The smell of this place is making me ill."

The group picked their way over to the opening in the rock and began to walk down the passage. Leliana had fetched Ayu's bow from where the elf had dropped it, and returned it to her as she passed. Ayu thanked her friend and slung it around her torso to keep her hands free. The tunnel curved through the stone, finally opening into a high-ceilinged chamber. Once the whole party was though the archway, a crumble of stone caused them to whirl in place. Huge slabs of rock collapsed from the ceiling and covered the path where they had come from moments before.

"What was that?!" Oghren shouted, grabbing his axe.

A woman's voice made the party turn once more.

"I shall be blunt with you. My time here in the Deep Roads has weakened my social graces. I am sure, however, that you will be undeterred." The dwarven woman stood above them on a wide rocky ledge. Her dark hair hung in limp, low pigtails to the tops of her shoulders, and her black eyes narrowed at the group before her. Her heavy armour had definitely seen battle here in the deep.

"Branka!" Oghren cried happily, "shave my back and call me an elf! By the Stone, it's you! I hardly recognized you!"

The woman all but sneered at him. "Oghren, I see you finally found your way down here. I hope you can find your way back more easily. As for you," Branka turned her attention to Ayu standing among the others, "what do I call you? Hired sword to the latest lordling to sit his ass on the throne? Or are you merely the only one able to stand Oghren's ale-breath?"

"You watch what you say to her, woman. She here is a Grey Warden, and you will give her some respect." Oghren spat.

"Oh, so an important errand boy then? I assume something has happened that would send you to find me. Is Endrin finally dead? Seems the most likely, he was on the old and wheezy side."

Ayu stepped forward. "Yes he has passed. The assembly is deadlocked and Lord Harrowmont needs the support of a Paragon to take the throne."

"Oh so that's how it is, is it? You think you can waltz down in the depths to drag me back to Orzammar? Why would a Surfacer care about Dwarven politics? There must he something in it for you . ." Branka mused, moving her hand to her chin as she paced on the ledge. "You want something. Or is this Harrowmont after something else in particular?" She stopped her pacing and faced the party. "They could put a drunken monkey on the throne for all I care. I am after our protector, our invention. The one thing that made our armies unstoppable is lost to the very darkspawn it should be fighting. The Anvil of the Void! The tool used by the Ancients to create the golems that stopped the first Archdemon from rising. It is so close I can taste it!"

"A good king on the throne can go a long way to bettering Orzammar." Ayu tried to sway her.

"No one would notice if a thousand king's died. I am after the return of our glory! It lies ahead beyond a gauntlet of traps created by Caridin himself. My house gave their bodies and souls to get this far; to unlock its secrets. _This_ is important! _This_ will benefit the dwarven people and have lasting meaning. Kings, politics – it quickly means nothing. I have given all and would sacrifice _anything_ to get the Anvil of the Void!"

"You would so easily disregard your own house? What of Hespith and the rest of your family? How twisted have you become?" Ayu's stomach lurched into a knot. She was sicked by the depth of Branka's depravity.

"Enough!" Branka's eyes flared. "If you want me to play along with this imbecilic election, then I must have the Anvil." Her voice dropped eerily soft. "There is only one way out Warden. Forward. Through Caridin's maze and out to where the Anvil sits, waiting."

"What has this place done to you?" Oghren shouted. "I remember I could talk to you for one minute and see your brilliance."

"I am your Paragon," was all Branka said before she turned and walked away from the party, following the ledge.

Ayu sighed heavily. "Well she is pleasant isn't she?" The Warden said sarcastically. Ayu rubbed her forehead with one hand, flakes of drying blood and Taint sloughing off.

"She never used to be this way," Oghren said sadly. "Her obsession with this damned Anvil has pushed her over the edge."

Ayu put her hands on her hips. "Alright. Well, like she said, we only have one way to go. I suppose we had better get moving."

The party followed the chamber along to another tunnel leading through the rock. Ayu had taken the lead, and the others followed diligently behind, though farther back than normal. Ayu's armour had not yet fully dried, and she left smears on the rock if she brushed against them. Nearing the end of the passage, Ayu could hear Branka's voice. Obviously the dwarven woman had either seen or heard them come along the path. Ayu stepped into an immense cavern. Branka stood on their right, standing on top of a shelf made of stone and beaten metal sheets. Tents dotted the flattest areas of the ground and Ayu could see the remains of fire-pits and cargo crates scattered throughout. Once the Warden was fully into the cavern, she saw the first dwarven body, then another, and another.

"So many dead for one woman's obsession . ." she whispered. "Will it ever end?"

Leliana muttered a prayer for the fallen house of dwarves as she moved passed the corpses.

"I needed them to test Caridin's traps. Trial and error was the only way. I sent them in . ." Branka looked down at the party from atop her ledge. "They were mine! Pledged to be my house and they refused to help! Even my beloved Hespith. But even she could not understand. When you reach for greatness, sacrifices must be made! As many sacrifices as are necessary." Branka pounded a fist on one of the metal slabs as she leaned over them. "She shouldn't have left! She said she would do whatever it took to find the Anvil. There was no other choice. Most of them were dying of the Taint already. But some . . some of the women were . . transforming. I knew what they would become. A fresh supply of darkspawn to test Caridin's traps. They could still serve me . . It was the only way."

"You are sick!" Ayu cried out. "They followed you on this fool's errand and you killed them all! Even in death you used them for your own selfish gain!" She pulled her bow from over her shoulder and gripped it tightly. The fingers of her free hand twitched over the feathers of her quiver of arrows.

"They had pledged themselves to me! They had no right to fight me! Even in the end they held my hand and whimpered for death." Branka took a breath, steadying herself from her fervor. The dwarf looked down at Ayu coolly. "They say that your order is renowned for its wits as well as its brawn. Perhaps you shall fare better than my poor, simpering clansmen. There is something about this place – it makes people despair."

Branka fell silent and looked up, over the heads of the companions. Ayu drew a sharp breath as she wheeled around. "Darkspawn!" she shouted to the others.

In a heartbeat later, a group of genlock and hurlock raced into the dwarven campsite. They snarled and screamed as they brandished their weapons menacingly. The party scattered, giving each other the room to maneuver. Ayu drew her bow and fired into the advancing ranks of darkspawn. Beren howled at her heels and she quickly reached down to release him from his harness. The mabari leapt into battle, tearing the throat from a hurlock that had been disabled by one of Ayu's arrows.

The clang of metal on metal, and the screams and cries of battle reverberated in the cavern. Ayu saw Leliana pinned against a vertical slab of stone jutting from the floor. A hurlock lifted his sword arm to cleave her head from her shoulders. Ayu charged forward, screaming in rage. She hit with full force into the side of the creature and they both fell to the stone in tangle of limbs. Leliana dashed back, getting closer to the others, but kept her arrow trained on the hurlock locked with Ayu.

"I can't get a clear shot! Ayu you have to move!" She rogue cried in panic.

Ayu tried to roll away, but the monster caught her and forced her on her back against the ground. It knelt down over her, pinning her in place. She groped along her stomach and finally found the dagger in her belt. She slashed at the darkspawn's belly with one quick hard swipe. She was washed again in blood and bile as its insides spilled out upon her. The darkspawn roared in her face until an arrow emerged from within its mouth. The hurlock's heavy body collapsed upon Ayu.

Grunting, she pushed the body from on top of her. When she got back to her feet, an Alpha stood in front of her. It huffed angrily and chattered at her in its guttural language. For a moment, Ayu was frozen in place and could not take her eyes from the beast as it inched closer to her. The Alpha grunted at her again, and took her scent in, inhaling deeply. When the Warden did not move, he shouted at her and pushed her back into the direction of her companions. Ayu was dumbfounded.

She stood in disbelief, as a new wave of darkspawn spilled passed her from the adjoining passage. _"They think I am one of them. They . . they think I . ."_ Ayu thought as she held her arm up to look at it. _"The Taint . . and their blood. It is within me. I am covered in it. They can't tell that I am alive . . I smell like them!"_ With this new-found knowledge, Ayu moved seamlessly through the ranks of darkspawn, easily sneaking up on them and dispatching them with a quick blow. The elf was almost giddy by the time the final creature had fallen.

"I can't believe that worked!" she said in borderline hysterics, as the din of battle faded.

"Can you explain to me what happened there?" Alistair asked, his voice heated.

"Look at me Alistair." Ayu held her hands away from her sides, "I am covered in _them_. They detect each other through scent. As far as they knew I was one of them." Ayu gave out a nervous laugh. "Made killing them much easier that's for sure."

"Please tell me you are not going to stay that way." Alistair's voice held a hint of fear that she would.

"Spirits no! I itch everywhere I can imagine as I dry out." She rubbed a palm against her upper arm. "This cannot come off fast enough."

"Oh thank the Maker," Alistair sighed in relief. "I thought you meant to give Oghren a run for his money."

"Shut it pike-twirler." Oghren snarled. "My scent happens to drive the women crazy." He chortled as he rested both hands on the pommel of his axe.

"Of that we are in agreement, if Branka is any indication." Morrigan quipped from behind Ayu.

"Okay, okay. Enough." Ayu held her hands up in defeat. "Search the camp. Maybe we can find something useful before we press on."

The Warden glanced up at the metal and stone ledge where Branka had been standing. The Paragon was nowhere to be seen.

The group fanned out and searched the remains of the dwarven camp. They tossed usable bits of armour and weapons into Beren's wagon. There was considerable more space in there now.

"Ayu," Zevran called out to her. "Here. There is water."

The elf quickly trotted over to where Zevran stood. Along one of the curving walls, rivulets of water ran from a series of cracks and into a natural stone trough. Ayu made a delighted sound when she saw it. Zevran backed away, but remained close to his Warden. Ayu bent forward and plunged her hands into the cool, clean water. Cupping her hands together, she splashed her face first, rubbing away the built up grime. She tossed water over her head, smoothing down the spikes of caked hair. Bloody water ran from her head and down her back as she splashed. Cupping more water in one hand, she drew the liquid up each arm and finally, leaning farther forward, Ayu managed to toss water over each shoulder and down her back.

As Zevran watched her from where he stood, the elf began to emerge from under all the offal. Tiny rivers of bloodied water coursed along the curves of her body. It dripped from her elbows onto the floor, and puddles began to form near her feet. Her marking had been successfully hidden under all the filth and now, it too, began to reappear. Ayu kept splashing the water up onto her shoulders, letting it run down her body. The water cleaned the blood away in uneven streaks. Ayu's mark looked as though someone had taken a thousand tiny bloodied fingers and dragged them down her back. Zevran felt an uneasy feeling bloom in his gut at the sight of it. Somehow he had the impression that death was around the corner.

Ayu returned to the cart of sun stones and grabbed one from under the blanket. Watching her companions, Ayu held the stone in one hand. A soft golden glow shone through her fingers and any exposed surface. Drawing only a small amount of energy, Ayu tossed the stone back into the cart. Wynne slowly approached the elf as she gathered her gear.

"It has been a hard day, Ayu. I believe it will get tougher still. Are you quite sure you should not be absorbing more energy. I hate to admit it, but you look like something that crawled out of the Fade."

Ayu snorted. "I am trying to make sure that the Fade does not consume me. I will be fine Wynne. I take what I need to keep going, but not enough that _She_ can get a foothold. Control – remember. This is the only way that I know how."

Wynne opened her mouth to respond, but a sharp look from Ayu silenced the mage.

The party gathered their equipment and found the passage leading out of the chamber that they were in. It seemed to double-back into the stone to where the other tunnel had come from. A few paces into the new path, the party began to see bodies sporadically strewn about. Ayu approached one of the first sets of bodies carefully. The hulking mass looked like a pile of grey and black stones, somehow fused together. Keeping her weight on her toes, ready to flee, Ayu stretched out her fingers and tentatively touched it. It was indeed rock, and Ayu pressed closer, sure that nothing would jump out at her.

"What is it Ayu?" Leliana asked quietly.

"It's like no body I have ever seen." Ayu ran her hands over the fused stones as she leaned over it further. Finding an arm on the opposite side from her caused Ayu to gasp. She trotted around and pushed the pile of stones over toward her friends. "I think _this_ - is a golem."

The party pressed close to investigate. The body has roughly humanoid; bearing two arms and legs as thick as tree trunks, the torso was stocky with wide shoulders. A head, appearing slightly too small for its body, sat inside a ring of shaped crystals.

"Bless the Maker . ." Leliana silently prayed.

"How are we going to defeat these things?" Alistair said, a tinge of panic in his voice.

"I don't know." Ayu shook her head. "It can obviously be done. I can see more down the hall, but at what cost I cannot say."

"Is there no one you could ask?" Morrigan looked at her with knowing eyes.

Ayu returned her gaze with a glare. "_That_ is none of your concern Morrigan, and I do not see anyone but dead darkspawn around to ask." She took a breath, moving back around the golem. "Let us continue, shall we?"

Cautiously, the party continued along the curving passage. Ayu had been correct. Several more golems were laying on the ground, immobile. Crushed and badly beaten darkspawn were also littering the floor.

"Something unpleasant happened here." Leliana mused quietly from were she walked behind Ayu.

"The darkspawn managed to defeat some of the golems at least. I am sure we can defeat any that should cross our path." Ayu replied over her shoulder. Her voice held a confidence that the Warden did not actually feel.

The tunnel twisted for a few more turns before rounding one final corner. Laying ahead of the party was a dwarven structure, its heavy door torn away exposing the inside of the building. Massive square stone columns held up a ceiling of decorated stone slabs. The floor descended in a set of short, wide stairs, and rose again on the other side. The building seemed to be roughly circular, with angular alcoves carved along the edges. In the gloom of the Deep Roads, Ayu could just make out a haze from within the building, but could not discern what was causing it. A series of huge, bowl-like torches burned within the room on each of the four massive columns.

Ayu crept up to the door, keeping her bow in hand. Slowly she took a step into the room. She could see that the haze had a green tint to it, which made the hair stand on end at the back of her neck. Peering from the threshold, she spied hulking stone figures in the narrow alcoves along the sides of the room. Ayu pulled her bow up and notched an arrow. She drew on the string slightly as she peered around the room. The gas appeared to be concentrated within the center, but reached from the floor to nearly the ceiling. The party clustered in the doorway. Ayu motioned for them to remain where they stood and wait for her signal. This room was giving her the willies.

As Ayu's boot touched the stone of the floor off the steps, a shaking crash occurred to her right. A golem came to life, and thundered toward her. Startled, Ayu leapt forward, unfortunately into the center of the room. She choked on the gas, and began coughing. It stung her eyes and burned her throat. Three more golems awoke from the alcoves and moved toward her. Panic set in and Ayu raced around, dodging blows where she could. Her lungs ached as she coughed violently. A heavy golem fist slammed into the ground, nearly missing the elf. She darted behind one of the columns as a fist came crashing into it. Stone dust and fragments flew passed her as she crouched down. Her friends started to run into the room, but Ayu flagged them away as she sprinted from the column heading toward the door. Her companions retreated, flanking the doorway, and Ayu dashed through. She collapsed once she passed them all, falling to her knees.

"Poison . . . gas . ." she choked out through heaving coughs. "Don't – don't go – in. Four . . golems."

Her friends readied their weapons as the first of the stone behemoths thundered through the doorway. A heavy fist collided with Alistair's shield as he pulled it up just in time. The clang sung off the stone walls nearly deafening them all. Alistair took a step forward, thrusting out with his sword. The metal caromed off the golem's torso, leaving a scratch in its wake. Oghren roared, slashing his axe across the golem's arm. A chunk of stone broke off, falling at the dwarf's feet. Leliana's arrows flicked off the rough stone of the golem more often than not, and the only magic spells that seemed to affect it were cold based. Both Wynne and Morrigan froze the golem, a sheen of crisp white frost covering its body. Zevran slipped his dagger between two stones on the golem's back as it turned to drop a fist that Oghren barely avoided. The golem reared back and swung around to hit the assassin. Alistair followed suit once the golem had its back to him. His long sword planted itself into the golem and ripped a chunk away when Alistair wrenched the blade free.

With the mages continually slowing the golem and its movements, the party slowly gained the upper hand. Finding a two-handed war hammer in Beren's cart, Oghren returned to the battle. He bashed the golem with all his strength and the creature was steadily loosing its form. The party kept beating the golem until it finally succumbed and fell to the floor, unmoving.

Once the first golem fell, another stepped through the doorway, flinging the remains of its comrade aside. The fighting began anew. The party was careful to keep the battle as near to the doorway as they dared to bottleneck it and prevent the other golems from stepping through. Now that the party had defeated one golem, they knew what seemed to work. They struck and stabbed the creature, until finally, it too fell. This time both of the remaining golems shoved through the door opening. Now that they had two golems to contend with, the party moved more vigorously, dodging smashing blows and crushing feet. Oghren, with his hammer that had a head bigger than his own, was the strongest against them. His hammer crushed stone bodies and broke the golems apart, piece by piece. Fragments of broken stone littered the ground by time the last of the golems fell to the earth.

The party stood panting. "I never want to see another one of those things again!" Alistair stated firmly.

Ayu, recovered from her brush with the gas, returned to the group. "If Branka gets her way, all of Thedas will be under her stoney fist. We can't let her use the Anvil."

Her Warden friend nodded in agreement. "Do you think we're close? How many more traps could there be?" Alistair sheathed his sword and put his shield away.

"I am uncertain," Ayu replied focusing on the room beyond. "There has to be a way to stop the gas . ." Ayu strode toward the doorway, determined. Placing a hand on the stone, she peered into the room again. This time, the elf noticed a small indentation on one of the columns on the far side. "Wait here." she said over her shoulder.

Ayu took a deep breath and held it. As quickly as she dared, the trotted over to the column. Kneeling down, she followed the indent with her hand. On the backside, Ayu found a small circular valve. She tightened the valve excitedly, hoping that this would stop the flow of gas into the chamber. Once she completed her task, Ayu's lungs were burning for air. The Warden rose to her feet and jogged back to the others. She gulped the fresh, hot air once she passed through the doorway.

"I found the device that I think will stop the gas. We're just going to have to wait and see if it dissipates." she said calmly.

"Let me look you all over," Wynne offered. "We need to tend to any wounds before they get a chance to fester."

The party took a break, while Wynne examined each of them in turn. The time to relax was a welcome respite after the hard day of walking and fighting. Ayu started a small fire and set their iron pot to boiling water for cleaning their wounds. Wynne dumped a couple handfuls of cloths into the water so they could warm along with the water. Ayu handed strips of dried meat out to the others as they stripped armour off and cleaned weapons. The cloths wiped the blood and sweat from them with delicious warmth. Once the others were clean, Ayu took the pot from the fire and went just around the bend in the path from where the party had initially come from. She stripped off her clothing and sat, naked, on the cool stone. The elf washed her body and finally her armour. The warmth from the water eased her sore muscles and she sighed in momentary relief. Now that she had scrubbed the Taint from her body, Ayu felt like a person again. She dressed and returned to the others, who were still relaxing by the dimming fire.

"You were right," Oghren grunted. "The gas is gone and we can continue this farce of a mission."

Ayu smirked at him. "Oh Oghren, you know just what to say to get a girl all excited."

The dwarf threw back his head and laughed. "You know Warden, you're not half bad – for an elf." He lifted his weapon to his back and started to walk into the ruins.

The others quickly followed suit, as ready as they would ever be, to face what lay ahead.

The companions walked down a short hallway, and entered another dwarven ruin. This one was long, with several alcoves on the sides, just like the previous room. A single golem stood silently in each of the alcoves. The party cautiously entered the room, Ayu taking point. Her keen eyes scanned the chamber for other traps, or the mechanism that might bring the golems to life. She stopped suddenly, stretching her arms from her sides to halt the others.

"I can see a tripwire. Wait while I attempt to disarm it." Ayu carefully moved ahead and knelt in front of the wire. She looked along the length of it to either side. To her left she spotted the mechanism that the wire would activate. With delicate fingers, the Warden felt where the wire attached. It was tough to steady her hands, but she was able to disarm the trap. Once the tension was released, there was a soft click and the party watched as four more golems slumped forward where they stood. "They won't activate now. We can pass safely." Ayu stood and motioned the others forward.

Her companions joined her and they moved through the ruin. All the rogues kept a sharp eye out for more traps as they advanced. The door exiting this chamber was made of heavy beaten metal. Oghren heaved it open and they moved into the hall beyond. This tunnel was far shorter than the previous ones and it only turned a single corner. At the end of the path was another beaten metal door; the twin to the one they had just passed through.

An immense cavern sprawled out before them. The rock here was a flat, dark grey colour, making the swirling veins of lyrium shine all the brighter. Mounds of lyrium dotted the floor, tall spines of blue-white crystal erupting from the dirt. The lyrium flickered feebly in Ayu's presence, casting long dancing shadows along the ground. In roughly the center of the cavern, a massive stone sculpture hung from the lyrium scribed ceiling. It was shaped like a top, a long thick spindle attaching the triangular base from above. The bottom portion was carved with a set of four faces, one on each side. Each face appeared to be wearing a helmet, the stone eyes dead and staring. An opening that represented a mouth, hung open beneath each helmet.

Ayu shivered involuntarily. "The dead walk here." She whispered eerily.

Creeping deeper into the chamber, Ayu was on her guard. Her stomach was roiling and she felt as though she might be sick. A chill ran to her bones and she could not shake it. Her friends walked close to her, each person ready with weapons in hand. Ayu stepped up onto the platform circling the artifact before them. As her boot touched down, a grinding sound of stone on stone filled the room. The artifact base spun and the eyes of the faces sparked with lightening.

"Maker's Breath! What is this now?!" Alistair cried, exasperated.

As if in response to his question, four forgotten spirits materialized before the party's eyes. The beings glowed a translucent gold and they held weapons in their hands. The forgotten dwarves rushed the companions, holding their weapons up for the attack. The party returned in kind, slashing and hitting the spirits. Their weapons passed through the ghosts, leaving them unharmed. The group scattered, attempting to avoid the spirits. Wynne and Morrigan's spells were the only things that were dispelling them. Once a spell hit, the forgotten spirits dematerialized in a burst of light.

_Ayu . . ._

_ Ayu . . ._

Ayu fell to her knees, covering her ears with the heels of her hands and squeezing her eyes shut. "No, no, no . ." she chanted. "You can't. I won't let you."

_Let me free . ._

Ayu screamed out as Phoenix ripped violently from her body. Flame and smoke licked off her skin as she stood. _"I don't . . have much . .time." _She stuttered out, speaking more to herself than the others.

Her friends stopped in surprise and stared at the Warden. Phoenix marched toward the first of the stone faces. The strain of maintaining her presence in Ayu's body was evident on her face and in her gait. She placed a hand on the cheek of the face, steadying her unstable feet. Drawing her other fist back, Phoenix lit her hand with golden firelight. With a cry of rage, she plunged her fist into the mouth of the statue. Black smoke rose from around her arm still locked inside the stone. Phoenix pulled her fist free with a grunt and wavered on her feet. The triangle of stone suddenly shifted, a new face turning to look at the party. The motion caught Phoenix off guard and she was thrown to the ground. She rolled three times before stopping in a cloud of dirt.

Phoenix staggered to her feet and launched herself at the next face. Several more forgotten spirits had erupted from the stone heads again, keeping her companions busy. Slamming another fist into the mouth, Phoenix disabled the spell set upon the artifact. Once she pulled her arm free, the lightning in its eyes ceased and tears of blood ran free instead. The process repeated twice more. Each time Phoenix pulled her fist free, the stone faces began to cry blood. The blood quelled the spirits, and they party was plagued no more.

Phoenix stumbled back from the artifact and collapsed to the ground. Zevran dashed toward her and caught her body against him before she hit the stone. She looked up at him, the golden light of her eyes flickering, as he cradled her in his arms. She smiled weakly, raising a gentle hand to touch his cheek.

_"See you in the sun . ."_ she whispered. Her hand slipped from his cheek and her body went limp against him.

Zevran gasped and shook her gently. "Wake up," he urged, "please come back."

Ayu's eyes fluttered open after a moment and she woke in a rage. She pushed Zevran away and stumbled to her feet. "What did she do?!" Ayu shouted.

Wynne held her hands up, her palms facing the Warden. "Ayu, be calm. She used the last of her magic to disable the artifact. Our magic was only strong enough to stop the spirits. We needed her help." The mage spoke quietly and calmly, hoping to soothe Ayu with words.

The elf stood panting and wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. "You would not lie to me, not about this, would you Wynne?"

"Ayu," it was Zevran this time, his voice gentle. "Wynne speaks the truth. No harm befell us at her hands. We are all safe."

This seemed to placate the Warden and she began to calm. Circling the platform where they now stood, was a half-ring of standing stones. The party moved to the other side of these stones and sat Ayu down. Beren sat beside her and licked her face. They rested for a minimal amount of time, allowing Ayu to regain herself. Wynne offered the elf a sun stone, but she waved the mage away. She wanted no part of them in her current mood.

Once Ayu was composed again, the companions assembled and readied themselves to continue on. A short passage led to the exit from the cavern. A heavy stone door was open and the party moved through. Another short, single curved passage led the party to another massive cavern. The heat was blistering now. Falls of boiling lava ran down from near the ceiling. A chasm of magma ran to either side of the cavern as they entered. Stone golems stood scattered around the floor and mounds of lyrium could be seen jutting from the stone.

The party walked forward gingerly, waiting for the tell-tale crunch of an awakening golem. Only the sound of the spattering magma into the river below could be heard. As the companions moved though the golems, one moved to Ayu's right causing her to jump in surprise.

"My name is Caridin. Once – longer ago than I would like to remember – I was Paragon to the dwarves of Orzammar." His voice boomed from within the shell of his hulking golem body. Other than being bigger than all the other golems they had encountered, Caridin looked much the same. His massive frame was wide and stocky, but his metal plates were fashioned to mimic heavy plate armour. His small head was deep set into his shoulders, huge pauldrons rising above his crown.

"The Paragon smith . ." Oghren said in obvious awe. "He lives."

"Yes," Caridin replied, "I was once a dwarf before I was locked into this form, in this very room." He regarded her for a moment, but his unmoving face gave no hint of what he was thinking.

"You created the Anvil, didn't you?" Ayu asked him, almost timidly.

"That is true, and if you seek the Anvil, then you must care for my story – or you will be doomed to repeat it. I made many things in my time, but it was the Anvil that raised me to Paragon status. One single item: the Anvil of the Void, that is all I was remembered for.

It allowed me to forge men of steel or stone. They were as flexible and clever as any other dwarf, and as an army they were nearly unstoppable. But I told no one the true cost. No smith has the power, no matter how skilled, to create life. I had to take the lives for the golems from elsewhere."

Ayu blinked at Caridin. "Was it worth it, in the end? Trapping a soul into the body of another?"

"You would know how it feels to be trapped in another's body as well as I, Mother of Flame. You can answer that question."

"How did you know?" Ayu asked him, afraid of his answer.

"I saw your mark as you entered the chamber, young elf. I know it well, for I have seen it before. I know the story of the Ancient you now carry. I have felt her presence before, but it is different this time. I can barely feel her."

Ayu looked at the massive Paragon. "She is – in slumber. She was forced to use the last of her magic to disarm the -"

"The soul trap. Yes, of course. A tough fight for no one with the command of magic."

"You were telling us about the Anvil?" Ayu prompted, hoping to quickly change the subject.

"Yes." Caridin sighed. "The darkspawn were pressing in. At first I only took volunteers, the bravest souls who would trade it all for the chance to defend their homeland. King Valtor soon became greedy. He forced the casteless and criminals, his political enemies – all were to be given to the Anvil. When I felt the hammer blow myself, it forced me to realize the height of my crimes."

"So you locked yourself away. For what purpose? Is it your intention to destroy the Anvil?"

Cairdin nodded. "I entombed myself here, in the seat of creation – the Mothers' Womb - in hopes that I would one day be able to destroy the Anvil. It must never be used again!"

"No! The Anvil is mine! No one will take it from me!" Branka raced into the magma chamber.

Caridin returned his attention to Ayu. "Please, do not let it fall into unthinking hands! The Anvil must be destroyed! It cannot be used to enslave more souls than it already has!"

Ayu looked at him, a serious look on her face. "If you would grant me but one boon, I shall help you destroy the Anvil."

"You would really destroy this tool of creation?" Morrigan quipped from behind Ayu. "You could rival the Maker with this instrument. If you destroy it, I swear you shall regret it."

Ayu's eyes did not leave Caridin. "So you would like to become a golem then, would you?" Her voice held a sharp edge that took Morrigan aback.

"You would not dare!"

"Wouldn't I, if all I desired was power?" Ayu's demeanor was visibly cool.

"I would rather not find out. Fine, destroy it, if it pleases you." The mage acquiesced.

"Caridin is right. No one should be locked within a body that is not rightfully theirs." The Warden's voice was hard and musing.

"Thank you, young elf. Your compassion shames me." Caridin offered Ayu a half bow.

From behind the party, Branka began to shout in anger. "You are not the only master smith here Caridin! Golems - obey me! Attack!" Branka raised a long silver rod into the air, clutched tightly in her fist.

"A control rod!" Caridin cried out. "Please, you must help me! I cannot stop her alone!"

Branka and six stone golems thundered toward the party from behind. The Warden and her companions readied their weapons and steeled themselves for the attack. Behind them, Caridin summoned his own set of golems to his command. The stone behemoths slammed into one another, massive fists crashing into stony bodies. Alistair brought his sword down, aiming to hit Branka. The dwarf was quicker than he was, however, and she brought her shield up just in time to block the blow. Branka grunted under the weight of the hit, but she kept her feet. She brought her own weapon around to strike the ex-Templar. Alistair quickly side-stepped her blow, and parried with his own weapon. Caridin thundered up and smashed a fist into Branka's circular, metal shield. It crumpled under the blow, nearly inverting upon itself. An enemy golem charged into Caridin and pulled him away from the party.

Branka swerved backward, away from the party in earnest. Oghren had come up from the rear and blocked her retreat. Branka lashed out with her one-handed axe. The party began to land blow after blow on the dwarf and Branka was beginning to stagger. Ayu saw her opportunity and jumped on the dwarf. She grappled the warrior from behind, grasping tightly around Branka's neck with one arm. Branka whirled, taking Ayu with her, and tossed the elf off. Ayu rolled along the hard floor, sliding onto a mound of lyrium. The jolt to her body caused her to arc back and she cried out. Pure lyrium energy flowed from the mound and into Ayu's body. She was energized beyond anything she had ever felt before – and it scared her. It thrummed within her, like lightning coursing through her veins.

Ayu's vision blurred and was consumed by images of Caridin. He was on the tall side for a dwarf. His hair was long and dark, tied back in a leather strap. Eyes the colour of emeralds glittered beneath heavy brows. His arms were thickly muscled from swinging his hammer in the smithy. Another image of Caridin replaced her sight. He was speaking to someone, a woman perhaps, but all Ayu could make out was the burning image of Phoenix's mark. Flashes of the past continued to plague her as Ayu rolled from the lyrium shards. She was panting now, her eyes wide and unseeing.

In the distance, her companions were fighting Branka, exchanging blow for blow. The clash and scrape of metal resounded in the dome of the cavern. Ayu dragged herself back to the present, forcing her senses to return to her control. Shaking her head, the Warden snapped back to the here and now. Getting to her feet, Ayu raced back to the others, firing a multitude of arrows as she ran. One of her shafts sunk deeply into Branka's shoulder through a broken pauldron. The dwarf cried out, grabbing the wood and feebly attempting to pull the arrow out. Oghren saw his attack of opportunity, and brought his axe down upon his former wife. The woman fell to the stone, unmoving.

Oghren fell to his knees beside Branka's body. "I am sorry, Branka. You gave me no choice, blasted woman! The girl I once knew didn't deserve this end. . . What happened to you?"

Ayu knelt by the dwarf, laying a hand on his shoulder. She said nothing, knowing that Oghren needed to reflect on his own feelings without her interference. The elf heard Caridin come up to the clustered group and she stood to face him.

"Another life lost to my invention." the Paragon said sadly. "I wish no mention of it had ever entered our history."

"Yeah, you ain't kiddin'." Oghren said in his gravelly voice. "Stupid woman! I always knew the Anvil would kill her."

Caridin sighed. "This is my legacy. But at least it ends here. Thank you for standing at my side. The Anvil awaits its final, shattering blow. You asked me for a boon, Mother of Flame. What it is you would ask of me? You know I can deny you nothing."

"I need a token, some proof, of a Paragon's support for the next King in Orzammar. Without it, I cannot call the Landsmeet and stop the Blight."

"You shall have it, little elf. For you I shall put hammer to steel one final time and create a crown for the King of your choice."

Caridin turned and walked up the ramp to where the Anvil sat. Taking a hammer in his massive fist, he began to pound out the crown. The party waited quietly, patiently watching Caridin work. Before long, the Paragon returned to Ayu, a large metal, helmet-like crown in his hands.

"There, it is done. You may give it to whomever you wish." Caridin handed Ayu the crown. "I do not wish to hear their names. I have lived beyond my time already. I have no place here."

"I will destroy the Anvil as promised, Caridin." Handing the crown to Alistair, Ayu moved passed the golem and made her way up the ramp to the Anvil. It sat on a large stone dias, threads of lyrium entwined in the stone. The Anvil itself was gilded in gold and laced with thick veins of lyrium. The hammer Caridin had used was laying at Ayu's feet on the dias. Ayu picked up the hammer and felt the heft in her hand.

Being so close to this large amount of lyrium, she could feel a pulsing in her veins. It thrummed in her chest, tickling her heart. Ayu still felt charged from hitting the lyrium mound earlier and it was accentuated now. Using her practice in channeling Mythal's immense power, she forced the lyrium charge through her body. Ayu raised the hammer above her head in both hands. She reached deep into her core and drew on the energy. Blue lightening flashed on her skin and shone in her eyes. She could feel the arcs across the mark on her back. Surrounded by the blue light, Ayu brought down the hammer as hard as she could. The Anvil shattered in a brilliant aurora, shards of stone and metal flying in all directions.

Ayu stepped away from the remains of the Anvil as Caridin approached her.

"It is done." she said to the Paragon quietly. The thrumming in her body had now subsided and she simply felt drained.

Caridin turned to face her. He placed his knuckles on her cheek. The metal of his skin was cold against hers. "You have my eternal thanks, keeper of my heart. You have come to my aid once again. I am glad it was you who stood by my side once more. I never fathomed I would get the chance to see any of your incarnations again. It has been so long . ." He was silent a moment, regarding Ayu with unmoving eyes. "You always liked the pretty ones." Ayu could hear the warm smile in his voice as his fingers gently slid from her cheek. He moved closer to the edge of the platform, high above the river of magma. "Atrast nal tunsha – may you always find your way in the dark." The Paragon leaned forward over the ledge.

"Caridin! NO!" Ayu cried, reaching out to him, but she was too late. Caridin fell forward off the edge. Ayu ran to ledge and watched him fall through tearing eyes. He landed in the magma far below her feet and disappeared beneath its surface.

She was unaware of how long she stood, staring down into the river of magma. Hot tears burned her eyes and she wiped them away with back of her hand. Ayu couldn't place why she felt so sad, but she did. Wynne came up behind her, and placed her hands on the elf's shoulders.

"Come, child." the mage said softly, guiding Ayu away from the ledge. "Let us be away."

Ayu nodded numbly and allowed Wynne to move her along, back to others. "One of Mythal's lives knew him." Ayu stated sadly. "I think they were very close once. I cannot grasp any one memory and focus it. Each time I try, it disperses like fog and slips through my fingers. Even Mythal's feelings in each memory are a jumbled mess."

Wynne was soothing. "It will come to you if it is meant to, child. Now come, let us go back to Orzammar. We have a long way to go yet, back to the surface."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – The Surface**

Ayu could see the light at the end of the tunnel – literally. The gates of Orzammar lay open several hundred steps ahead, and she could not be happier. It was all the Warden could do not to run headlong into the light. Her companions mirrored her relief at returning to the surface. The party was dirty and weary from travel.

After leaving the Anvil chamber, the party moved steadily back to Orzammar. In the weeks that followed, they were only harassed by the occasional spider den, or other creature of the dark. The darkspawn had all but retreated to the surface for the Blight, only a few stragglers had been left behind.

On one afternoon, Ayu had noticed a stone cairn placed close to a wall near a dwarven ruin. Against Wynne's command to leave it be, the elf pressed closer and began to move the stones away. Something urged her on, and after moving a few stones aside, she spied a small bronze plaque. The words had been beaten almost into obliteration, but there was one name that stood out clearly.

Astyth.

Fueled by some need to see her once fallen body, Ayu wrenched the stones free from the cairn. However, there were no bones – nothing – when she opened the tomb. Astyth was gone. The stones had been burned black, some cracked and mixed with ash, but there was no body remaining. Ayu had been somehow disappointed, and yet, strangely curious at the discovery.

Oghren, especially, had been relieved to leave the remains of the Anvil behind. It reminded him too much of Branka and of the evil force that she had become. On quiet nights, Ayu and Oghren would speak of her and the Warden would reaffirm that killing Branka was better for Orzammar. The dwarven woman would have destroyed her own people if given half a chance, all to create her golem army. By the time that the party had reached Orzammar, Oghren had decided to remain with the Warden, if she would have him. Ayu readily accepted.

Stepping into the light of the dwarven city, the party was forced to shield their eyes. It was here that Wynne noticed the true toll of the Roads on Ayu's body. The elf was ashen, her skin almost grey. She was nearly black around both eyes from exhaustion and her hair was limp on her skull. Her various scars and bruises were beginning to show beneath her near-translucent skin. Wynne moved toward Ayu, but the elf had other plans.

Ayu moved quickly from the gate to the Roads, heading for the main entrance to the city. It took all her willpower not to run and draw more attention to herself, but she could still hear the whispers as she passed: 'look, it's the Warden!', 'The Warden has returned', 'They were gone so long, I thought them lost to the Deep Roads'. Ayu kept moving. She could see the heavy doors before her and she pressed on. She needed to feel the wind on her face and the sun on her skin. Ayu had no idea what time it was in the day, afternoon – early evening perhaps. She didn't care. The nightmare of the Deep Roads was over and she would not have to ever return.

The Warden threw herself through the doors and ran the few steps to the railing that ran along the stairs. The air was crisp and it chilled her to her bones. It stung her lungs, but Ayu could not get enough. She dragged lungful after lungful into her body. She fell to her knees in the fluffy white snow, leaving her arms resting on the stone railing. Relief washed over her as she rested on the landing. She was finally free of the dark. Ayu heard crunching footsteps in the snow behind her. She lifted her head only slightly as the dwarven guard rested his gauntleted hand on her shoulder.

"You okay Warden?" he asked in his gruff voice. "You don't look so hot."

"She will be fine." a voice purred from her other side. "It was tough for her to be underground for so long. Now that she is back in the city, she will perk up." Zevran placed his hands under her arms and helped her to stand.

The guard nodded and continued on his rounds, leaving the elves in the snow. Ayu looked at her lover over her shoulder questioningly.

"Wynne sent me to follow you when she saw you leave us." he explained, shrugging.

Ayu huffed. "What brought on that change of heart? If she had her way, we would always have a chaperone."

Zevran laughed. "Of that I cannot say, but I could not refuse her command, no?" He brushed a stray lock of hair away from her ear.

Ayu blushed reflexively, offering him a shy smile. A sudden, shrill cry from above made Ayu look up. Circling above the elves, Roval cried once more. Ayu whistled to her falcon and the bird flew down to her. The Warden held out her arm, allowing Roval to alight on her bracer. The bird flapped her wings and cried once again. She nuzzled her beak against her master tenderly.

"What do have here?" Ayu asked softly. She plucked a roll of parchment from the sling around Roval's neck. Ayu let the bird step down onto the railing and began to unroll the parchment.

"Warden? Have you returned my lady?" Bodhan finished climbing the wide stone stairs, Sandal in tow.

"Bodhan!" Ayu replied happily. "What has happened while we were gone?" Sandal ran up to her and wrapped her waist in a hug. "Hello Sandal. I trust you behaved for you father?"

"Enchantment!" the boy cried, hugging her tighter.

"My boy was as good as ever, my lady." Bodhan smiled, "Winter is fighting off the spring it seems. It has snowed for the last couple of days, enough that the main road through the Frostbacks had to be closed. Dwarven crews are working to clear the road as we speak. They started this morning."

"So much time has passed . ." Ayu whispered to herself. She looked over the dwarf's head to glance at the road down the mountain. She could see where the workers had cleared away the snow, leaving a sharp edged trench in their wake. The Warden could not see the workers from where she stood. "How long do you think it will take them." She asked Bodhan.

"Oh, I am unsure my lady. There is a lot of snow, and it hasn't warmed quite enough to melt it all yet. I am sure someone inside the city will know more."

Ayu 'hmm-ed', thinking. "I shall be sure to ask." Her eyes were focused on a spot far away. Zevran's touch on her arm returned her to the present.

"Shall we go inside? You are freezing, and you have a letter to read." the assassin pointed to the parchment waving in her grasp.

Ayu glanced down at the paper. "Bodhan, how would you like some company?" she looked at Zevran. "I am not ready to go inside yet."

Bodhan was ecstatic. "But of course, my lady! I would be glad of your company! Come Sandal, let's make some tea."

The dwarves headed back to the wagon and the elves soon followed. The wagon was warm inside from the little lamp. Zevran leaned back against one wall and Ayu sat next to him, unrolling her letter. To her surprise it was from Lesha in Lanbury.

_ Ayu,_

_ I hope this letter finds you well. You have been in all our hearts here in the village. I cannot thank you enough for saving us. I have cleaned the inn with the help of some of the other villagers and have been able to reopen it with great success. Families are returning and we are thriving now. You and your companions are welcome here anytime. You always have a room here at the Peerless Wench._

_ On a much more important note – there were men here looking for you. They kept calling you a Grey Warden. Henry knew you were adventurers – but Grey Wardens! To be saved by one of the legendary Grey Wardens is quite the coo for us. But I am drifting from the point._

_ One of the Captains said that a Teryn Loghain will be most willing to offer a reward for any information that would lead them to you. I overheard them at dinner one night saying that men of theirs had come down from Orzammar, and they had encountered you and your companions. They are headed your way if you are still there. Fortunately for you, the snow has worked in your favour and blocked the road north. The Maker must be looking out for you. They have been unable to leave as of the writing of this letter, however, the men here were joined by others. I know them by sight alone – they are Templars. The Chantry wants you too it seems, and the groups have joined forces, at least for the time being._

_ Be very careful my friend. None of us want to see any harm come to you. If I learn more, I shall send another letter._

_ Be Well,_

_ Lesha_

Ayu let out her held breath. "Zevran, we need to return to the others." Her voice held a serious edge.

He looked at her, concerned. "So soon? What was in the letter?"

"Bad news. Very bad news."

"The others are at Tapsters," Zevran explained while he and Ayu entered Orzammar proper. "Oghren said he could get us rooms there."

Ayu nodded and led the way to the Tavern, Zevran walking just behind her. When the pair arrived at the tavern, Ayu wrenched the door open. Boisterous sounds greeted the pair as the door swung toward them. Ayu stepped inside and a silence befell the hall. The drinkers turned their attention to the threshold where she stood. A moment later a raucous cry took hold as the dwarves cheered and whistled at her safe return. Laughing, Ayu waved at the dwarves and made her way to the rear of the hall where her friends sat.

Her companions were seated at a long wooden table, filling their road-weary stomachs with meat and mead. Ayu sat on the bench across from Wynne and beside Oghren. Zevran sat next to Ayu, straddling the bench. Ayu placed the parchment on the table and slid it over to Wynne with her fingertips.

Wynne picked up the paper, looking at Ayu questioningly. The mage read it over, her face darkening.

"What are we going to do Wynne?" The party looked at the Warden and she spoke to them as a whole. "The road down the Frostbacks is buried in snow. Bodhan says it has been storming for the passed two days. It's clear now, and a dwarven crew is clearing the path. Bodhan is not sure how long it will take them to open the road. We'll have to ask someone here." Ayu grasped the ale placed in front of her. "Thank you." she said to the server. "We only have until just after the road is cleared before Loghain's men and the Templars will reach the city. I am assuming that they are still staying in Lanbury, but they may be camped at the base of the mountain."

Wynne read off the letter while Ayu drank deeply from her stein. Alistair blew out a breath.

"So we can't leave the city, and when we can, we will meet the mercenaries on the road down?" Alistair asked, discontented. "This is just great. We're caught no matter what we do." His hands thumped against the table, as he let them fall.

"There _is_ more than one way out of Orzammar." Oghren's deep voice was gruff. He took a long drag of his ale. "They come up the front and we go out the back."

Ayu looked at him in wonderment. "Oghren? What are you talking about?"

The dwarf laughed heartily, and set his flagon back on the table. "You ain't gunna like the sound of this Warden, but the Deep Roads don't only go down. We have passages built that we could use to evacuate Orzammar if it ever came to it. The tunnels should still be intact."

Ayu dropped her head onto the table. "Not the Deep Roads . . ."

"I told ya Warden. Ya weren't going to like it." Oghren chuckled.

"It is the only way we can escape the city without running into the enemy, Ayu." Wynne placed a hand on the elf's head.

"I know . . . but I don't have to like it." Ayu's voice was muffled against the table.

Oghren clapped Ayu on the back. "Aww come on now, ya've been through worse. It'll only take a few days and we'll be out . . on the surface . . . under all that sky . . ." It was Oghren's turn to look uncomfortable with the situation.

Ayu turned her head to look at the dwarf. "What's wrong with being under the sky?"

"You kiddin' Warden? With nothin' over your head, you'll get sucked up and just float . . forever . ." Oghren turned green. "The rock over yer head keeps ya grounded."

Ayu laughed. "People can't fly Oghren. You can't fall up into the sky."

"Says you." he did not look convinced.

Zevran nudged Ayu under the table and the elf lifted her head. The serving girl set a bowl of hot stew in front of her and the elf's stomach growled hungrily. Ayu thanked the girl and dug into her bowl. She felt like she was starving. "Zevran said that you are getting us rooms here, Oghren?" She ripped a hunk of bread off her roll with her teeth.

The dwarf nodded. "Yeah I pulled a few strings so that we can stay here. Rumour had it that you were in Harrowmont's manse. I figured you didn't want to go back."

Ayu smiled around her spoonful of stew. "It'll be nice to not be underfoot. Besides, I do not think we should be here much longer if we can help it. It'll be easier to leave if we do not have a host."

"The Assembly will be in session tomorrow. We will need to be there to help with the election." Wynne took a sip of her wine.

"Alright. We will get a good night's sleep, hit the market in the morning, and then we'll go to the Assembly. Hopefully after that we can make our plans to leave."

A dark-haired dwarven man stood outside the Assembly hall. "Warden! You are back. The Assembly is in progress, but I do not think they will mind this interruption. Please, follow me." He turned and pulled the heavy doors open.

Ayu looked back at Oghren and the pair entered the Assembly. She could already hear the sounds of arguing coming from inside the chamber.

"I apologize for the interruption, Lord Steward, but the Grey Warden has returned." the dwarf called out. He stepped aside, allowing the Warden to pass him.

Ayu and Oghren walked into the center of the large, circular room. The Lord Steward stood in front of them, at the top of a set of high, stone stairs. A pair of guards stood on either side of the stairs. Other dwarven men and women stood above them around the room. The citizens looked at each other, shrugging, as they watched the twosome enter the chamber.

"Well Warden? What news do you bring?" Bhelen asked from where he stood beside the Steward. Lord Harrowmont was on the Steward's other side.

Ayu took a breath. "I carry a crown from the Paragon Caridin for his chosen King."

"Caridin was trapped in the body of a golem. This Warden granted him the mercy he sought, and destroyed the Anvil of the Void. Before he died, Caridin forged a crown for the next king of Orzammar, chosen by the Ancients themselves." Oghren explained to the Assembly.

"I would like to believe Oghren's word, but I know the Warden is Harrowmont's hireling." Bhelen accused.

"Silence!" the Lord Steward called out. "The crown is Paragon made. I can see it bears House Ortan's ancient sigil. Tell me Warden, whom did Caridin choose?"

"Caridin bid me to decide, my lord." she bowed slightly in respect.

"Why would the Paragon have an outsider, who knows nothing about us, choose? This is preposterous!" Bhelen shouted angrily.

"The Warden knows more than you think!" Oghren defended her. "She holds one of the Ancients within her body! I have seen it with my own eyes! Caridin chose her, _because_ she speaks for the Ancients."

"To your drunk eyes maybe! I need more proof than a drunkard's word." the Prince shouted back.

Oghren looked up at Ayu with pity in his eyes. "I'm sorry Warden," he said quietly, "they won't soddin' believe me."

Ayu gave him a small smile. "It's okay Oghren. I can force them to believe you if need-be. I would just rather not. I am still weak from being underground for so long, but I can call up enough magic to surprise them."

"We have argued in these chambers for far too long already!" the Lord Steward commanded attention. "If it is the Paragon's will that the Grey Warden decide, than the Warden shall decide!"

Ayu held out the crown in front of her. "It is my will that Lord Harrowmont shall inherit the crown of Orzammar."

"Ah, good." Lord Harromont said. "King Endrin's dying wish has been fulfilled."

The Lord Steward walked to Ayu and took the crown from her. The Warden touched Oghren's arm and the pair moved to the entrance of the Assembly hall. A ring of dwarves circled the center of the chamber, long pikes in hand. They began to beat a rhythm on the floor with the butts of their weapons. Lord Harromont descended the stairs, stopping in front of the Steward. He knelt onto one knee, allowing the Steward to place the crown on his head.

"Let the Memories find you worthy, first amidst the lords of the Houses, the King of Orzammar." the Steward proclaimed.

"I will not abide by this farce! A surfacer should not be allowed to choose our King!" Bhelen roared. "Attack!"

"Here we go . ." Ayu sighed in Oghren's ear. "Time to light this place up." Against her will, Ayu was forced to draw on Phoenix's power. She only used enough to ignite her body in flame and deepen her voice. She needed to keep Phoenix under control so she did not harm the dwarves.

_"Cease this madness, NOW!"_ Her voice boomed.

The dwarves in the chamber stopped in mid-action and stared, open-mouthed, at the glowing Warden.

_"I have chosen the rightful heir to the throne, Bhelen. I have seen into your heart and I see nothing but darkness."_ She stood between Bhelen and Harrowmont now. _"You are a tyrant and a murderer. You shall never sit this throne!"_

"You know nothing surfacer!" Bhelen brandished his weapon in her face. "Everything I have done was for Orzammar!"

_"Sending your hired goons into the Proving to kill me was not for Orzammar! I know your secrets Bhelen. I _am_ one of your Ancients. If you defy your Paragon, as well as myself, you will not like the outcome. This is your final warning: stay your hand or join the Stone. The choice is yours."_

Bhelen could see the seriousness in Ayu's demeanor, and he dropped his weapon to the ground. "Stay your hands. Do as she says." Bhelen said to his supporters in the Assembly.

_"Wise choice."_

"Guards, seize him and put him in the dungeon." King Harrowmont commanded. The soldiers in the room escorted Bhelen from the chamber without further incident. "Thank you again Warden. You have done much for Orzammar. I shall set up in the palace and begin preparations for our assault on the surface. We will march on your command, Warden. I owe you that much at least."

Ayu had snuffed the flame upon her skin, and had visibly calmed. "I am grateful for the support of you and your people in stopping the Blight. I shall return to the surface and continue preparations. I promise you shall hear from me when the times comes to march upon the darkspawn."

The newly-crowned King nodded once to the Warden in dismissal and returned to the gathered Assembly. Ayu took Oghren by the arm and the pair left the chamber.

Returning to the rest of the party, Ayu told her friends what had happened in the Assembly. "So, now that that is over with, what is our plan?" Ayu asked the others.

"I believe that we should take Oghren's escape route through the Deep Roads to bypass Loghain's men. I asked one of the locals and she said that the road should be completely cleared in the next couple of days. That gives us time to gather supplies and repair armour before we leave." Wynne offered.

Ayu nodded. "As much as I do not want to enter the Deep Roads again, I agree. That is the best course of action." Ayu pulled out the map of Ferelden and smoothed it out on the tavern table. "Once we are out of the Frostbacks, we'll keep to the northern road for the time being." She traced the line of the road with a finger. "We came from the south to get here and I would assume that they are following our path, not intercepting it. Sticking to the north should keep us out of trouble for the time being."

"But what of Bodhan and Sandal? Surely they cannot enter the Deep Roads?" Leliana asked.

"I had thought of that Leliana. I am hoping that if the two of them, and a few of you hiding in the wagon, go down the main road with them, that they will pass by the mercenaries undeterred. They are looking specifically for myself and Alistair. The rest of you should mean nothing to them."

"But what if they hold us prisoner for ransom to lure you out?"

"Then you all die." Ayu looked at Leliana, her face hard. The rogue stared back at the elf completely aghast. Ayu could not suppress her smile anymore. "I am _joking_!" she cried, laughing. "I would never let them take any of you. Like I said, I doubt they will stop a pair of dwarves. They want to get up here as quickly as they can to capture me."

Leliana crossed her arms. "You are an evil woman, you know that?" her voice could not hide her smile. "I will get you."

Ayu grinned back. "I couldn't resist." Turning her attention back to others, Ayu rolled up her map. "Alright, I will go outside and tell Bodhan the plan. There is a small fishing village that we will regroup in. Oghren says that the tunnel underground opens near the village, so it will be easy for us to get there on foot. Let's get our gear repaired and anything that we do not need sold. I would like to be on our way by the 'morrow."

At Ayu's dismissal, the party stood and went in their separate ways. Each member knew what they possessed that needed attention, so Ayu was free to make arrangements for leaving the city.

Good to Ayu's plan, the party was ready to leave the dwarven city of Orzammar by the next morning. Alistair, Oghren, Zevran, Beren and Wynne stood by Ayu at the gates to the Deep Roads. The rest of the party had been assigned to travel with Bodhan and the horses down the main road. Ayu turned to Leliana before departing. "Ensure that you keep the peace. I doubt you will be accosted by Loghain's men, but remain hidden in the wagon all the same. We shall meet you in Fayhall in four days time."

Leliana embraced her friend. "Be well, and be safe, my friend. See you in four days."

Ayu turned back to her small group. They determined, through much arguing, that a small group traveling the Deep Roads would move faster than if the whole party went. Much of their gear had been stored in the wagon; Ayu wanted to travel as light as they could. Alistair left his heavy plate armour with the others, opting for a lighter scale set. Oghren also wore lighter armour than he was used to, so they could make better time underground. Ayu kept a leather sac of sun stones in her pack and would continue to use them sparingly to ensure that she had enough to reach the surface on the other side.

The Warden's group waved their final goodbyes to the others and descended into the dark once more.

Grunting, Ayu climbed the steep incline from the Deep Roads leading to the surface. Once she was up, she held out her hand to help the next person up the rocky slope. Alistair hefted Beren into his arms and passed the mabari up to Ayu and Wynne. The women successfully got him back on all four feet. Oghren was next, both Alistair and Zevran lifting from underneath the dwarf. Zevran then aided Alistair to the others before vaulting up himself.

The top of the incline opened into the back of a cave system. Wynne used her magelight to illuminate the dark, dank cavern. Ayu could hear the sound of dripping water in the distance ahead. Soon enough, the party encountered puddles on the cave floor, collected in depressions between towering stalagmites. Shorter stalactites hung from the ceiling of the cave.

As the party steadily moved around the dripstones, light began to filter in from ahead. "We're almost out of the cave." Ayu observed. "Shouldn't be too long until we're at the village."

The group was collectively happy to be out of the ground once more. Reaching the mouth of the cave, bright light flooded their vision. Ayu held her arm above her eyes to shield them, as she stepped from the cave. Her companions were close behind her. They stepped out onto a rocky outcropping, loose stones scattered around their feet. The snow had been blown clear, but it glittered in unbroken whiteness below them. The air had warmed in the day, but the wind was still cool on their exposed skin. Ayu pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders.

"Watch your step," Ayu said to the others as she pressed forward. "The stone is broken here."

Oghren paused at the entrance to the cave, a sick look on his face.

"Are you alright?" Ayu asked him calmly.

"Just gimme a soddin' minute would ya?" Oghren was breathing quickly. "There is just so much sky up there. I feel like I could float away . ."

Ayu laughed softly, leaning forward to place her hands on her knees. "It's okay, Oghren. Your feet won't leave the ground unless you want them to." Straightening, the Warden turned to Alistair. "Why don't you take point Alistair. We'll follow you."

"You know what happens when I lead." he looked at her with obvious doubt on his face. "First we get lost and then, before you know it, we have no pants!"

Zevran chuckled. "Sounds like a good time to me." He gave Alistair a smirk, which sent the poor man blushing scarlet.

"Alistair, you will be fine. I will be right behind you." Ayu could not hide the humour from her voice.

The taller Warden began to march along the faint deer path along the ground. Ayu shook her head, smiling, as she watched the others follow him. Oghren was the only one rooted to the spot. Without saying a word, the elf reached down and took the dwarf's hand in hers. He looked up at her and squeezed her hand.

"I'll keep you rooted to the ground, until you catch your feet." Ayu smiled down at him.

"Thanks Warden," Oghren whispered, "Just do me a favour and never mention this in public."

"Mention what?" Ayu started pulling Oghren along behind the rest of the group. "Besides, after what you did for me under the earth, I figure this is the least I could do for you."

"What are ya talkin' about? I didn't do nothin'." The dwarf gave her a wink and settled into his stride beside her.

To the party's left, the rock continued in one massive sheet before dropping sharply to the sea below. Ayu could make out three large spires of rock, topped with evergreen trees, erupting from the water. To the right of the party, the rock was infiltrated by sparse dead grasses and a few small leafless bushes. The party made their way off the outcrop and down into the level valley below. Oghren tugged on Ayu's hand and let go of her. He was still a little uncomfortable, but he was now convinced that he would not float away.

"The village should be over this way." Wynne pointed from behind Alistair. "I can see smoke rising above the trees."

"The map showed it on the coast below those three spires." Ayu motioned toward them. "As long as we keep them in sight, we should come across the village." She moved closer to the front, walking beside her Warden friend.

By the late afternoon, the small group could see the entrance to Fayhall. Just outside the settlement, as promised, Bodhan and the others were waiting by the wagon. Lothren tossed his head and whinnied loudly when he spied the Wardens.

Leliana turned her head and jogged through the ankle deep snow to her friend. She wrapped her arms around Ayu in a fierce hug. "You made it! We were beginning to wonder, it is almost the end of the fourth day."

Ayu laughed. "We had a little trouble with blockages and having to climb up and over rather than just going around. But it was an uneventful trip, thank the Spirits. I see you were also unharmed in your travels."

"Oh, yes. Just as you said, they marched right passed us on the road. Bodhan saw the column of men and pulled off to the side. The leader thanked him for his courtesy and asked if he had seen a red haired elf in Orzammar. Bodhan replied that indeed he had while he was purchasing dwarven materials to sell in the Bannorn." Leliana paused, laughing, "He even pulled a shield out from the wagon and offered to sell it to the soldiers! Ever the merchant that's for sure! In the end, the troops continued on and never bothered to check the wagon."

Ayu laughed. "It was probably because he tried to sell them the shield that they didn't bother to check. Well played."

"There is a small inn here, and we asked about lodging for the night. They have plenty of room for all of us."

"Good. We will rest here the night and strike out at first light. I want to remain ahead of the soldiers chasing us."

Dawn arrived bright and early. The party loaded the wagon and ate a hearty breakfast at the inn before leaving Fayhall. Ayu sat scribbling a quick letter in reply to Lesha while she ate. She thanked the woman for warning her and assured her that they had gotten away safely. She was also genuinely happy to hear that their home was recovering, and stated that if she gets the chance, she will gladly return for a visit.

As the companions got into the wagon, Ayu whistled for Roval. The falcon arrived a moment later, alighting on Ayu's arm. She slipped her letter into the bird's sling. The elf stroked the feathers on Roval's breast, silently telling the falcon where she needed to go. Roval cried, flapping her wings a couple of times before taking off. The Warden watched the bird rise into the crisp morning air and disappear into the clouds. Lothren nudged her from behind, gaining her attention. She rubbed his nose in her hands and kissed him lightly. She looked to the others and they were all ready to depart. Swinging herself onto Lothren's back, she put her heels to his sides and the horse bounded off into the snow. Just behind them, Ayu could hear Ajax moving along, his harness jingling.

The morning warmed quickly, and soon the telltale plops of snow falling from the trees could be heard as they traveled. It had not snowed nearly as much here as it had in the mountains, and the heat of the day was melting it away. The companions traveled along the main road, which was clear of built up snow. The road was heavily rutted, and Ajax had to pick his way along carefully.

By the afternoon, the sun had burned away all the clouds and beat warmly upon the party. Ayu pulled her cloak off her shoulders and slung the fabric across her lap as she rode. Wynne, who was sitting up with Bodhan, eyed her.

"Are you sure you should be exposing yourself like that Ayu?" the mage asked her.

"Oh come now Wynne, you make it sound as though I am naked like one of those women in the brothels. It is too warm under my cloak and I want to feel the sun. It has been so long."

"Just, be careful – and cover up if we come across other travelers."

"I know Wynne. I will." Ayu nudged Lothren and the horse took off at a gallop. Ayu let him have his head for a good length, steering him into the dead, brown grass beside the road. She let go of his mane, holding her hands out at her sides. The wind whipped her hair back and she felt strangely alive. She made sure to not get too far ahead of the others; she knew Wynne would worry if the mage could not see the elf. Looking down the road, Ayu could not see any other travelers, or any darkspawn for that matter, and sat a moment, just watching the world go by. Ayu wheeled Lothren's head around and met up with the others coming along the road.

By the evening, the party pulled off the road and found a nook in some trees where they could set up camp. They worked quickly to get settled and sat around the central fire, telling ghost stories. After a long day of travel, the companions were quick to go to bed. Ayu wanted to be up with the sun once more, to keep ahead of their enemies.

The next morning was gloomy and Ayu could feel the heavy moisture in the air. The group took down the tents in record time, while Wynne heated porridge in the pot by the fire. Dousing the fire, Alistair hefted the pot into the wagon and the party ate on the road. Ayu ate with the others, then jumped onto Lothren once more. After an hour on the road, the rain fell. It was light at first and Ayu removed her cloak in delight. Lothren picked up on her happiness and pranced in the growing puddles. Ayu flung her head back and let the rain hit her face. She outstretched her arms and laughed uncontrollably as the horse danced under her. The party poked their heads from the wagon and looked at her curiously.

"She's gone mad." Morrigan quipped, crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat. "Positively mad."

"Leave her be, Morrigan." Alistair retorted, coolly. "She's a Dalish. This is her element. She has been underground for longer than the wild elves ever are. It was hard for her."

Morrigan rolled her eyes at him, but remained silent.

"She's missed being in the wild, hasn't she?" Leliana asked Alistair.

"Yeah," he replied, almost sadly. "Duncan took her from her clan and brought her to Ostagar. That's where I met her. I could tell even then, she didn't like civilization, and having so many strange people around. She's come a long way." The ex-Templar stuck his head out though one of the wagon flaps, listening to Ayu's joyful laughter. "She's come a very long way."

It rained the entirety of the day. The light rain of the morning turned heavy and cold. Ayu's happiness with the rain quickly vanished. She hid under her water-logged cloak, the hood hanging heavily on her head. The horses slowed to a plod, their hooves squelching in the mud. The road was quickly soaked and became a muddy, sloppy mess. Quite frequently, the cart got stuck in the mud, and the party would have to get out. Ayu harnessed Lothren to the wagon along with Ajax, which helped for a little while. Inevitably, the mud was proving to be hard for both horses and the cart would get hung up again. The party had to climb out of the wagon and push. Once the cart was moving again, boots were caked in mud up to the ankles, and cloaks were sodden and filthy in bands along the hem. The group crawled miserably back into their transport, each one of them drenched from the rain.

The companions did not set up camp that night, but pulled off the road and tucked the wagon under the cover of a cluster of trees to give them some reprieve from the pounding rain. They huddled together in the tight confines, making the best use of bedrolls and blankets to make themselves comfortable.

The morning dawned with more rain, much to the chagrin of the group. It was another long day of slow travel and relentless rain. By the end of the second day, only the very deep patches of snow remained on the ground. The grass was beginning to turn green and the trees were budding. Again, the party pulled off the road to rest for the night, hoping that the weather would clear.

A full, glorious sun peeked over the treetops the next morning waking the companions. Ayu poked her head out of the wagon and excitedly woke the others. "The suns out!" she shook Alistair's shoulder. "The weather has cleared!"

Alistair swatted her hands away. "Can't you let us sleep just a little longer?" he complained, rolling over, and pulling the covers over his head.

Ayu just chuckled to herself, wrenched her boots on and leapt from the cart. A few minutes later, those of the group that remained awake, could hear the wicker of the horses and shortly thereafter, the cart began to gently sway as Ayu drove them down the road. She sang to herself and talked to the horses as they traveled. She left her cloak in the cart, refusing to wear it now unless absolutely necessary.

Inside the cart, Zevran smiled to himself as he listened to Ayu chatter away to Ajax and Lothren. Beren had nosed his way to the driver's seat and could be heard barking along with the Warden. Zevran noticed her cloak near where she had been sleeping, and deftly pulled it to him. He lay with the fabric under his head and drifted back to sleep with the sway of the wagon.

Under the warm sun, the road slowly dried and travel became easier. The grass turned greener and greener as they made their way toward Denerim. Ayu looked at the trees lining the road, and she could see the buds beginning to open; little green speckles were covering the branches like fur. She smiled to herself, relishing in the breeze in her hair and the sun on her cheeks. She felt energized and happy to the point of being giddy.

After two more days of travel in beautiful spring weather, the vegetation was in full bloom. The grass was a vivid emerald, and the trees exploded in vibrant pink, red and white blossoms. By this time, all traces of winter had been erased from the landscape. Leliana and Ayu would break out in song and Ayu would race about, either on foot, or on Lothren. The elf seemed almost manic at times, with her glee at being on the surface.

Wynne watched her carefully, noticing that Ayu kept her firm control over Phoenix. The mage wondered if the building energy in Ayu's body would eventually be too much for the Warden to bear, and what would happen if she couldn't.

By late afternoon, Ayu spied a smaller road splitting off the main road and suggested that the party travel along it. Bodhan turned Ajax onto the side road, commonly used by farmers and other merchants, while the group discussed where they should stop for the night. As the sun was beginning its descent toward the horizon, the party came to the crest of a small hill. Below them, they spied a little meadow that would serve nicely for camp. It was set just off the little road that they traveled along and was secluded from the main road by quite the distance. Bodhan moved Ajax down the path toward the meadow.

Ayu had been increasingly antsy today, and she was no better now. In fact, she was worse. Lothren picked up on her anxiety and he stamped and snorted as he walked behind the cart.

"Warden, are you alright?" Oghren asked gruffly, "yer as nervous as a nug in a soup pot! What has your small-clothes in a bunch?"

Ayu shook her head, as if trying to clear her mind. "I don't know. I feel so unsettled, but I can't place why. I don't sense any darkspawn . . . at least I think I don't."

"Are we going to be attacked?" Leliana asked, alarm creeping into her voice. "We are not wearing our armour."

Alistair kept his eyes on Ayu's stricken face, but spoke to the others. "Put your armour on. Something is going to happen. She only gets that look when we are about face our doom."

In rapid action, the party donned their armour and weapons. Ayu's uneasiness only seemed to grow as they approached the meadow. Lothren was half-rearing under the elf, tossing his head vigorously. A long, low, angry howl pierced the still air.

"Thurin . ." Ayu whispered. "The enemy approaches!" she suddenly cried.

Bodhan brought the cart to a halt in the meadow and the party jumped out quickly. The dwarf knew to get Ajax and the wagon away from the fight, so he traveled back up the hill as rapidly as he could. Ayu leapt down from Lothren and told her steed to go with Bodhan. He eyed her, but did as she bid him, galloping up the hill.

"Well, well, well . . looks like we finally found you. Too bad the General is still in Orzammar looking for you." A mercenary, wearing the sigil of Teryn Loghain on his breast, stepped from the trees on the other side of the meadow. "Come quietly now Warden, and no one will be hurt." Twenty more men materialized from the trees as he spoke. "Though I think the lads and I would like a bit of a fight." His smile was malicious and wicked. Drawing his two-handed sword from his back, he shouted "ATTACK!"

The mercenaries charged from the trees, steel booted feet churning up the grass. Their weapons glinted and shone in the afternoon light. Ayu and her companions marched forward, holding a firm line in front of the mages. Beren growled in his place beside Ayu, his fur bristling.

The wave of mercenaries reached the party with a startling clangor. Metal crashed against metal and sheared off hardened leather. Grunts and angry cries sent the birds fleeing from the trees overhead. The party was quickly overwhelmed and surrounded by the enemy. Blades flashed in all directions, digging into flesh and bone. Blood spattered throughout the meadow, blanketing the grass in glistening crimson. Seven of the mercenaries lay dead in the grass, but for each man the party could count a dozen wounds on their own bodies.

An ear splitting roar, resounded from within the trees surrounding the meadow. Everyone was caught by surprise as an ogre ripped through the trees, pushing them aside like unneeded play-things. A surge of darkspawn invaded the meadow, drawn by the sounds of battle and the smell of blood. The ogre crashed into the rear of the mercenaries, tossing the men aside with a skull crushing backhand. The darkspawn paid no heed to the lines of battle. They attacked Warden and mercenary alike.

The meadow was thrown into chaos. The ogre chewed through Loghain's men, tearing them in half and crushing their bones. Men lay broken and bloodied, moaning in agony. Alistair took a heavy blow from one of the darkspawn to his left arm, the bone splintering under the hit. He fell to his knees, holding his arm with his opposite hand. Oghren charged into the beast, knocking it to the ground. The dwarf cleaved its head from its shoulders and returned to the fallen Warden.

Ayu took a blade to her stomach, the hilt hitting the buckle of her belt. The mercenary pulled the sword free, a wicked smile on his lips. She fell to her knees, gasping in pain. One of the hurlock grabbed the man and cut him in two. The beast lifted its pitted sword high above its head. The Warden grasped her bow in bloodied hands and punched an arrow upward through its skull. The creature fell before her, its dead eyes staring.

Silence took over Ayu's senses. She could see the fighting, but could no longer hear it. All she could hear was the pounding of her own heart, and the sharp intake of breath inside her skull. The elf looked around the meadow in panic. Leliana was laying in the grass unconscious; Alistair lost the use of his arm and was bleeding profusely from many wounds; Zevran was doubled over, fighting one-handed, while he clutched his side; Sten and Oghren were bleeding, but still standing; Morrigan and Wynne were bruised and beaten. As Ayu watched her friends fall around her, her heart sank and tears pricked her eyes. They were going to lose this battle.

Ayu watched as Zevran was pushed to the ground. The darkspawn lifted its weapon, but was repelled by a blast of fire from Wynne. Hot tears flooded her vision and Ayu let them fall. She cried there on her knees, surrounded by blood and death. She grasped the grass beneath her fingers, balling it within her fists. She cried and screamed, letting out all the pain and sadness in her heart. The silence inside her was broken by the sound of whooshing flame in her ears.

Wynne felt the familiar prickle on her skin before she saw the Warden. Ayu had been separated from the others, and she now sat on her hands and knees, bathed in blood and Taint. The mage saw the blood beginning to roil around the elf, and she felt the pulse of intense magic beat against her.

"We have to leave!" she cried out, "NOW!" The others snapped their attention to Wynne. "Hurry!"

Sten gathered Leliana under one arm as the qunari rushed passed the fallen rogue. Oghren aided an ailing Alistair and Wynne helped Zevran to his feet. The party ran as best they could back up the path, Wynne constantly urging them on.

"But Ayu . ." Zevran started between gasps, "We cannot leave her."

"We are running _from_ her, Zevran. I am sorry, but we have to get to safety. I felt a surge of magic, stronger than she has ever produced before." Wynne shook her head. "If we do not escape now, there is no indication that we would survive the encounter."

"But . ." the assassin tried again. He stopped short, doubling over in pain.

Wynne pulled him along beside her. "We need to hurry. The pulses are getting stronger and closer together."

The party collected at the crest of the hill, overlooking the meadow below. The darkspawn were preoccupied with the remaining mercenaries and paid the companions no heed. "We should be safe here." Wynne stopped, turning to look at the carnage below. The clash of metal and shouts were beginning to quiet. An eerie stillness claimed the air; the calm before the storm.

A shockwave of heated air blasted the party, kicking up the dirt and dragging leaves with it. As the companions looked on, a ball of golden fire burst from above the treetops. Tongues of flame licked at the sky, chasing clouds of silver-black smoke. The ball hung in the air for a heartbeat before bursting open. Great wings of shimmering flame erupted from the body of Phoenix. Her long swirling tail fluttered beneath her, and her plumed head lifted to the sky in a fierce and angry cry. The firebird twisted, turning her head of shimmering, golden flame, a piercing cry emanating from her sharply curved beak.

As the stunned party looked on, Phoenix disappeared in a flash of brilliant light. Her fiery form extinguished behind the trees once more.

Wynne inhaled a shocked breath. "She fully emerged . . so much power . ."

A/N: FF is not liking my spacing and scene breaks - boo. I hope it is not too difficult to read without them. If it is let me know and I can try and fix it ;) As always I thank each and everyone of you for reading this beast and I adore hearing all your kind words of encouragement! You guys are the best!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 – The Darkest Days**

Ayu stood slowly, ever so slowly. Time seemed to slow, each movement taking moments longer than it should. Her body raged around her, but the elf could not control it. _She_ was in control. Trapped within, Ayu felt the crackle of magic spark off her body, and saw the long tongues of vicious flames coil around her. The air was hot and dry in her lungs, getting worse with each ragged breath. Try as she might, Ayu could not gain control. Phoenix's wrath was palpable and the Warden could not stop her.

Searing heat surrounded her. The vegetation around her feet sent up tendrils of fine silver smoke as she walked into the heart of the melee. Her eyes locked with each of the beings left on the field and she knew none would leave alive. Ayu pleaded within her own mind to stop, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Phoenix would not be dissuaded.

A torrent of energy burst from her body, spilling out from all sides. A blinding light clouded her vision and the meadow ceased to be.

Zevran gathered the remainder of his strength, racing back down the path and back to his Warden. He had to get to her, whatever remained of her. He clutched his bleeding side as he moved; each step racked his body with pain. One of Loghain's men had run him clean through just below his ribs in a lucky strike. Jamming his dagger through the man's eye had not been nearly satisfying enough.

He stumbled to a stop at the end of the path, leaning against a scorched tree with one arm. He retched behind it, both from the blinding pain and the sight before him. The meadow had been made bigger by at least six feet in all directions. The trees, that once stood tall and strong, had been burned completely away. The meadow itself had been destroyed by the flame. Burned bones stuck up from the blanket of ash, like dead fingers clawing for freedom. Zevran urged himself into the remains of the meadow, nearly tripping on fallen debris. A sword's blade was stabbed into the earth, the leather grip nearly all burned away. Helmets and bits of metal armor lay scattered in the wasteland around him. Zevran shivered at the eerie stillness. Dragging his feet, Zevran kept moving forward in an effort to find his Warden. His amber eyes scanned the desolation, fear creeping into his gut.

Moving around the charred rib cage of the ogre, he finally spied his prize. Ayu lay in the ash, face-down, with her limbs sprawled out around her. The red of her hair picked up the late afternoon light and it glowed like an ember in the coals. Her armor was in tatters, barely covering her milky white skin. Zevran staggered toward his love, falling to his knees beside her. Tiny puffs of ash fluttered from under her face as she breathed. Relief washed over him as he gently grasped her shoulders and rolled her into him. He pulled her tight to his chest and held her there a moment. He was breathing heavily from exertion and pain, but he knew that he could not keep her there. His wounds needed tending. Sticky, dark blood clung to his armor and ran down his side.

Heaving himself and his precious cargo to his feet, Zevran slowly made his way back to the others.

Ayu heard the crackle of the fire and felt its heat upon her face before her eyes would even open. She felt trapped within her own body for a time, hearing the others moving about but unable to interact with them. She drifted in and out, sometimes awake and sometimes asleep – her world had gone completely black. When her eyes finally opened one night after the explosion in the meadow, Ayu was weary and more than a little upset.

She forced her body to rise and she bolted on unsteady feet away from the campfire. She had to know what had happened in the meadow. She remembered the heat and the fire, floating in the air surrounded by golden light and then - nothing. Nothing, until she had awoken. Ayu was not even sure what day it was. She strode from the camp, quickly finding the path that her friends had used to find this place. The Warden followed it as quickly as her feet would take her. She needed to know.

This little beaten pathway met up with the smaller road and Ayu knew that she was close to the meadow. She oriented herself by the light of the full moon and she took off down the hill. Her bare feet pounded into the beaten dirt, but she paid no attention to the sting. The feeling of dread was quickly blooming in her stomach.

The road stopped short of what she remembered from when they had first come to the meadow. She stopped at the same tree where Zevran had stopped earlier. With one hand supporting her on the rough bark, Ayu's eyes widened in fear.

The thick blanket of grey ash glowed silver in the moonlight. The charred bones, black in stark contrast, clung to the earth like ghosts from the Fade. They lingered here in their rage and resentment from being plucked from life so easily.

Ayu slid to her knees at the edge of the ash field, sending puffs of it into the air around her. Tears pricked her eyes and quickly began to fall. "I did this . ." she whispered, chocking the words out, "I did this . . I killed them all – I could have killed my friends."

Ayu did not know how long she knelt there sobbing, when she felt a touch on her shoulders. She whirled around on her knees, raising an arm in defense.

Morrigan stood there, holding both hands up, her palms facing the elf. "Tis only I, Warden." she said softly. "Do not be alarmed."

"You shouldn't be here Morrigan," Ayu's tone was flat, "You shouldn't have come."

The mage smirked, as only Morrigan was known to do. "Do you mean to tell me that I should have stayed in the Wilds with Flemeth? Or do you mean that I should not have come after you?"

Ayu snorted. "For what happened here," the elf gestured to the decimated meadow, "you would have been safer with your mother."

Morrigan knelt beside Ayu in the tree line. In a rare act of kindness, she took Ayu's hand in both of hers and clutched it tightly. "T'was you who saved me from Flemeth. I would be in far more danger with her, I assure you." Her eyes flicked away and back again. "She has daughters so she can take their bodies and be forever young. I have no doubt that is what would have happened to me, had I stayed. Perhaps she still means to take my body, I cannot be sure."

Ayu looked at the mage with sadness in her eyes, but did not pull away. Morrigan had never been this open with her before and she would listen to her friend despite the turmoil inside her. She could do that at least for the mage who had followed her from the beginning. "How did you know that Flemeth takes the bodies of her daughters?" Ayu asked quietly, fearful to disturb the ghosts in their eerie slumber.

"I had a sister; she was a few generations ago now. Her name was Lyrra. I was packing my things before we left on this fool's errand, and happened across her journal. She had kept it well hidden from mother." Morrigan smirked once more. "I have been reading it as we have traveled, and she somehow figured it all out. Lyrra knew she would be taken soon and consorted with a demon to defeat Flemeth once and for all. Her journal stops after that and I can only assume since Flemeth still lives, Lyrra does not."

"That's terrible Morrigan." Ayu turned to face the mage properly. "How can she do such a thing?"

"She has very old magic. She can do things that no one else can. Well, maybe except you." she looked at the elf with knowing eyes. "You have a very powerful and ancient magic at your fingertips, Ayu. You only need to embrace it." Ayu opened her mouth to protest, but Morrigan pushed on. "I know Wynne has been telling you that you have to control her. But simply controlling her won't work. You need to use her magic, not bottle it up." She pointed to the meadow. "This is what happens when you do."

"Morrigan I can't!" Ayu cried. "She's dangerous and I am not wholly convinced that she is not some demon preying on my soul. I could have wiped you all out of existence - just as easily as I did them!" Tears lingered on Ayu's cheeks.

"She is no demon. Be calm. You need to work with her, understand where it is she is coming from. I am sure you will find a much better solution than . . this."

Ayu did not respond to the mage right away. She stared into the abyss of the remains of the meadow, ruminating on all that Morrigan had told her.

Morrigan stood, pulling Ayu with her. "Come. I have been sent to fetch you, and I shall see you returned to camp. Enough of this foolishness." Her tone brooked no argument from the elf and she quietly followed Morrigan back to camp.

As the pair approached camp, Ayu finally allowed herself to see the damage done to her friends. Alistair was, by far, the worst off. His arm was thickly bound with a stiff bandage and held still in a sling across his chest. Wynne's healing magic had set the bones in place, but he still needed time for the bone to fully knit back together. His face, arms and chest were peppered with bloody-scabbed scratches. Ayu's heart sank, he looked so miserable. Both Sten and Oghren were covered in scars and glancing blows. Wynne had smothered each wound in a poultice and bandages. Ayu could see a heavy bowl filled with the thick green paste and rolls of linens beside a fallen tree, where Oghren now sat. Leliana had suffered a gash to the top of her thigh and had to switch to armor without leggings to accommodate the dressing. Her right arm was also bound in a sling; however she bore no bandages like Alistair. It appeared to Ayu's keen eye that her fellow rogue had suffered a sprain in her elbow; it was obviously swollen and sore. Seeing Zevran was the final punch to her chest. The assassin sat on the dirt by the fire, leaning back against another fallen tree being used as a bench. He had stuffed a bedroll behind his lower back to offer him some support and comfort. His shirt was loose and nearly hanging off one shoulder. With the neckline wide open, Ayu spied tightly bound wrappings around his middle. Zevran was groggy and having trouble keeping his eyes open, even though he fought to stay awake so he might see his Warden.

"He was run clean through. I had to give him a powerful medicine to ease the pain." Wynne's voice was sad from where she now stood behind Ayu. "He will be lucky if it does not infect. I had to use most of my magical strength to reset Alistair's arm. The bone was shattered."

Tears welled in Ayu's reddened eyes. She did this. Loghain's men were after _her_; the Chantry was after _her_ – not them. She blindly threw them into danger just by being around them. Her heart was breaking. She wanted no one else to be hurt. Ayu strode off away from the fire, quickly beginning to run until she was at the edge of camp under the line of trees surrounding them. Panting, she sat at the base of a tree, her knees pulled up to her chest. Her companions looked on with worried faces. Beren slowly approached, watching her with sad eyes. When he was next to his master, Ayu pushed the mabari away from her. Beren whined and sat where she had pushed him, just out of her reach.

"No Beren," Ayu's voice was muffled against her arm across her knees, "stay away. I am too dangerous."

The massive dog whined piteously once more and laid down where he sat. He would not move away.

Wynne slowly walked over, but once she got close to Ayu, the Warden was on her feet and moving away. "Don't Wynne. Who knows what will happen if any of you get too close. You must have seen what happened to the meadow."

"Yes, I did. We all did. You cannot blame yourself, Ayu. If Phoenix had not acted when she did, we would all not be here now."

"And because she did, you all could very well not be here now." Ayu spat, whirling away. "I will be gone by first light," she shouted. "Do not attempt to follow me."

"Ayu!" Wynne shouted back. "Stop this madness! We are not abandoning you, and I won't let you abandon us!"

"You cannot -" Ayu's voice was cut short in surprise as a well-muscled, purple-grey arm coiled around her and hefted her off the ground. "Sten! Put me down this instant!" Ayu flailed futilely in the massive qunari's grip.

Sten marched over to the central fire and sat her down roughly on one of the fallen logs. He moved across the fire and stared at her through the dancing flame. Something in his gaze made Ayu's legs go numb and she remained where he had placed her.

"You will listen, tiny elf." Sten spoke gruffly in his deep voice. The camp silenced, save for the crackle of the fire. Sten kept his steely gaze on Ayu's stricken face.

Ayu watched the qunari warily, but she did not move. Long minutes passed before Sten sat forward, leaning his elbows on the tops of his knees.

"You need to hear this tale, Daughter of the Qun. You have forgotten, so I must remind you." Sten paused, as he is prone to do when speaking, but quickly began his tale.

"A sickness was beginning to ravage my people on Par Vollen. Three separate settlements were affected. It caused bleeding sores, stiffness and the bodies would slowly shut down. The priests prayed to the Qun for salvation; asked for a cure to this disease. The Qun answered their prayers - with you." He pointed a finger at Ayu, staring along it.

"A female qunari appeared from the far reaches of Par Vollen, arriving at a neighbouring settlement to the infested trio. She was told of the sickness and those of which who suffered from it. It is written, that the Daughter of the Qun left, walking to the ailing villages. A brilliant light emanated from the horizon, and the Daughter of the Qun reappeared, on foot, where the priests were waiting a few hours later.

"The qunari followed her back to the infested villages to find all three destroyed. Each village had been rendered to ash at her hands. The Daughter of the Qun had cleansed the land."

"What?!" Ayu cried, sitting forward in her seat. "You mean she _killed_ all those qunari? _ ALL_ of them? Even the children?" Ayu was aghast.

Sten glared at her, but answered her nonetheless. "Yes. All were destroyed."

"But why?" Ayu was emphatic. "Why kill them all? Surely she could have saved them – some of them at least?"

"No."

"What?"

"They could not be saved. They were weak to become ill in the first place. There is no place for them."

Ayu stared at Sten with wide, disbelieving eyes. "That is so extreme . ."

"That is the way the qunari are, Ayu." Wynne offered. "They are a strong and proud people. Sickness is seen as a weakness. By the sounds of it, this was a voracious disease and could have easily spread to the whole of Par Vollen."

Sten nodded agreement. He was impressed with the aged mage.

"Though the means were harsh, she saved the qunari from possible extinction. If she had not 'cleansed' the villages, more and more settlements would have become infected, and they would all have died."

"That is still a little extreme Wynne. Such measures should never have to be taken. She killed the innocent along with the damned!" Ayu retorted.

"You will learn, tiny elf." Sten stood, his frame imposing above the flame. "You will see." He strode off to his tent for the night.

Ayu blew out a frustrated breath. "If that was supposed to make me feel better, it didn't work." She pushed her hair back off her forehead with a hand.

"Try and get some sleep." Wynne offered. "We could all use the rest. It has been a rough couple of days."

A generous heat filled her heart. It rippled in her chest and flowed along her arms; strong, well-muscled arms. The heat moved into the wooden staff she carried. It pulsed and glowed. She had been given a mission and she was determined to carry it out. The first building caught fire, the thatch on the roof quickly blazing. A woman ran from the house, screaming for her to stop – her son was inside. She struck the woman with her heavy staff and the lady fell to the ground. Villagers of the settlement ran into the street, but their fates were sealed. They had to be cleansed.

She turned her head, catching a glimpse of herself in a plate of highly polished bronze. She was qunari. She was Daughter of the Qun.

Her long silvery hair was held away from her face in several rows of braids. Thick, dark coloured twin horns curved back from her brow, sweeping low along her skull. Her leather robes clung to the hard muscle of her lightly purpled skin, her midriff lay bare. Her skin was tattooed with tribal stripes and slashes along her shoulders and arms. The same pattern repeated along her toned thighs, were they peeked out from the flaps of leather of her skirt. She looked away, dark eyes looking back upon the villagers.

Pounding the staff into the ground, she summoned the magic from deep within her. A magic pulled from the Fade itself and powerful enough to destroy even the strongest of forces. The emergence was quick and blinding, their deaths quick and painless. The flame consumed all that it touched. It flowed around and through her. She was the fire. She was death and destruction.

Ayu started awake, jerking in her resting place in the dirt beside the fire. She wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep, but from the stiffness in her limbs, it had been some time ago. The fire gently crackled in front of her, the logs almost all gone. The Warden sat up from where she lay. The night was cool, the air crisp on her hot cheeks.

All her companions were tucked in their tents for the night save for Zevran. He was lying in the same place beside the fire as before. His head was propped up with a couple of pillows that Ayu assumed someone had brought for him so he would be more comfortable. A stab of pain lanced her heart as she crawled over to him. A blanket lay beside him, obviously kicked off at some point. Gingerly, the Warden reached across his body and grasped the soft cloth. With a touch as light as a butterfly's kiss, Ayu draped the blanket across her assassin and tucked it under him.

She watched him for a time, listening to his even breaths as he slept. Ayu buried her face in her hands. "You are here because of me. I am so sorry _emma lath_. I am so sorry." She whispered in a wavering voice. She reached out to Zevran and moved a stray lock of hair from his forehead. He seemed to sense her nearness, his face visibly relaxing.

"He refused to go to his tent ya know." Oghren had somehow managed to sneak up on her. "Wynne tried to move him and he threatened to feed her parts of her own body, or something like that. He was pretty drugged up – and between you and me – he's got a bit of a sadistic streak." The dwarf settled himself on the tree trunk beside her, leaning forward onto the pommel of his axe. "Needless to say, she let him alone. The guy is a sucker for punishment."

Ayu did not return Oghren's jovial smile.

"Aww come on Warden, relax a little. We will heal, wounds will be mended and then we'll kick some darkspawn ass right back into the Deep Roads."

The Warden gazed into the flickering fire. "I wish I could share your enthusiasm, Oghren. I am so afraid to let my guard down. I can't be responsible for killing all of you. Heh, it's more like vapourizing all of you."

"You won't Warden. You won't. We each have the choice to leave, and I for one, choose to go down with an axe in my hand and ale in my belly." The dwarf stood, hefting his weapon over his shoulder. "I am going back to my rounds on tonight's watch. Try and rest."

Oghren walked off, the heavy plates of his armor softly clinking together as he moved. Beren materialized from the dark beyond the fire, Thurin padding along beside him. The pair sat at the edge of the fire, the mabari staring at his master. Thurin sat for only a moment before rising and heading off to patrol the forest around their tiny camp. Ayu watched the giant war dog approach her sleeping lover. Beren sniffed him, and then lay down along Zevran's side, resting his wide head on his forepaws.

Ayu sighed in misery, but would not join the pair as she would have long ago. She could not trust herself, or the powerful being within her body.

Several days passed, and with the constant vigilance of her companions, Ayu had not had the opportunity to sneak away. She remained by the fire, under the constant surveillance of the others. Leliana would try to invoke a conversation, but the elf would have none of it. Wynne was kind at first, but quickly became irritated with her depressing mood and forced the elf to help cook and tend to the wounds of others. The mage paid close attention to Alistair and Zevran, but told Ayu to care for the others.

It became a brand of torture for her. Every scar that Ayu saw, every scrape and bruise was a reminder of what she held inside.

With her chores complete for the evening, Ayu sat at a distance from the others, lost in the dancing tendrils of the central fire.

_We cannot be at odds, you and I._

"Well – demon," Ayu spat from within the confines of her own mind, "maybe you should think before you go blowing up meadows. What's next? A village? Two? How about three?"

_It was necessary. The qunari would now be extinct had I not._

Ayu huffed. "Sure, sure. Keep telling yourself that. I don't believe you for an instant. All you have shown me is rage and pain and destruction. You pride yourself on killing others don't you?"

Phoenix's ethereal voice was becoming as irate as her host's. _You have no idea how hard those decisions are Ayu._

"Oh I am pretty sure I do."

_You have never had to decide the fate of thousands. Every choice I make decides the outcome for the whole of Thedas! I have to weigh the cost of life and death everyday!_

"So you choose the easy way then? Does it always have to be death?"

_You cannot deal in absolutes! In a prefect world the evil would be punished and the innocent survive, but it does not work that way. The world is not black and white, but a myriad of grey. I have to explore thousands of futures before I make a single move._

_ I don't know why I am even bothering to explain this too you. You have made up your mind already. Fine. But know this: I saved you and your companions in that meadow. All the futures led to your deaths that day. Only I prevented it. _

_ Perhaps I made the wrong choice twenty-three years ago._

"Perhaps you did."

Ayu wrenched herself back to the grey world. The flame flickered feebly and she saw Morrigan add another bunch of wood to the coals.

"Lost in thought were you?" Morrigan quipped. "You have been quiet for quite some time."

"Nevermind Morrigan." Ayu turned her face away from the mage's prying eyes.

"It looks as though it's going to rain. You should get into your tent."

"I'm fine."

Morrigan sighed. "Be that way then. I swear you are more stubborn than that ale-addled dwarf." The witch stood from her seat and moved to her own tent.

Ayu sat by the fire, staring up at the sky. The clouds were heavy and dark, an ominous wind swirling through the tree tops. Morrigan had been right, a storm was coming. She looked around her, but she was alone. Zevran had finally been moved into the warmth of his tent and Beren stalked between the pair of elves, never straying far from either of them.

The rain came in patters at first, fat droplets splattering on the dry dirt. The Warden remained where she sat, letting the water hit her upturned face and slide down her body. She felt instantly relaxed and tried to let her concerns wash away with the rain. Very quickly however, the rain began to fall harder. The fire was fully quenched, so Ayu thought it was silly to remain where she was any longer. Rising from the ground with stiff muscles, the elf walked over to the tree line at the edge of camp and sat under a tall leafy green tree. The bark was rough against her back as she leaned on it, but she didn't let it bother her. She pressed the back of her skull against the firm tree and let her mind wander to happier times. She had once played an old Dalish game in a forest like this, on a night just like this. A faint smile played on her lips at the fond memory.

Ayu soon found herself dozing, her head dropping to one side or the other periodically. Scooting down, she lay under the tree, lost in the sound of rain hitting the leaves far above her.

(4) Ayu awoke to the touch of grass tickling her cheek and nose. The rain had stopped, but the smell of fresh, water-soaked grass filled her nostrils. Through closed eyes, Ayu could see the flicker of the sun and feel its radiant warmth on her skin. She stretched out where she lay in the grass, drinking in the peaceful feeling that resided in her heart.

After a few moments, Ayu slowly opened her eyes. She was bathed in a sea of green. Each vibrant blade of grass surrounding her was topped with dew. The droplets were catching the sunlight and glittering like an ocean of jewels. She sat up in the grass, looking around her carefully. She could see tiny motes glittering in the shafts of sunlight above her and richly coloured flowers bloomed in the tall grass. But something was bothering her; the sun was just a little too warm, the grass much too green. The meadow was far too bright and sharply focused.

"Am I in the Fade?" she whispered to herself. "This is the meadow – but reborn." Standing, Ayu saw a sword, stuck into the ground, the unraveled leather grip fluttering in the gentle breeze. "I have returned to this place, but why?" she mused.

She looked down at herself. The Warden was dressed in a flowing silvery dress, and flowers adorned her hair. She flicked the skirt about her legs, but the illusion did not disappear. Ayu carefully picked her way across the meadow, letting the grass brush against her knees as she moved. The breeze ruffled her hair and twisted her skirt as she walked. Nearing the entrance to the meadow, Ayu spied a darkened tunnel created by the arching trees lining the path. A spot of golden light shone from along the covered path, casting a warm glow upon a figure standing at the entrance.

Curious, but cautious, Ayu moved closer to the figure who was still shadowed from the light behind him. Her heart fluttered; she knew this person. She could feel it. Once she stood at the foot of the path, the figure chuckled.

"Hello Ayu." a deep voice spoke warmly. "It has been a long time."

Duncan stepped from the archway and into the light of the meadow, so Ayu could see him.

"Duncan!" Ayu cried in surprise. "What - ?"

He was just as she remembered him; tall and dark-haired. His armor looked freshly polished and glittered in the golden light. He bore no weapons, nor scabbard to hold them. There was no battle here.

Duncan laughed again. "Come. There are some people who you need to meet." He extended an arm around Ayu and urged her forward along the path. Ayu balked at first, but the steady pressure of Duncan's hand on her back made her move forward.

"Where are we Duncan? Why am I here?" The elf asked quietly. "This is the Fade isn't it?"

Duncan smiled beside her. "You need to remember my lady."

She looked at him quizzically, opening her mouth to ask more questions, but a dark figure emerged ahead of them. Ayu turned her head to watch this newcomer along the path.

The woman stood still, calmly waiting on Ayu's right side on the edge of the trodden dirt. The strange woman was still in shadow, but she stood no taller than the dwarven women that Ayu had met in Orzammar. As the pair moved closer to the figure, Ayu instantly recognized the other woman.

Wearing a soft grey robe, her silvery hair pulled back into a pair of buns, stood Astyth the Grey. The dwarf smiled fondly at the elf and bowed graciously.

"Astyth . ." Ayu whispered. "But . . she . ."

"Come. We have a long way to go yet." Duncan kept moving her forward, and soon Astyth was long behind them.

Ayu tried to ask Duncan a thousand questions, but she was quickly silenced again with the appearance of another dark figure. This woman was tall, much taller than both herself and Duncan. Ayu could see the well muscled arms, as the figure stood, silently waiting, holding a thick staff. Once the sun broke through, Ayu found herself staring at the qunari woman whom Sten had told her about previously.

The qunari bowed her horned head in respect, but offered no smile like Astyth had. The woman wore simple leather robes, her taut stomach exposed. Her light purple skin was adorned with swirling tattoos that Ayu assumed displayed her clan or rank.

Duncan did not let Ayu stop moving. He kept prompting her forward even as each new face emerged from the shadow. Each of the figures were waiting along Ayu's right side, and each offered her a silent greeting as she passed. The figures were men and woman; dwarf, elf and human alike. With each new face, Ayu's head was swimming in new memories.

"These people are . . hers – aren't they?" the Warden asked her companion. "They are her past lives."

Duncan smiled, but did not speak. He kept the pressure on her back and she kept walking along the packed earthen trail.

After an unknown amount of time, a pair of figures appeared along the left side of the path. This surprised Ayu as all the previous people had been lined up along her right. When the shadows were lifted and Ayu saw who it was waiting for her, she stopped in shock. This time, Duncan did not press her onward.

Waiting there for her were Kaavel and Anarya: her parents.

Ayu's mother stood beside her husband, his arm over her shoulder. Anarya's long red hair was pinned up behind her ears, the rest hanging loose. Her robes were a soft green, bringing out the gold in her eyes. The elven mage clutched her hands together against her chest as tears welled in her eyes.

"Ayu – Kaavel, it's our little girl." Anarya tilted her head to momentarily look at Kaavel.

"I know love. I could not be more happy to see her. She has grown into a beautiful warrior." Her father smiled at his daughter warmly. His sandy brown hair was mussed and hung loose across his forehead. His blue eyes sparkled in the filtered sunlight as he watched Ayu.

"Mother . . Father . . . I – I -" Ayu reached out pulling her parents into a fierce hug. They clung to each other, neither party wanting to release the other.

"Come Ayu. We must move on. There is another that you have yet to meet." Duncan's voice was soft and comforting.

Ayu stepped back, wiping her cheeks of tears. "I love you. I love you both, and I know what you sacrificed for me."

Anarya smiled sadly. "We love you too, darling. We have always been watching you, and your father and I could not be more proud of you."

"We are with you Ayu. I just hope that our sacrifice will have been enough. I would hate for you to have to make the same choice." Kaavel reached out a hand and grasped Ayu's shoulder. "We are always with you. I want you to know that."

Ayu nodded, tears stinging her eyes once more. She felt Duncan at her elbow and the slow push away from her family. The Warden looked back over her shoulder as she was guided away. Anayra blew her a kiss and both waved as they faded back into the shadow.

The Warden looked up at Duncan. "Who is it that I have to meet?" Her voice was quivering.

Duncan pointed ahead to the end of the path. "You will see."

Ahead of the pair, the end of the tree-lined path was bathed in an arch of light. A solitary figure stood at the top of three long, low stone stairs. Duncan nudged Ayu forward, remaining at the base of the stairs himself. She looked up curiously and moved slowly up the stairs. Something was tugging at her heart, and it was beating faster within her chest. With her foot on the second stair, the darkened figure suddenly became clear.

The man stood with his back to her, his hands clasped together at his lower back. His long flaxen blonde hair was tied back into a single, loose braid that stopped between his shoulder blades. He wore a coat of velvet in deep green over brown leather breeches and oiled boots. The shine of the oil made the filigree pattern on his boots stand out in relief. The pattern was repeated in gold thread on the cuffs and hem of his coat. The back bore a design, much like Ayu's marking, embroidered in gold as well, but this was of a dragon. Its wings took flight across his broad shoulders and the body snaked along his spine. Ayu's breath caught in her throat. He turned then, offering her a hand to help her up the final stair. He smiled broadly, obviously happy to see her.

"Zevran?" she asked, taking his offered hand and finishing her ascent.

He chuckled low in his throat, shaking his head slowly. "Remember me." his voice was silk against her ears.

Ayu stared at him, drinking in every angle along his jaw; every shine in his mischievous green eyes; the gentle curves of his elven ears. He looked so much like Zevran, but this was not him. Ayu racked her brain trying to recall who this man was and why he caused her heart to pound out of her chest.

He leaned closer, bringing a hand to her cheek. He smiled again as his other hand snaked around her back and pulled her closer. He smelled divine.

She barely heard the whisper in the back of her mind.

_Elgar'nan . . ._

Tears began to sting at the corners of Ayu's eyes. "I remember . ." she cried softly. "I remember you . ."

He laughed again and kissed her gently on the lips. The sunlight became too bright and Ayu could no longer see.

Under her cheek, Ayu could feel the hard muscles of a chest; hear the steady breathing and the slow beat of a heart. Warm arms encircled her where she sat in their lap and the elf relished in the peace before she opened her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Ayu raised her head from Zevran's chest. He had pulled her into his lap beside the fire and had fallen asleep there with her. The rain had long since stopped and fire had been re-stoked. Her assassin was sleeping soundly and her movement had not woken him. Ayu involuntarily rubbed her fingers along his tattoo, smiling warmly as she did so. Zevran sighed happily under her touch, a smile playing on his lips, but he still did not wake.

Ayu sat up in his lap, her legs draped to one side. The camp was still and quiet. The fading stars glittered above her in the early morning sunlight, and the remains of the borealis fluttered around her from her time traveling in the Veil.

"I was in the Fade." she whispered to herself. She looked at her lover beneath her and touched his cheek gently. "Elgar'nan . . . . I remember you." Tears pricked her eyes. "I remember."

A sudden urge took hold and Ayu leapt to her feet. She let her feet lead the way, and they took her back to the meadow. Her head was swimming with memories that weren't her own and the associated emotions kept bubbling to the surface and she couldn't place why they come to her now. The silver pendant glowed softly at her throat, the blue-white light engulfed in morning light.

Ayu stopped short at the edge of the meadow, her chest heaving from running the entire way from camp. She could not believe what she was seeing. Just as in her dream, the meadow had been restored. The grass swayed in a sea of emerald-green in the slight breeze. Bright, vividly-coloured flowers bloomed throughout. The elven woman carefully stepped further into the meadow proper. The grass came up to just below her knee and danced at her feet as she moved through it. Thick vines hung from the surrounding trees and tangled around the bones of the fallen. As her disbelieving eyes scanned the area, she spied the sword, still plunged into the earth. Vines grew up the blade, but only halfway. Deep purple flowers bloomed from the lush vegetation. Ayu walked toward it and gently touched one of the flowers. It was velvety under fingers and very real.

She stood there a moment, letting the sunlight beam down on her in the reborn meadow. A sudden thought struck her. Perhaps it was the voice from within, she couldn't be sure, but she needed to get back to camp and back to her Zevran.

Returning to camp, Ayu saw that her companions had not yet stirred. Zevran still lay on the ground, propped up against one of the logs around the fire. She crept up to his sleeping form and knelt down beside him. Gingerly, she lifted his shirt from his stomach. The dressing around his middle was greatly reduced from when she had first seen it. Ayu surmised that Wynne had been able to give him magical healing now that the others needed the mage less. With deft fingers, Ayu pulled the dressing away, but the emotions from the battle boiled to the surface. Hot tears ran down her cheeks as she pulled the last of the linen away from his body.

Without thinking, Ayu wiped a tear from her cheek. The liquid illuminated upon her fingers, glowing with a soft golden light. She pressed her wet fingers to his wound, something prompting her forward. A golden glow radiated from under her touch, but she held her hand there. The glow subsided and the Warden removed her hand. Zevran had been healed. A faint pink scar ran along his stomach, the wound now gone. Ayu drew in a sharp breath of surprise, falling back on her heels. She had been unsure if it actually would work.

Her companions began to rise from their tents, rubbing eyes and smoothing tousled hair. Beren ran toward her from relieving himself against a tree, barking loudly. His rampant barking finally woke the sleeping elf, though Ayu had tried to shush the mabari. Zevran looked up at his Warden with sleepy eyes, but he smiled when he saw her nevertheless.

"You love keeping me up all night don't you?" he asked slyly with a wink.

Ayu blushed and opened her mouth to answer when a whoosh in the fire behind her caused the woman to turn suddenly.

Phoenix stood within the flame. Her body had been formed from the fire itself, great tongues of flame coiling around her. Ayu remained kneeling in the dirt beside the campfire, staring up in shock. Zevran and the others behind her had suddenly fallen silent too. Ayu was somewhat relieved to know that she was not hallucinating alone.

_"Good morning Ayu,"_ Phoenix's voice seemed to waver with the flicker of the fire, "a_nd this is goodbye. I shall bother you no more. You are now free to return to your clan, or whatever it is you wish."_

Ayu shook her head, bolting to her feet and standing close to the fire. "No, please! I was wrong! Mythal, I was so wrong. Don't go. I remember your life. I know what you are fighting for. Please . . ." Ayu felt hot tears running down her cheeks again as she pleaded with the spirit. "I have learned. I understand now."

From within the campfire, Phoenix seemed to smile. She opened her arms to the Warden. _"Join me then Ayu. Of your own free will, come to me and know my secrets."_

Ayu straightened, running her palms down her front. Her pendant shone brightly at her throat and Ayu instinctively grasped it. She felt a sudden calm and let the necklace go. She strode forward, stepping boldly into the fire and the waiting arms of Phoenix.

The fire sparked and flared to new heights as the pair merged once more. Ayu's body was consumed by the flame, becoming one with it. Great wings spread out from the bonfire briefly and a woman's form moved within the flame. Ayu stepped from the campfire, her body still alight. Her companions looked on with shocked and curious faces. The elf stood and looked at the others with fiery eyes. Her friends could feel, more than see, her smile in her fiery visage. A moment later Phoenix released her host in a shock of smoke, and the elf was extinguished.

"Ayu!" Alistair cried finally moving toward her. "What was that all about?"

Ayu blew out a breath, running a hand through her wild hair. "I spent the night in Mythal's memories, and I learned the depths of her magic. Something that she had not shown me, because I would not let her. She is powerful beyond measure, and we will need her help."

"What did you see?" her fellow Warden asked curiously.

"I saw – I saw everything. I now know her as she has always known me. That is the only way I can explain it. We are finally at peace."

A/N: Happy New Year! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday. December was a mad house on my end with work and family visiting from out of province, but it was good. Here is the playlist link again for those who need it. You want song number 4 (Playlist –  playlist?list=PL1983602F9A88010F). I will see you all next time!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 – Denerim**

The closed city gates of Denerim loomed before the party. Ayu reread the letter from Arl Eamon once more as the cart steadily approached the capital city.

"Where is the Arl's estate?" Alistair asked from the driver's seat of the wagon.

"Once we are through the gates, the estate should be on our right. It says that it is facing the market courtyard." Ayu paraphrased the Arl's written words for her fellow Warden.

"It certainly was nice of him to allow us to stay in his home while we make our way to the Dalish." Leliana piped up from her spot beside Ayu.

Ayu nodded. "It was very kind indeed." She folded the parchment and stuffed it into her bodice. "We are also fortunate that the majority of the Templars are not within the city at the moment. The Chantry is also in the marketplace and that alone would make resupplying extremely difficult."

"It seems as though we are still ahead of the men chasing us."

"For the moment, yes Leliana. However, I wish to be on our way to the Brecillian Forest as quickly as possible. Once we are within the forest, we shall be far more difficult to find."

"Is it easy to get lost in the forest?"

"Let's put it this way: you will only see the Dalish when they want to be seen." Ayu winked at her friend.

Leliana laughed. "I knew you Dalish were sneaky!"

Ajax stopped in front of the massive iron-bound gate and snorted. He tossed his head, making the harness jingle. Ayu poked her head up to the front of the cart where Alistair still sat.

"Is there a problem?" Ayu asked him quietly.

"No. Not as far as I can tell anyway. We're just waiting for the guards to open the gate." He replied over his shoulder.

A moment later the wide gates swung open and the party entered Denerim. The horse's hooves clapped on the cobblestone streets as they made their way toward Arl Eamon's estate.

After successfully navigating the city streets from the main gate, Alistair brought the cart into the marketplace. The sound of the busy stalls and hundreds of conversations buzzed in their ears as they made their way through. Ayu moved within the cart and peeked out from behind the rear flap, nearly sitting on Oghren as she did so. The dwarf only waggled his eyebrows at her and smiled toothily.

Ayu shook her head, silently laughing to herself.

Through the flap of the canvas covering, Ayu took in the boisterous activity of the market. She saw a dwarven man running an armor stall; a woman selling textiles and bags; another man selling weapons; and stall after stall of fruits and vegetables from the surrounding farms and elsewhere. Her stomach growled as she watched the market shrink away and a grandiose stone archway pass overhead.

Alistair drew the wagon to a halt and it lurched as he jumped from the driver's seat. That was the signal that the companions had been waiting for. They had arrived at the Arl's estate and they could finally get out of the cart. One by one they all disembarked, stretching limbs appreciatively as their feet hit the packed earthen yard at the base of massive stone stairs.

Oghren whistled in awe. "I've never seen a home so big that wasn't attached to the stone."

Ayu chuckled. "It certainly is huge isn't it? This isn't even the biggest home. Alistair said that this is one of the smaller ones. Apparently the Arl of Denerim has an even bigger one." She winked at the dwarf as she laughed.

A stable boy had run up to Alistair and offered to take the horses for feed and a rub down. Ajax stood patiently as he was released from the harness and followed behind the boy quietly. Lothren jerked back as the stable boy reached out for his lead-line. Ayu quickly jogged over and grabbed the lead.

"Be gentle, Lothren." The Warden cooed into a black shell-shaped ear. "He means you no harm love." She lovingly rubbed his fuzzy muzzle as she turned her attention to the boy. "What is your name?"

The boy looked shocked that she would actually address him. "S-Sam, m'lady."

"Now Sam, Lothren here can get a little upset if he is separated from his friend. I would suggest keeping them together if at all possible."

"Oh, yes'sum," Sam vigorously nodded. "We 'ave a stall that'll be plenty big for the both of 'em. I can keep 'em together no problem!"

Ayu smiled. "Thank you Sam, I appreciate that. Lothren shall be good as gold for you I promise, but I would prefer if you personally took care of our horses. Ajax isn't finicky, but this big guy here is." Ayu patted the black horse's neck as she spoke.

"I can do that for you m'lady. I'd be honoured!"

"There's a good lad." Ayu handed him Lothren's lead rope.

Sam took the rope in his other hand and quietly led the horses away to the small stable around the side of the estate. Bodhan and Sandal had moved the cart to one side of the yard, keeping it out-of-the-way of the various training dummies.

A manservant had stepped out onto the stair at the commotion of their arrival. He now walked up to the Wardens. "You are the Grey Wardens, correct?" He held his hands behind his back and spoke in an educated tone. He obviously held a position of power within the estate over the other servants.

"Yes. We are the Wardens. I assume that Arl Eamon told you of our coming?" Alistair replied.

"He did Ser. He sends his regrets that he has been called away on urgent business, but you are welcome in his home for as long as you need. If you will follow me, I shall show you to your rooms. We will be serving lunch within the hour. If there is anything that you should require, do not hesitate to ask either myself or one of the other staff. We shall do our best to accommodate you. Please, this way."

The man turned on his heel and began to walk up the wide stone stairs once more.

The Arl had assigned a wing of rooms to his guests, each more lavishly decorated than the party had seen before. Arl Eamon obviously wanted his guests to have every comfort during their stay. Ayu's room was the second largest, Alistair receiving the biggest of the guest rooms. Her bed was broad and piled high with blankets and pillows. Ayu dropped her pack onto the floor next to the vanity and flopped onto the bed. She stretched out, relishing in the plush softness of the bed. Beren joined her, twisting around on the bed until the covers were in a tangle around them both. The Warden laughed and wrestled with her mabari before a thought stuck her.

Ayu leapt from the bed, smoothing her mussed hair, and called Beren after her. The pair left the room, heading back outside to the main yard of the estate. The elf wandered over to the cart and fished around inside for a moment before stepping back outside. Beren sat eagerly, waiting for his master, curious as to what she was up to. When Ayu returned from inside the cart, she had a mischievous smile on her face and was holding one hand behind her back. Beren stood, wagging his short tail furiously. She pulled a fist sized leather ball from behind her and shook it in front of her mabari.

"It's been a long time since you were able to just be a dog, huh boy?" she asked him playfully.

Beren barked, bounding around her feet excitedly.

Ayu laughed and threw the ball as hard as she could across the yard. Beren took off after it, churning up dirt in his path. Beren grabbed the ball in his jaws and chewed it eagerly before returning it to her. The pair kept up the game until Leliana appeared at the top of the stairs.

"There you are Ayu," she giggled. "We have been looking for you. Lunch is ready and we have all been summoned to the hall."

"Oh, I am sorry Leliana. I should have told you that I would be out here." The Warden laughed in return. "How did you figure out that I was out here?"

"Well, we could hear Beren barking inside the house for one, and Zevran saw you both out here from his window." Leliana pointed up to a line of windows along one side of the estate to her right.

"Ok boy, time to go back in." Ayu clapped a hand on her thigh and the mabari ran to her side, chewing on his ball happily. "You can keep that as long as you don't destroy it."

The table in the dining hall was laden with various dishes from soups to roasted meat and fluffy crusted rolls. Ayu's stomach growled hungrily. She hadn't realized just how hungry she was until she saw and smelled all the delicious food. She sat at an empty seat, with Leliana beside her. Beren laid down beside her feet on her other side. The companions ate ravenously, enjoying the comforts of being indoors. The conversation at the table eventually turned to the plans for the rest of the day.

"I would like to go to the market while it is still open." Ayu said around a mouthful of roll. "But I am open to other suggestions, if anyone has anything that they want to do. Other than that, I just want to have a bath and relax while we get the chance. Once we hit the Dalish, I am sure we will be camping out again. We should enjoy the luxuries while we have them."

"I will go to the market with you Ayu." Alistair offered. "I wouldn't mind stopping at the armorer."

"Sure, we can do that."

That afternoon, the Wardens, accompanied by Zevran, Oghren and Beren, went into the marketplace carrying old arms and armor to sell. They made their way through the throngs of busy shoppers, until they arrived at the dwarven armorer. The dwarf smiled broadly as he saw the group approach.

"Hello my friends!" He extended thick arms wide in greeting. "How may I be of service to you?"

Ayu dropped a heavy plate chest-piece on the counter of his stall. "We would like to sell some of our gear in hopes of getting new items." she said succinctly.

"Well you have come to the right place my dear lady!" the merchant's braided beard swung as he reached for the items they carried. "Let me have a look at what you have brought and I can appraise them for you. Once we have a value, I can show you what I have to sell."

"Excellent." Ayu responded as she stepped to one side of the stall.

The merchant began looking each piece over as they were handed to him.

Alistair, once he had deposited his bundle, sidled over to his fellow Warden. "Hey, Ayu," he spoke quietly near her ear. "I was wondering if you would help me with something?"

Ayu looked at him curiously. "What is it Alistair? You seem nervous?"

The man was indeed fiddling with the ties on the front of his shirt. His eyes kept glancing across the market to a line of small houses. "Ah, umm . . well – you see . ." he stammered.

"Alistair, spit it out. What is it?"

He ran a hand through his short hair, blowing out a nervous breath. "My sister lives here." He said in a rush. "She lives over there in one of those houses, and I want to meet her, but I want you there, because I don't know how she will react when she finds out she has a brother – maybe she already knows – I don't have any family – besides you – and I really want you there when I meet her . ."

Ayu grinned. "Now was that so hard?"

Alistair looked sheepish, his cheeks reddening.

"Are you sure you want me there? I will go with you, don't misunderstand, I just want you to be sure."

"Yes, I want you there. I need you. I – I don't know how this will turn out. I don't know what she's like." he chuckled to himself. "I have a sister . . sssiiiiissstter. Ok I'm babbling, let's just go."

Ayu walked over to Zevran, placing a hand on the elf's arm. "Alistair and I have to run a quick errand. Here is the coin," she slipped a small coin-purse into his pocket, "get what we need from here and we will meet you at the weapon smith."

Zevran nodded, understanding. "Be careful." He whispered to her as she turned away.

A few minutes later, the Wardens stood before a wooden door to a small house at the edge of the market.

"Here we are. This is the one." Alistair said twisting his fingers together. "Do you think she's nice? I bet she's nice, and I will be welcome and have dinner with her family. Maybe she has kids? I could be an uncle! But what if . ." he ran both hands through his hair, turning away from the door. "I can't, I can't do this."

Ayu knocked on the door and smirked at Alistair's horrified expression.

"I cannot believe you just did that!"

The door opened.

"Eh? You got linens to wash?" a tall woman with shoulder length brown hair stood back from the door to allow them in. "I charge three bits to a bundle. You won't find better."

"Ah, no. We're not here to have any washing done." Alistair took a quick breath before continuing. "I'm – well this is strange, but are you Goldanna? If you are then I suppose I am your brother, Alistair."

"My what?" the woman looked shocked and angry all at the same time. "I am Goldanna. How did you know my name? What sort of tomfoolery are you up to?"

"He speaks the truth. Listen to him." Ayu offered soothingly.

"Look, our mother worked as a servant in Redcliffe castle, a long time ago, before she died. You know about that don't you? Well, she . ."

"You! I knew it!" she spat. "They told me you was dead along with mother. You were the babe that killed her. I knew they was lyin'!"

"They told you I was dead?" Alistair was taken aback. "Who, who told you that?"

"Thems at the castle. I told them the babe was the King's and they said that you was dead. They gave me coin to keep my mouth shut and sent me on my way. I knew it!" Goldanna was visibly shaking she was so angry.

Alistair looked saddened at this news. "I am sorry . . I didn't know that. The babe didn't die. I am him; your brother."

Goldanna scoffed. "For all the good it does me! You killed mother you did! And I've had to scrape by all this time! That coin didn't last long let me tell you." she pointed a finger at the Wardens accusingly, "and they ran me off when I went back."

"We should go Alistair," Ayu turned to her friend, "this is not going well at all."

Goldanna focused her rage on the elf. "And who in the Maker's name is this now? Some tart following after your riches I expect."

"Hey!" Alistair said forcefully. "Don't speak to her that way. She is my friend and a Grey Warden, just like me."

"Ooooooh a prince and a Grey Warden, too!" Goldanna crossed her arms in front of her. "Who am I to think poorly of someone so high and mighty compared to me? I don't know you boy." She spat. "Your royal father forced himself on my mother and took her away, and what do I got to show for it? Nothing! They tricked me good. I should've told everyone! I got five mouths to feed, and unless you're going to help with that, I have less than no use for you!"

"I'm . . I'm sorry. I don't know what to say." Alistair's voice was soft and sad.

"It appears all she wants is your money Alistair." Ayu was sympathetic toward her fellow Warden, but her eyes held a steely wrath.

"It appears so. I didn't expect my sister to be so . . . I am beginning to wonder why I came at all."

"I don't know why you came either, or what you expected to find, but it isn't here. Now get out of my house, and take that elven whore with you. Whoring and slaving are the only things elves are good for." Goldanna glared at Ayu.

"Let's go Alistair."

"I agree. Let's get out of here."

Ayu turned her friend toward the door behind them and practically pushed him out into the street. She closed the door behind him.

"How dare you!" Ayu whirled around, one hand on the door as she held it against Alistair. "He reached out to you! He wanted to have a family! You had that! You still have that! You have no idea what he has been through either! He grew up with no parents, no siblings, and was given away to the Templars as a boy!"

Goldanna's shocked expression quickly turned to ire.

"Ayu! Open the door!" Alistair was banging against the wood, but Ayu held fast, keeping it closed.

"He joined the Grey Wardens, and believe me that is an honour to be chosen, but he had to watch the only family he knew get ripped apart by darkspawn! How would you feel if I destroyed those five mouths of yours right in front of you? How can you be so cold to your own brother? I will never understand humans!"

"You stupid knife-ears! You know nothing! Go back to your whoring!" Goldanna advanced on Ayu, her arms outstretched and her fingers clawed.

Ayu, however, was far quicker. Slipping to the side, Ayu released the door and shoved Goldanna into a nearby wall in one swift motion. A firelight began to glow in the elf's eyes.

"What is this trickery?" Goldanna choked out from under Ayu's firm grip.

"Be careful how you speak to people. Just some friendly advice." the Warden let the woman go, as Alistair finally pushed the door open.

"Ayu . . I heard shouting . . LOOK OUT!"

Ayu twisted back to face Goldanna. The woman had grabbed a vase from the small table nearby and was holding it above her head. Without blinking an eye, Ayu punched the woman in the temple. She fell to the ground in a heap, the vase smashing on the floor beside her.

Ayu sighed, shaking her head. "Why do people always think they can beat me up?"

Alistair gave a half-smile in spite of himself. "It's because you're little."

"Come. Help me put her on the couch. She'll be more comfortable there when she wakes up."

"Did you have to hit her? I know she's a . . . well she's . . but she's still my sister."

"I know she is, and she will never get to see your kindness. I can only hope that she realizes it one day."

Alistair nodded as he stood from setting Goldanna on the couch. He covered her with a thin blanket and reached into his pocket to pull out a few coins. He dropped a few silvers on the table. "I feel bad for her kids, having a mother like that."

Ayu reached out to him and ushered him out the door.

"But did you have to hit her?"

"She called me a whore! On several occasions I might add. It was an affront to my person! Besides," Ayu smirked where she stood just behind him, "I would have done worse to her for the way she talked to you. Thinking that she is the only one that has suffered in this life, seriously!"

"You really would stick up for me, wouldn't you? You are the best friend I've ever had. I never dreamed that this meeting would have gone so horribly." He shook his head sadly. "This is the family that I have been wondering about? That shrew is my sister? I can't believe it. I guess I was expecting her to accept me with open arms, without question. That's what family is supposed to do, right? I feel like such an idiot."

Ayu wrapped her arms around his as she towed him away from Goldanna's house. "Unfortunately Alistair, the one thing that I learned from being in human lands is that everyone is out for themselves. They don't care about others. It's a tough thing to learn, but you need to realize that it happens too." Her voice was calm and even.

"You're right. I just didn't want to believe that all the good in this world is gone."

"It's not gone Alistair. We are fighting for it right now. But just remember that through all the bloodshed, you need to be happy too, even if it's a small thing. I was lost for a while too, but I found my way. You'll find yours, and I will right there, kicking your ass every step of the way." She smiled up at him.

He chuckled. "I know you will. Thank you Ayu. I am glad that you were there. Let's meet up with the others, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

The pair found Zevran, Oghren and Beren finishing up with the weapon smith.

"You are safe." Zevran visibly relaxed as Ayu approached. "Did you complete your errand?"

"Yes, we did." Ayu replied. "But I think we should stop at the Pearl for a drink, hmm? What do you guys think? I could use a drink."

Oghren belched and grinned. "I'm with the Warden! She has good sense this one."

Zevran eyed her suspiciously, but a glance at Alistair, and he knew she suggested it for his sake, not her own. "Alright. I go where you go." he said simply, shrugging.

"Good!" Ayu clapped her hands together once, "Let's be off then!" She turned on her heel and made her way to the Pearl.

The small group arrived at the Pearl to find the tavern fairly quiet. Only a handful of tables were occupied with midday drinkers. Ayu chose a table in the center of the room and sat down. A young buxom woman approached carrying a wooden tray. Ayu ordered drinks for everyone and the girl bustled away to get their order.

Ayu leaned forward with her elbows on the table. "So how did we do?"

Zevran reached into his pocket and dropped the full coin-purse in front of her. "I think we did quite well. It helped that Oghren's father knew the merchants father way back when." He grinned.

"Ah, I only got us a bit of a discount. It wasn't much." Oghren replied pulling at his moustache.

"Every bit helps let me assure you." Ayu laughed. She took the coin-purse and hid it in her bodice as the serving girl reappeared. She placed the tankards on the table and left to help another table.

The party drank in silence for a few minutes before yelling and a table being flipped over broke the calm of the inn. Ayu looked toward the back of the room, over Zevran's shoulder from where he sat across from her. A human man was yelling at someone standing behind a corner. It had been him who had flipped the table. The bartender left the bar and escorted the man out.

A woman with darker skin stepped from around the corner to watch the man leave. She had dark hair pulled back under a blue bandana and large golden earrings. Her dress, or lack thereof, is what caught Ayu's attention the most. The strange woman wore a white dress barely long enough to cover her assets with boots that were tall enough to nearly meet the hem. The woman looked around the tables, before spying the Wardens and walking over.

"Look who we have here," the woman stopped at the end of the table standing between Zevran and Ayu. "Come to apologize for leaving me bereft without my lord husband and disappearing without a trace?"

Zevran set down his drink before twisting in his seat to look at the strange woman. "You know that was just business, Isabela. Business that appears to have turned out well for you. You inherited the ship I take it?" His voice was amicable toward her at best.

"Hmfph." Isabela scoffed. "I suppose I never did like the greasy bastard, and the Siren has been better to me than she ever was to him." She turned her big brown eyes toward Ayu. "But any catching up that Zevran and I have to do won't be happening out here in the open. Shouldn't you introduce me to your luscious friend Zevran?"

Ayu's cheeks reddened as she realized that Isabela meant her.

Zevran looked at her apologetically from across the table. "Indeed. This is Isabela, queen of the eastern seas and the sharpest blade in Llomerryn. Isabela, no doubt you will amused to discover that I am in fact traveling with a Grey Warden." He gestured to the Wardens. "This is Alistair and Ayu, our leader."

"A Grey Warden? Charmed." Isabela sat beside Ayu, perched on the edge of the bench.

Ayu scooted down slightly, unnerved from the flesh of the woman's bare arms pressing against her. "So . . you're the captain of a ship?" Ayu's voice nearly squeaked. She had never, knowingly, been hit on by a woman and she wasn't quite sure how she felt about it.

"Yes, the Siren's Call – my pride and joy." Isabela beamed, obviously proud of her ship. "She's seen from my home in Rivain and the isle of Llomerryn to the coast of Par Vollen. All I need is my ship and the wind at my back. Once my men have had their fill of the pleasures of dry land we shall be off again and away from this Blight."

"You are obviously a skilled fighter, why leave?" Ayu asked curiously.

"Heh, I am not going anywhere near that Blight and neither would you if you had any sense in that pretty head of yours." Isabela reached out and touched Ayu's hair.

"She has a lot of sense!" Alistair piped up from Ayu's other side. "She wouldn't be in charge if she didn't!"

"Oh, come now," Isabela stood and walked over to Alistair, draping an arm across his shoulders and leaning against him seductively. "I didn't mean to get you upset. Though you are even cuter when you are."

Alistair stammered uncomfortably and took another drink, avoiding eye contact with Isabela.

"What do you say, Zev? Care for a romp for old time's sake? Maybe we can get some company this time." Isabela rubbed her fingers along Alistair's shoulder.

Ayu plucked the pirate woman's hand from her friend. "Leave him be, Isabela. He has had a rough enough day without having to worry about curing himself from whatever disease it is you're carrying."

"Oh ho! Well aren't you a feisty one!" Isabela stood and wandered around the table the long way to stand behind Zevran. She kept her eyes on the elven woman the entire time. Once she was standing behind Zevran, Isabela leaned down, wrapping her arms over his chest. "I like her, Zev. Do persuade her to come play, will you?"

This woman had Ayu flustered and angry. She'd known that Zevran had been with other women, but meeting one was different. She was jealous that Isabela had been with him first. Ayu stood up, slamming her palms onto the table. "Stay away from my friends you sea skank!"

Isabela smirked and slipped a dagger from its hiding place. She held it against Zevran. "Say that again." It was a game now.

"You heard me." Ayu growled, leaning forward onto the table. "Leave them alone."

Isabela spun around Zevran, attempting to land a blow beside Ayu with her dagger. Ayu parried the blow, gasping her own dagger and blocking in time. Isabela produced another dagger and came at Ayu, smiling the entire time. The pirate woman grasped Ayu and pushed her down onto the edge of the table. Ayu used her single dagger to hold off the other woman as she laid trapped on her back. Grunting, Ayu pushed back, knocking Isabela away. Ayu rolled backward onto the table, and springing back to her feet.

Isabela was openly laughing now and she also jumped up onto the table. Ayu grabbed her other dagger, so she too, was holding both weapons. The women sparred to the hoots and hollers of the men within the inn, while tankards and bowls toppled to the floor with a clatter.

"Zevran! Stop her!" Alistair cried. "She's going to hurt Ayu!"

"No," Zevran crossed his arms from where he now stood beside Alistair and Oghren. "This is how Isabela is. She's playing with her. If you're so concerned, why don't you save your precious Warden?" Zevran's voice held a hard edge.

"Wooo hooo! Drinks and a show!" Oghren shouted. "This place is great! Get'her Warden!"

"Zevran!" Alistair cried again.

"Fine!" Zevran walked to the end of the table and grabbed Ayu by the belt from behind. He yanked hard and she squeaked as she fell backward into Zevran's arms. He set her down grouchily. "Stop it Isabela. You've had your fun."

"Aww Zev, it was just getting good!" Isabela pouted. "You're jealous that she got me all wet and you didn't, aren't you?" she sheathed her weapons behind her.

"Isabela, enough." Zevran could feel Ayu's hard eyes burning into him.

The pirate laughed. "You know you're pretty good. Who trained you?" she asked Ayu.

"I did." Zevran answered for his Warden.

Isabela laughed even harder. "Well that explains everything!" She walked up to Ayu and placed an arm around her like they had been friends forever. "Listen sweet thing, I like you. You remind me of . . well me. Anyway, I want to show you a thing or two. Zevran can only teach you so much, and, well I can teach you so much more. What do you say? It's a one time offer. Once the Siren leaves I cannot say that I will see you again and you will have lost a great opportunity."

Ayu thought for a moment, angry because of her past with Zevran, but also angry because the pirate was right. She did have techniques that she could learn from the other woman. "Promise that you'll leave the boys alone, and I will accept your offer." Ayu remained cool.

"Deal." Isabela smiled and squeezed the Warden. "Don't worry sweet thing, I will leave your boys alone. You however, will be under no such luck. Come now, there is space on the deck of my ship that we can practice on." Isabela escorted Ayu out the back door of the inn and to the Siren's Call. Neither Zevran nor Alistair trusted the women to be alone together, so they followed as well, sitting on the railing of the ship and watching. Oghren grunted and ordered another drink.

It was early evening when the group returned from the Pearl to the Arl's estate. The others were curious as to what took them so long, and Alistair filled them in about the market and Isabela at the Pearl. He left Goldanna out of his tale. As the party was talking, a servant entered the room and summoned them all to dinner. They began to move into the dining hall, Ayu trailing behind the majority of the group.

Ayu felt a tug on her elbow from behind. She looked over her shoulder to see Zevran standing there. He motioned for her to follow him and she complied. He moved across the hall and into another room. When Ayu stepped into the library, she could see Zevran pacing and running his hands through his hair. She partially closed the door and stepped further into the room.

_'This is not good,'_ She thought. _'He's upset about something.'_

The Warden stopped and stood quietly for a moment. When he didn't initiate, she did. "What's wrong Zev? Why are you so agitated?"

"Do you love him?" Zevran's eyes looked hurt and angry. "If you do then I will step aside, but . . I have watched you with him. There is more there, isn't there?"

"Zev," Ayu's voice was soft.

"Don't call me that unless . . . unless you . ." he blew out a breath.

She smiled and took a step toward him. "He is my brother in arms Zev; my fellow Warden. No more."

He looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Then what was all that sneaking about today and telling Isabela to stay away from him, hmm?"

Ayu covered her face with her hands in discomfort. _'What do I tell him?!'_

_ Tell him the truth._

_ 'Mythal? What? No I cannot tell him about Goldanna. It's not for me to tell.'_

_ No, Ayu. Tell him the truth. If you keep it from him, he will only grow more suspicious and you may lose him. He is a jealous creature, as much as he pretends not to be._

Zevran was looking at her expectantly, tapping his foot. She gazed at him from between parted fingers. She took a deep breath and lowered her hands. "We went to see his sister."

"His what?" Zevran actually looked stunned.

"His sister, or - half-sister. They share the same mother, but the previous king was his father. He wanted me to go with him when he met her. You know how nervous he can get. So, that's where we went. She lives here in Denerim and I wanted him to have the chance to connect with his family." Ayu looked thoughtful, remembering Goldanna. "It did not go well. That's why I suggested going for a drink. I had no idea that we would run into your - _friend_ Isabela." She still wasn't happy about meeting her, even though the woman was genuinely nice and had been a very good teacher.

"I had not expected to see her, here off all places, either." he conceded. "But why are you so protective?"

Ayu sighed. "I – I'm protective of all of you. Now that I have no clan, you guys are my family. I guess I get a little aggressive where you are concerned. But that doesn't mean that I love Alistair. He's not the . . there's only one . . he's not . ." Ayu flushed. _'How do I tell him that I love _him_ without him running away?'_ A thought struck her. "I don't want you to go anywhere, if that makes you feel better, Zev. I – I need you."

Zevran relaxed. "You know I hold no claim over you and I want you to pursue your fancies as you wish, but I must admit, I have no desire to . . step aside."

"So don't." Ayu closed the gap between them, planting a kiss on his lips.

He held the kiss for a moment, before pulling her away from him. "There is more I must speak to you about." He walked over to a short wooden table sitting against the far wall and sat on it. His expression was distant, and Ayu's heart fluttered.

_'What could he possibly have to tell me?'_

Zevran cleared his throat and motioned her over to sit beside him. She complied. "Do you remember how you asked me about my final mission? The one that brought me to Ferelden?"

"Yes I remember. You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." She gently touched his knee. "It's okay."

"No. No I want to tell you. You . . you need to know. I _want _you to know."

Ayu nodded and sat quietly, letting her hands rest on his thigh.

Zevran drew in a deep breath and began his tale.

"There is a reason that I took this mission to Ferelden, so far from home, and it had nothing to do with any wish that I might have had about leaving the Crows. Meeting you, after all, was quite an accident. My last mission in Antiva . . did not end well.

You must realize until that day I was cocky and arrogant. I was the best of the Crows, or so I believed, and I boasted of my conquests . . as both an assassin and a lover. One of the Crow masters grew tired of my boasting and my bid on an incredibly difficult mark was accepted – much to my surprise. It was a wealthy merchant with many guards and had to be a completely silent job. Taliesen agreed to be a part of my team as well as an elven lass named Rinna. She was . . a marvel. Tough, smooth, wicked, with eyes that gleamed of justice. She was everything that I thought I desired."

"You fell in love with her?" Ayu asked softly.

"Rinna was special. I had closed off my heart, I thought, but she touched something within me. It frightened me. When Taliesen told me that Rinna had accepted a bribe from the merchant and told him of our plan, I agreed that she must pay the price. I allowed Taliesen to kill her.

She begged me not to. On her knees with tears in her eyes, she told me that she loved me and had not betrayed us. I laughed in her face and told her that even if it were true, I didn't care. Taliesen cut her throat as she stared up at me. I watched her bleed and spat on her body for betraying the Crows. When Taliesen and I finally assassinated the merchant, we discovered the true source of his information. Rinna had not betrayed us after all."

"Oh, Zev. I am so sorry."

"I . . wanted to tell the Crows what we had done, our mistake. Taliesen convinced me not to. He said it would be a foolish waste, so we reported that Rinna had died in the attempt. But it was pointless. The Crows knew what we had done. The Crow master that disliked me told me so to my face. He said that the Crows always know, and that they didn't care. He told me that my turn would eventually come. I suppose he did it to rub it in my face; that I am nothing. That she was nothing.

You asked why I wanted to leave the Crows, well the answer is that I wanted to die, in truth. What better way than to throw myself at one of the fabled Grey Wardens? And then . . this happened, and here I am."

"Zev . . I am so sorry. I had no idea." Ayu squeezed his hand in hers.

"It . . feels good to speak of this with someone. I swore that I never would. Whatever I was seeking when I left Antiva, I think I have found it. I owe you a great deal."

Ayu rested her head on his shoulder. "You don't owe me anything Zev. I am glad that you talked to me though." Ayu was thoughtful for a moment, remembering how he pulled away in the Deep Roads. "I remind you of her . . don't I?"

Zevran was quiet and squeezed her hand. "Truth? Yes, in some ways you do – you did. All I could see when I looked at you . . was her . . . and my shame. I couldn't bear it. But now, now all I see is you. Rinna's ghost plagues me no longer."

"I am glad to hear that." Ayu kissed him on the cheek. "Spirits have a way of sticking around sometimes."

Zevran chortled and fell silent once more.

"Umm, Zev?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you think that Taliesen would tell you that Rinna was the informant? I mean she was supposed to be on your team right?"

"Well, yes, but I – I do not understand where this question is going."

"Ummm, oh bless the spirits, how do I ask this?" she thought aloud.

"I have nothing to hide. Not from you."

"Out with it then, got it. Okay, so I guess what I want to know is if you – and Taliesen had been . . intimate?"

"You mean did we have sex? Yes, twice and we were both very drunk. I have told you of my preference for women, have no concern."

"That wasn't what I was meaning Zev. Is it possible that a good time for you was . . . _more_ for him? Is it possible that he was jealous of how close you and Rinna were and wanted you for himself?"

Zevran shrugged against her. "Anything is possible if you look at it that way. But, I – I am unconvinced that was his intention."

"Just a thought."

Zevran drew another breath. "There is one more thing."

"You don't kill all your lovers, do you?" Ayu tried to keep her voice light and joking.

He laughed. "Well, no. It seems that one has managed to get away." He laid his cheek on the top of her head. "No it is something far more serious as far as I am concerned. Ayu, coming into Denerim I saw Crow trail markers. They are within the city certainly. I – I do not wish you to be in the city without an escort of some kind. Whether it is me, or another, it makes no nevermind. But do not go out alone. I fear that we must confront the Crows if I am truly to be free of their grasp."

Ayu grinned broadly, rising from her seat. She pulled Zevran to his feet and let go of his hand, beginning to walk across the room. "Well when that day comes, if they want to get to you they'll have to go through me." She tossed her hair playfully, a wicked grin on her lips. "I am after all a fabled Grey Warden and a very deadly sex goddess. I think I shall give them pause, no?"

Zevran laughed heartily, throwing his head back.

"Come now," she held out her hand to him. "Dinner is getting cold and the others will be wondering where we got to."

"I will go wherever you go." He took her hand and followed.

A/N: Woo another chapter down! The elves are next and things are going to get hawt! One of the girls at the bakery went on Mat leave just after Christmas, so my shifts are conveniently all over the place. I will make strides to get the next chapter hammered out as quick as I can. We are getting more into my predetermined head-cannon (as opposed to the I'm-making-this-up-on-the-fly writing that I have been doing), so these next couple chapters should be a breeze. Until next time! Hugs!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 – Entering the Brecilian Forest**

The party had left Denerim early in the morning. They had been on the road for almost two hours, when Wynne became unusually quiet. Ayu looked out from the over the edge of the cart. The day was warm and sunny, so they had removed most of the canvas cover from the wagon.

"This is where it happened, isn't it Wynne?" Ayu looked to the elderly mage sitting across from her.

Wynne nodded sadly. "It was here," she pointed to just down the road, "that I found Anarya and the Templars."

"Bodhan, please stop the cart." Ayu called up to the dwarf.

He pulled the cart off the road and stopped. "Is anything the matter dear Warden?" he asked.

"We just need a few minutes, please. Take a little break and stretch your legs." Ayu jumped out of the cart and her companions followed suit.

Wynne led the way into the forest proper. They walked a few hundred yards before the mage stopped near a tall and gnarled tree. "This is where we found your father. Right here against the tree."

Ayu knelt in the grass and touched the place where her father had sat. Tears pricked her eyes. "I can see him here. The memory is not my own, I was far too little yet. Mythal watched him die, and she could not help him, though she wishes that she could have. The vision is hers." Ayu wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"I promised to take you to where we buried them." Wynne offered. "Do you still want to go?"

Ayu nodded. "Yes, please. I wish to see them."

"This way."

Wynne moved deeper into the forest, carefully picking her way over tangled tree roots and bushes. "I don't remember it being so difficult to get there."

"The forest has had twenty-odd years to reclaim the land."

"Don't make me feel older than I already do, Ayu." There was humor in Wynne's voice as she spoke. "Ah, here we are."

Wynne stopped at the crest of a hill, overlooking a valley with a creek running clear through it. Two tall fruit trees stood on the hill, their branches still covered in silky, pale pink flowers. As the group stood in silence, the gentle breeze blew petals off the branches. They floated down from high above, dusting Ayu in a layer of pink. Wynne showed her two flat stones, laid side-by-side in the swaying grass.

"We could not engrave them, with all our magic; we could not do such a simple thing." Wynne held a kerchief to her face.

"It's okay Wynne." Ayu choked out through her tears. "They know what you did for them." She sat between the stones, laying one hand on each. "I can feel them. They are here." Tears slid furiously down her cheeks and Ayu could not stop them. "They are here."

Most of the companions either went back to the cart, or drifted away, so Ayu could have a few moments with the graves of her parents. Wynne remained by one of the flowering trees, while Zevran sat in the grass nearby.

Ayu stared out into the valley below, letting the tranquility of the forest ease her heart. "It's beautiful here." She said quietly. "They are happy that you and Irving placed them together. They want you to know that Wynne."

"How do you know that's what they feel?" Wynne wiped her cheeks.

"This forest holds strong magic. I can feel it flowing into and around me. Their voices are carried on the wind, their touch in the grass. They are all around us here; they are in everything."

Wynne smiled and helped Ayu to her feet. "We should be on our way. The Dalish are even harder to find in the dark."

Ayu nodded, rising from the grass. The trio gathered the stragglers and went back to the cart.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Bodhan spied a wide trail leading deep into the forest. He steered Ajax in that direction at Ayu's prompting. "It is possible that we will be able to see some sign of them along this route." She mused. The wagon bounced along the rough trail through the forest a bit longer before Ayu cried out.<p>

"Stop! I think I see something." She bounded from the cart and jogged over to a tree along the edge of the path. Her nimble fingers traced a knot in the tree and the two cuts on either side of it. "It's a trail marker. They came this way."

"How can you tell? It looks like a knot to me." Leliana leaned over the wagon edge to get a closer look.

Ayu chuckled. "It's supposed to look like nothing to the untrained eye. We used a mark similar to this in my old clan." She went back to the cart and grabbed her bow. She released Lothren from his halter, so he could come or go as he pleased. She trotted up to the front where Ajax was waiting, pawing at the soft earth. "Follow me. I will be able to spot signs of them better from the ground."

Ayu started walking ahead of the cart, keeping her body low and her eyes sharp. Lothren came jogging up beside her, kicking up the dirt and clots of grass. "Shh, Lothren. You are not helping." She straightened, placing a hand on the horse's chest and paused, listening. In the quiet moment, Ayu spied a track in the path and she moved forward to investigate. The party watched on curiously.

"They came this way. This is a faint track made by an aravel. They covered their movement well."

"What is an aravel?" Alistair asked.

"Oh, they are . . how do I describe them? They are land-ships for lack of a better term. They look like great ships with sails that can move with the help of the wind. When the wind is quiet, or through a forest like this, the Dalish will use the halla to pull them along."

"Oh! That's what they're called!" Alistair exclaimed. "I have heard of the Dalish land-ships, but did not know the true name for them. Do you know which clan we are following?"

"From the markings and location, there are two clans that it could be. I will not know which until we meet them."

The party continued along the path, following Ayu as she tracked the Dalish. She discovered a few more trail markers cut into trees and moss-covered stones. "They have come this way, but we will not catch them today. There is a small clearing just up ahead. I suggest that we make camp for the night and continue the hunt in daylight." No one argued.

Working together, the companions got the tents set up in record time. The sun was nearly gone from the horizon, the last streaks of light colouring the sky in vivid hues. A campfire had been started and it was crackling nicely, casting off a warm glow. Ayu sat on the dry earth, stretching her legs out in front of her. Zevran appeared at her side, offering her a bowl. She reached up, thanking him and began to eat. He sat beside his Warden, unabashedly. Over the rim of her bowl, Ayu caught Wynne casting glances in their direction, and she could have sworn that she saw the mage grinning like a mad fool.

With the party members fed, Leliana began to tell a story, bursting into song at the appropriate moments. Ayu sat back against her pack while Beren laid his head in her lap. Zevran quietly moved closer, leaning with her against the pack. She glanced at him as he crept over, giving him a shy smile. The others were engrossed in Leliana's tale, seemingly oblivious to the elves. Once Zevran was beside her, he threw an arm behind her, perfectly content. He reached over to pet Beren and the mabari licked his fingers.

Ayu grinned. "He likes you." she whispered.

"I hope he isn't the only one." Zevran's lips brushed her ear as he spoke, sending chills down her spine.

Ayu's heart was soaring. It seemed as though her affectionate Zevran was back. As Leliana continued her romantic tale, Ayu could feel Zevran's fingers intertwining and playing absentmindedly with her hair. He leaned in dropping feather-light kisses along her neck and jaw. She closed her eyes in rapture, savouring his every touch. When Ayu opened her eyes, it was clear that Wynne had been watching them. Zevran had noticed as well. The elf quickly stood, his cheeks bright red, wished her a goodnight and dove into his tent without another word.

"Well that was nice while it lasted." Ayu whispered to her mabari, rubbing his ears. The dog wagged his tail, letting his tongue hang from his mouth as she did so.

Once Leliana's tale was complete, the remaining members who were awake crawled into their respective tents. Ayu would have them awake just after dawn the next morning.

* * *

><p>The early morning light filtering into her tent made Ayu wake. As she dressed, she unleashed a bounding, barking mabari into camp to wake the others. She grinned mischievously at the curses she could hear from her companions. She emerged from her tent as the others did the same. Beren leapt from person to person looking for pets.<p>

"You are pure evil Ayu." Alistair mumbled as she passed him.

Ayu remained relentless in her need to get back on the trail of the Dalish. "You can go back to sleep once we're underway. I would like to catch up with them today if at all possible. I cannot be sure if they are on the move at the moment or not."

The camp was quickly disassembled and the companions piled back into the cart. Ayu took the reins, allowing her friends to rest as promised.

Ayu followed the faint trail left by the Dalish for most of the day. A couple of times she thought she had lost the trail, only to find another hint that they had passed this way. Beren sniffed the air, standing beside her on the driver's bench. She pulled Ajax to a halt, causing her companions to stir.

"What is it boy?" Ayu asked quietly. "What do you smell?"

Beren's hackles began to rise, and he growled deep in his throat.

Ayu rapped three times on the wagon behind her. "I think they found us. Be ready."

A heartbeat later, three Dalish scouts materialized from the forest in front of the cart. A woman with an intricately tattooed face approached Ayu, as the Warden stepped down from the driver's seat. Ayu glanced back at the others as they stood in the back watching the strange elves. She motioned for them to stay where they were, so as not to anger the scouts. However, Ayu hadn't needed to worry. The Dalish recognized one of their own and the woman greeted her.

"Andaran atish'an, my friend. You have come a long way." The woman bowed her head. "I give you the welcome of our clan. You have curious companions with you." She looked over Ayu to regard the others. "Might I ask as to the purpose of your visit?"

Ayu bowed her head in return. "I have come on behalf of the Grey Wardens, sister. I need to speak to your Keeper as soon as possible."

"As you wish. Tell your companions to remain close, we are unused to outsiders."

"Of course."

"Follow us to our encampment."

The scouts turned and Ayu jumped back into the cart, picking up the reins again. "The scouts are taking us to the camp. Be respectful of them and stay close to me until they get used to our presence. I would hate for there to be a mishap." Ayu told the others over her shoulder as she urged Ajax on.

A few minutes later they arrived at the edge of the Dalish camp. The female scout told Ayu to leave the wagon there for the moment and follow her in the rest of the way on foot. Once she had spoken to the Keeper, proper arrangements would be made. Ayu agreed, turning in her seat to step down. Zevran had disembarked and stood waiting, with his arms open to help her down. She blushed at the gesture, but she allowed him to lift her down. Once he had her in his arms, he snuck a quick kiss before setting her on her feet. The others gathered around waiting for Ayu to lead the way. The female scout motioned for them to follow her.

"This way. The Keeper is waiting."

The party passed several aravels and clusters of Dalish elves going about their daily routine. At the group's passing, the elves would stop and watch as the companions went by. They were obviously an oddity in the clan, which was a different experience for most of the group members. The scout led the party along a wide dirt path heading toward two twin stone pillars that remained from a fallen archway. Ayu peered around the woman and spied a large central fire ringed with benches and other seating. She could see the elves had made their camp within the confines of an old ruin. More stone archways and pillars stood between the tents and aravels.

The tattooed woman veered to her right and stopped in front of a large aravel. A Dalish man stood outside the ship observing the companions as they approached. He was a thin man, but there was strength in his features despite his apparent age. He was bald and his face bore an intricate tattoo, the dark lines sweeping along his chin, cheeks and forehead. He wore soft green robes and held a twisted wooden staff in one hand. He smiled broadly as the party stopped in front of him.

"Hmm, I see our guest has arrived, and she is one of us no less." His voice was deep and soft.

"She is from one of our sister clans to the north Keeper. She has requested to speak to you." The female scout bowed her head as she addressed the man before them.

"You do have a curious assortment of companions I see, my lady. Ma serranas, Mithra, you may return to your post." The Keeper dismissed the scout and she turned on her heel quickly, leaving them. "I am so happy to see you Lady Mythal." The Keeper smiled again. "As you can see we are in dire need of your help, though I suspect that you are here for another reason." His sharp dark eyes regarded her.

Ayu was taken aback. "I am Ayu Mahariel, and I am here on behalf of the Grey Wardens. I do not believe that we have ever met. How is it that you presume to know me?" Ayu's voice held a hard edge to it. She was unsure if he was playing some trick on her or not.

"Ah! Forgive me, my lady. I mean no disrespect." He held his hands out in front of him. "I am Zathrian, Keeper and hahren of this clan. The forest told me of your coming. I am sure you can feel it too. This place is rich with magic, and through my meditations I was shown your arrival. The forest rejoiced in your birth and I heard it. It knew you were coming and whispered to me to await your arrival. You bear her mark, do you not? I am sure I am not mistaken. You are the Lady Mythal, returned to us, to aid us in this terrible time." His eyes bore into Ayu's.

Ayu took a breath, straightening. Her heart told her that Zathrian spoke the truth. She could feel the pulse of the forest ebbing around her. "Yes. I am she." Ayu acquiesced. "I am here on other business however. As I have said, I am here on behalf of the Grey Wardens and we are invoking the ancient treaties. I require the help of the Dalish to stop the Blight."

Keeper Zathrian looked saddened. "Under our current condition, we are in no position to help you, my lady. I wish that it could be different. I have sensed the Blight, and would have moved the clan north, but we cannot leave this place presently. I do not wish to burden you, Lady Mythal, but we are in great need of your help. This requires some explanation, please follow me." He motioned the party to follow him as he turned to walk deeper into the sprawling encampment.

Next to a series of worn leather tents, a line of cots were placed in short rows. Each cot held one of the Dalish hunters, writhing in pain and splattered with dried and drying blood. Ayu could hear the moans and cries of the wounded before they rounded the first of the cluster of tents.

"The clan came to the Brecilian Forest one month ago, as is our custom when we enter this part of Ferelden." The Keeper turned to face the party. "We are always wary of the dangers of the forest, but we did not expect the werewolves to be lying in wait for us. They . . . ambushed us, and though we drove the beasts back, much damage was done. Many of our warriors lie dying as we speak." Zathrian knelt beside one of the cots of a young elven man. "Even with all our magic and healing ability, we will still be forced to slay our brethren to prevent them from becoming beasts themselves. The Blight must be stopped, but we are in no position to aid you. I am truly sorry." He said, rising from the ground. "I had hoped that perhaps a greater magic than our own would be able to cure this disease and save my clan from certain destruction."

Ayu stood silently, taking a deep breath. She sensed what the Keeper wanted her to do. Her eyes flashed gold, as she straightened her shoulders. Ayu walked toward the man writhing on the cot in front of her. A faint light burned through the mark on her back, and her eyes were ringed in glowing gold. She regarded the man lying before her, her keen eyes roving from his head to his feet. The warrior was covered in dried blood; deep gashes along his chest were bound in a thick pad of linen bandages. She extended her hand and gently laid it upon the brow of the elf. She stood quietly for a moment, her eyes staring into space and seeing nothing beyond what she pulled from the Dalish's mind. Behind her, the Keeper and her companions waited patiently, though Zathrian was holding his breath in hope.

Ayu let her hand slip from the man's forehead and she turned to face the others. Zathrian looked at her hopefully, but she shook her head sadly. "I cannot cure this ailment. It is no disease; a curse plights your clan - a curse of the blood." Her eyes flitted to Alistair and back to the Keeper. "Once it is within the blood, there is nothing that even my magic can do to cure it. I can ease their symptoms and help the pain, but I can offer no more." She ran her hand over the writhing hunter's forehead. A soft glow emitted from her palm and the elf relaxed beneath her touch. "I am truly sorry. I wish that I could do more."

"I was afraid that it was indeed in the blood." Zathrian spoke sadly. "It ravages their bodies, causing great agony before ultimately causing either death, or a transformation into something monstrous. The only thing that can help them then must come from the source of the curse itself, and that . . that is no trivial task in itself. Oh I so hoped that you . . ." Zathrian sighed, resigned. "Within the forest dwells a great wolf, we call him Witherfang, and it is from within him that this curse originated, and though his blood that it is being spread. If he is killed and his heart brought to me, perhaps – with your help – I could destroy this curse. This task, however, has proven to be too dangerous for us." Zathrian motioned for the party to follow him as he walked back toward the twin stone pillars. "I sent some hunters into the forest a week ago, but they have not returned. I cannot risk any more of my clan."

"I understand Keeper. We will seek out this Witherfang for you. I am sorry that I cannot cure this myself." Ayu's eyes still shone with a ring of radiating golden light.

"I must warn you my lady, there are more dangers in the forest than werewolves. There is much lurking in the darkness, and the Brecilian Forest has a history of carnage and murder." He stopped in front of his aravel once more. "Where there is so much death, the Veil separating the spirit world from our own grows thin, allowing the spirits to possess things – living or dead. I wish you luck Lady Mythal. May your light guide you to safety. I will have arrangements made for you and your companions. You are to stay here as our honoured guests."

Ayu bowed her head. "You are too kind Keeper. We will gladly partake of your hospitality. Any provisions you are able to make available to us will be more than adequate."

"Ah – I am sorry, but I have one more boon to ask of you" Zathrian looked up at her through his lashes. "I know it would mean a lot to my clan if they knew they had your blessing. Would you perform the Rite? It may make them . . more content, if it please you."

Ayu blinked slowly and regarded Zathrian with her golden eyes. "You shall have my blessing, but there are preparations that must be made before I perform the ritual."

"Of course, my lady." Zathrian interrupted eagerly. "Once you and your companions are settled, I shall send the tailor to you to for measurements. Your armor will be ready by evenfall."

"And the shrine?"

"There is one nearby. We discovered it here on our last time through. The clan has been cleaning it up as we speak. The werewolves have never approached it, so they are safe there."

Ayu nodded once, regarding Zathrian almost coldly. "Good. The procession must leave before dawn. I must be at the shine, speaking the words as the sun rises from the horizon. It is very important."

"Yes, of course; of course. All your expectations shall be met, I assure you." Zathrian bowed and signaled another Dalish woman over to him. "Layana, please take our guests to their accommodations and make sure they are comfortable. I have a few things to take care of myself."

"Certainly Keeper." Lanaya bowed her head. "Please follow me, my lady." She moved away from the Keeper's aravel and the party followed.

"We have a wagon of goods waiting at the edge of the camp." Ayu told the woman. "I would like all my companions to be close to me."

Lanaya gestured one of the guards over as they walked through the camp. The woman whispered to the man and he nodded, trotting off. "He will guide your followers to your tents."

"Thank you Lanaya." Ayu's voice began to soften. "Zathrian has been the Keeper for almost an Age now, hasn't he?"

Lanaya looked at her with wide doe-eyes. "Why yes. The clan believes that he has found the secret of eternal life, like the Ancients. The Creators have blessed us with his wisdom and knowledge."

Ayu nodded slowly, thinking. "Tell me, what is it you do Lanaya. You wear the robes of a Keeper."

"Oh, I am Zathrian's First, my -"

"Ayu - please, call me Ayu."

"Very well, my . . . Ayu. We are not accustomed to having one of the Creators in our midst. When Zathrian told us that the Lady Mythal had returned to the mortal realm we were all in disbelief. But yet, here you are. It is truly a miracle. You have come to help us and that has lifted the spirits of the clan more than you can understand." Lanaya's eyes were full of innocent wonder. "Here we are." Lanaya stopped before two aravels, one larger than the other, and a handful of tents set up in a rough semi-circle. "This one is for you . . Ayu," the elf pointed to the larger of the aravels, "and this should be enough accommodations for your companions. If there is anything that you require, do not hesitate to ask. You are risking your mortal frame for our well-being. There is nothing that we can deny you."

"Thank you Lanaya. We are content, do not worry." Ayu offered Lanaya a smile.

The elf beamed and bounded away, back to the Keeper.

"Let's get ourselves settled before we explore the rest of the camp." Ayu opened the door to her aravel and left it hanging open.

Bodhan and the cart came around behind the tents just then. The dwarf stopped the cart at the end of the circle and jumped down from the driver's seat. He released Ajax from the harness and the horse raced away with his friend Lothren.

Ayu approached the wagon. "These are for us Bodhan. Please take a tent for yourself and Sandal. You don't need to sleep in the cart unless you wish to."

"Oh thank you Warden. We shall take a tent, and perhaps the Dalish will be willing to take a look at my wares." The dwarf smiled broadly.

Ayu laughed. "Bodhan you could sell water to a fish."

The dwarf smiled even bigger as he pulled the party's bags from the rear of the cart. "It is kind of you to say dear Warden."

Once the team had settled, the remaining women took the second aravel and the boys took a tent each, one of the Dalish appeared. "Keeper Zathrian has sent me to tend to the Warden for measurements." He told Wynne.

"She has been expecting you." Wynne pointed him to Ayu's aravel. "Come with me. She is meditating."

Wynne knocked gently on the frame of the door. "Ayu, the tailor is here."

"Send him in." her voice sounded far away.

Wynne motioned the tailor into Ayu's aravel. "Go ahead."

The elven man passed through the door cautiously.

* * *

><p>The Warden and the tailor appeared in the doorway some time later. "No, no. I am sure that it will fit wonderfully. I have no doubt of your skill." Ayu smiled and placed a hand on the tailor's shoulder. The man visibly relaxed at her touch and rapidly left the Warden's section of camp.<p>

"What do they need to fit you for?" Leliana asked Ayu as she handed the elf a steaming mug.

"Oh," Ayu focused on Leliana's question, "Mythal needs a special set of armor made for the ritual. It is something that I do not keep on hand, so the elves have to make it."

"By the morning?" Leliana asked in shock. "Surely they cannot make an entire set of ceremonial armor in one afternoon?"

Ayu smirked. "They have until nightfall. Besides, there are other women here who have a similar size and shape as myself. They would just have to alter a set for me. Though if what Mythal has shown me is correct, there is not much to it." Ayu took of sip from her mug. "I am not worried."

"However, something is bothering you." Wynne observed. "Since we arrived you have seemed on edge. What is it you are sensing?"

Ayu sighed heavily and sat on one of the wooden benches pulled in front of the tents. "I cannot be sure, but something is not right with this whole situation. Zathrian wants to help his clan yes, but there is something more – something that he is not telling me. The forest has been sending me whispers since we arrived within its borders, but I am not used to deciphering such signals. They have been getting stronger the deeper we go into the forest. It is trying to tell me something – I just don't know what."

"I have been feeling the magic here too, Ayu." Morrigan piped up from where she leant against the women's aravel. "The Keeper is right. The Veil is thin here and it grows thinner as we enter the heart of the wood. I would not normally suggest this, but we should be cautious. All manner of beasts could be lurking in the shadows – and I don't just mean your hound." The mage cast a glare at Beren sitting by his master's feet. "There is nothing in my small-clothes that you need, stupid beast."

"Beren," Ayu gave her mabari a withered look, "how many times do I have to tell you to leave Morrigan's pack alone. If you want attention, just ask her for it."

Beren stood, barking and trotted over to Morrigan. He sat at her feet and looked up at her, waging his stumpy tail.

"No. Go away, foul beast!" Morrigan snapped at Beren.

"Oh Morrigan," Ayu sighed, "just give him a pat and he will leave you alone."

Morrigan rolled her eyes, but bent down to pat him once on the head. Beren bounced around the party happily before settling back at Ayu's feet.

"See? He just wants a little love." Ayu rubbed Beren's broad head between her hands affectionately.

"So what is the plan now?" Alistair asked from farther down the bench.

"Well, now that my fitting is over, I think we should explore the camp a little and perhaps venture into the forest. I do not wish to stray far from the Dalish until the ritual is complete."

"Fair enough," he replied, "but what exactly is this ritual supposed to do anyway?"

"From what I can gather from Mythal, the Brecilian Forest is full of evil spirits. I can feel them pressing down on me. She means to protect the land, make it healthy once more, but – more importantly – she needs to banish the spirits back to the Fade. All but the strongest of them will be sent back, so that should make our job easier – at least that is our hope."

"Can you truly do such a thing?" Zevran asked.

"Yes. I have no doubt now. We are stronger when we cooperate." Ayu gave a wry smile. "And this is an ancient ritual. Mythal knows it like the back of her – my - hand. She has had to use it on several occasions, she's telling me." Ayu took a breath. "This will still not be easy, but it will be better."

"Shall we venture forth then?" Wynne offered. "You said that you wanted to see the camp."

Ayu set her mug down. "Yes, let's see what the Dalish have to offer us. Perhaps we can gather more information from the clan that the Keeper was unwilling to share." She stood from her seat and slung her bow around her torso.

"It's really bothering you, isn't it?" Alistair said as they got underway.

"Yes." She replied curtly. "I do not like being lied to."

* * *

><p>The party moved through the camp with quite a lot of interference. The issue was Ayu's celebrity within the Dalish. It caused the elves to approach and seek blessings and cures for ailments. Ayu assured them all that on the morrow their troubles would be eased. Eventually, the elves left the Warden in peace as they explored the vast reaches of the encampment. They realized that she was not leaving them and was there to help ease their suffering. One man did approach from where he sat near the elven nurses. He stood from his mat as the party walked passed.<p>

"Please, Lady –" he stopped short as Ayu twirled to glare at him.

"I am _Warden_ Ayu Mahariel. Please address me as such."

"Oh, my apologies Warden." The tattooed elf looked embarrassed. His cheeked reddened under the thick black lines of the tattoos running along his face. "I am Athras. I had hoped to join you when you venture into the forest, but Keeper Zathrian has forbidden it."

"Yes," Ayu's demeanor softened. She had not meant to be so harsh, but she is not just the body that houses a Creator. She is a person in her own right. "Zathrian had mentioned that he would not be sending any more hunters into the forest. I personally think that is a wise decision. There is no point in sending good people into a senseless battle where they would just be lost."

He looked saddened, but pressed on. "I know that I cannot join you, but if you should find what happened to . . my wife . . Danyla. I would be ever so grateful. She disappeared into the woods, and I fear that she is either dead, or worse, changed into one of those savage beasts. Please will you help me? I need to know what happened to her – either way."

Ayu's heart softened as his misery. She placed a hand on his hunched shoulder, stepping closer. "I shall try to find what we can. Can you describe her for me?"

Athras offered a description of his missing wife; every detail, right down to the way she smelled of a certain wildflower. The party left him there with assurances that they would do the best they could. Ayu could not be sure that she would be found, but she would do everything in her power to locate his missing wife.

They had not traveled far when a younger man approached the group. He looked panicked, and spoke earnestly to Ayu. "I need your help. My . . my brother Deygan is missing. He went out to the forest and he has not returned. Please you have to find him! I told him not to go!"

Ayu placed her hands on the young man's shoulders. "Be calm. Tell me your name, and what happened."

The boy took a ragged, deep breath and pushed his dark blonde hair back from his eyes. "I am Rilien. My brother Deygan – he's my twin – he went into the forest on some foolhardy notion that he could find the missing hunters and be labeled a hero. He is an excellent tracker for his age – everyone has said so, but he is reckless and stupid. I told him not to go. I told him that the Keeper forbids it, but he would not listen to reason! He is as bad as that Cammen fellow."

Ayu looked at Rilien quizzically. "Oh, and what is this Cammen fellow attempting to do?"

"He is trying to impress a girl. She's over there by the fire." Rilien pointed her out to Ayu. "Cammen wants to marry her, but he is not a full hunter yet. He must bring back a pelt to earn a place within the clan as a hunter, and a man. Without a pelt, he is still a child in the clan's eyes."

"Have you taken your pelt?"

He looked at her, in hurt shock; his soft brown eyes wide. "I have taken my first pelt two summers ago! Deygan and I went on our hunt together."

Ayu smiled warmly to ease the boy. "You said that he went into the forest. Do you have any idea where he may have gone?"

"No. All I know is that he was trying to track our hunters in hopes of finding them. The Keeper has said that there are many dangers besides the wolves within the forest. Do you think that something else has gotten him? Oh please, find him, won't you?"

"I can make no promises, but I shall keep an eye out for him while we venture into the forest. Be calm friend." Ayu gave the boy a brief hug and sent him on his way.

"The Dalish have to gather a pelt to be labeled a man?" Alistair asked. "What age do they do that?"

"They can start as early as fifteen years of age, but they usually complete the task by eighteen to twenty at the latest."

"How old was that boy then?" Leliana asked, standing at Ayu's elbow. "He seemed quite young."

"I would say he's about sixteen or seventeen. I get the impression that the twins were eager to earn their pelts. Come let's us continue before we lose the day."

The party slowly made their way toward the back of the camp, aiming for one of the entrances into the forest proper. Along the way, the halla pens came into view. An elven woman stood outside of the gate to the paddock with a single halla. The halla's fur shone white and silver in the sunlight filtering down through the leaves of the surrounding trees. The antlers on the halla stretched far above from the brow of the animal. These too were a silvery-white. The elven woman was fussing over the beast, running her hands down each of its legs in turn.

"What creatures are these Ayu?" Leliana asked quietly at the elf's elbow.

Ayu smiled, her eyes crinkling at the corners. "They are called halla. They are integral to the survival of the Dalish. We have learned to live together in harmony. Without the Dalish, the halla would have died out a long time ago." Ayu approached the woman and the halla calmly. The elven woman looked at up at the Warden as she closed the distance.

"Aneth ara," the woman stood and regarded Ayu with large eyes. "I was so busy attending to the halla and I did not hear you coming."

"I take it you are the master herder for the clan?" Ayu asked.

"I am. My name is Elora. It is my place to speak to the halla and care for their needs. In return, they guide us where we need to go."

"Why have you separated this one from the herd?" Ayu walked closer to the animal, holding a hand out to it.

"I fear she may have been bitten during the werewolf attack. I have tried to speak to her, but she is too agitated for me to understand."

The female halla flicked her ears in turn and tossed her head. Her elegantly twisted antlers swept through the air as she did so.

"The curse would not affect her as it does us, but it may still prove to be lethal. I wish to keep her separated from the others so it will not have a chance to spread." Elora sighed. "I can find no wound on her, but if she is ill – I will have to put her out of her misery, for her sake as well as the others."

Ayu smiled warmly. "Here, perhaps I may be able to help." She stepped closer to the halla, her hands outstretched. The halla pushed her muzzle into Ayu's hands. With the contact, Ayu's vision was immediately filled with werewolves and fighting. Through the halla's memories, the Warden could determine what was making the animal so upset.

"It isn't her, Elora. Her mate was bitten on the leg. It is him that she is concerned for. Which male is her mate?"

"I know which one he is!" Elora exclaimed. "I will tend to him immediately. I feel like such a fool for not thinking of checking the others. Thank you so much, my lady!"

The halla nuzzled Ayu's hands in thanks and followed Elora into the pen with the herd.

Ayu watched the pair move through the herd before turning to her companions. "Let's go. The forest awaits."

The party moved to edge of the Dalish camp. Ayu became increasingly agitated, her stomach tying itself in knots. Zevran appeared at her side.

"What is it mio amore?" he asked softly.

She looked at him sadly. "I – it's . ."

"Do not say it is nothing. I know you better than that." he placed a gentle hand on her arm. "Out with it." His warm eyes burned into hers.

Ayu sighed. "I can feel the spirits here. They push and pull at me, squeezing me tight. They are sad, and angry, and . . angry. Oh, they are so very angry Zevran." Her breath was becoming more laboured as she spoke.

Ayu took a tentative step forward, followed by another and another. She reached the beginning of the forest beyond the camp and paused. She placed a hand against a tree to steady herself. Her breath came in ragged bursts, her chest heaving.

"What are you feeling Ayu?" Wynne pressed her. "We know the Veil is thin here. Is it bothering you?" Wynne took a step forward toward the elf when Ayu collapsed, crying out.

Mythal took hold of the elf. "Keep back, Wynne." Tongues of flame leapt from her body. "There is too much evil in this place. I cannot enter the forest in this state. It will tear me apart before I get very far. We must wait. I have to purify the forest . ." she swallowed hard and dragged air into her lungs. "I have to send the spirits back to the Fade. I . . I cannot enter like this . ." Mythal gasped for air in her struggle against the dark spirits in the forest. "They are trying to consume me from within."

Zevran moved forward with no regard to his own safety. He leaned down and grasped the elf around the middle. He pulled her up to her feet and took her away from the forest. As the pair moved away, Mythal slowly receded and Ayu claimed the body once again. Her breaths slowed and the colour came back to her cheeks.

Wynne took Ayu's other arm and began to fuss over the Warden. "Are you feeling better, Ayu?" she asked, concerned. "What happened?"

Ayu took a deep breath. "The spirits in the forest sensed our coming and were eager to take our body. Mythal says that the purification will dispel all but the strongest of monsters within the forest. We shall then be able to enter unaccosted. The Veil needs to be strengthened against the demons that mean us harm." Ayu stood under her own strength now. "We can do nothing until the ritual is complete. Let us go back to camp and partake of our host's hospitality."

* * *

><p>Ayu was awake long before the knock on her door, signaling that her armor was ready. The first light of dawn was still a couple of hours off; the thick dark of night still hanging heavy over the Dalish camp. The woman sat before the small fire in her aravel. The stone fireplace radiated the heat throughout the wooden structure. She turned her attention within, sitting cross-legged, meditating.<p>

The knock on the door broke her reverie. She stood and opened the door to the cool of the night. Master Varathorn, the Dalish armorer and weapon-smith, was waiting on the other side, holding a bundle in his arms. Two female hunters stood behind him on either side.

Ayu stepped aside and motioned them in. "Please, come in."

Master Varathorn nodded and stepped inside. The women followed suit. The armorer laid the bundle on Ayu's bed and began to open the folds of the soft fabric. "Your armor is ready, my lady. Keeper Zathrian has sent these two to help you with dressing and your adornments. The Keeper and the clan shall be ready by the central fire an hour before dawn. The walk to the shrine is only a few minutes." He bowed to Ayu and moved to the door. "I shall leave you to it then. Good day, my lady." Varathorn quickly left the aravel, shutting the door tightly behind him.

Ayu turned to the women. "You do not need to help me. It was kind of the Keeper to send you, but I will be fine." She offered both women a smile.

"Oh, no my lady, it is an honour for us to serve as your hand-maidens while you are with the clan. We were chosen by the Keeper from a handful of volunteers. Please, let us help you." The woman on the right bowed respectfully.

The Warden sighed inwardly, but acquiesced nevertheless. "Very well, I shall be happy to have your assistance while I am here."

Between the three women, Ayu was dressed in the ceremonial armor, and her body and hair finished with the appropriate adornments. One of the women slipped the Warden's own cloak over Ayu's shoulders and pulled the hood up to cover her head.

"We are ready my lady." One woman opened the door and the second followed the Warden out of the aravel and into the pre-dawn fog.

* * *

><p>The Warden's companions stood with the rest of the clan, waiting for her to appear. The central fire crackled and popped while they waited. The Keeper paced beside the fire, dropping the butt of his staff in a steady rhythm on the ground.<p>

At the edge of the ring of firelight, the two female hunters appeared. A woman materialized from the darkness behind them, wearing a dark blue cloak, trimmed with silver embroidery. Zevran knew that it had to be Ayu. He could make out the flash of bare legs and feet when the cloak swished as she moved. She stopped beside the fire in front of the Keeper.

"On your lead, lady Mythal." Keeper Zathrian bowed low, stepping aside for her to pass.

The hand-maidens each reached up to Ayu's throat and grasped the cloak. Both women pulled it free from the Warden's shoulders, letting it fall as they moved behind her once more.

The sight took Zevran's breath away. She was the very image of a strong and wild warrior. Her curling hair was loose and wild, leaves and flowers braided into the thick tendrils. She bore war paint upon her exposed skin. Both eyes were covered in dark smears, the shape of a bird claiming her features. The head of the bird sat between her brows, the wings stretching over her eyes and cheekbones. Her arms bore two bands of paint, each separated by a small swirled sun. Her thighs were painted with only a single wide band.

The armor she wore was unlike anything that Zevran had seen before, and he had seen a lot. Her chest was covered in a tight-fitting chest-piece, no larger than normal small-clothes, each side adorned with a tiny leaved branch. The branch ran under each breast from the center and the branches flared out across the cup in an ornate design. The armor itself looked to be made of thick leather, but the decorations attached to the leather were made of items found in nature. The branches on her bodice were painted in gold, standing out brightly against the dark of the leather. Zevran's eyes roved down her bare stomach to the lower half of her body. Ayu wore a leather loincloth, the panels in the front and back joined with more twisted, golden branches. The front panel hung to the middle of Ayu's thighs and was adorned with a golden tree, its tiny leaved branches reaching toward her belly button.

Ayu looked around the fire at the assembled clan members. Her blue eyes stood out in sharp contrast against the dark of the paint. Her eyes caught Zevran's and he gave her a small smile. Her eyes twinkled in return before they flared into bright golden light. Tendrils of fire moved through her thick, unruly hair as she took her first steps forward. Zevran fell in line with the others behind her, mesmerized by the glowing flicker of the marking across her back.

(5) Mythal began to sing in the ancient tongue as she moved through the camp. Some of the Dalish took up the melody, their voices harmonizing as the sky grew lighter. The procession moved through the forest along a wide dirt path to the partially hidden shrine. The fog remained in a thick gray blanket along the path, dispersing as the column passed through it. The morning songbirds soon took up the tune, singing along to Mythal and the other elves.

The sky began to lighten, streaks of purples and pinks beginning to colour the sky. Animals from the forest could be seen racing through the trees beside the precession. Zevran spied deer and other great beasts through the gaps in the trees. He could feel a thrumming in his chest, some spark tickling his heart. He had never felt anything like it before, but he was still oddly comforted by it. Looking around at the elves and his fellow companions, he could see the same sense of ease on all their faces.

Sliding slightly to the side of Mythal, Zevran peered around his beloved. The shrine was now coming into view. With his keen eye, he could see a single statue of a woman, carved in a silvery, dark-veined rock. It had been long toppled over, leaning against a stand of three broken, stone pillars. The stone woman was half covered by thick, dark green, leafy vines. They wound around her body and limbs like a lover's embrace. Through the vines, Zevran could see the intricate detail that had been put into the carving. Her face was elven, with long twisting hair. It flowed off to one side, as though blowing in the wind. The stone woman wore a long flowing gown, the skirt billowing from her sinuous body. Zevran assumed this was the likeness of the original Mythal, the elf that had started it all. He could see his lover in the face of the statue, or perhaps it was only her face he wished to see.

The forest slipped into silence.

Mythal stopped at the foot of the statue. She knelt and picked away the vegetation covering the large, square stone base. Her deft fingers uncovered carvings hewn into the stone beneath the statue's feet. The column of elves knelt behind her, and Zevran lowered himself with them. Lanaya appeared at Mythal's side carrying a basin of water. She set it beside Mythal and returned to the others, kneeling.

Zevran peered around one of the hunters in front of him. Mythal dipped her hand into the water and ran it over the base of the shrine. The carvings stood out in relief on the wet stone. The assassin could make out two great firebirds wrought in the base. Between them a large sun was depicted; the same swirling sun that was painted on Mythal's upper arm.

She stood before the shrine, picking up the basin with her. Mythal began a chant, speaking in ancient elven. She poured the basin of water over her head, letting it run freely down her body. Zevran watched as the sun peeked over the treetops, beginning to burn off the morning fog. As the sunlight touched Mythal's dripping body, she began to glow; radiating warm golden light from every inch of her. The elves looked on with awe visible in their faces.

Through the glow, Zevran could see the aurora swirling around them, the colours shimmering and changing in graceful ribbons. He knew this was the physical manifestation of the Veil. He had experienced it before. It did not scare him, though he watched curiously as the ribbons coalesced at Mythal's physical being. At least what was her physical body.

Great wings of glimmering fire spread from her marking, the fire spreading along her body. It quickly engulfed her as she shone in the morning light. Tendrils of fire licked the ground behind her, as though she had grown a tail of long feathers. Bursts of heated air buffeted the crowd as they looked on in wonder. Each pulse sent a tingle across Zevran's chest. The sensation was strange, but not at all unpleasant.

Once the sun had broken the horizon and the full orb was visible in the bright sky, one single burst of golden light radiated from Mythal's being. This one was far more powerful. The shockwave rustled the trees and the clothing of the watching elves. Zevran felt warm hands encircle him as the wave washed over him. He was content and at ease. When the light was gone, Zevran opened his eyes and watched as Mythal spoke the last of the words. She fell to her knees before the statue once more. A gasp rippled through the crowd. Zevran looked about them, huddled together before the fallen shrine.

The grass grew thick and vibrant now. The trees burst with fresh leaves, and flowers grew all around them that were not there a moment ago. The vines entwined with the statue of Mythal had pulled it upright and now it stood within a shaft of sunlight, little dust motes dancing in the beam. Mythal spread her hands to her sides, and bowed her head. Smoke was rising from her marking, swirling above her in the sunlight.

Zevran blew out a breath, not realizing that he had been holding it. Peace had descended upon the forest. The happy bleating of the wild animals and the singing of the songbirds was a chorus all around them.

Mythal stood and turned to face the Dalish. Her still glowing eyes regarded the faces looking up at her. "It is done. The forest breathes new life and the Veil has been sealed. Let us return to camp."

The crowd stood with her dismissal and conversation erupted as they made their way back. Most elves immediately noticed that aches and pains were gone, sickness healed and scars faded. She truly was their saviour and one of the Creators; the Dalish were convinced of it now. Zevran fell in beside the Warden. Ayu looked over at him, her eyes bright against the streaking paint on her face. She was dry now, and her cheeks held a pinkness that suggested she had been in the sun too long. He smiled broadly at her, his precious Warden.

"Did it work?" he asked her softly, leaning into her side. "If it did not, I will gladly watch you try again as long as you wear that armor." Mischief twinkled in his honey eyes.

Ayu laughed deep in her throat. "The rite is complete and successful. I . . can feel the forest breathing easy now." she paused, a wry smile on her lips. "However, I am sure I could be persuaded to don this armor again, should the right person ask." She gazed at him lustily for a moment before she quickened her pace. Zevran chuckled and sped up to keep pace with her.

* * *

><p>The Dalish camp was bustling with a new sense of energy. The elves had put aside the plight of the werewolves temporarily, preferring to revel in the new-found vigor of the land around them. They planned a great feast for that evenfall, in celebration of the Warden, Mythal, and her brave companions.<p>

Ayu had scrubbed her skin pink removing the paint and now stood outside her aravel with her friends. She was back into her regular outfit, her bow slung around her body. Her companions were finishing strapping on their own armor and weapons. Ayu watched the camp for a few moments while she waited for the others. Some of the Dalish children were running about, chasing each other in giddy amusement.

Once the companions were ready, the party moved back through the camp and headed toward the entrance to the forest. The morning fog had all burned away, leaving the sky a bright and cloudless blue. The whole Brecilian Forest felt refreshed and Ayu could feel it. She was calm and settled as they left the border of the Dalish camp, a much better situation than the day before.

Ayu led her companions along a trodden footpath between the trees. It was a narrow path allowing them to only walk in pairs along it. Beren bounded a few paces ahead, vigorously sniffing the air and ground. The mabari would run ahead, mark a tree and wait for the party to get closer to him, before bounding off again.

This routine continued until the path began to get wider and they turned a corner. Beren stopped, dropping his head low, sniffing the ground. His fur bristled and Ayu could hear him growling. She held her hand out to stop the others and removed her bow from around her torso. She notched an arrow and silently moved forward. Her companions brandished their own weapons and followed the Warden around the turn in the trees.

Ayu spied a small group of werewolves, clustered together near another bend in the widening path. A breeze blew from behind the party, carrying their scent to the creatures. The biggest one, a heavily muscled brown male, sniffed the air. The others followed suit as he turned his large pointed muzzle toward the Warden and her group. He growled, making the other werewolves turn to face the party. A howl later and the werewolves were dropping to all-fours and charging at the waiting party.

Alistair, Sten and Oghren moved around the others to stand at the front. Alistair held his shield up in front of him tightly, while Sten and Oghren held their weapons across their bodies. Wynne began to summon magic into the palms of her hands, coalescing it into a ball of ice. The mage waited until the werewolves were in a full charge, and therefore could not stop quickly, before she threw the ice out before the party. A wall of ice spikes sprang from the ground. The werewolves tried to stop and move around it, but they could not. The three creatures in the front slid on the dirt, skidding into the wall of ice. They howled and roared in pain as the spikes ripped flesh and fur from their bodies. The wall, however, cracked and crumbled under the force of the beasts and they were quickly upon the party.

Oghren sliced his axe through the belly of one of the already injured werewolves, while Sten went high and cleaved its head from its shoulders. Alistair slammed his shield into one beast as he slashed with his sword at another. Zevran materialized from behind one of the smaller werewolves, running both daggers through it from behind. The beast roared and whirled upon him reaching out with tooth and claw. Ayu sank an arrow into the creature's shoulder and it reared back in pain and anger. Another beast sought to leap upon Zevran, but Morrigan blew it aside with a blast of fire. The smell of singed fur doused the area. Zevran slashed the beast across the chest and it fell to the earth with a thud. He jumped lightly away, avoiding the growing puddle of blood at his feet.

Alistair rammed his sword through the belly of the large brown male, and Leliana impaled it with a slew arrows. Sten and Oghren dropped the last two werewolves as Alistair slid his sword from the now dead male. The landscape was littered with broken arrow shafts and pools of blood. The smaller wolf that Zevran had been fighting raised its once white, furred head and looked at Ayu sadly.

Ayu stepped forward, her bow ready, but the werewolf made no move to harm her.

"Please friend," the creature spoke in a raspy, growling voice, "my name is Danyla. I was an elf once, like you . . before . . . before this curse . . ." her breathing was ragged and she was struggling to speak. "Please, take this to my husband. Athras . . he is a hunter in the camp . ." She held out a tattered scarf to Ayu with one clawed hand.

Ayu knelt in front of her on one knee. "He has asked me to look for you." her voice was soft and comforting. Ayu knew this woman was not long for this world. The fingers of the Veil were already surrounding her.

The werewolf sighed at the Warden's response. "Take this to him. But, please . . . don't . . don't tell him what I have become. Tell him that I died in an attack and that I love him."

Ayu took the scarf from Danyla. "I shall do as you ask, Danyla. He loves you so very much. Of that I am absolutely sure." Ayu laid a gentle hand on the creature's arm.

"You . . you must end me now." Danyla choked out. "I can feel . . the sickness clouding my mind again. Quickly, before I lose myself again. End it." Her eyes looked pleadingly into Ayu's.

"I am sorry it has come to this Danyla." Ayu's voice was sad. She spoke a few words in elven as she put one hand on the werewolf's bleeding shoulder. She slipped a dagger from her boot as she spoke and drove the blade into the creature. She held it there until she could feel the life slip away from the cursed elf. Ayu removed her dagger and stood, saying a final prayer as she did so.

Leliana came over to Ayu and hugged her friend. "I am sorry you had to do that Ayu. I can only imagine how hard it was."

"She thanked me, as she took her last breath, she thanked me." Ayu dropped her head. "I think that was harder."

Leliana hugged the Warden fiercely again.

At Ayu's insistence, they buried the werewolves at the edge of the road, in the soft earth. Taking one of her daggers, the Warden carved a series of elven symbols into the bark of one of the trees. "They shall not be forgotten. Though their names are now lost to history, their story and their struggle shall not be lost to the Ages."

"That is a very kind gesture, Ayu." Wynne's voice came from the elf's elbow. "I know their spirits are in a better place. Not many would be able to see the elf trapped within the beast, but you did, and you have given them peace. I am proud of you."

Ayu gave Wynne a half-smile. "Thank you Wynne. I had not been expecting the werewolves to be lucid. That was a little unnerving, but it reminded me that they were once elves and humans; real people and not just viscous beasts. I could not leave them on the road like animals."

"You have a gentle heart my friend." The mage guided Ayu back to the group and they continued along the path heading deeper into the forest.

The party stopped to eat a light lunch of fruit and dried meat under the shade of a large tree. Ayu kept the party along the perimeter of the forest where the path allowed. She had seen signs of the previous hunting parties that had come into the woods and she meant to follow their path as best as she could. The elf saw broken weapons and bits of shredded armor strewn in the grass along the side of the road.

As the afternoon sun filtered through the leafy trees, Ayu spied an elf laying face down in the grass not far from the path. Her stomach fell and she hoped that she would not have more bad news to deliver once the group returned to the Dalish camp. She trotted off, catching the others off-guard, but they quickly followed. Ayu listened carefully as she moved toward the elf, but she could not hear any enemies nearby.

Reaching the body, the Warden fell to her knees and carefully rolled him over. It was a young boy, and he bore a face that she had seen before. This was Rilien's twin, Deygan. She summoned Wynne over and the mage knelt beside her.

"He is still alive. Is he stable enough to move?" Ayu asked the mage.

Wynne bent over him. After quickly examining the boy, she looked back to Ayu. "He can be moved. But we need to get him back to the Dalish camp as quickly as possible. I can give him healing here, but he will need the attention of the elves. There is only so much that I can do."

Ayu snorted. "Wynne, you can do a lot with very little. We have all seen it. Do what you can and we shall return to camp on your leave." Ayu stood, getting out of the mage's way so she could work.

While Wynne was tending to Deygan, the others fashioned a make-shift stretcher out of two long thick branches and a mat of woven vines and leaves. They lifted the boy onto the stretcher when Wynne was finished and they set off back to camp.

The party arrived at the Dalish camp by the late afternoon. The companions had taken turns, in pairs, to carry the stretcher while the others kept alert for any potential enemies. Luck had been on their side, however, as no enemy was to be seen and they made quick time getting back. Ayu led them straight to the healers, nestled deep within the camp's boundaries. Rilien had obviously been watching for them. As the party made their way through the camp, he came running up to the group.

"You found him! Oh thank you my Lady! I am in your debt." he attempted to bow as he jogged along beside her. "Is he going to be alright? He's not . . dead is he?" the boy suddenly looked stricken.

Ayu laughed softly. "He will be fine. It looked as though he had climbed a tree to get a better vantage point to look from, and fell. He has a couple of broken ribs and a broken arm, which my healer has set, with cuts and bruises, but I think his pride took the biggest hit. We were worried that he was more injured than he was, but after working on him, Wynne discovered that he was quite lucky. As we were making the stretcher to carry Deygan back on, I found broken branches scattered around where we found him. It was then that I had the sense to look up, and that's when I saw the damage to the tree. I simply put two and two together." Ayu placed a hand on Rilien's shoulder. "He was unconscious when we found him, but Wynne assures me that he will wake once he has been tended to more thoroughly."

"I am your loyal servant, Lady Ayu." Rilien bowed again, as Alistair and Zevran set the stretcher down among the beds of the cursed.

An elven healer spotted them and ran over to help. Alistair lifted the boy onto an empty bed and the woman hurriedly looked him over. She thanked the Warden and her companions and summoned another healer to Deygan.

"Come," Ayu spoke to her companions, "let's get out of their way and allow them to work."

The group turned and began walking away from the cluster of beds. Rilien called out to Ayu as she followed her friends.

"Wait!" Rilien ran up to the Warden. He looked at her sheepishly for a brief moment and hugged her fiercely. "You have saved my brother and I eternally thank you." his voice was thick with tears and muffled against her neck. "He is all I have left. Our parents died several years ago. I will repay you somehow."

Ayu hugged Rilien in return. "I am sorry that you have lost your parents. I also lost both of mine, but I was an infant. You have my sympathies Rilien. I am glad that I could bring you your brother back."

He let her go and wiped his face. Rilien glanced over his shoulder to where his twin lay. "He is waking up! I -"

"Go." Ayu said softly, pushing him toward the healers.

Rilien beamed at the Warden and jogged over to Deygan. He took his twin's hand as he came to, speaking to him all the while. Ayu smiled and turned back to her companions. Zevran waited at the rear of the group for her, taking up her pace as she neared him.

"There is one more thing that I need to do before we go to our tents." Ayu pulled the tattered scarf from her belt and held it in her hand.

Zevran nodded sadly. "He is sitting over there. Do you wish me to accompany you? You do not have to deliver the bad news on your own."

Ayu nodded in return. "Yes. I would like your support. I – I do not know how to tell him that Danyla is gone. No matter how I word it, I will be breaking his heart."

Zevran slipped his hand over hers. "It is a hard thing, breaking hearts. Though I get the impression that he is expecting this answer and his heart is already broken, no? You are only the messenger."

"But _I_ am the cause Zev!" Ayu whispered fervently. "I -"

"Hush." Zevran brushed a lock of hair over her ear. "You are an angel of mercy, not death."

Ayu sighed, resigned. There was no use arguing this point with him. No matter what sweet words he uttered, she still felt horrible inside.

Ayu caught Wynne by the elbow. "Take the others back to the tents and clean up. The festivities shall be starting soon and I don't want them to miss it. Zevran and I have some sad news to deliver. We shall meet you at camp."

Wynne looked over Ayu's shoulder and spied Athras sitting on the thick mat in the distance. "Yes of course." Wynne squeezed Ayu in a quick embrace. She gave the elf a look of sympathy. Wynne has had to deliver such news on several occasions and she did not envy the Warden this task.

Ayu and Zevran slowly made their way over to Danyla's husband. When he saw Ayu approaching, he stood, looking at her hopefully. The hunter's eyes fell on the scarf Ayu clutched in her hand and his face fell.

"You found her then." Athras asked, sadness in his voice. "Tell me did she suffer?"

"No. Danyla did not suffer. She had been attacked by the werewolves, just as you feared. We found her and I – I held her in my arms in her final moments. She wanted you to have this." Ayu offered the Dalish man the scarf. He took it and held it lovingly. "She also wanted me to tell you that she loved you. I am sorry that it ended this way. I wish we could have saved her." Tears pricked Ayu's eyes. She could not imagine losing a loved one like he had.

"You have my thanks Warden. I had hoped for a different outcome, but I am glad that you have given me an answer. If you will excuse me, I must mourn my wife." He hung his head and turned away from the pair walking off into the Dalish camp.

Zevran squeezed Ayu's hand affectionately. "Let us go to our friends, yes?"

Ayu swallowed hard and nodded, squeezing his hand in return.

Zevran and Ayu returned to their little section within the sprawling Dalish camp. Their companions were washed and dressed in clean clothes, milling around their tents. Wynne saw the pair approaching and she moved toward them. Zevran peeled away, heading for his own tent, giving Ayu a lingering glance over his shoulder.

"Ayu," Wynne began, "may I have a word? It will not be long I assure you." The mage offered the Warden a smile.

"Of course Wynne." Ayu gestured to her aravel. "Let's speak in here."

Wynne turned and entered the Warden's accommodations. The two female hunters were standing guard on either side of the door. Ayu nodded to them, saying that she needs a moment with the mage alone. They both gave short bows and waited to be summoned inside.

Ayu softly closed the door behind her. Wynne stood in the center of the room, twisting her hands together.

"Wynne, what is the matter?" Ayu asked suddenly concerned.

Wynne sighed. "Ayu, I – I don't know how to begin." the woman turned to face the elf. "I have to apologize to you."

Ayu looked at Wynne in confusion.

"I was wrong. I have seen the tender way he looks at you . . his gentle nature when you are around. I did not see it before now. I wanted to split you up, for the good of the task ahead, but I see now that I was wrong. Death and duty may still part you, but love's worthiness is not diminished because of that. I should have seen it before, and for that I am sorry. I am glad that the two of you have found something so special and beautiful amidst all this chaos and strife. It brings warmth to these old bones and I want you to cherish every moment of your time with him. I am sorry Ayu. I feel so badly for the way I have treated both of you."

Ayu smiled warmly at her aged friend. "Apology accepted Wynne. I know you only meant well and wanted the best for both of us. I am not angry with you." She stepped forward and embraced the mage. "Now, if you would be so kind, I need to get ready for the feast. Please take the others and I shall join you shortly."

"Of course my Warden." Wynne stepped back and opened the door to the aravel.

Rilien was on his knees and both huntresses were holding their weapons toward the boy. Wynne stepped back as Ayu launched herself through the doorway.

"Stop!" She cried out, moving her hands in front of the elven women. "What is the meaning of this? Rilien, what is going on?" Ayu dropped to her knees in front of the boy.

"Deygan has asked to speak with you. I meant no harm! I only meant to fetch you and see if you would be so kind as to see him." Rilien dropped his head, staring at his hands in the dirt.

Ayu motioned the warriors to stand down. "Be calm my friends." She turned back to Rilien, placing a hand on his stooped shoulder. "I am sorry. My guards are a little over-protective it seems. I will see Deygan. Take me to him, please." Ayu stood and offered the boy her hand. He looked up sheepishly, but took her hand nonetheless. She pulled him to his feet and turned back to Wynne, waiting on the stair to the aravel. "Take the others to the feast. I am going to see the boy we saved, then I will change and meet you all there."

Wynne nodded her understanding and walked over to the others, who were waiting expectantly around their little fire.

Rilien took Ayu's hand and led her away from her companions, heading to his brother.

* * *

><p>Zevran scrubbed his body clean, his skin pinking under his vigorous ministrations. He wanted to look his best tonight. Once he was clean, he shook out his best shirt and yanked it over his head. He swiftly pulled on a pair of dark brown leather breeches, tying them securely. He put on his favourite boots, the Antivan pair that Ayu had given him, and moved to the other side of his tent. The Dalish had given him a fine deep green jacket trimmed in golden thread. He ran his fingers over the soft velvet as he took it off the hook on the support post. Zevran slipped the jacket on, fastening the button at the waist. The Dalish had given the others fine vests and jackets as well - a gift for helping Mythal save the clan. He tied his hair into a single braid, a few strands falling loose from his hairline.<p>

He quickly stuffed his belongings into his pack and tossed his bed roll over his shoulder. He stepped out of his tent and darted over to Ayu's aravel. The pair of hunters eyed him as he dropped his things inside, but did not stop him.

The others had already made their way toward the central fire of the camp, and Zevran moved with long sure strides to meet them there.

The Dalish had set up long tables of food and drink, which Oghren had already helped himself to. Musicians were set up on the opposite side of a wide open area, across from the tables. Some of the Dalish were dancing in the square, clearly enjoying the festivities. Brightly coloured lanterns were hung all around the camp, adding a glow like fireflies to the early evening air. Zevran was mesmerized by the gaiety of the elves. They were all dressed in their nicest clothes and armor, laughing and eating, dancing and drinking. He could feel the thrum of excitement in the air and it quickly swept him along.

Zevran went to the table where the rest of the companions sat, and nibbled on a few fruit pastries, listening to the voluminous revelry. He took a swig of spiced wine from a nearby goblet and was surprised by the sudden silence that fell over the festival square. He looked up, slowly dropping the cup from his lips as he scanned the crowd for the cause of the quiet. He spied Ayu's hunters entering the edge of the festival field. Ayu was following right behind them. The Dalish had fitted her with an exquisite dress of flowing fabric in a silvery, shimmering grey. The skirt flowed like smoke around the Warden's long bare legs, making her look ethereal in the glowing light. As her legs broke through the thigh-high slits on either side of her skirt, he could see layers of dusky blue and smoky purple peering out from under the silvery fabric. Swags of fine fabric, in the same colours, hung low across her forearms, attaching to the chest of the bodice. The bodice itself fit snugly against her firm body, her cleavage tempting him from across the square. Her hair was loose and twisted in soft waves. She turned her head to greet one of the waiting Dalish, and Zevran spied a small braid above her ear running to the back of her head. Wildflowers had been woven into the soft tendrils of her hair. She looked like a true goddess to him.

* * *

><p>Once Ayu entered the square, her hand-maidens peeled off to stand watch at the edge of the festivities. The Dalish had poured all they had into this celebration, and the camp looked magical. She was in awe as she took in the sights, sounds and smells around her. Ayu scanned the crowd as the lively music began again. The five musicians sat to one side and the Warden could see Rilien sitting on a barrel beside his brother. Deygan was playing a large, deep-bottomed drum with one arm, while the other was held in a sling across his chest. Rilien was playing as the other hand. The twins would sing along with the minstrel at various intervals. Rilien saw her and waved with his free hand. She smiled and waved back.<p>

Returning to the crowd, she spotted Leliana dancing with one of the young Dalish hunters, Morrigan sulking near one of the lantern posts, and the others over by one of the tables laden with food and drink. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes fell on Zevran. He was resplendent in his velvet green jacket, his hair shining like spun gold in the firelight. She smiled broadly as she caught his eye, and made her way over to her companions.

Oghren was already deep in the drink, his cheeks rosy, as he sat on one of the benches beside the table. Sten was glowering beside him, watching the festivities with seeming displeasure, but he remained with the party nevertheless. Beren was sitting beside the qunari, as Sten was 'accidentally' dropping food off the table to the mabari's delight. Alistair was standing with Wynne and Zevran at the end of the table. The trio smiled as Ayu stopped in front of them.

"You look beautiful." Wynne stepped forward and gave the elf a brief hug.

"Thank you Wynne," Ayu blushed. "The elves truly outdid themselves. I cannot believe that they managed to pull all this together so quickly." She moved to stand beside Zevran as Leliana come bounding up.

"Ayu," she cried, breathless with mirth, "you have to come dance with me! The Dalish really know how to throw a party." Leliana grasped the Warden's hand and began to pull her away.

Ayu laughed. "Alright, alright. Let's go." She followed her fellow rogue into the open square where several of the Dalish were still dancing and twirling in time to the music.

Leliana leaned in close as she looped her arm through Ayu's. "I heard from the other elves that the minstrel is from the city. He was with his master while they were traveling, and they were attacked by bandits. The Dalish found him wounded and nursed him back to health. He's stayed with them ever since." She paused listening for a moment. "Ooh, I haven't heard this song since I left Orlais." Leliana sighed wistfully. "Oh isn't his voice lovely! He's not hard to look at either." She gave Ayu a mischievous grin. "Come, let's dance!"

Ayu found herself being pulled into a swirl of bodies and colourful fabrics. Her heart thumped to the beat of the music and she quickly found herself becoming lost in the fervour. Leliana had released her hand somewhere in the motion of the dancers. The group moved like a flock of birds, spinning to and fro to the beat of the drum. The minstrel finished his song, taking a quick drink from a nearby tankard, while still holding his stringed guitar. The elves clapped and laughed happily as they waited to begin again. The Warden was flushed from the exertion and laughing giddily, standing among a group of the Dalish. She glanced around the festival square, catching the eyes of the twins. She waved excitedly at the pair. Leliana returned to the Warden, throwing her arms around the elf. The woman was laughing, and it was hard for Ayu not to laugh along with her.

* * *

><p>Zevran leaned back against the table as he sipped at his wine. He watched Ayu and Leliana glide through the crowd, arm in arm. The pair had become separated as the dancers twirled in the square. His eyes followed Ayu as she watched the minstrels. Leliana had eventually found his Warden again, giving her a bear hug.<p>

The minstrel gave his fellow musicians a signal and the music began again. (6)

He remained at the table as he watched the women dance together, locked in a friendly embrace. He listened to the lyrics, feeling the rhythm wash over him. The song was slow to start, the Dalish swaying to the music and Ayu along with them. She seemed lost in a magical world, full of wonder and happiness. The music began to swell, the elves adding their voices to the din. As he watched Ayu and Leliana slip among the other dancers, something in the minstrel's song touched him. The words speared into his heart in their truth and he could deny the urge no longer. He grew tired of being separated from his beloved and he marched over to where Ayu and Leliana stood amidst the elves. He was light on his feet as he dodged the dancers, moving ever closer to his Warden. She was caught in the moment, seemingly oblivious to everything else.

Zevran was almost upon them when the pair suddenly whirled into him. Leliana released Ayu, grinning like the cat that ate the canary, and faded into the crowd. He threw his arms around Ayu and picked her up off her feet. He spun on his heel, sending her skirts flying. She wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing deeply. He had not seen her so happy in what seemed like an Age. She was truly in her element here in the forest, and he silently vowed that he would see her returned to her home. He would follow her to the brink and back if need be, and he would regret nothing.

* * *

><p>She was caught off guard as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her and lifted her off the ground. She knew his warm scent and the feel of his body against hers long before she opened her eyes. Her fingers grazed the velvet covering his torso as she slipped her arms up to loop them around his neck. He was grinning like a mad fool as he twirled around, sending her skirts swirling. The fine fabric shimmered in the soft glow of the lanterns and for that moment it was only the two of them and the beating of the drums.<p>

Zevran held Ayu close to him as he began to move with the other elves in the synchronized dance. She was unsurprised with the litheness of his movements, the assurance in his step or the cockiness of his stance, but she appreciated each all the same. The closest thing they had done to actual dancing was when they were sparring at camp. This was a rare treat indeed as far as Ayu was concerned and she would savour every moment of it.

The Dalish had obviously heard this song before. As the music swelled once more, the crowd joined in, filling the forest with joyous sound. Ayu found it difficult not to follow suit and soon she was adding her voice to the din. Zevran was smiling at her affectionately, a warmth emanating from within him.

'_There is a tenderness there that I hadn't seen before . .'_ Wynne's words ran through Ayu's brain. It was true. There was a tenderness that he had only allowed her to see, but something was different. Zevran was no longer hiding his affections. The Dalish could see it, but did not give it a second thought, as though it was perfectly normal. Ayu had heard the conversations as she had moved through the camp on her various errands. They saw Zevran as her chosen suitor and treated him as such. His jacket was made of a richer material than what her other companions were wearing, and more effort had gone into the stitching and detail work. Strangers were now seeing what she had been lucky enough to see from almost the beginning.

* * *

><p>The Dalish celebration slowly calmed and pairs of elves peeled away from the square in an effort to sleep. Ayu had no concept of how late it was. She only knew that the sun had set long ago, and yet she did not feel fatigue. Dizzying energy still coursed through her veins, but she forced herself to sit and eat, and drink. She sat at a table with Alistair, Leliana, Wynne and Zevran. The others had long since returned to their little camp, leaving the rest to the festivities. Sten had carried a passed-out Oghren to their tents.<p>

Lanaya materialized from the dimming camp at the end of their table. "Friends, I have been sent to invite you to listen to our storyteller, Sarel, before we retire for the night. Shall I tell him that you are coming?"

Ayu looked to her companions. They nodded in agreement. "Yes a bedtime story would be very nice Lanaya."

"Wonderful! It will be held around the main fire. Please, join us when you are ready." The elven woman bowed respectfully, though Ayu did notice that the woman almost fell when she did so, and moved away with a slight wobble to her gait.

Ayu shoved another two bite-sized pieces of honey-drizzled cake into her mouth and stood from the table. Her companions followed suit while Ayu licked her fingers clean. The walk to the central fire was brief, and generally unhindered. Most of the camp had retired to their beds, leaving only a few of the Dalish up and about.

Arriving at the fire, Sarel motioned for the party to sit and make themselves comfortable. Long wooden and stone benches had been set up around the fire. A few Dalish were already sitting, scattered throughout the seats. One bench remained empty and Ayu headed toward it. She sat on the end, Wynne beside her, followed by Leliana and Alistair. Zevran, who had been following Ayu on her right, came around the end of the bench and sat at her feet, between her and Wynne. He stretched his legs out and leaned back against the edge of the bench.

Once they were all seated and Sarel was convinced no one else would be arriving, he began to tell his tale. It was an ancient story about the elves of old; the immortal elves that roamed the Dales and built the great structures that now exist in ruins, forgotten or destroyed. The rise and fall of the elven man's voice slowly lulled them all into quiet. Ayu was mesmerized by the diminishing firelight as she listened to the tale. She felt Zevran stir by her feet as he shifted his weight to one side. He rested his cheek on the bare skin of her thigh, exposed through the tailoring of her skirt. She was momentarily caught of guard at the gesture; however she managed to remain still. Zevran wrapped an arm under both of her thighs, letting his fingers gently run back and forth over the skin of her opposite leg. The motion was completely absentminded, as he sat absorbed in the story. Ayu noticed a long strand of hair had come loose from his temple and she tucked it behind his ear. The gentle touch made him snuggle into her leg, pushing his face into her. The affection between them seemed so natural and easy. Wynne noticed their closeness, a smirk creeping across the mage's lips, but the Dalish seemed oblivious to its oddness.

At the conclusion of the tale, Sarel stood from his seat, his arms outstretched. "Be well my friends and goodnight." The drowsy elves stood one by one and meandered through the camp to their beds. Other than themselves, and Ayu's two hunters, the camp was silent and empty. The party stood, Ayu softly nudging Zevran to wake before she rose herself. He remained kneeling at her feet, as Ayu stood above him. Drawing a dagger from one boot, he laid it at her feet, the pommel facing toward her. She was stunned for the briefest of instants, before Mythal took command of their body. Zevran looked up at her with a very calm, but serious look on his face.

He cleared his throat once. "I am yours. I am yours in all things." He stated in a clear voice.

Mythal motions her assassin to rise, but he does not move. He keeps his head bowed, staring at her ankles. She bent and picked up his dagger. She looked the blade over, watching the fading firelight glint off the polished steel. Mythal kneeled down, her hair and dress billowing around her, and returned the dagger to its sheath in Zevran's boot. As she straightened, she placed her hands under his chin and gently pulled Zevran to his feet. He complies this time and stands facing her.

"_I am yours in all things."_ She replied warmly.

Zevran bowed low, taking both her hands in his. He kissed each one and let her hands fall. He smiled broadly and Ayu returned the gesture with one of her own. Ayu turned away from the group and began the short walk to her aravel.

Alistair leaned over to speak in Wynne's ear. "Are they married now?" he asked, incredulous.

"Maker," Wynne let out a breath, "even I don't know."

One of the elven hunters following them piped up. "No," she said in a soft voice, "it is merely a pledge of devotion to one another. He will forsake all others and only follow her command. It is akin to . . what is it in Common? . . an engagement? No, that's not quite right." The hunter's voice trailed off as she tried to think of the proper term. Alistair gave Wynne a worried glance.

The party arrived at their little section of the Dalish camp. Alistair and Wynne said their goodnights and went into their respective accommodations. Zevran trotted over to Ayu's aravel and pulled open the door. He stood aside, holding the door open, so she might enter. Ayu stepped into her aravel and went to her bed. She flopped down, sitting on the edge of the bed and looked around what she was now calling home. A pack and a bedroll, which looked suspiciously like Zevran's, lay leaning against one of the table legs. She smiled to herself as Zevran stepped into the aravel and shut the door tightly behind him. Ayu watched as he walked over to the small table on one side of the fireplace, and removed his jacket. The assassin had winced, ever-so-slightly, but Ayu knew him well enough to realize that something pained him.

"Is everything alright Zev?" she asked him quietly.

"Hmm? Oh, yes." He replied, lost in thought as he began to remove his shirt. "I am merely a little tender."

As Zevran gingerly pulled his shirt over his head, Ayu spied a fresh tattoo emblazoned across his back. It mirrored her own marking in design. The wings of the creature spread across his shoulders, the long serpent-like body trailing down along his spine. The dragon head was poised at the end of a long curving neck, its mouth open as if to attack.

"Oh!" Ayu gasped, "When did you get this Zev?"

"After you gave us leave to do whatever we wanted, I sought out the elf that did the – Vallasin. Yes, that's it. I spoke to him of wanting a tattoo and he was very accommodating. Do – do you like it? I was . . . compelled to get it."

Ayu laughed softly. "I do." It was strangely reminiscent of the embroidery on the back of Elgar'nan's jacket in her dream . . or vision, or whatever it was. It made her wonder at the possible implications, but her brain was far too fuzzy from the excitement of the evening to really grasp the idea. "Here, let me help." She took the small basin of water from another table in the room and brought it closer. The Warden dipped her hands into the cool liquid. The water dripped from her hands as she pulled both hands free of the basin. Taking a moment, Ayu focused her energy into her palms, causing both hands to ignite in golden firelight. She gently laid her hands upon Zevran's back, healing the sore and reddened skin. He instantly relaxed, sighing as he was mended.

"Thank you Ayu. I am most grateful. The unaided healing would have taken quite some time. You have spared me yet again it would seem." He looked at her over his shoulder, an amused smirk on his pouty lips.

Ayu chuckled deep in her throat. She grabbed a nearby cloth and dried her assassin off. "I am happy to assist you." She teased. "We can't have our resident Antivan Crow whimpering like a mabari pup now can we?"

"Oh!" he scoffed, laughing, turning to face her. "If you do not watch your tongue, it shall be you doing the whimpering."

Ayu pressed her front to his chest, staring into his honey eyes. "Is that a promise or a threat?" She was trying valiantly to stifle a giggle.

"Hmm," he thought it over for a moment as his arms snaked around her body, "a promise perhaps?"

"I could work with that . . ."

Zevran's lips found hers in heated passion. He found the closure to her dress running along her back and deftly untied the laces. His lips dropped heated kisses along her jaw, neck and shoulders. Ayu sighed and leaned further into him, wrapping her arms around his body and neck. Zevran slipped the dress down Ayu's body, periodically kissing her stomach as he knelt to the floor. Ayu stepped from the pile of fabric. Once she was clear of the garment, Zevran gently picked it up and carefully laid it across one of the chairs nearby. It was too beautiful to leave sullied on the floor, especially after the Dalish had worked so hard to make it for her.

Ayu smiled at Zevran as he smoothed the dress on the chair. He turned then and saw her grinning at him.

"What?" he asked, humor in his voice. "I would feel terrible if it became damaged from being discarded so. It would make me cry," he flicked away a fake tear, "and then I would have to bury my face into your bosom." He paused, thinking a moment, a sly smile creeping across his lips. "Maybe that is not such a bad idea."

Ayu giggled, swatting his hands away from the dress when he feinted tossing it back on the floor. "You ser, are terrible. What ever shall I do to you?"

Zevran swept her up in his arms in one fluid motion. "Whatever you wish." His voice was husky in her ear. "I am yours."

Ayu hugged Zevran tight as he laid her on the bed, letting his body lay the length of hers. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Ayu traced his tattoo and Zevran leaned his cheek into her touch. It was the one touch that she knew he enjoyed the most. Her heart melted at the half-lidded honey eyes that regarded her so sweetly. She gently released his silken hair from its braid and ran her fingers through it. She loved the feeling of her fingers gliding through the strands. His hair had become much longer than it was when she had first taken him on as a companion. It fell over his shoulders like a flaxen waterfall, gently caressing the curves of his muscles.

Ayu pulled her assassin toward her for a kiss and he readily complied. She let her fingers trail down his back as she searched for the top of his breeches. He moaned softly, pressing harder against her, as he kissed her ear. Ayu twisted her head farther to the side to allow him better access when her fingers brushed the top of his pants. She slipped her fingers under the waistband and followed the curve of his body to the front. He sucked in a breath as her fingers deftly loosened his laces. Zevran's mouth claimed hers with fervour as he lifted his hips ever so slightly to aid in the removal of his garments.

Zevran pressed himself to his Warden once again when he had been relieved of his clothing, both large and small. He made quick work of Ayu's small clothes, removing them with a flourish that made the woman giggle. He could be such a ham sometimes, and Ayu loved him for it.

Their lovemaking lasted well into the night, until both lay tired and sweaty. Ayu sat up in the bed, opening the wooden shutter to the window. The cool night air wafted into the aravel, kissing their heated skin with delicious relief. She lay on her stomach beside Zevran, leaning over to kiss him. He stroked her back with one hand, making lazy circles. He returned her kiss, and soon she was after another and another. Zevran make no move to pull away, or to leave, like he had always done previously.

* * *

><p>Zevran accepted and returned each sign of affection, until Ayu began to drift to sleep. He gently turned her away from him, pulling the light blanket over her, and snuggled against her warm back. He pressed his lips to the nape of her neck before resting his cheek against it. He tugged the blanket over himself, letting his arm fall over Ayu's body. He held her against him in the darkened aravel, a feeling of contentment washing over him. His eyes soon became heavy too and he found himself sinking deeper into Ayu as he slept.<p>

* * *

><p>Once the assassin had fallen into a deep and luxurious sleep, a specter from the Fade – long hidden – emerged from his body. Elgar'nan slowly raised his head from the pillow and looked down upon his lover.<p>

"Mythal, my eternal love, I have found you. I knew this one would come to Ferelden in search of you. I knew, my love. I searched the Veil as you once taught me to do. I cannot bear being separated by the land of Men and Spirits. I shall join you in the mortal world until such a time that we may return, hand in hand, into the Fade. Goodnight my love. I will be forever at your side."

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for being gone for so long! I am positive at this point that the universe hates me and it needs to pick on someone else. I hope you enjoyed that extra-long chapter! The next chapter will see the conclusion to the Dalish arc and then we are in the homestretch! :D Thank you so much to all of you who have followed myself or this story - I appreciate each and every one of you! It's not letting me post the entire link to the Playlist anymore, but you should be able to find me (Rebe1Queen) on YouTube. *hugs*


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 – The Nature of the Beast**

Ayu felt a periodic tickle running down between her shoulder blades. As her foggy mind cleared, she realized that the sensation was rhythmic, slow and calm. Zevran's arm was still slung across her body, his hand shamelessly cupping a breast as he slept. His face was buried against the back of her neck, his breath racing along her skin. She smiled in glee as she tried to remain still. She had no desire to wake him as of yet. Zevran had never remained with her through the night, and she was unsure if he had meant to this time either. Something in her heart told her that he had wanted to stay, and that he would continue to stay in the days to come. She smiled broadly to herself at the thought. The Warden slowly rolled over to face her assassin lover, being careful not to wake him. He stirred only slightly as Ayu wrapped an arm around his torso, but he did not wake.

Ayu watched her lover closely as he slept. He was relaxed and peaceful in his slumber. The fine lines around his eyes and mouth, that seemed to age him, had begun to fade away. The worry lines that creased his brow had eased. Zevran looked younger, more refreshed, and Ayu wondered if her magic had anything to do with it. She thought of the others as she lay gazing at her lover. Did they show the same youthful glow that Zevran now carried? She couldn't be certain, and decided to simply enjoy the moment and set philosophy aside for the time being.

She nestled her cheek against the base of his throat as she snuggled closer. Zevran's arm stayed tossed over her waist, but his hand slid down her back to gently cup a buttock. He groaned low in throat as she moved, shifting only slightly to adjust to her new position. Ayu laid quietly, breathing in his sweet scent and listening to the man's peaceful slumber. She drifted in and out of sleep as she snuggled against Zevran's chest, listening to the twitter of songbirds through the open window. The Warden began to hear the sounds of movement outside her aravel and decided that the camp had finally stirred.

Ayu kissed Zevran's throat, eliciting a deep hum from his chest, as she squeezed him tight. She repeated the affectionate nuzzles a few more times and the elven man began to open his eyes. His long lashes fluttered as he blinked away the sleep, his deep honey eyes coming to rest on his lover.

"Don't tell me it is morning already," he grumbled, amusement still in his voice. "I was having the sweetest dream, mio amore." He ran a hand through her mussed hair. "And yet I find that I open my eyes to an even sweeter vision."

Ayu smiled up at him. "You have the most silvered tongue I have had the pleasure of hearing," she joked. "But I love hearing it all the same." She ran a hand along his spine, letting her nails gently scrape along his skin. He shivered under her touch, holding her tight to him. "The camp is finally awake, emma lath. We should consider rising to join the others."

Zevran moaned grumpily. "I do not wish to get up. Can we not just remain in this moment?" He scooted down the bed resting his cheek against Ayu's chest.

Ayu giggled softly. "I wish we could, but Ferelden will not save itself from destruction. As much as I desire to remain, we cannot." She kissed the top of his head, and he looked up at her.

He brought his lips up to hers and kissed her gently. "If you insist," he smiled, "but I shall not be happy about it."

He rolled over, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. The blanket fell away and Ayu's eyes lingered on the fine muscles of his back. His new tattoo was black and bold against his skin. She could not help but be reminded of her vision of Mythal's husband, Elgar'nan. Did he have something to do with Zevran's new tattoo? She was unsure, but the thought was somehow comforting. Zevran ran a hand through his hair, as he stood up from the bed. He turned and offered Ayu his hand, helping to pull her up.

The pair dressed in silence, but Ayu could not wipe the huge grin off her face. She kept glancing at her lover as he slipped his breastplate over his head. He would return her lingering glances, his eyes smiling in the soft morning light.

As the elves stepped from the aravel, Ayu looked over the Dalish camp. There was a calmness shrouding the encampment. The elves themselves were only beginning to stir from their own beds and begin the day. It was later in the morning than Ayu would have liked, but the revelers had been up extremely late, and the sleep had been glorious. Her companions were stepping from their tents, dressed in their armor and ready to go.

"Good morning Ayu," Wynne smiled conspiratorially as the two elves joined the others.

"Good morning," Ayu smiled in turn, looking from one party member to the next. "I hope you all slept well?"

Oghren rubbed his head. "You elves know how to throw a great party!" he exclaimed. "Not half bad, Warden, not half bad." He gave her a toothy grin, shouldering his axe.

"We all needed to blow off some steam, and relax for a change. It was a much needed break. Unfortunately, we have a werewolf problem to look into." Ayu slung her bow across her chest. "Are we ready to head out?"

Her companions nodded their readiness and fell into line behind Ayu as she started to move through the camp. The Dalish greeted them kindly as they passed, but Ayu could see the effects of too much merriment on the faces of a few of the elves. She smiled to herself. After what the elves had been through, it was good to see them enjoying life once again. She hoped that they could solve the werewolf problem quickly, but something still niggled at the back of her mind about the whole situation. Something just didn't feel right.

The party reached the edge of the forest and Ayu plunged ahead into the tree-line. Beren ran a few paces ahead, his nose constantly scanning the ground for any scent of the werewolves. Ayu kept a watchful eye on her faithful hound as his ears swiveled and his stumpy tail bobbed. Beren paused, raising a front paw, his nose sniffing the air. He turned and trotted off through the underbrush. Ayu and her companions followed the mabari, trusting his keen nose to lead them to the wolves.

The party moved through the forest along a well-worn game trail. Beren stopped and looked up at his master.

"What is it boy?" Ayu knelt beside the mabari, placing a hand on his head, The dog huffed in return and stamped a paw onto the dusty earth. Ayu looked down at their feet and discovered the very clear footprint of a large bear. "That explains why this trail is so wide . ." Ayu mused aloud. The Warden stood, turning to her companions. "Be wary, Beren discovered a print from a bear. I cannot say if the creature is still on the trail from this one print, but I shall watch for more. I would like to avoid any unnecessary confrontations if possible."

"Agreed," Wynne nodded, "we have no idea what we will face going against the werewolves and I do not wish us to waste valuable energy."

Ayu motioned Beren forward with a hand and she followed her beloved pet. Her friends fell in line behind them, walking two abreast along the trail. The path wound through the forest, before the trees fell away, opening to reveal a low wooden bridge connecting the path to a small island of sand and dirt. A waterfall spluttered from the rock to the left of the party, kicking up a thick silver mist. It blanketed the little island and obscured what lay beyond it.

Ayu stopped, her boot tips just shy of stepping on the wood. She looked around them, glancing from treetop to treetop. Her gaze shifted with concern, her head tilting as she looked about.

Leliana appeared at her elbow. "What is it my friend? I recognize that look. Something is not sitting well with you."

"Listen," Ayu's voice was soft, just above a whisper.

Leliana cocked her head this way and that, trying to discern what it was that Ayu wanted her to hear. "I do not hear anything." she offered after a moment.

"That's the problem," Ayu looked at her copper-haired friend, "the birds are no longer singing. We're close." Ayu's eyes shifted over the landscape one more time. Seeing nothing of immediate concern, she walked forward onto the bridge.

It creaked under her footfalls as all old, weather-beaten wood is prone to do. She moved slowly, a tickle rising at the back of her neck as she pressed into the mist. She pulled her bow, notching an arrow and heard her companions readying their weapons as well. Her feet stepped from the bridge and squished into the soft earth of the little island. The mist parted onto three large werewolves, galloping onto the island from the opposite side. They came to a halt, standing on hind feet and waited.

Ayu stopped short in surprise, the party crashing into her rear. Beren stopped beside the elf, growling at the creatures, his hackles standing on end. She dropped a hand, placing it in front of the mabari. "Easy boy," she said softly, "easy."

"The watch-wolves have spoken truly brothers and sisters," the largest brown werewolf snarled in a growling voice. "Another of the Dalish has come to put us in our place, to make us pay for our attack" The two smaller grey-furred werewolves nodded their heads as he spoke.

Ayu lowered her bow and cautiously stepped forward. "You speak? I did not expect that from one turned for so long."

The brown werewolf laughed in a snarly rasp. "We are beasts, but we are not simple or mindless. Let that thought chill your spine. You speak to Swiftrunner. I lead my cursed brothers and sisters." He paused, growling. "Turn back to the Dalish and tell them that you have failed. Tell them that we shall watch them suffer from the same curse that has plagued us for so long. We shall watch them pay."

"I am not here to kill you. I need answers that only you and your kind can provide me." Ayu set her shoulders and spoke in a calmer voice than she felt.

"It was Zathrian who sent you, was it not?" Swiftrunner responded. "He wishes only our destruction, and never to talk!"

"You know of Zathrian? How that can be?"

"We have never met, he and I. I swear that he would not survive the experience."

"How can you hate a man who you have never met?" Ayu's suspicion was creeping into her voice and posture.

"You know nothing do you?" Swiftrunner snapped. "You know nothing of us and less of the ones you serve. You are a fool and we are done talking." The beasts hunched forward. "Run from the forest while you can. Run back to the Dalish and tell them they are doomed."

Ayu felt her ire rise. "I serve no one," her voice was defiant, wisps of smoke rising from her skin. "I have no wish to fight, but I cannot turn away."

She gave Swiftrunner pause, and he straightened up once more. "Fine, I shall not throw my people at you like an unthinking brute. Come my brothers and sisters, let us retreat. The forest has eyes and it will protect itself from intruders as it always does." The three werewolves turned and ran, on all fours, back the way that they had come.

Ayu let out a breath, not realizing that she had held it. "I suppose that could have gone worse," she said sarcastically."Come, let's see if we can follow them. I am willing to bet they are headed right to their home."

Beren took the lead, his nose pressed to the earth. The party crossed another rickety wooden bridge exiting from the opposite side of the island. The wood was slick with water from the spouting waterfall. Oghren had slipped and nearly fallen into the shallow creek, but Sten grabbed the dwarf and held him aloft.

"I hate this soddin' place," Oghren grumbled as Sten set the dwarf on his feet on dry ground.

The party sniggered, but most of the members agreed with the dwarf's statement.

The party kept on, following the mabari and his keen nose. Beren paused only twice, to regain the trail, and he was off again. They plunged deeper into the wood, nearing the center by Ayu's estimation. They rounded a bend and entered a much thinner trail that wound into darkness. Two huge trees stood close together on the trail, nearly cutting it off entirely.

Ayu held up her hand to stop the group behind her. "Wait," she eyed the trees and what lay beyond them. Her sharp eyes detected a swirl of heavy mist, obscuring everything behind it. The magic that it gave off rumbled in her stomach. "There is magic at play here. Some kind of barrier. We must be cautious. I feel an ambush coming on."

Alistair stood just in front of Ayu, keeping the elf in his periphery. "We advance together then." he stated, holding his shield in front of him. "If it's one thing I have learned, it's to always trust your gut."

She smiled at her fellow Warden. "It hasn't led us astray yet." Ayu offered with a grin. Her tone quickly became serious again. "On your lead."

Alistair stepped forward, the group tight behind him as they advanced. Morrigan and Wynne were picking up the swirls of magic heavy in the air and began to drop wards of protection ahead of the party. Zevran and Leliana watched either side of the column, while Sten and Oghren guarded the rear. They were prepared for almost anything, except for what actually happened.

As the group approached the barrier, the trees suddenly animated and whirled to face the party. The larger of the two sylvans brought a thick arm-like branch down on Alistair's shield, bending the metal in half.

"Shit!" he cried, dancing sideways from another incoming blow and discarding his beaten shield.

Leliana loosed an arrow into one of the creatures, but the arrow glanced off a branch and could be heard rustling through the leaves before it fell out behind the tree. She stared, wide-eyed, at the new enemy before them. "What are these things?" she cried in alarm.

"Sylvans," Ayu called as the party scattered from an incoming attack from both creatures. "I have never seen one. They are only stories parents tell their children."

"How do we stop them?" Alistair asked, slashing his sword upward and cutting a few smaller twigs from the arm of a sylvan.

"I do not know," Ayu took a breath, "but I know who does." Ayu plunged down the trail, back they way they had come and the party followed as the larger Sylvan dropped a boulder where they had just been standing.

The smaller sylvan stepped onto one of the protection wards, and a shot of bright light erupted from it. The sylvan roared, stepping back and covering its face. Undeterred, it advanced upon the party once more. The larger sylvan grabbed the boulder again, heaving it over the party's heads and blocking any further escape.

Ayu whirled to face the advancing creatures. Her eyes burned gold as she stared the sylvans down. "These are creatures from my time," Mythal's voice broke through the thunderous chaos. "Fire will consume them, like it consumes everything. Hack off their limbs and they will be unable to attack while they burn!"

Leliana and Mythal ignited arrows, sending them flying into the leaves of the sylvans. The mages used all the fire spells at their command, sending ball after ball and wave after wave of searing heat at the creatures. The sylvans reared back from the flame, roaring in rage and agony. Their leaves burned, and the smaller twigs and branches fell from the creatures. The sylvans maintained their advance and soon they were upon the party, dropping flaming fists among the ranks.

"Tell me how this is better?" Alistair called out as he sliced a hand from one of the sylvans.

"It weakens them," Mythal cried, dodging a set of branched claws. "They are the guardians of the forest and are thus tied to it."

"Can you not control them?" Morrigan argued.

"No, not like this. The dark magic of this curse has tainted them. They are wild and vicious, seeing everything and everyone as a threat. It cannot be helped."

The smaller sylvan fell to its knees, crying out in its death-throws. The resounding crash sent sparks flying into the air with billows of silver-grey smoke. The body burned for a few moments before extinguishing itself with a splutter. Only a blackened smear remained in the dirt where the sylvan had fallen. The larger sylvan, over half of its leaves and branches gone, screamed at the party and charged through them attempting to crush them underfoot. Oghren sent himself spinning, a whirlwind of dwarf and axe, chopping huge gouges from the creature's leg. The attack left the creature hobbling. It turned rapidly, reaching out with barked claws, but could not find the party. It bent forward, crying out, and Leliana's arrow sunk deep into the wooden eye socket of the creature. Screaming, it leaned back, attempting to grasp the burning arrow and tear it out, but it could not find purchase.

Wynne and Morrigan gathered their strength and launched the biggest fireballs they could muster at the sylvan. Both attacks crashed into its torso, sending it falling backward to the earth. The flame burned for a few moments and then spluttered into death.

Mythal walked up to the burned smear of sylvan on the dirt. "I am sorry. It could not be helped, but you are now free from the cursed magic that bound you." As the elf stood there, her head bowed in sadness, blue glowing orbs the size of her fist rose from both of the charred remains. She turned as her gaze followed the orbs, flying through the air. They swirled around her, leaving her body bathed in a soft blue glow. Just as suddenly as they surrounded Mythal, the orbs took off and flew into the magical barrier. A bright explosion of light illuminated the path and the party was forced to avert and cover their eyes from the glare. A sound similar to that of shattering glass, ripped through the stillness, echoing off the trees and hills.

Ayu looked to the where the barrier once was and found it destroyed. The mist was gone and so was the feeling of oppressive dark magic. "Is anyone hurt?" Ayu asked, concerned for her friends.

"We are unharmed." Wynne replied, smoothing the front of her robes.

"Not all of us . ." Alistair's voice was sad and far away. He stood, just off the edge of the path, his mangled shield held between his hands. "It cannot be repaired." he sighed sadly.

Ayu placed a hand on his shoulder. "It served you well, Alistair. We shall find you a new shield, I promise."

Alistair nodded, letting his shield slip from his fingers and fall to the ground. "I feel so naked without one."

"This forest is full of old ruins, I am sure we can find something you can use until we get back to the Dalish."

The companions moved beyond the broken barrier and entered the heart of the Brecillian Forest. They had only walked a few hundred yards when Swiftrunner stopped before them, blocking their path.

"I see the forest has not been vigilant enough. Still you come," he snarled through long, bared teeth. "You are stronger than we believed you would be. The Dalish chose well, but you do not belong here outsider. Leave this place." Three more smaller grey and black werewolves ran up to stand behind Swiftrunner.

"Will you not let me try to settle this dispute? I can feel what the curse has done to this place as I am sure you can too." Ayu's tone was beseeching.

"The Dalish sent you to kill Witherfang. I cannot stand by and let that happen."

"I have no intention of killing Witherfang. I want to know how this curse started and how to break it. I am not a mindless pawn either, Swiftrunner. I can feel this forest around us, and it is crying out for a resolution!"

"I do not believe you," he snarled. "I cannot risk believing you. You are an intruder in our home! You come to kill, as all of your kind do. We have learned that lesson well." Swftrunner turned and began to pad away from the group. "Here Witherfang protects us. We learn out names and are beloved. We will defend Witherfang and this place with our lives!" He rapidly turned once more, howling to the sky and hunching forward. They meant to attack.

The werewolves rushed the party, teeth and claws prepared for the attack. The party spread out, but Ayu held her ground. She was tired of playing games. She pulled Mythal to the surface, letting her hair and eyes ignite. She held her arm up, palm facing Swiftrunner.

"Stop!" she commanded. "I am done playing your games. You will take me to Witherfang so I can end this blasted curse. I have all of Ferelden to save from the Blight, and you are wasting my time!"

Swiftrunner skidded to a halt, but not before he collided with Mythal's hand. Her palm glowed, searing fur and flesh from the wolf. He howled in pain, but could not break the connection he now shared with Mythal. From a rocky outcrop to the side of the path, a pure white wolf appeared from the shadows. It leapt from the ledge, crashing into Swiftrunner and severing their bond. The werewolf staggered back to his feet and ran off into the forest. The white wolf howled, sending the other werewolves running off, before it followed Swiftrunner into the bush.

Ayu fell to her knees, grasping the dirt between her fingers. Zevran immediately dropped to her side. She was panting and blinking hard.

"What is it?" he asked softly. "What did you see?"

Ayu dragged in a ragged lungful of air. "They are hiding in a nearby ruin. Witherfang is there, somewhere within the depths of the stone. He was a human, before . . . before the change. I saw flashes of his old life, mixed and jumbled with his cursed self." She shook her head. "That was a little much for even me to handle. So many wild emotions . . ." Her voice trailed off and she ran both her hands over her head, pushing the hair from her face.

"Come, let me help you up." Zevran placed a hand under her arm and aided her back to her feet. He remained close as Ayu regained her footing.

"Thank you," she whispered softly. "I am alright now. Just a bit of overload there."

Zevran nodded, but continued to hover close to his beloved.

"They took off that way," Ayu pointed to were Swiftrunner and the white wolf had run into the forest. "They will be heading to the ruin, to defend themselves within its walls. That's where we need to go."

Wynne paused in front of Ayu. "Are you sure you are well? Perhaps we should rest a moment."

"No, no Wynne," Ayu waved her off and took a deep breath. "I am able to keep going. Besides, they will be waiting for us and I do not want to give them more of a chance to build up their defenses. I think we may have a rough enough time as it is navigating the ruin."

"Fair enough, Ayu, but I shall keep my eye on you nevertheless."

"I would expect no less."

Slashing their way through the underbrush, the companions quickly discovered the path that the werewolves had taken. They stuck to the trail and soon could see the ruin emerging from the fog in the distance. A trio of werewolves stood at the narrow entrance trail leading toward the ruin.

"The intruders have entered the forest. Fall back, protect the Lady!" one of them growled. He howled loudly enough that the sound reverberated through the tall stone columns that remained standing. The trio whipped around and raced off into the ruin, Ayu assumed, to warn the others inside.

Ayu unslung her bow from around her shoulders, notching an arrow against it. "We must hurry inside." she said over her shoulder, kicking the ajar, iron-banded door open. Her companions flooded inside the ruin, while Ayu kept watch behind them. Once they were all inside, Ayu darted into the ruin, pulling the door shut tightly.

The party had entered the ruin on an upper platform, long, low stairs sprawling out in-front of them to the lower level below. To either side of the party were two stone balconies. Ayu spied an open archway to their right, but the left-side, a mirror image of the right, had none. It piqued her curiosity and the Warden slowly walked over to the opposite wall. Her companions kept watch, wary of an ambush. Ayu placed her hand on the wall, where a door should be, if this side was a copy of the other. Something niggled in the back of her mind. Her fingers swept over the rough stone, catching on a brick that stood out from the rest. She pushed it.

The stone groaned and scraped against the floor as it opened. The noise shuddered in the cavernous room and the party was immediately on edge. Nothing moved from outside the secret room, however, half a dozen risen skeletons attacked from within. Ayu squawked, leaping back away from the doorway. Oghren charged into the first of the skeletons, sending bones flying through the air with a sharp clatter. Alistair and Sten followed suit, slashing blades through bone and cleaving them in two. Ayu fired an arrow into the eye socket of one of the skeletons still standing within the room. Its head wrenched back, but it righted itself with no ill effect, the arrow shaft still sticking out from its socket. The distraction was all Morrigan needed to launch a spell into the creature, sending exploded bone shards in all directions. The final two skeletons fell quickly with their combined might and the party entered the small chamber, gingerly stepping over fallen weapons and bone bits.

Laying tucked at the base of the wall, a tall wooden chest was softly illuminated by light coming from a hole in the ceiling. Ayu's skin continued to prickle. This is what had summoned her into this room. She slung her bow around her body and knelt before the chest. It was locked, but when she touched the mechanism, it fell open. She jerked her hand back in surprise, but nothing ill had happened. Gently, the elf lifted the lid, the hinges creaking with the only motion they had seen in years.

"What's in the chest?" Alistair asked from above and behind her.

Ayu smiled broadly as she pulled a large shield from the bottom of the chest, holding it up so the polished wood glinted in the soft light. "This. This is what called to me." She stood, handing the shield to her friend and fellow Warden.

"A shield?" he looked surprised as he took it from Ayu. "How can an inanimate object 'call' to you?"

"Look at the symbol on its face Alistair," Ayu pointed to thick black lines curving along the broad face of the whitewood shield. The coloured paint was still bright and vivid against the surface. "It's magic, _her_ magic. That is Mythal's Blessing, and now it belongs to you."

Alistair held the shield in his offhand. It was sturdy and looked far heavier than it actually was. "I feel . . . stronger, somehow, when I hold it. It truly is a marvel. Thank you."

Ayu smiled broadly, crinkling her nose. "It is almost as strong as steel, and it should serve you well for the time being. Come, let's be off. We have a den of wolves to plunder." The elf turned on her heel and strode out of the tiny chamber, her friends following behind.

She jogged down the stairs to the lower level of the first chamber. No enemies were present and Ayu set the team to checking each of the three passages radiating from the room. All but one was caved in, whether naturally or by werewolf paws they could not be sure. The party gathered at the mouth of the open tunnel. Moving as a group, they made their way through the hallway, picking their way over fallen rubble and broken statues. The passage twisted and turned, heading deeper underground, but the party could not deviate from its path. All other hallways and passages were blocked by fallen rubble and debris.

"Do you think they are luring us into a trap?" Alistair asked aloud to no one in particular.

"It does seem that way," Ayu mused. "I cannot be sure that the werewolves haven't collapsed these passages on purpose. They have a higher consciousness than I believe even the Dalish thought. We must be cautious as we move deeper into the ruin." She looked up at Alistair who was walking beside her. "You just might be right."

The ruin steadily gave way to rock, the earth sundering the stone away until only the bare rock was left exposed. Lit torches, as tall as Ayu, dotted the path through the rock. A sudden shift from the corner of her eye, made Ayu stop with a jerk. Her companions clattered to a halt behind her while the elf looked around them, confused.

At the questioning glance from Leliana, the Warden spoke. "I thought I saw something . . ahead of us, but it is gone now." Ayu snorted a laugh, "perhaps I am losing my mind again and merely seeing things."

"I trust your eyes, my fair Warden." Leliana offered, "they have served us well so far. I am sure you . . . oh!" The rogue sucked in a breath as a voice echoed in the stone.

_'Ma halani! Se vara lassa'val! Nae mal!'_ the disconnected voiced echoed.

The party looked around, finally spotting the spirit-form of a young boy. He took off running down the passage, leaving a glowing trail behind him.

"And here I thought you got into my ale, Warden." Oghren guffawed from behind her.

"Very funny Oghren," Ayu smirked. She had a fondness for the strange dwarf. "He's looking for something . . someone. He's lost," Ayu's heart wrenched, "a poor little boy locked out of the Fade. We have to try and help him." The elf took off at a run following the trail of the spirit boy. It caught her group off guard and they clamored to catch up to her.

The ruin built up around the party again as they chased the boy through the tunnels. The brick and archways took hold, becoming the dominant features. The party charged into a large roughly circular chamber, skidding to a halt on loose stones and vegetation. The boy was standing in the center of the room, crying out.

_'Mamae? Mamae na mara san . . '_

Now that Ayu was closer to the boy, she judged him to be around five years old. She could make out the puffed cuffs of his short pants and the vest he wore over a plain shirt. She stopped in front of the spirit, dropping to one knee. "You're looking for you mother, aren't you child?" she spoke soothingly.

_'Mamae! Mamae!'_ the boy cried, turning about in place.

Ayu could feel panic rising in the boy. "Shh, little one. Be calm," Mythal bubbled to the surface and the boy instantly felt the shift in Ayu's presence. He stared at her. "What is it you see? I am here to help you sweetling."

The spirit backed away from her, rubbing his eyes as though he was crying.

Mythal flipped to elvhen, speaking in low tones to the scared boy. Still on one knee, the elf extended her hand to the spirit. The boy made a sniffling sound, but tentatively approached her.

"There, that's it, little one. Come with me. I will help you find your mother, and then you both can go home."

The spirit-boy nodded his head, one fist still up to an eye, but he took her offered hand in his and stood quietly beside her. Mythal stood, dusting off her knee. Her hand and lower arm glowed in the same pale white glow of the boy. She was channeling her Fade magic into her arm, so she could physically touch the boy. Her mortal frame would pass right though him if she did not. He looked up at her, and she felt the sensation of peace from him. He patted the back of her hand with his free one, and she could swear he was smiling. He trusted her.

With the boy in tow, Mythal and crew made their way down a large set of stairs and into another large, roughly circular chamber with small alcoves set into the walls at even intervals. Opposite to the grand stairs that they had descended, lay a large closed door. Seeing no other alternative, the party strode across the chamber and stopped before the heavy door. Mythal ran a hand over the filigree carved into the metal. She let her hand fall to the center of the double door. Bracing her feet, the Warden pushed against the door, the little boy attempting to help at her side. The doors swung into the next room on heavy hinges. A soft groan filled the chamber as the doors moved away from her, and a thud boomed in their ears as the doors settled into place. Mythal looked back at her companions and nodded for them to follow.

They stepped into the next chamber. They stood facing the rear of a large circular stone platform. It was surrounded by water on all sides that Mythal could see, forming a sort of moat. She led the party around the periphery of the room, staying away from the railing running around the edge of the moat, and sticking close to the wall. The spirit-boy skipped along beside her, perfectly content in her company. As they rounded the corner to the backside of the chamber, she noticed a long set of stairs leading up to the central platform. She could see the spirit of a woman wandering aimlessly up there.

The Warden held out a hand to prevent her companions from following the spirit-boy and herself up to the top. They obediently stood near the base of the long stone stairs, hands on hilts and ready for a fight. The pair slowly ascended the stairs. Halfway up, Mythal's body ignited, allowing her full spirit-self to emerge from her host. Standing at the top of the stair, she brought the Veil down upon them, the colours of the aurora shimmering at the corner of her vision.

The boy's mother stood on the opposite side of the platform. _'Viran se lan'aan? Ir annala for ros . . '_ The elf woman looked around as though she were searching for something. _'Nae! Ga rahn s'dael! Ga rahn! Ir emahla shal! Ir emahla shal!'_ The woman's voice rose in panic. She turned toward them as the Fade opened around them.

"Mama!" the boy dropped Mythal's hand and raced to his mother. She dropped to her knees on the cold stone and grasped her son tightly.

"My boy," she cried in elvhen, tears staining her cheeks. She looked up at Mythal. "Thank you for finding my son and bringing him to me. We got separated in the attack . . ." The elf woman broke into tears again, hugging her son fiercely.

Mythal approached the pair, "I found him in another chamber and I could not leave him there. He was calling for you, and I knew I had to help him. I . . know what it feels like to be lost and alone, both parents gone. My heart went out to him." Mythal ran a hand over the back of the boy's head.

His mother smiled warmly at the Warden. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Mythal stood. "Now go. Go home and leave this place. Be with your son, and be happy." She stretched out her arms, letting her light fill their pocket of the Fade on the top of the platform. The boy and his mother turned their backs to her and slowly let the light engulf them as they walked away into the afterlife. "Be well." Mythal said softly, a shining tear slipping down her cheek.

The light shifted and broke, leaving Ayu standing on the platform, her arms still outstretched, silver smoke coiling from her body.

Joining her companions, Ayu paused, adjusting the quiver at her hip. "We are almost there." she said softly, "now that the spirits of mother and child have gone to the Fade, I can feel Witherfang's presence more clearly." Without another word, the elf turned on her heel and strode off along a narrow corridor at the rear of the chamber. The next doorway opened into a large roughly square room, dotted with tall columns and intricate carved stone statues. The hall was empty, save for a few spider webs clinging to the stones. Ayu led the party, slowly moving forward along the center of the hall. The distant sound of padded feet and claws on stone brought the party to a brief halt.

Ayu's heart was pounding; her ears straining to hear if the werewolves were approaching, but after a hesitant moment, she was convinced that they were not going to be attacked. She motioned her companions forward, keeping her bow at the ready. Near to the center of the room, the elf's keen eye spotted pressure pads nestled into the tiles of the floor.

"Careful," Ayu cautioned, "this room is riddled with traps. Give me a minute to disarm the ones in our path."

Kneeling beside the first of four traps, and with a gentle hand, the Warden deactivated the pressure plate. The soft click sounded her success and she rose to drop beside the next one. As the elf moved forward the party followed at a safe distance, ensuring that they stayed within the zone of deactivated traps. Ayu would be most unimpressed if one of her friends set a trap off. Finishing the last plate, the click resounding in Ayu's ears, the elf stood and faced her crew. "That was the last of them for now, but stay close to the center in case there are more that I missed."

The party entered another long hallway through a large curved archway. The massive wooden doors had long since been pulled from their hinges and lay beside the opening, broken and consumed by dust. This hall was dark and cut away at right angles, creating a squared 's' shape. More statues dotted the hall in pairs, fallen dirt and stones lining one edge. Large tree roots plunged out from the walls and sunk deep into the cracked floor. The party made their way along the hall, stopping briefly at the blind corners to check for enemies. The hallway, however, was devoid of any life, save their own. Their footfalls echoed in the stillness of the ruin, setting each person more on edge.

Again, the ruin was filled with the clatter of scrabbling claws on the rough floor and the Warden brought her bow up rapidly, ready to fire. She could feel the tension tightening across her shoulders, and she momentarily longed for an Antivan massage. Ayu shook her head, letting the daydream evaporate. _'This is no time to be thinking of _that_!'_ she chastised herself. Seeing no immediate threat, the party pressed onward.

The end of the hallway brought the group to a large pair of metal doors. Sten and Alistair hauled the doors open, while the ranged attackers held their weapons up. No enemy came. The doorway opened to a large chamber, twin sets of stairs leading down to a level below on either side of a huge stone statue depicting some ancient elvhen warrior. The party descended the stair on one side, stepping over bones long discarded.

The lower level was tiled with stone mosaics in each of the four corners. The lighter stone stood out from the dark, near black of the surrounding floor. More trees had taken root in the broken rock and fallen debris, their large roots sunk deep. Ayu glanced around quickly, but saw no sign of any traps in this room. They marched across the stone, their footfalls echoing loudly and they descended another flight of wide stairs.

"Shh," Ayu paused, listening intently. "I can hear them. They are just ahead." She advanced to the next closed door and opened it slowly. The party entered into a short hallway, lined on either side with supportive columns, and littered with the bones of the dead. "Their den must be close. There would not be so many bodies here if it weren't," the Warden mused aloud.

"I'll take point," Alistair brushed passed her, hefting his shield more comfortably on his arm.

With Alistair in the lead, and Ayu close on his heels, the group wrenched open the next door. As the party burst in, Ayu spotted three werewolves running off down another corridor. These were the werewolves that the companions had been hearing as they advanced through the ruin. It was Leliana this time that spotted the leg-hold traps littering the floor. The pair of rogues quickly got to work disarming the traps so the rest of the party could pass in safety. Ayu could think of one dwarf in particular who would fall into each and every one of them.

They followed the trail of the fleeing werewolves, leading down to another short set of stairs. A single heavy door lay partially open at the base of the stairs. On silent feet, Ayu approached the crack in the door and listened. She could hear snarling and the patter of paws on the stone. Giving Alistair a glance, she stepped back as he grasped the edge of the door and pulled hard. The door lurched toward them, slamming into the wall from its sheer momentum. The party surged into the chamber. It was one of the largest the party had been in so far in the ruins. Tree roots dominated the corners and covered doorways with their trunk-sized dimensions.

A large grey werewolf stood on its hind feet in the center of the chamber. Two others flanked him, one on each side. The center wolf snarled, gnashing his teeth as the party entered, but made no move from his spot. He drew in a ragged breath. "Stop! Brothers and sisters, be at ease!"

It was now that Ayu noticed another, smaller werewolf hiding behind the one in the middle. She stopped before the leader of the small group, and drew her companions to a halt behind her.

"I ask you this now, outsider: are you willing to parley?" the werewolf asked the Warden in a gravelly voice.

"We are talking now. So speak your mind," Ayu replied.

"Not with me. I have been sent to you on behalf of the Lady. She believes that you may not be aware of everything that you should be."

"I thought you were _the Lady_?" Alistair whispered in the elf's ear. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at him, shushing him. They could talk logistics later.

"She means you no harm, provided you are willing to listen and parley in peace." The werewolf snorted once.

"I will listen to what your Lady has to say," Ayu dropped her head respectfully once. "I do not wish to incur more bloodshed. Enough has been spilled already."

"Follow me elf and keep your weapons down. If you hurt the Lady, I swear I will return from the Fade itself to make you pay." The werewolf howled the sound carrying throughout the chamber and the smaller wolves ran off. He turned his back to the party and walked to a door nestled into the stone of the wall behind him. He pushed it open and entered the den of the werewolves.

Swiftrunner stood atop a small dias. A huge tree erupted from the ground behind him, and Ayu could only imagine how tall the tree was above ground. A dozen or more werewolves gathered around the room; tall and short, with different fur patterns and colours. A cluster of them had gathered behind and around Swiftrunner on the dias. The wolves growled and snarled, clawing the air as the party approached. Ayu was not intimidated by the display.

A lady, all green and covered in twigs and branches that seemed to grow from her, appeared from behind Swiftrunner. The werewolf growled once more and as she touched the beast's shoulder, he knelt, calming. The rest of the werewolves followed suit and dropped to their knees.

"Please, be at peace, all of you." She said calmly. "This is my sanctum and I will not have it sullied."

"But they have killed those who serve you my Lady. They surely seek to harm you." Swiftrunner stood, rising to his hind feet and glaring at the Warden.

"What they seek is something far worse I fear," the Lady replied, taking a few steps toward Ayu. "Allow me to bid you welcome, mortal. I am the Lady of the Forest."

"I have been told that I need to find Witherfang. What you can you tell me?" Ayu puffed her chest a little as she spoke, keeping her gaze level with that of the other woman. There was strange magic at play. Mythal roiled inside her.

"We will speak of Witherfang in time, but I ask that you listen to what I have to say first."

"Very well. I am listening." A faint golden ring began to glow at the edges of Ayu's eyes.

"No, my lady. We must attack them now, we have to protect you!" Swiftrunner urged.

"Hush Swiftrunner. Your urge for battle will only cost those you love their lives. You do not wish such a thing do you? Our guest is very powerful, and we are highly outmatched." Her empty black eyes bored into Ayu's soul.

Swiftrunner growled in defeat, but continued to stare at Ayu angrily. "No my lady. I do not wish that."

"The time has come for me to speak to this outsider, to set our rage aside. I apologize for Swiftrunner, he struggles with his nature." She paused, twining branched fingers together and unwinding them again. "Undoubtedly you have questions, mortal and there are things that Zathrian has not told you."

"I had my suspicions," Ayu confirmed, "I can usually tell when someone is giving me the run-around. I want the truth . . . or at least your version of it."

"You are judge and jury then?" The Lady's face contorted into a brief snarl. "Do you mean to be the executioner as well? There is a cure for this curse. Will you not help to end it?"

"Of course I want the curse lifted, "Ayu took a step forward as she spoke emphatically, "I do not like seeing so many innocents suffer either. But what would you have me believe? Neither Zathrian, nor you will tell me the whole truth and I will be forced to piece it together. I will not take your word over his, just as I will not take his over yours. In every lie there is a grain of truth, and I intend to discover that truth."

The Lady leaned back ever so slightly. Her face calmed and she twisted her fingers once more. "Very well then. Allow me to tell you of the events that gave birth to this curse. I promise that I shall not deceive you.

"It was Zathrian who created the curse that these poor creatures suffer; the same curse that his own people now suffer. Centuries ago, when the Dalish first arrived, a tribe of humans lived close to this forest and they sought to drive the Dalish away. Zathrian was a young man then. He had two children - a son and a daughter - whom he loved greatly. While out hunting, the human tribe captured them both."

Swiftrrunner growled. "The humans . . . tortured the boy and killed him. The girl they raped and left for dead. The Dalish found her, but she later learned that she was . . . with child. She . . killed herself."

Ayu blew out a breath. Swiftrunner spoke with sincerity, and in Ayu's heart she knew it to be the truth. "So Zathrian cursed them, to punish them for hurting his children?"

"Zathrian came to this ruin and summoned a great and terrible spirit. He bound it to the body of a wolf and Witherfang came to be. Witherfang hunted the humans of the tribe. Many were killed, but others were cursed by his blood. They became twisted, savage creatures."

"As twisted and savage as Witherfang himself," the Lady added sorrowfully, hanging her head.

"So the Dalish Keeper misled us," Morrigan said aloud.

"You're surprised - you?" Alistair quipped.

Morrigan shot a glare at the other Warden. "I am surprised you can find your way out of a tent each morning, and yet . . here you are."

Ayu half-turned and cut Alistair off with a look. The elf turned back to the Lady of the Forest and Swifrunner with an exasperated sigh.

The Lady gave her a small smile then, and became serious once more. "They were driven into the forest. When the human tribe finally left for good, their cursed brethren were left behind, pitiful and mindless creatures."

Swiftrunner dropped to a knee. "Until I found you my Lady. You gave me peace."

"I showed Swiftrunner that there was another side to his bestial nature. As I soothed his rage, his humanity emerged and he brought others to me. As long as they are cursed they are apart from both human and elf alike.

"We seek to end this curse. The crimes committed upon Zathrian's children was grave, but they were committed centuries ago by those who are long dead. Word was sent to Zathrian every time his land-ships came near, asking him to come, but he has always ignored us. We will no longer be denied."

"We spread the curse to his people, so he must end the curse to save them!" Swiftrunner growled.

"Please, mortal . . go to him. Bring him here and perhaps - if he sees the plight of these creatures . . surely he will agree to end this curse."

"I will summon Zathrian here. Only he knows how to break this curse." Ayu agreed.

"Tell him if he refuses, I shall ensure that Witherfang is never found and he will never cure his people." the Lady of the Forest turned to look over her shoulder. "Outside this chamber, a passage to the surface has been opened for you. Return as quickly with Zathrian as you can." She pointed to an arched double door, hidden behind a twisted tree.

Ayu strode off toward the door and using one arm on each side, she pushed them open using the weight of her momentum. Zevran had witnessed the set of her shoulders and the stern line of her lips before; she was not amused. The party diligently followed along behind her, trying to keep up with her brisk pace.

The door led to a long single hallway, closed off by another door at the end. The party moved along it, ascending a small series of steps as they walked. Ayu tossed the far door open to find none other than Zathrian standing in the center of a circular chamber. She could see sunlight shining in and falling across the stone floor from the open archway at the far side.

Ayu opened her mouth to speak, but Zathrian cut her off. "Ahh, there you are. You had been gone for some time and I -"

"- Came to see if I killed the werewolves?" Ayu finished for him, crossing her arms.

"You had cut a safe path through the forest, at least safe enough for me to follow. I -"

Morrigan interrupted this time. "The sorcerer has indeed come to see if we have finished his dirty work."

"Do not call me that! I am Keeper to this clan of Dalish, and I will do what I must to protect them." Zathrian's voice held a snarky edge. He faced the elf Warden again, "Did you acquire the heart?"

"No." Ayu's voice was dark and flat.

"No? Then why may I ask are you leaving the ruin?"

"You are to come with me to speak to the Lady of the Forest."

"So that is what the spirit calls herself now." Zathrian scoffed, pacing the floor in long strides. "You do realize that she is Witherfang?"

"Do not presume to tell me what I do and do not know, Keeper." Ayu strode toward Zathrian, quickly closing the gap between them. "I could begin to sense Witherfang's presence the deeper we went into the ruin. The magic I felt emanated from the woman . . I merely put two and two together."

Zathrian gulped and took a few steps away from the angry demi-god. "She is the powerful spirit of this ancient forest that I summoned and bound to the body of a wolf. She is the nature of the forest itself. Beautiful and terrible, sweet and savage, maiden and beast. She is Lady and Witherfang both; two sides of the same being."

Ayu's eyebrow twitched and the corner of her lip rose in a smirk. She heard Zevran lean over and whisper behind her: "Is it this Witherfang, or our own dear Warden that he is describing?" Alistair stifled a chuckle.

Zathrian continued, eager to smooth the Warden's ire. "The curse emanated from her. Those that she affected reflected her own nature; beast and human both."

"The werewolves are not what you think. They have regained their minds." Ayu spoke coolly.

"That I find hard to believe. They always were, and will continue to be, mindless beasts. They attacked my clan and should be wiped out, not defended." He drew a frustrated breath.

"Come," Ayu's voice broke the momentary stillness. Judging by Zathrian's wide-eyed reaction, she had compelled him to come.

The elf turned to face the party, the edges of her eyes softly glowing. Her mouth was set in a grim line, and her eyebrows were knitted together. Her expression even kept Wynne silent. As Ayu strode back down the hall, leading down to the werewolf den, Zathrian followed obediently, surrounded by the rest of the Warden's party.

The walk back was quick, Ayu's strides long and eager. She wanted to be done with this. They entered the chamber where Swiftrunner, the Lady of the Forest and the rest of the werewolves were waiting.

"You have spoken to the spirit have you?" Zathrian asked as he followed Ayu into the chamber. "Did she tell you how the humans killed my son? How my daughter killed herself because of what _they_ had done? I held the lifeless body of my daughter in my arms! They did that to her!" The Keeper fell to his hands and knees. "I swore that the monsters who killed my children would pay for what they had done!"

"Enough!" Mythal whirled on him, shocking him into silence. "After all that I have done for your clan, the people whose blood _I_ share - you LIED to me!"

The Lady of the Forest stood quietly, holding her hands clasped in front of her. The werewolves, however, looked on in awe as the Grey Warden stood, her hair flowing behind her as if caught in a current.

Zathrian looked up through angry, tearful eyes. "They killed my children! This spirit has told you true."

Swiftrunner snarled. "She is the Lady of the Forest, and you will address her as such."

"See?" Zathrian finally stood, pointing at the large brown werewolf. "They are beasts, savage dogs that need to be destroyed. And you, spirit - you've taken a name for yourself? Given names to your pets who follow you?"

"It was they who gave me a name Zathrian," the spirit's voice was calm and even. "The names they take are their own. They only follow me because I help them to find who they are."

"They have not changed from whom their ancestors were. Wild savages! Their twisted shape only mirrors the darkness in their hearts."

"He will not help us Lady. He does not wish to talk!" Swiftrunner snarled.

"I will talk, but I see little point. Your nature is set as is mine."

"It does not have to be this way, Zathrian," the Lady cooed. "There is room in your heart for compassion. Surely enough have suffered?"

"My retribution is eternal, as is my pain. This is justice, no more."

Mythal stood silently, her glowing eyes unfocused. She slowly held her hands out from her sides, her hands open. Two shimmering figures appeared at her side, each figure taking one of her hands. With the physical contact with Mythal, the spirits solidified enough that their features could be clearly seen; features that mirrored Zathrian's in many ways. She had his lips and ears, he had his nose and eyes.

"My . . my children . ." Zathrian stammered. "But, why? How?"

"You will not listen to her, you will not listen to me," Mythal's tone was calm. "Perhaps you will listen to your children." Her eyes fell on the Keeper's.

"Father," his son said with an ethereal voice. "Let this be done. These people, and your own people, do not deserve this."

"We have long since forgiven the past father," his daughter's voice was light and airy. "Please end this. Join us in the Fade so we can be a family again. Mythal has brought us to you because we miss you and love you. You did not join us when you should have. Please father . . ."

"Your vengeance is done. Your own people suffer now. Father we have been watching over you and the clan. It has gone too far."

Zathrian broke Mythal's hold over him. "No! These are lies! How dare you use my children against me!" The Keeper began to charge his staff.

"You know who I am. You have seen what I am capable of. Does any part of this seem like a trick?" Mythal's tone was eerily even. "You need to see what this curse has become. It kills the very forest that you call home Zathrian! This cannot continue."

"Is it your pain preventing you from removing this curse?" the Lady of the Forest broke in. "Have you told her how the curse was created?"

"You are the spirit of the forest brought forth and bound to the body of a wolf." Mythal stated.

"Yes, but such powerful magic required Zathrian's own blood. His clan believes that he found a way to immortality such as the ancients once had. As long as the curse exists, he lives."

"No!" Zathrian cried, "that is not how it is!"

"Father, what do they mean?" his daughter asked with wide eyes, still clinging to Mythal's life-giving hand.

"If his death with break the curse then we will rend him limb from limb." Swiftrunner snorted.

"For all your powers of speech, you are beasts still." Zathrain spat. "I am the only one who knows the ritual to break the curse and I will never do it!"

"Father, no!" his son cried, reaching his free hand to the Keeper.

"We must kill them all!" Swiftrunner bellowed.

"You see?" Zathrian pointed the tip of his staff at Mythal, holding it level with her chest. "They turn on you so quickly. Gather the heart Grey Warden or get out of my way."

"You will end the curse Zathrian, even if I have to force you myself." Mythal stared the male elf down.

"We are standing for what is right!" Alistair confirmed.

"Then you will die with them," Zathrian moved to the back of the chamber. "All of you will suffer as you deserve!"

Mythal looked from one spirit to the other. "I am sorry children. Go back to the Fade now. I thank you for your help, but I will not force you to watch this. I promise your father will be joining you soon." She kissed the back of each of the spirit's hands before letting them go. They shimmered for a moment and then evaporated into the sunlight filtering in from above. Mythal unslung her bow and readied an arrow.

Zathrian unleased his building magic, summoning three sylvans to life. The tree creatures charged at the Warden and her companions. Sending out another spell, Zathrian held the werewolves in place, using a barrier to stop them. Morrigan and Wynne sent wave after wave of flame at the sylvans, setting their leaves and branches alight. Alistair, Sten and Oghren each stepped in toe-to-toe with one and began hacking away at the rough-barked body. The first sylvan fell quickly under repeated, heavy blows from the party. The other two fell into a rage and charged at the group, clawed arms swinging feverishly. Zevran danced away from a thick arm, moving to stand near Ayu and Leliana. The two women were firing flaming arrows into the body of one of the sylvans, while the rest hammered on the other. Zathrian fired a blast of ice at the archers, catching Leliana's side. The rogue dropped her bow, her right arm and side frozen, and fell to her knees, clutching her side with her good hand.

"Zevran," Ayu cried out as she leapt away from another ice blast, "pull Leliana to safetly!"

The elf nodded to his Warden once, grabbing Leliana around her waist and hauling the woman to her feet. He moved off, away from the fray, setting Leliana down on a thick tree root arching from the stone of the floor. Zevran patted the woman's shoulder and dashed off back to the fighting.

Ayu rolled to the side as a sylvan's arm came crashing down beside her. She fired an arrow into the empty eye socket from her knees and saw her assassin race passed her. He flung himself onto the creature, digging daggers deep into its tough skin. The distraction was enough for Sten to chop an arm off the sylvan and it reared back in pain.

Zathrian fired again into the party, capturing the two mages in a tangle of branches. It caught the women off guard, briefly stopping their own spells. The second sylvan fell behind Ayu as the elf turned her attention to the Keeper. She fired an arrow, catching the sleeve of his robe and wrenching his arm back from the force. The arrow continued through the fabric, but she had succeeded in interrupting his next spell. He looked at her, in surprise before his features set back into rage.

Zathrian began to channel another ice blast, his face twisted into a snarl. Before he could unleash his power, Zevran charged into the Keeper, both elves falling to the earth in a heap. Ayu ran up to the pair as Zevran quickly rolled away and flipped back to his feet. Zathrian struggled to his knees, tossing his tangled robes away from his legs.

Ayu pressed the tip of her notched arrow to Zathrian's throat, forcing his head back. Zevran hovered behind, his twin daggers at the ready. Wynne and Morrigan had freed themselves from their confinement, sending bits of wood and twigs flying. The final sylvan fell, a twisted mass of burning wood sprawling out on the stone. The party surrounded Zathrian and Ayu, ready to fight if needed.

"No! No more," Zathrian cried out, "I . . I cannot defeat you."

The barrier holding the werewolves dissolved, releasing the beasts. "Finish it," Swiftrunner snarled, "Kill him now."

"No Swiftrunner," the Lady of the Forest held out her hand to the creature, stopping him from advancing. "We will not kill him. If there is no room in our hearts for mercy, how can we expect there to be room in his?"

Ayu stepped back, allowing Zathrian to stand. "I cannot do as you ask spirit. I am too old . . I do not know mercy anymore." He drew a ragged breath. "All I can see are the faces of my children, my people, my clan . . I cannot do it."

"Are you afraid of dying Zathrian?" Ayu asked softly. "There is nothing to fear in slipping into the Fade. Your family is waiting for you."

"Perhaps I am afraid," he confessed. "I have been living for so long. Perhaps too long. This hatred in me is ancient, and it has consumed my soul. What of you spirit? You are as bound to this curse as I. Do you not fear your own end?"

"You are my creator Zathrian. You gave me form and consciousness where there none existed. I have known pain and love, hope and fear; all the joy that is life. Of all these things there is nothing more that I desire than an end. Please I beg you, _we_ beg you . . show mercy and end this curse."

"You shame me spirit. I am an old man, alive long past his time."

"You'll do it? You'll end the curse?" the Lady looked at the Keeper, hope rising in her empty eyes.

"Yes, I believe it is time to . . to put an end to this." Zathrian turned to face Ayu, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. "I am weary from our battle. May I ask one last boon of you, Lady Mythal? I know I do not deserve it, but-"

Mythal cut him off. "You will have my aid, Zathrian. I have been known to let my emotions take control of me and let things get out of hand." A wry smile crept onto her lips. "You are forgiven as I hope you can forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive my Lady. You were merely trying to make an old man see though clearer eyes when his were too clouded to see."

The Keeper stepped toward the Lady of the Forest, holding a hand out to her. The spirit looked from Zathrian to Mythal, who approached with him. She nodded and the spirit placed her branched hand in his. Mythal held her hands around both of theirs, one above and one below. Her eyes burned with golden light, her fiery hair gently wafting around her head. Tendrils of flame danced around the trio as Mythal poured her magic into the other elf. Zathrian looked to the spirit across from him and thumped his staff on the stone.

Zathrian collapsed, his body glowing with soft white light. The werewolves looked at each other and at the Lady of the Forest. She regarded them sadly, wondering if the spell had worked, when her body began to shimmer with golden light. She looked to Mythal standing beside her.

"Do not be afraid of the dark. My light will always be there to guide you." Mythal's voice rang clear in the massive cavern.

The spirit glowed brighter and brighter, until she evaporated into pure light. The column extended outward and as it touched each of the werewolves, they in turn glowed and changed back into their mortal beings. The light faded, leaving the party and the cured humans standing in the dim cavern again. The people looked to one another, some embracing each other, but all in happy relief to be normal once more.

The human, previously known as Swiftrunner, stepped toward Ayu. "It is over. She is gone and we . . . we are human. I can scarcely believe it." The man was tall and thickly built, with dark hair and a deep voice.

Ayu smiled, Mythal still hanging at the fringes of her being. "You are free now. Come back with us to the Dalish camp. We will make sure you are washed and clothed."

"The Dalish will be wondering why their wounded are recovering. I am certain they will wish to know that Zathrian is dead."

"I shall tell them upon our return."

"Thank you. We shall never forget you, but we cannot go with you. We . .we must find our own way in this world. Thank you." The group of humans turned and ran from the ruin before anyone could stop them.

Ayu smiled after them. "It is well enough I suppose that they don't return with us to the Dalish. That would require a lot of explaining, and I cannot guarantee that the Dalish will be as kind to them as they should be."

Leliana tossed her good arm around her friend, her other arm held across her chest in a sling. "You did well my friend. You managed to end the curse and save both the elves and the werewolves. I am very proud of you." Sh e gave the Warden a squeeze.

"Thank you Leliana," Ayu replied, "how is your arm? You took a pretty solid hit."

"It will be alright. I just need to be gentle with it for a couple of days until it fully recovers."

"I am glad that it was not worse." Ayu hugged her fellow rogue. "Come, I wish to finish our business with the Dalish. It is already late in the day."

As Ayu turned to lead her friends from the ruin, she caught sight of Zathrian's spirit from the corner of her eye. The elf stopped and watched as Zathrian's children stepped from the Fade and taking his hands in theirs, walked back through the Veil. She smiled after them, Zathrian's daughter looking over her shoulder to beam at the woman who had reunited their family.

"Are you alright?" Zevran asked softly by her ear.

She quickly glanced at him before looking after the fading spirits again. "I am fine, Zev. Zathrian and his children are going back to the Fade. Here," she took his hand in hers, "look." Zevran took a sharp breath in as his eyes fell on the ghosts.

"You are magic." he said in an awed whisper, squeezing her hand.

The party made their way back along the hallway and quickly returned to the chamber where they had found Zathrian. The party proceeded into another long passageway that eventually led them back to the forest surface. The forest was calm, soothed from the ending of the curse and the release of all the hatred. The companions walked back to the Dalish camp enjoying the serenity of the forest in the fading afternoon light.

As they entered the camp proper, Lanaya approached the group. "It is done. The essence of the wolf's heart has banished all traces of cursed blood from the hunters. It is a shame that Zathrian had to die. I felt it . . when he departed. I think he was ready to go."

"He was, Lanaya," Ayu replied warmly. "He is reunited with his children now, and he is at peace."

"It will be difficult to fill Zathrian's shoes. He was our Keeper for many centuries, and he will be sorely missed. But I am Keeper now. Let me say it officially then; I hereby swear to uphold the terms of the ancient contract our people formed with the Grey Wardens. Call and we shall come, with great speed and purpose, and we shall strike at your foes. This I swear."

"Thank you Lanaya."

"It has been some time since the Dalish marched into battle, but I trust that - in the end - we shall make a difference for you. Please stay as long as you wish. You and your companions are always welcome here. Though I understand the urgency of your mission and if you cannot remain for long."

Ayu smiled, grasping Lanaya's hand. "Thank you for the offer, but you are correct. Our mission is pressing and we must be underway by the morning. That being said, we will enjoy our last night here with the Dalish."

Lanaya was called away by another elf, and Ayu led her party to their small section of the sprawling camp.

Alistair sat on the fallen-log bench around their campfire circle. "We have all the treaties now Ayu. We should send word to Arl Eamon, and make our way to Redcliffe castle."

"Do it. Use Roval and send him a letter." Ayu pulled a red ribbon from her belt and handed it to Alistair. "This will summon her. We shall rest for the night and leave at first light for Redcliffe. Now all we have to do is take care of Loghain." 

A/N I am sorry for the lack up updates the past few months. October and November I was focusing on National Novel Writing Month (which I completed - Yay! Follow me on to read _Shapeshifter's Moon_ user/Rebe1Queen), and December on has just been a mess for several reasons. I promise that I will finish this thing haha. I figure I have around half-a-dozen chapters or so left until the end - oh and what a glorious end it will be! I think I had the end figured out before I began haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you next time!


End file.
